


Always

by Ephi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Lime, Multi, Not Beta Read, Romance, Tragedy, W H Y, aged-up, more tags to come, non-con, s i n, semi sad-ending, teeth-rotting suspense, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 102,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephi/pseuds/Ephi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years the dynamic duo Ladybug and Chat Noir been fighting side by side, they face harsher challenges that go beyond their daily lives as seniors and superheroes. Things are going to get a little interesting in their double lives...for better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kitty..." The heroine started. She stared at her partner, Chat Noir, as those deep emerald eyes stared back at her with the question asked for the hundredth time.

To let their transformation dwindle and reveal their identities to one another.

But Ladybug, also known as Marinette, wasn't ready for that. She doesn't know why, after all these years working with Chat. They grew up together almost and she could clearly see that in him.

Chat would get stubborn about the identity issue and sometimes it would get aggravating to her. Chat knew she admired someone else, but he couldn't think of anyone who spend as much time with "his lady", to steal her heart away. Who could possibly spend more time with her; to make her heart swoon over them more than his partner in crime, battle, war, and overall unrequited love?

Yes, even after all these years he never confessed. He knew little about his lady as she did him. Except how he constantly flirt with her on a daily basis, how she constantly teased him, how she was loving someone else other than him.

He didn't want to be selfish, but he had to. He needed to know.

"My lady..." Chat would say breathlessly. Their transformation were running down. Any minute they would reveal their identities.

"I'm...sorry." He sighed letting go of her wrist. "Until next time m'lady."

"No! Wait Chat." Marinette insisted. "I'm sorry I'm not ready. I'm sorry...but it hurts when you ask me every time. Knowing we're seconds away from revealing ourselves. All these years...I'm...I'm just a coward."

Chat's eyes widen, "No..."

"How can I be your partner if I can't fully trust you? That's it ..." Tears fell down her mask. "I'm sorry...Chat."

Chat grabbed Ladybug in a bruising hug and buried his nose into her hair. Mix with sweat and some perfume, it was his lady and he wouldn't let her shed tears like that. It caused him pain seeing her so hurt about it.

"I'm a fool. I...we're both scared. I want to know you that is all. But I don't want to throw away all these years for something like that." Chat wiped her tears. "I trust you. As you trust me."

"But I-" Ladybug was stopped by Chat's finger.

"Do you trust me?" Chat asked as the last ticking of transformation was winding down.

Ladybug stared at Chat and nodded, "I do."

Chat grinned like the Cheshire he was. "Then until next time, m'lady." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He dipped into the night and disappeared into the shadows, as a brief flash blinded Ladybug as his transformation dwindled.

She turned away as her transformation ended and she was Marinette, a shy fashion designer. But still afraid.

Afraid of the unknown.

* * *

Marinette woke up the next day with Tikki by her side as she got ready.

"Chat knows you trust him. Knowing your identities is another level of trust and responsibility. Anything could happen..." Tikki said. "It's OK to be scared."

"But of what Tikki? Falling for Chat and not Adrien?" Marinette groaned.

"Would it be so bad? Sometimes I think they're the same person." She giggled.

"This is so not funny. First Alya, then Nathanael's art in the school paper, now you?" Marinette huffed. "Adrien is nothing like Chat I tell you, with my own two eyes."

"If you say so." Tikki held back a wide grin. "You might need four."

Marinette got ready as she pulled her hair back in a wolftail and grabbed her backpack. Since getting serious with her fashion career, she decided to mix up her hairstyle. However, her hair will poof back to pigtails when she's Ladybug. She also did this because she was growing paranoid that people will finally see that both her and Ladybug may or may not have the same hairstyles.

"Off to class..." She groaned. "That's a Ladybug problem to deal with later..."

Marinette for some reason couldn't shake the conversation from last night. It haunted her in her sleep, where she feared her beloved partner was akumatized and hunted her for blood. An akuma she fear she can cause. Which is why it made her more wary of their relationship and trying to keep as much peace between them as possible. It happened ever so often in her dreams, but it was another thing that kept her on edge with the stupid identity crisis between them.

Some days they would bicker, compared to long before they never fought. They were both stubborn and the dynamic between them were clearly changing and-

"Maaariii" Alya drawled. " _Maaariiiiiii_."

"Eh?! Oh, it's you Alya..." Marinette shook from her thoughts. The whole time she was daydreaming. Her best friend studied her and softly smirked.

"Thinkin' about nice and handsome again hmmm?" Alya teased as she smushed Marinette's cheeks. She whined.

" _Nooooooo._ " Marinette pleaded. "Alya c'mon!"

Alya finally gave up.

"Then what's up sis?" Alya asked.

"About your Ladyblog. How's it going?" Marinette asked, switching the topic.

Alya beamed, "Hmm, it could be much better but..."

"But?" Marinette asked.

"I wish Ladybug and Chat will stop bickering like an old married couple." Alya shrugged. "After all these years following them they should be engaged? Ya?"

Marinette flustered almost spitting her drink. "Well why are they bickering?"

Alya shrugged again, "Would be nice to know that huh? Maybe you can tell me."

Marinette almost jumped ten feet in the air.

"WHAT?! _M-m-ME_?!" She stammered as Alya cracked up.

"Yeah! Don't tell me you don't know about them? Helping you out with your secret fashion line I bet! Just kidding. Hey hey, when I'm going to see your prototypes?" Alya grabbed her friend's arm.

Marinette's eye wandered over her stars and shine and was in a trance again, forgetting about Alya. Even she could hear Tikki say _doki doki_ in her head. He sat down with such grace it should've been illegal.

" _EHHHH. MARIIIII._ " Alya whined. "Whatever. One day you'll show me before the big senior fashion show."

"Yeah yeah..." Marinette still stared at him, how he stood so tall and with coolness. After freshman year she notice how dramatically Adrien has grown. His shoulders more broad, yet his hair kept shorter than it used to be. She wouldn't mind him even growing it out.

Even all these years, they were finally able to talk more and spend some days just being friends. But still at times she catch old habits with her mind blank again and words flowing like a broken piano.

"Now go over to lover boy!" Alya pushed her towards Adrien as she bumped into him.

Marinette squeaked.

"Oh, Morning Mari." Adrien smiled.

Marinette stood back, frozen for several awkward seconds before stammering a hello.

"H-hey so, u-um so...the fashion show. Er, I was thinking, if you could, help me with some of the measurements for uh...one of my costumes." Marinette stumbled. Adrien grinned.

"Of course. That's what friends are for. I can swing by today, since I don't have any plans. Even better, we can hitch a ride back to your place." Adrien suggested which made Marinette steam from her ears. Thankfully she got over her obsession of leaving photos of him hanging in her room and on her computer a long time ago...

_Marinette, you're 17...you should already fess up to him...there's no more time to waste now you're going off to school soon...in America._

But no way she's going to tell him today. Not with so much on her plate and just her shy self always dominant in confessions. "Y-yeah!" She grinned as he waved and headed towards Nino to talk to him.

"Aaahhhh whatcha up to?" Alya grinning ear to ear as she surprised Marinette.

"Adrien is going to help with the surprise fashion line I came up with. Please don't be mad, I swear I'll show you soon." Marinette begged. Alya blinked.

"Aaahhh I'm so mad!" Alya pretended to be upset, before opening an eye and winking at her friend. "Hey Mari, betcha I can guess what it is. If I do can I see it? Hmmm?" She pestered her friend as Marinette gave up.

"Fine! But this is-" She whispered to Alya, "Confidential. Promise?"

Alya zipped her curvy lips and locked them with a key and threw it away.

"Alright." As Marinette hugged Alya, "Thank you."

* * *

Adrien met Marinette outside the school as they got out. He escorted her to the limo as a loud screech startled the two teens.

"A-DRI-EN!" Chloe wailed as she shoved Marinette aside. "Where are you going with that boring peasant?! Didn't you forget our date?"

Marinette froze. She didn't believe they were dating but for Chloe to be that upfront was probably more guts she'll ever have; Ladybug or not. She didn't appreciate being called a peasant like this was the Stone Age and could gag from Chloe's lame insults towards her.

"Why you-" Marinette started.

Adrien raised a brow, "Date? But I never asked you out. Anyways, later Chloe." As many of Adrien's and Marinette's friends had witnessed a murder.

Quietly, Marinette got inside the limo with Adrien while sticking her tongue out at the window at Chloe as they drove off.

"List of people not invited to Chloe's funeral?" Alya checked with Nino on his blank paper.

"Adrien. Check." Nino snicked.

" _SHUT UP_! _SABRINAAAA!_ " Chloe screeched.

Sabrina stumbled behind Chloe as she straighten herself . "Y-y-yes?!"

"Find out. Where they're going. It's probably about the senior fashion show..." Chloe hissed between the two of them.

"But the last time we tried-" Sabrina protested.

"Sa-bri-na." Chloe snarled like a demonic Chihuahua. " _NOW_!"

"Y-yes!" As Sabrina got on her scooter and took off. Chloe went home in her own limo as well, plotting revenge. Alya eyed Chloe as she quickly texted Marinette.

 _[Oi. Chloe plotting somethin' watch ur back girl. And have fun with boy toy xoxo_ *] ~ ѧʟʏѧ

 _-[thx alya! Love u xoxo I promise to pay you back big time. AND WHAT BOY TOY SHUT UP. still love you]_ ~ *Mari❤

Marinette chuckled at the text. She really did love Alya for being one of the best.

"What are you laughing at? Share the joke." Adrien raised a brow smiling. Marinette coughed as she stammered.

"Pffbt. Nothing. Just Alya you know?" She laughed awkwardly.

"Hmm..." Adrien shrugged. "Anyway is this your place?" As he pointed to the bakery.

"Yeah!" Marinette and Adrien thanked the driver as they got out. As they entered the bakery, the whiff of homemade goods filled Adrien's mouth.

"Hi Mama!" Marinette hugged her Mom. "Dad's out again?"

"Yep. And is this Adrien Agreste? You've grown up a bit last time I saw you! Both you and Mari. Ah, I have day old goodies for you kids. Feel free to help yourself. It was nice seeing you again." Sabine smiled.

"Thank you ma'am." As Adrien and Marinette help themselves. "I can see the resemblance in your daughter."

"Oh? And that is?" Sabine asked.

"You're both young and beautiful. " As Marinette gasped loudly and shoved Adrien upstairs to her room, nearly loosing it. Sabine laughed.

"You! All these years you've been hiding your witty comebacks!" Marinette was pulling her hair. Adrien tilted his head.

"Hmm, I feel like being more honest to people?" Adrien shrugged. "Anyway, can I see this super secret clothing line you came up with?"

Marinette's heart went on a marathon as she tied her hair. Inside her white blazer, Tikki was laughing uncontrollably from Marinette's sky rocketing blood pressure.

"Ah...umm...right here." As she stood by a black curtain. "There some flaws I have to fix but I'm thinking there's a thing or two you can suggest?"

Adrien stood by Marinette, "Of course."

Marinette took a deep breath. "Ok."

This was her. A part of identity was in this line. It may just be the winner and maybe...maybe she can get over her fear of showing her identity to Chat.

She pulled down the curtain and Adrien's face was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't make these notes super long and will try to keep them at the end of the chapter rather than the beginning. If you have any questions please message me! Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"So it's a work in progress but I think this is what I wanted to do as far as the show takes me. They always inspired me so..." Marinette explained, letting her work explain for itself.

Adrien stood astonished at Marinette's creative mind put to life, as she managed to create that superhuman clothing line she joked about to him sometimes.

The Ladybug and Chat Noir collection.

The Ladybug outfit was a straight black dress with red lines; entwined in intricate patterns with a cape that had black folds on the red, protruding from the back of the cape and shoulders. The mask was red, pointed, and curled at the tips with black spots. To top it off were the black gloves and boots with red soles sprinkled with red spots as well. It was the mature and complimenting piece of art for the dynamic duo of Paris and the reflection of the city's top end fashion.

The Chat Noir set was a straight black suit with green lining. The leather jacket was tight at the arms, but loose and long at the torso. Inside the button-up black shirt had leather stripes that cut into the sides of the shirt. The black pants were skinny but fitted, with nine strips of black leather and a tail like the real Chat Noir had at the waistline. The mask was black and wrapped all the way around. The half-gloves were solid black with green speckles as well as the mid-calf boots.

Adrien clutched Marinette's arm. He felt a different anxiety and giddiness seeing Marinette perfect hi--Chat Noir, in a sexy fashion sense.

"This is beautiful." He said breathlessly. Marinette blushed and gushed.

"Ahh, it's still a work in progress. I'm mostly done with them I guess...I started this a few months after the semester started." Marinette was flushed as she could feel steam out her ears.

"I want to try that on." Adrien, still dazed, pointed at the Chat Noir one.

Marinette laughed, "Y-yeah...umm." As she took the hangers and transferred them from the mannequin to Adrien. "That would be perfect so I can get some measurements and points right on that...uh, you can go change in my bathroom..."

_IN HER BATHROOM? REALLY MARINETTE? You should just jump out the window._

Adrien grinned, "Be right out." As he disappeared into the bathroom.

Marinette paced. What if he didn't like the material? The plan was to get him to model and maybe...no she couldn't model with her own line. Well she could but---

She jumped to the door opening, boots pacing the floor drawing closer to Marinette. The touch of a cool, familiar hand made her almost whisper his name. But she turned around.

It was...

Perfect. Like the real Chat Noir was standing in front of her. Adrien Agreste fit into the Chat Noir costume too perfectly. And it was the exact reason he was the perfect model. She touched the arms, the sides, absent to realize she was practically feeling him up.

"Umm..." His voice woke her from her trance as she immediately apologized.

"S-sorry you fit so perfect with the outfit...like the real Chat Noir would." Marinette laughed.

"Y-yeah...this is amazing Marinette...Alya will freak out if she saw this." He beamed at her, holding her hand. Marinette, still close to Adrien and red; nearly collapsed to the heat as Adrien held her up tightly.

"Mari? Are you OK?" As he guided her to her bed to sit down. She nodded.

"I'll be OK...now let's pin these." She swallowed as she got down to pinning and marking the outfit with small ticks and flicks.

"C-could I model in this for the show?" He asked. And Marinette's first reaction was a tiny squeak.  
"I-I would be honored...I mean-it practically fits you!" Marinette beamed.

Adrien grinned at her, "But who could model the Ladybug 'fit? I'm sure there's only one person that can fit it."

"Oh...uhm...I don't really know...I-I used myself to measure the outfit..." Marinette grinned awkwardly back at Adrien.

"Why not? Try it on. You're the perfect match to be Ladybug to put so much effort into this." Adrien put a hand on her shoulder. Marinette gazed at him.

"Right...I-" As she held out the Ladybug costume and nodded towards the bathroom. She closed the door as Adrien stood and waited.

The mere thought of how well Marinette designed these outfits was unbelievable. Like she could walk in the footsteps of Ladybug and Chat Noir as they sailed across all parts of Paris to do justice and fix wrong to right. A perfect combination of the superheroes personas and the reflection of the beautiful city he lived in.

"Ah...umm..." As Marinette said close behind him. He slowly turned and Marinette saw his pupils dilate.

The real Ladybug stood there in front of him dressed so delicate, so fascinating, so beautiful and then he was shook out the trance by Marinette's slight awkwardness; knees slightly bent and often fidgeting.

For a second he was going to call her "his lady."

"Marinette...you---it's beautiful." Adrien said. "Like really. I can only see you modeling in that...like the real Ladybug."

Marinette felt like fanning herself to death because Adrien said the smoothest but most dangerous line in the history of ever.

Like a fine line between identity and honesty.

"I-- thank you." Marinette blushed under the mask. The more he stared, the more she looked like Ladybug. The more that she stared, the more he looked like Chat Noir.

"Anyway." Marinette cough breaking the silence. "Now I got that fixed...I'll continue to work on them from now on until the big show. Thanks a lot---"

"Wait." As Adrien shushed Marinette. "Someone is spying on us."

Slowly Adrien moved from the shadows of Marinette's room as he saw a tuft of red hair peaking out the window.

"Sabrina." He called loudly. He heard a small peep and the shadow moved. He flew the window open and jumped on the balcony in a cat like manner. He saw a red hair turn the corner and disappeared.

"Alya told me Chloe and Sabrina were up to no good..." Marinette scoffed. "But how did she get so high up?"

"The fire escape?" Adrien pointed obviously. Marinette coughed.

"Right, that."

Adrien winked. "I think we all knew what happened when she tried stealing your design." Indicating her signature was marked on the hidden seams of her works.

Marinette giggled in agreement. Then Adrien ahemed and held out a hand.

"Dance m'lady?" Adrien impersonated her Chat Noir so well she laughed. She took his hand and beamed at him. The idea of Adrien being he--Chat Noir, was so distant but even a possibility. Anyone close to her, to know her that well, had to be someone she knew...

"Kitty." She grinned. Behind the mask, transformation or not, she felt like Ladybug: cunning, elegant, sexy, and lucky. She took his gloved hand in hers and they waltzed to the window chimes in another apartment and street noise. She stared deeply into Adrien's eyes as the more they dance, the more they looked like Chat's emerald green eyes.

She held tightly to Adrien as they eventually halted, staring at each other. A magnet pulled them closer as they bumped masks.

Marinette was woke. She back from Adrien as she cleared her throat.

"I...should get those costumes hanging back up...they're still unfinished." She held back a chuckle. Adrien's eyes lit up as he checked the seam of the pants, breaking and splitting.

Adrien bowed, "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright but uh, let's go change..." Marinette turned away, grateful that the mask hidden her rosy cheeks but did nothing to cool down her body.

"And Adrien?" Marinette added. He turned as he stood at the door, already unbuttoning the suit.

"T-thank you." Marinette managed as he smiled. Back to the same ole. The one chance to kiss him and she blew it. But, something held her back...something intimate.

Like she didn't feel as much emotion for Adrien than she did Chat in that moment they were dancing. Like she was dancing with Chat Noir and not Adrien Agreste.

_Impossible._


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien hugged Marinette as he was picked up around 5PM. Her mom tried pestering her about dating Adrien, but she back upstairs zoning her out.

Tikki came out her hiding spot in Marinette's blazer.

"Did you kiss him?" She teased.

" _No!_ " Marinette groaned. "And I could've. That's the like the millionth time now I screwed up. I-dunno Tikki."

"You do have a huge crush on him." Tikki smiled.

"No...it wasn't like that. My heart wasn't there for him in that moment. Maybe it was the costumes but...it was like I wanted Chat to kiss me instead." Marinette realized. "What if I'm falling for him? I can't like two guys like that! I...I like Adrien. But I like that Chat too-except I don't know..." She groaned in frustration.

"You should kiss one to see." Tikki teased.

"You sound like Mom. You _really do._ " Marinette scoffed monotonously as she got ready for bed.

She closed her eyes as her mind wandered and worried about her feelings for Chat.

* * *

_Marinette is in her suit, and the sun has barely rose. So she goes out on patrol, running into Chat eventually._

_Early in the morning is where Chat Noir finds himself lounging about. Marinette loved the mysterious chemistry between them. When most of the city slept away for the night, Chat Noir awakens and is out for duty._

_"Mmmmnyaaa." He stretched out on the rooftop bathing the rising sun like that cat he was. Anytime now Ladybug will show up._

_"Oh kiiiityyy." Ladybug called from not so afar. His leather ears tweaked as he opened an eye. Staring back at him, she smirked with a hand in the curse of her hips swaying so._

_"M'lady." He grinned. "Sorry to wake you from your sleep."_

_"Oh Chat." She tutted, grinning "I would've came for you any day."_

_He nearly laughed at the pun, noting how naughty his lady can think sometimes, hummed, getting on his toes to lean over her even more, "Even my undying love for you m'lady?"_

_Marinette ran a finger along his sternum, "Don't tease kitty."_

_Chat chuckled lowly, "I mean every word."_

_His lips too close to hers they trembled. A burning heat flowing through her cheeks as she wanted to forget that there was another man she loved. And maybe, just maybe try..._

_She crushed him in a bruising kiss, tugging his lips between her teeth gasping._

_"Chat..." She trembled uncontrollably. She needed him. She needed Chat to hold her. And made her think she might be in love with him more than Adrien..._

_Chat groaned against her. His hard body suddenly pressed along hers like a fitted puzzle piece._

_She felt like this was a dream. That maybe this was too, too soon. But then again they known each other since they were tweens. She wanted to know his name, his face, go on a real date, to know that he loves her as much as she always did._

_"Ladybug." He pulled his lips back hesitantly from hers. Needing to hold back, needing answers. "Do you want me? Because I really want mew..."_

_Ladybug pushed Chat against the wall of the rooftop balcony. Despite of his stupid pun, she wrapped her arms around him as she kissed Chat again, deeper than before. Chat held her tighter as he groaned. A more bruising kiss that was pent-up restraint from all these months and years he couldn't show how much he loved her._

_Ladybug tilted her head, lifted her arms, and wrapped around Chat's neck as he automatically moved across her lips; to her jaw to softly biting her neck, earning him a heart-tugging moan._

_Chat slowly pulled away, pressing his slightly swollen lips to her ear._

_"I know how to stop Hawkmoth, I found his hideout." He whispered. Ladybug finally opened her eyes, those emerald greens glinted mischievously. She regain her posture, panting._

_"You should've told me that before sucking my face." She joked. "Now I'm all..."_

_"All...?" He mewed._

_"Nevermind. Are we going there now?" Ladybug asked._

_"No. It's...too soon. We can wait longer. Please m'lady." He pleaded as he held her against him._

_"Why though?" She asked._

_"I want to see you." Chat pulled her harder than she liked. This was getting weird. "I want you."_

_"Chat...not now." She was trying to squirm away. "O-kay, you're being weird. Get off Chat..." Then she gasped as his uniform turned white. Chat was merely crushing her as she managed to push him back with more force._

_"Take off your mask." He said annoyingly, his green eyes glinting with the neon lining of a moth glowed around his eyes. "Take it off now!"_

_"What the-?!" Marinette felt an invisible tug._

_Chat growled as he stared back at her with dilated green eyes, his black suit now inked a blinding white._

_"If I can't have you, no one can." As he drew Catalysm and attacked Marinette._

* * *

Marinette woke up from her nightmare in tears. Her chest beat rapidly. Her skin clammy as she held her arms to her sides, breathing shallowly.

She was confused about the dream. Why would Chat turn against her after everything? To be akumatized was each other's worst fear. They never spoke about it, but her dream gave her a reason now to.

She looked at her clock. It was barely past 2AM but she didn't want to sleep yet.

A part of her needed to see Chat. Confront him seriously because the last time they actually saw each other was days ago.

"Tikki." She whispered. Tikki slowly woke up staring at Marinette.

"I saw it too. It's ok Marinette." Tikki slowly floated, still kind of sleepy. "You want to find Chat?"

"Yes...I... I need to tell him." She decided. "Before it's too late."

Tikki nodded as she and Marinette transformed, climbing to the rooftop looking over the far horizon. Then a black cat appeared.

" _Mmrrow._ " The grey cat purred against her as it climbed to her shoulder."Hello kitty. Can you show me where Chat is?" She asked softly. The cat leaped off her shoulder and leaped from rooftop to rooftop like Chat would. He gained the ability to use cats as messengers to Ladybug as well as slow down their enemies easier.

She follows quickly behind.

By the river, she spots her own Chat Noir, lazily hanging from the bridge. He was too relaxed, his eyes closed and yet somewhat calm. The Chat in her dreams was more aggressive and...scary. Chat was a gentleman no doubt.

"Chat. You're awake too..." Ladybug said.

"Mmm, couldn't sleep. Had a nightmare." He landed on his feet as he stood in front of Ladybug "I needed to see you. Are you OK?"

"Chat. I'm OK. I needed to see if _you were OK._ " Ladybug was concerned.

Chat grinned, "I'm fine when m'lady is at my side."

Ladybug smiled. "Then I need to tell you something..."

Chat's ears perked.

"I...I'm confused. Because last night I dreamed of you and you were this affectionate loving person I thought you were and the next you're ripping my throat out. I know, it's absurd. But I have to say this honestly. You're my partner...and I hope we'll always be together." As she breathed.

Chat swallowed, he had the same dream except...Ladybug rejected him and saw her akumatized, telling him how untrustworthy he was.

"When we find Hawkmoth, I want to show you the real me. The Ladybug behind the mask. And maybe I can see you. And maybe.-" She shook her head, "But Chat, I will always care about you. OK?" Ladybug said.

Chat stared at her, frozen with such emotion he couldn't say a word. 

He wanted to kiss her.  
He was going to.

"M'lady..." He said breathlessly. He touched her face with one hand. A tear falling out his eye as Ladybug wiped it. Chat cradled his cheek to hers. She knew.

"Are you scared of me?" Chat asked.

"I...I don't know." She swallowed. "I'm scared of us becoming akumatized."

Chat's eyes widen. "I..."

"I know. But isn't that how Hawkmoth work? He feeds off our weakness...turn them against us. I don't want to lose you Chat." Ladybug put a hand on his cheek.

Chat shut his eyes tightly.

"It's ok. I just... _really want to kiss you right now_. You made me want you even more." Chat said honestly.

Ladybug swallowed. Her dream was a dream, but Chat Noir wasn't. He was a real person and she wanted him too quite honestly after all these years.

"Then kiss me." She stood closer to him, so his mouth hovered over hers.

Chat obeyed eagerly as he kissed his Lady. After that short brief moment of silence, they drifted back and kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4

" _Mariiiii_ " Alya drawled. "Mari!"

"H-huh?!" Marinette woke from daydream at lunch.

"I got a scoop on the heroes." Alya smirked. She pulled out her smartphone and showed it to her best friend.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir...a steamy fleeting kiss shared at the dusk on top of Hôtel de Ville. Is this the first or one of many they have shared in their relationship?" Marinette kicked herself, wishing maybe they had been somewhere more discreet.

"Ahh, don't you think that's dangerous?" Marinette asked cautiously. "That could make them targets for uh, villains...no offense Alya."

Alya pouted, "It's such a good scoop. Like all these years we know they been partners and now they want to finally 'showoff'. Besides, if Ladybug was really that paranoid, I would've asked her."

"I-I guess...still though." Marinette tried. People probably figured a long time ago they were dating but now this scoop kind of makes it official. It made Marinette more aware now that Hawkmoth might try to use that against them. She tried so hard to not think about the nightmares of them being akumatized in different scenarios.

"Hey hey, how was boy toy yesterday?" Alya snickered. Marinette made some type of high pitched sound and pulled Alya's head down.

"Eh?! We got work done that's all. AND STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Marinette scowled at her best friend.

"We're at the age already where it's kinda intimate when you invite a boy over just to get 'work done.' _Hmmm_ what kinda work?" Alya gasped falsely, "Marinette don't tell me you trying to make little Agrestes are you?"

Marinette's top flew off. She began chasing Alya up and down the school yard yelling as people watch. She finally caught up to her and started tickling her to death, all while her face was red. How could Alya t-think of stuff like that?! They weren't even 's beyond her wildst dreams to be quite honest.

Then Chloe came along with her sidekick, huffing and puffing her pride around.

"Well well isn't it the little breadmaker. You should forfeit the fashion show before you get your feelings hurt." Chloe smirked.

"I don't know what you're up to Chloe but if you try to plagiarize any of my stuff you're going to get in huge trouble." Marinette confronted her. "Just a little reminder of what happened with the hat contest."

Chloe scoffed, "As _if_. I'm going to win anyways."

Marinette scoffed as they had the most intense staring contest.

"I saw your little servant follow after them. You're always stalking the lovebirds." Alya folded her arms.

" _ALYA!_ " Marinette emphasized.

"S-s-s-servant?" Sabrina was personally offended.

"Lovebirds?! As if. Adrien would never date someone like you. You have one chance to quit or else!" Chloe threatened.

"Oi!" Nino and Adrien ran over. "What's going on now?"

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but pursed her lips. "I'll have an eye out. Come on Alya-" Marinette tugged her friend's arm.

"You hurt my friend I'll scratch your fake face so bad not even foundation can't cover it ." Alya scoffed.

Chloe humped. She turned as Adrien and Nino checked on the girls.

"You okay?" Nino asked Alya as she still had the same glare like all those years ago when she was akumatized to Lady Wifi. She shook her head chuckling.

"I'm OK." Alya patted Nino on the shoulder. Marinette wanted to tease them, but she felt to let their slow burn romance take the lead. Alya unknowingly hung out with Nino as much as she did Adrien.

"Are you alright?" Adrien checked Marinette. She briefly froze as he touched her arm.

"Yeah...just Chloe you know." Marinette sighed. "Anyways umm...thanks for your help yesterday. I appreciate it a lot..." She smiled.

"I'm your friend Marinette. It's what we're supposed to do." He grinned. "Anyway, later. Oh and good luck on the thing."

Marinette waved as she couldn't help grinning ear to ear.

* * *

Marinette is home, scrolling through Alya's blog as it was getting more activity thanks to her and Chat's stunt last night.

She clutched her hand. After all these years, Chat made her weak for his touches and his affection. The kiss was more she anticipated and had her feeling a way towards Adrien. Why couldn't she have both?

_Well no one said she couldn't._

She slapped herself as she continued to work on her homework. She needed to worry about other important things. Like how she will be going away for school soon, the senior fashion show, and her unrequited love for Adrien. Whereas Ladybug had to worry about people trying to expose Chat Noir and herself, Hawkmoth, her partnership with Chat Noir...

_Leaving Chat._

The thought weighted heavily. Leaving Chat would be the hardest thing ever. They practically grew up together, and to finally have to part away like they were saying goodbye to Paris and their miraculous heroic duty.

"Marinette?" Tikki floated in front of her like she could read her mind.

"Tikki. Ah...it's nothing." Marinette sighed. "I been living this double life for so long. I'm going to tell Chat soon."

Tikki nodded.

Marinette was on her way to the library later that day when she heard a shriek. Her vision sharpened as her spine tingled. As she looked up something leaped from the sky. It landed in the middle of the street as people ran.

It was a werewolf. An oversized one to be exact.

Marinette ran down the alley to transform as she came back, eyeing her enemy from above. The wolf was a massive 8 feet tall on hind legs with bulging muscles. He wrecked and climbed buildings, destroying blocks of the city in waves of his breath.

Ladybug decided to try slow him down as she used her lucky yo-yo to tie the legs of the wolf together.

"I don't know why you're destroying my city little Akuma, but I will stop you!" She jumped down tugging hard at the yo-yo. The wolf snarled as it broke free from the ties of the yo-yo and yanked Ladybug forward.

Ladybug retracted the yo-yo as she leaped back.

"Trouble m'lady?" His voice purred near him. She tilted her head and caught a glimpse of Chat Noir beside him as he held his rod.

"Just in time kitty. Help me take this puppy down." As the wolf snarled, letting out a massive roar. The dynamic duo defended the self with a wind tunnel created with merely twirling their weapons. They jumped back further as the wolf pounded his fists to the ground, standing on his hind legs.

"Once I take your Miraculous I can finally become the nightmare the world will fear! I will crawl from your shadows and make sure you will never see light again." As the wolf transformed into a somewhat suspicious teenage boy with their hood up.

"Shapeshifter?" Chat noted.

The shapeshifter drew a bat coated with blood as he charge them in blinding speed.

They duo flinched when he disappeared, but felt his presence as they dodged a swing from the akuma's bat. Each swing they acrobatically dodged and each swing was merely deadly as the akuma dropped the bat's nose to the ground furiously. It created a deep hole from the mere impact and was not something the duo would survive if they got hit with that.

"He's super dangerous. I'm starting to think this isn't just Hawkmoth's doing." Ladybug told her partner.

"He shapeshifts for one. And he's powerful." Chat Noir hissed.

The akuma grinned as it transformed again, into something unimaginable, something treacherous. Ladybug froze.

"Give into your fears, and hand me your Miraculous." As the akuma turned into a replica of the duo splitting in two halves.

Chat Blanc with a cold emerald glare and blinding white suit and Black Ladybug, her uniform black as well with white spots all over. A purple tint glowed in their eyes as they snickered in unison.

" _Give in._ " The akumas told them as Ladybug and Chat Noir stared down the akuma halves with deep distaste as they charged them with their weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers for the double update! Stay tuned next week for the next update! Thanks for all the kudos, favorites, follows, bookmarks, reviews, etc. I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, that is something they'll definitely have to discuss after they trap this akuma.

Ladybug and Chat Noir fought their reversed halves as storm reign over Paris and people were scattered with terror.

Chat Blanc quickly knocked the heroic duo off their feet.

Black Ladybug snicked as she activated her miraculous and used a giant net to trap the duo in. There, Chat Blanc used the rod to carry them like a net.

"CATALYS-" As Marinette hushed Chat quickly.

"No. Not the right time." She said clutching her arm around Chat.

He nodded, forfeiting as Ladybug watched the evil duo break havoc.

"They're going to take us back to Hawkmoth eventually. And I don't think I'm ready for him and Shapeshifter here." He whispered.

"Let me handle this one." She teased kissing his nose. "Just hold on kitty."

Chat snorted as he watched his lady do the work. She observed the evil duo carefully with her semblance. They walked like them, but were stronger. But often she saw a purple aura grow as people around them cowered in fear.

She got it.

"We can't fight them like this. Not the right time." As she tossed up her lucky charm and it gave her a boomerang.

"Something practical like scissors would be nice nya?" He scoffed as Ladybug used her semblance to search around for a diversion. Her eyes targeted a light post, Chat Blanc's black baton, and an electrical box.

"Chat, cut an opening please." She nodded as he sharpen his claw to tear the harsh net into an opening. With ease precision, Ladybug threw the boomerang at the post, which bounced off and hit Chat Blanc's hand which scattered the rod across the street and free the heroic duo.

"NOW CHAT!" Ladybug said.

"CATA-LYSM!" As he broke the earth between them and the akumas as the gap was crackling and crumbling. Ladybug reached for Chat's hand as they ran across collapsing gaps. Chat quipped his silver rod and managed to scale the gap of the falling earth between him and Ladybug, up to the rooftop. In the distance, the shapeshifter was morphing to something ever so often as it eventually disintegrated to a shadow and into the darkness of Paris.

Ladybug and Chat exchanged glances as they knew an even worse storm was underway.

* * *

"Ladybug!" Chat called for the thousandth time.

She tried running but Chat was catching up too fast, and the more she wanted to burst into tears. Her legs grew heavier.

"My Lady please wait!" Chat pleaded honestly as Ladybug eventually came to a running stop, then shortly collapsing to her knees.

"What...what was that Chat? We never fought anything like that. Is it...even human?" She breathed.

Chat grimaced. "It has to be something humane. That's how Hawkmoth controls people."

The familiar beep indicated their transformations would be ending shortly. Usually this is when Chat would linger into her eyes with need, a satisfaction guaranteed that Ladybug will finally reveal herself as he.

Marinette signed, "Chat I wanted to wait until we beat Hawkmoth but-"

"I do too. Time is key m'lady." Chat decided. "I can wait."

"But-" Another blink as she flinched. His finger was on he lip. He stared deeply at her as his lips replaced his fingers.

Ladybug sighed against him as his toned hard body pushed against her up on the rooftop wall. Another beep from their miraculous was what broke the moment.

"My lovely lady. Until we meet again." Chat managed as he backed away hurriedly, leaping off the building side. And that moment, Ladybug reached her rooftop balcony at the bakery and stepped inside, transforming instantly.

Tikki was passed out as she laid the kwami on her bed and left little snacks in case she woke up.

She clutched her sides, her emotions spiraling out of control as all she could think about was Chat Noir's lips fit so smoothly with hers, and how much he was probably holding back for her sake. The mere torture of spending fleeting moments showering each other's affection despite the dangerous akuma on the loose and the sliver moment of revealing their identities.

Marinette collapsed as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day she stared out the window at the bakery, no signs of the shapeshifter anywhere. They canceled school because of what's been going on. A few other people she had invited for the sake of being occupied while school was out, and the while city in danger.

"Yo!" Alya chirped as she, Nino, and Adrien sat at the table around. Naturally Alya would sit across from her and pull Nino next to her, winking at her best friend.

"So what's the invitation?" Nino asked.

"Ehh, I know it's kinda weird with the whole city almost getting destroying by some mysterious thing but we'll have to wait it out until Ladybug and Chat Noir do something." Marinette said, "So I was suggesting we could get some work done here instead."

"Hmmm..." Alya thought, "That means we have exclusive access to a certain something, yeah?"

Marinette nodded, "Yes, you can see the collection I'm working on Alya, oh and Nino too."

"Excellent!" Nino grinned, "I heard from someone that it was amazing. Am I right Adrriiien?"

Adrien was alert, slightly blushing as he rubbed his head, "Yeah you are."

Marinette couldn't help smiling, the fact that Adrien complimented deeply about her collection without spoiling it beforehand.

"Alright then, this way." Marinette lead her friends upstairs as they stood around.

"This is the collection I decided to do for the show. Thank you Adrien for helping me with the fitting on one. And, I had actually finished them for the most part. but anyways, here they are." Marinette breathed as she pulled down the curtain.

And she stood back in horror before collapsing.

"Oh...no." Adrien stared.

The collection she was working on was torn to pieces.

* * *

Marinette felt every inch of her vision shatter as she stared helplessly at her hard work destroyed.

"What...who would do this?" Nino asked. Adrien eyed the window.

"Chloe and Sabrina. They were spying on us and they probably broke in again and did this." He showed them a picture of what it was before.

"That...prissy no-good b-" Alya started raising her voice.

"Alya." Nino said. "I think we should leave them alone for a moment. We'll be downstairs OK?"

Adrien nodded as he looked over Marinette. All the years she put up with Chloe this is farthest she has gone.

This was evil. The collection was so beautiful and he would listen to how hard she worked on it all these months.

"Adrien." Marinette said quietly. "I'll be back."

"What? Where are you going?" Adrien asked, "It's not too late to fix this...you got a couple months and I can grab some people to help you and-"

"I..." She slowly turned to him, her eyes bloodshot and teary, "Don't... not right now." She wiped her tears and walked past him. She went downstairs as Alya hugged her, but the affection was barely returned.

"I'll be back...I need some time alone." She barely said as she left the bakery, suddenly taking off into a dash.

She lifted the kwani in her hands and she looked at Marinette.

"Mari-" Tikki started.

"Tikki, transform." She bit back tears as she turned into Ladybug and leaped far from her home and far from her neighborhood.

She eventually came to a running stop as she burst into tears, her chest hurting and aching. The rain began to fall, blending into her tears.

"Chat...Chat..." She wept.

"M'lady..." Chat's voice was a whisper to her ear.

She looked up and then buried her face into his neck, holding him tightly as he carried her.

"Chat...Chat..." She couldn't explain anything other than to say his name.

"Let it go." As they stood in the rain embracing each other.

* * *

"Where did Adrien go?" Alya asked Nino.

"To find Marinette...I hope she's OK..." Nino sighed.

"Me too Nino. Me too." As they stared out the window, the day darkening.

* * *

When the rain has fell away and Ladybug finally vent to Chat about her hard work and advice, they part-ways and promise to meet again soon if the shapeshifter appears.

And Marinette has hoped by then she as found a weakness to the menacing akuma.

She returns to the bakery, her friend concerned and asking if she's OK, but Alya is the first to hug her, then Nino, and Adrien from the front. As Marinette, her greatest creations were destroyed and was only a stepping stone to further greatness. As Ladybug, her faith and luck has fell short, but not let it become overpowered by fear.

She will be strong. And Chat has showed her that with constant love and dynamic action with her as a longtime partner.

Later that day was spent helping Marinette come up with better designs and possibly a third costume. And after they were tired out of ideas and prototyping they would sit around and watch an stupid romance movie.

Alya and Nino sat together on the couch, snug and comfortable as Nino had an arm around Alya while she rested her head on his shoulder. It was a powerful friendship Marinette saw and hoped they would finally get together soon. They were meant for each other.

Then Adrien pulled Marinette close to his side.

"We'll get through this. And Chloe will get what's coming to her." Adrien promised.

Marinette smiled as she held his arm tightly, "Thank you...it means a lot."

And they sat there until they all fell asleep on each other and Sabine Cheng had threw a blanket and fixed their heads under pillow.

Adrien turned over to hold Marinette close to him as he muttered in his sleep along the lines of "My lady".

Marinette snuggled closer to him accepting the embrace as she murmured something like "kitty".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays guys! This week...a triple chapter update? Cheers.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning after Adrien and Marinette are the first to wake up. They find themselves tangled in an embrace and brushed it off quickly.

They saw their best friends laid sloppily on the couch as they chuckled. They looked at the time. 7:50 AM. Usually school would start but with the Shapeshifter on the loose and police force on the street it was not safe.

"Breakfast?" Marinette proposed. Adrien nodded as they got to the kitchen and decided on omelette and pancakes. As they worked, for some reason Marinette got less nervous. Probably how Adrien was in fact a not-so-great cook but often how he looked so uncool but didn't care around Marinette. He was really dorky and innocent his qualities often reminded her of Chat.

And then she stopped. She shook the thought out her head as she caught a whiff of the pancakes burning and she freaked, flipping them over as Adrien laughed. She blushed furiously back to her old self.

* * *

When they had finally finished making breakfast, Nino and Alya were still knocked out.

Marinette and Adrien too hungry to wait, ate without them...all going well until they heard people screaming in terror and destruction outside.

"Please tell me I'm not hearing that." She groaned.

"You are." He thumbed back at their friends, "They're not." A loud rumble shook them as Marinette and Adrien both ran outside.

The shapeshifter was back and throwing things around as a giant lumberjack man. Their eyes flickered purple and black as he shifted into the Bubbler. Marinette and Adrien jumped out the way when the shapeshifter attacked.

"Adrien!" She called. He was further away but gave a nod. Looking around she found an alley where she could transform. Waiting until Adrien turned, she ran into the alley with Tikki.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She rushed as she ran out. By then the shapeshifter changed into Chat Blanc and wield his rod. She looked around, Adrien nowhere to be seen.

Chat Blanc hissed as he raised his rod at Ladybug.

"My lady." Chat Noir slid beside Ladybug as he deflected a strike from Chat Blanc. The evil akuma grinned as he tripped Chat Noir and Ladybug threw her yo-yo in time to stun the akuma. It shifted to a black, murky cloud and got bigger the more she feared. Chat got up as he looked around.

"No one is around, where did Marinette run off to?" Chat and Ladybug lured the akuma away from the big city to the park.

"She ran back home." Ladybug said casually. "Did you see Adrien?"

Chat Noir's heart throbbed, "He ran into an alley, he should be OK. Now, can we take down this sucker?"

Ladybug shook her head, "We don't even know how-LOOK OUT!" As a semi-truck almost hit them but Chat grabbed Ladybug as they leaped to the side.

The akuma shifted again to a giant werewolf around 8 feet tall and bulky. It started gaining speed.

"It shifts to our deepest fears around us. I saw yesterday when they had captured us." Marinette said.

"Okay, but how exactly do we fight that?" Chat asked the obvious.

She yelped as the shapeshifter had already gain speed and leapt at them. She pushed Chat as they tumbled on the rooftop. Pushing up off him, the shapeshifter pounced again shattering bricks and stone buildings.

"Chat distract him for a minute please." Ladybug pleaded. He nodded as he prod at the brute werewolf shapeshifter. It snarled as it turned his attention to Chat.

"You cannot fight fear." The shapeshifter stated. Then it transformed into Black Ladybug with the black and white spots. The akuma sneered at Chat.

"Ahhh so you think turning into that version of m'lady will stir a fear." Chat snorted. "Try again baby." The akuma laughed.

"No. It's the fear of what's under the mask. And I know." As the shapeshifter traced the outline of their black and white mask slowly with the tips of their fingers.

Chat swallowed as he stood still at the sight.

"I know how you look at me Chat." The akuma smirked, her voice matching Ladybug's. "You want everything of your lady."

Chat gritted his teeth, clutching his baton.

"CHAT DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!" Ladybug had tossed up her Lucky Charm and she was rewarded with a spotted megaphone. She was stunned for once that Lucky Charm have her something she needed for this exact moment. Looking back at Chat who was struggling with his baton as the shapeshifter got closer.

She flung her yo-yo hitting Chat in the head on purpose stunning him. The shapeshifter snarled as the same blue eyes glared back at her.

"Some partner you are. Hiding your identities. How can you trust each other?" Black Ladybug sneered. "I know what you look like. Both of you. You are far closer than you realize." Then she smirked. "I could take off my mask."

"Chat!" Ladybug tried, using the megaphone "Listen to me! They're bluffing!"

Chat shook his head as he stared at evil Ladybug. He slowly walked up to the akuma putting a hand on her face. His baton in his other hand.

"I want..." He managed as even the aura from the akuma sickened him. He clasp he hands around the akuma as Ladybug stood in horror.

"DON'T GIVE UP!" As people on the street cheered them on. They were rooting and cheering for the duo as the akuma squirmed. Chat wasn't embracing it; he was restraining it.

The akuma grunted, "Get...off me!" It snarled as it bit into Chat's shoulder, making him yell. Ladybug threw her megaphone at the akuma's head as its transformation was wearing to a cloud.

Her earring beeped.

"Chat!" Ladybug pleaded. Chat, mustered his strength left to draw a Catalysm and claw the cloud. It separated and screeched as the skies swirled and began to clear, the cheers of the citizens drawing louder as the cloud shrank.

"It...has only begun." As the shapeshifter hissed as it dissolved. Ladybug and Chat Noir flinched as they watch the butterfly akuma get trapped in Ladybug's gadget, and back to normal, flying away.

"What did it mean...?", Chat managed before collapsing on the roof. Ladybug whirled as he heard their beeps go off.

"Chat!" As she held Chat up on her lap. She saw his shoulder torn through the uniform, but underneath his olive skin was a black and purple bruise; alive and spreading.

"M-Miraculous fix!" As she saw her world patch itself up, but Chat was unaffected.

This was something her Miraculous couldn't fix...

Ladybug heart fell.

"What..." She said breathlessly as she put her for head against his. Chat clasped his hand in hers.

"We'll figure something out m'lady." Chat grin was forced.

Ladybug pressed a kiss against Chat as a tear fell.

"I'm not dead." Chat scowled.

"I know but...what if..." She forces through the sobs.

"Don't think." Chat hissed. "I believe in you m'lady. Everything will be alright."

Ladybug nodded. Another beep and it was down to less than a minute before their transformation wore off.

"I..." Ladybug she bit her lip.

"Go. I'll hide out until later...meet me soon m'lady." As he managed to stand, painfully winking at her. Ladybug wiped her face and went into the opposite direction.

* * *

By the time Marinette got home, Alya and Nino took off saying they were going to look for her and Adrien after this morning. Immediately she texted Alya that she was OK and thanked her for everything.

She took Tikki out her pocket and fed her a sweet from the bakery as she ate it.

"Tikki...what I'm going to do...Chat is hurt and...I don't know how to help." Marinette thumped her head.

"I may know how" Tikki phrased carefully as Marinette stared. "I need to find the Book of Miraculous. It has the cure for akuma poisoning." Tikki thought.

"The book of Miraculous...?" She asked as Tikki nodded. She feared now that Tikki was hiding things from her...

"Where is it?" Marinette pleaded.

"Buried somewhere with the last Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir..." Tikki said sadly.

Marinette opened her mouth, but then pursed her lips. There were a lot she didn't know about her Miraculous...and a lit she felt Tikki has yet told her.

"I'll explain later. I have to go alone. I'll only be gone for a few days." Tikki pleaded.

"Tikki...what about food and..." Marinette said. "It's dangerous."

Tikki smiled, "I'll bring some of your sweets. I'll be back soon promise. Take care of Chat." As Tikki carried a few cookies. "He needs you right now. Just...be cautious."

Marinette nodded. She kissed Tikki's spot and smiled, "Be careful."

Tikki smiled as she floated off. Marinette watched until she couldn't see her anymore.

She went upstairs to plop into her bed when she fell on something hard, familiar and cat-like. It let out a familiar yelp as it quickly bolted to the wall. Marinette planted herself on the opposite as she saw Chat wincing at he breathed heavily.

"Chat...you're hurt." Marinette acted again. She swallowed as Chat limped to the bed.

"I...I need your help Marinette. Can I stay here?" Chat said weakly as he clutched his shoulder.

Marinette swallowed. She couldn't be Ladybug for a while as long as Tikki was gone. Chat was in no position to move and yet the idea of Chat sleeping in her room made her heart throb. No one has slept in there with her, but in this situation it was different.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

It was late in the night and thankfully her parents were asleep downstairs. If they ever questioned about her suspicious time in her room all day it would be because she was nursing a stray cat.

Of course, that would only be if she did a poor job hiding Chat.

Marinette slid beside him staring at the shoulder, trying not to remember when she literally saw his eyes dilating in pain and his canines grinding into his lips until it bled. Now there he was, barely able to sit up without leaning on the wall.

"I...what happened?" She went along trying to be her normal self.

"Poison. From an akuma Ladybug and I were fighting. They bit my shoulder..." He sighed. "I...could you try help with this?"

Marinette swallowed. According to Tikki the only cure was in the book of Miraculous but that was days before she could get back. And for how long...?

"I'll be back." As she went to the bathroom and grabbed her first aid kit and a towel. Then she heard a small beep.

"Chat?" She asked.

"...Please hurry." He forced urgently.

Marinette came back and sat behind Chat, her legs dangling from his sides. She sighed as she prepared the dressing.

"Can you zip down your suit? Just so I can see it..." Marinette whispered. She was upstairs, any loud noises would wake her parents and even worse if her father smelled a boy in her room.

Chat winced as he pulled down the zipper, revealing his chiseled back to Marinette. She swallowed. He was grown up compared to all these years and this was solid evidence. His shoulders were surely broader. Marinette bit back a gasp as she saw the bruise was worse. It was now covering a chunk of his shoulder and collarbone and she clasped her mouth tightly as she saw a beady yellow eye peer at her. Then it sucked back into the spongy bruise as it swirled lively along Chat's bare skin.

"How bad?" Chat gasped.

Marinette couldn't tell him there was something growing in him. It was grotesque and terrifying. She sighed as she dabbed his bruise and tiny screech was muffled in the towel as she pressed down. Chat jolted up as he clawed and grabbed on Marinette's thigh trying not to make loud noises. The towel sizzled as Marinette lifted it. The bruise had shrunk. But she knew it wasn't going to go away. She could see it slowly starting to blacken Chat's shoulder again.

"What the helll..." He hissed. He panted as he tensed. Another warning beep, his transformation was going to end and he had nowhere to go.

"Here." As she pulled the large towel over his face. "You need food right?"

Chat opened his mouth and pursed it. He felt bad, he came to Marinette without explaining what happened. He immediately went to her instead of home. But to be quite honest, being with her was more home than his actual home.

"Cheese would be good. Thank you..." As he draped the towel over his head and let his transformation die. Marinette watched as Chat's transformation turned into a regular man with a black blazer and green shirt underneath, along with black slacks with black shoes. His kwami stretched and limped as it rested on the table grumbling how hungry he was.

All that was left was his face. Chat Noir's real face.

He slumped back down on the bed and curled up.

"Thank you...Marinette." Chat Noir thanked weakly as he fell asleep shortly. She smiled, glad Chat was feeling a bit better.

Marinette greeted the cat kwami. "I'm Marinette."

The kwami bowed, "It's an honor myyy lady! I'm Plagg, Chat's kwami."

Marinette chuckled at the cute kwami, "I told Chat I would get some cheese, that's for you I guess?"

Plagg grinned, "Yessss ma'm." As he licked his lips. Then he tensed, "But I have something to tell you before he wakes up..."

Marinette sat at the edge of the bed, glancing back at Chat as he softly snored.

"Something bad is going to happen. I don't know when, but soon. It's only going to get worse..." Plagg said sadly. Marinette grimace looking at Chat curled up in her bed.

"But, thank you for helping us. You're very close to him and he trusts you a lot!" Plagg grinned.

"Chat is my friend, and so are you Plagg." As Marinette poked Plagg's flat nose. He giggled.

Carefully, Marinette tucked Chat in bed and stared at him. He was helpless and vulnerable with a towel over his face, the curiosity eating at her.

Who knew curiosity might had actually killed the cat?

Marinette tensed at the thought, leaning over to kiss Chat where his cheek would be on the towel. Then she snuck downstairs and got some cheese on a plate giving it to Plagg as he ate up.

"Do you think Chat is going to be OK?" She asked, "The bruise...it's not normal is it?

Plagg stopped eating, his pupils dilated, "If we get a cure. I'm sure Ladybug is figuring something out..."

She knew Plagg couldn't tell her about the Book of Miraculous, unless it was actually Ladybug...she understood. But what about this book, that her own kwami had to go find on her own? Risking both her and Chat's lives for this book...all for the cure for akuma poisoning? There was something more to it...

"It was nice to meet you Marinette. And thank you for helping him, he trusts you a lot...almost as much as Ladybug." Plagg grinned.

"Thank you Plagg, it means a lot." Marinette told the kwami. "You can sleep here." as she took out a small bean bag about twice the size of Plagg on the table. He gleefully jumped on it, falling asleep murmuring stuff about cheese.

"I guess I have no choice." As she fitted herself on her bed, helplessly touching Chat as he slept. She turned her back to him, her mind running over thoughts about Chat's life at risk, Tikki's safety, the shapeshifter akuma's words spoke of a prophecy. And what was worse she realized was the shapeshifter wasn't any akumatized human, but a manifestation of fear and evil. She feared it was Hawkmoth's doing, but her mind even tread on how much stronger is Hawkmoth is getting.

She fell asleep when she felt strong arms wrap around her and a breath on her neck.

* * *

Hawkmoth stood in his dome, looking at the butterflies around him, and then came the swirling black cloud.

"Chat Noir is poisoned." As the shapeshifter swirled gleefully.

"Perfect," Hawkmoth clenched his glove into a fist. "In time, Chat Noir will suffer greatly before death. Slowly, but surely. And his Miraculous will be mine. Ladybug will be helpless to stop me with my kwami and all the other Miraculous I have collected. I will be God!" Hawkmoth cackled into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers for the triple update! And to think...it's only to get better and worse. Stay tuned for next week updates! Thanks for your feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Marinette woke up she felt the sun's warmth on her face and creep through her lids. She got up to the smell of pancakes and other goodies, wiping her eyes and stretching on her toes. The light outside was so bright she couldn't see anything at all.

Her parents were home...were they? She couldn't remember.

Going downstairs she felt light as she slowly entered the kitchen. The door swung open by itself.

Wiping her eyes, Marinette greeted the man in the white suit good morning.

"Good morning Marinette." Gabriel Agreste said. "I made you breakfast."

"Thank..." As she slowly realized he was holding a bloody plate with Chat Noir's head on it with powdered sugar on it. His face was pale and his ears drooped.

"I hope you don't mind a little blood." Gabriel's face twisted into a cruel smile.

Marinette screamed as she woke up to a jolt.

* * *

" _MmmfffhhMMMMFH!_ " She cried through the gloved hand of Chat Noir as he held her close to her on the bed.

"Wake up Marinette!" He hushed her, wincing,"You're dreaming!"

She gasped as she breathed. Marinette craned her head to her clock as it read 4:07 AM. She felt her skin clammy and her heart racing.

Her parents were sleeping for another hour until Dad got up to makes deliveries and her mom would go buy ingredients for bakery goods.

But that doesn't stop them from rushing upstairs if Chat hadn't shut her up.

"Shhh it's ok it's---" As Marinette faced him completely and gave him a chaste kiss. And another, and another.

"M-Marinette?" Chat stammered, hardly grasping her hips.

"I'm scared Chat...I don't want to lose another friend...not after Volpi..." Marinette told him, resting her forehead against his.

He tensed. Volpina was brutally taken down by one of Hawkmoth's akumas Banshee. Later they found out she was a transfer student from junior year who moved from Italy. Her body was buried back home. Chat's ears flatten.

"I will be fine. I need you to believe me. And you help fix me...I feel better already being with you here." Chat told Marinette.

Marinette stared as she hugged Chat. "Oh kitty..."

And they stayed like that until they fell back asleep.

* * *

Morning came and Marinette woke up to a cold bed. Chat was gone. The smell of pans dropping and slightly burnt food make her hurry downstairs. No one burns food in this house unless...

"MOM DAD I CAN-" Marinette started before she saw her parents laughing around the table with the stray kitty she took care of last night.

They were sitting with Chat. Really Chat Noir.

"Oh! Marinette good morning!" Sabine told her daughter.

Marinette's eyes narrowed at Chat as he gave her the shittiest grin ever, tail swinging side to side.

"Mom...Dad...why is Chat here?" She said carefully.

"Oh! He was around the neighborhood and he saved your father!" Sabine told her.

"Yes. I was crossing the street and you know some lunatics drive mad crazy here, and I almost got hit my little angel. And Chat, Chat swooped in and saved my life. Thankfully the police got there too and arrested the mad driver. So I invited this hero for breakfast. Come sit child." Tom patted next to Chat who was shoving his cheeks with a pancake the size of his ego.

Marinette smiled as she pinched Chat's leg as her parents were busy with themselves talking about business.

"I'm going to make sure to rip your mask off after this." She hissed. Chat meowed softly for her ears, then snickering.

"Well. I should be off." He smiled. Marinette caught his smile waver as he rolled his bad shoulder. He would be back, pretending to leave before heading back upstairs because he was definitely in no condition in going anywhere.

Chat honestly didn't intend on running into her parents, until he found himself wandering aimlessly in broad daylight when faith brought his sanity back and he did actually saved her father from dying.

"Thank you Chat. You and Ladybug are something else." Dad said. He kissed Sabine on the cheek as he pulled his hat and took off to work.

When Sabine and Marinette turned, Chat was already gone.

"That cat is something else hmm?" Sabine teased.

" _MOM_." Marinette groaned as she laughed. "I'm going to work on some fashion stuff for the show. Have a good day." She kissed her cheek.

"Bye Marinette." As Sabine left. Marinette sighed as she eyed the ladder to her room. She climbed up seeing Chat hunched over on her bed. His Miraculous beeped.

"Just give Plagg a break." Marinette said.

Chat was humming, ignoring her. "Oh my Ladybug...why do you hide so?"

Marinette watched how Chat swung his fingers in a rhythm.

"Chat?" She tried again.

"I know who you are." Chat said slowly, a voice that wasn't quite his.

Marinette froze.

He got up, swinging his tail and dancing. Marinette watch as he twirled around her before he grabbed her waist and hand bringing her onto the floor.

"My dear Ladybug. Where are your spots?" Chat drawled as he cackled. "Where is your kwami? Why must you lie to me?"

Another beep. Marinette kept quiet.

"Chat please. Sit so I see your bruise." Marinette tried.

And then he stopped, a glint in his eye as he started crying.

"Father why...? Why do I never please you?" He got on his knees his eyes digging into the palms of his gloves. "My lady doesn't trust me."

Marinette pleaded, "Chat.." She never seen this side of Chat. He was always so boastful and egoistical. Hearing about his father for the first time, she knew he was no stray. But to see him so low and his father brings tears to his eyes really upset her, and maybe thought he was often like a stray cat. But to find a permanent home in her heart...or Ladybug's. She trusted him, for all she loved and known she dearly trusted him.

"Listen to me...Ladybug trusts you." Marinette slowly pushed him to the bed. He shuddered at her touch. Marinette acted carefully.

"How would you know?! You don't know her. You never met her." He snarled, his claws sharping. Marinette acted instantly jumping back.

"Yes I have!"

"You're a liar!"

"You're dull."

"You're stubborn." He snarled. His face twisted as he was back telling her his feelings for Ladybug. "All I ever wanted was to be hers. And always be at her side. But she doesn't trust me...not even to see the me behind this mask. All these years. What did I do to deserve this? Why did I fall for her."

Marinette's heart sank bottomlessly as she hugged Chat, trying to coax him,"I see you Chat. I see you all." She held him tightly.

"Don't leave me..." He was crying now, holding her, his final breakdown.

"I won't." She told him.

And for the first time, she lied.

Marinette managed to get Chat to release Plagg so he could collapse in a pile of cheese and fall asleep. Chat held the towel to his head as Marinette helped him take off his shirt.

She bit her lip when she saw him shirtless. Not because of just how well built he was for the hundred-millionth time, but how that cruel bite just got worse. It spread down his arm to his elbow and now had more eyes popping out.

"This is going to hurt a lot." As she poured the bottle of alcohol over his shoulder. He screeched and nearly clawed the mattress off as his arm stung. He shivered violently, whimpering.

"Stop! No more..." He hiss biting his lip breaking blood. "No more..."

"Chat it going back down just-" As Chat shook his head with the towel.

Marinette sighed.

"OK Chat." As she slowly moved in front of him, green eyes peering through the darkness of the towel.

And Marinette grabbed the back of it and pulled Chat for a deep kiss, almost missing his lips. Chat, first surprised didn't know what to do with his hands. He held her to him as her face was under the towel with his. She could open her eyes and still see nothing, but the sheer mystery was good enough to heat this affection. Chat moaned as he trailed his hands up to her neck.

"Marinette..." He whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned back.

"Please Chat." Marinette cradled his face through the towel.

Chat sat down hesitantly, taking the towel to his lips and clamping down on it as Marinette poured alcohol over his shoulder where the origin of the poison grew from.

And the whole city probably would had heard him if he wasn't biting through cloth. He breathed harshly, trying to not cry.

Marinette watch the black skin creature crawl back to the punctured skin and leave a black stain. She sighed as Chat leaned heavily on her.

"Lady...bug." Chat sighed before passing out.

And Marinette closed her eyes in defeat on a verge of tears. Because Marinette couldn't win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was sad. I forgot to add, Happy New Years! I don't want to interrupt the pace of chapters so just two for today. Cheers.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, Marinette worked on recreating her destroyed collection or stitching them back together. She would often get frustrated and end up doing something else. In between she texted Alya and Nino, who asked if she saw Adrien.

Marinette said no and thought he was busy with the modeling business with his father and was too busy to talk. But after not hearing him for two days she did get a little worried.

She tried calling but there was nothing. Straight to voicemail.

Marinette left her phone alone and returned to physics homework and designing her fashion line again like it was never touched.

She would occasional check on Chat, him snoring and curled up on her bed. And when she blinked her eyes and stared on page 379, she knew night had fell and suddenly Chat was gone.

She didn't realize how much time passed, but when she looked over on the night table, Plagg was snoring.

Marinette woke him up, "Plagg, Plagg!"

The kwami rolled over snoring. Marinette sighed and went downstairs. With a sniff, she caught a whiff of burning fish as she knew her parents went out again for the town meeting.

She grabbed the nearest lethal thing which was a frying pan and approached the kitchen. When she caught the voice scowling and swearing as the food sizzled she lowered it. Wait...

"Chat?" She said carefully, creeping around the corner.

When Adrien realized how near Marinette was he turned off the stove and threw the towel over his head. He came out and saw her ready with a frying pan.

"WOAH EASY MARINETTE!" As he jumped back, one hand holding the towel down, the other defensive. Marinette sighed, putting the pan down in relief.

"Chat...it's just you. Don't scare me like that." She scowled. She realized that the kitchen was a mess and there was food in the pots and pans, some of them burnt. She saw Chat had changed clothes into a white v-neck and grey jogging pants. She wanted to laugh but pointed the obvious.

"So you were cooking in my kitchen" She pointed out. Chat flinched.

"Umm...yeah...I...wanted to thank you, seeing you work so hard with your fashion stuff, school, your parents and..." As he handed her a plate of food. "For everything. Letting me stay here, all the hospitality. What's...happening to me now. I never told you what happened and you just saw me and...I'm in your debt Marinette."

"Chat..we're friends. I told you that. And I'll always do my best for my friends." She told him. She took the plate, sitting it down and kissed his cheek over the towel. "Thank you."

He shook his head, "I want to tell you what happened. I owe you an explanation. Will you listen?"

Marinette nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Chat sat next to Marinette on her bed with his legs crossed. She sat chewing the food that might had a slight burnt taste but was filled with so much effort and life Chat put into it, she didn't care. She didn't care she was falling for Chat more and more he stayed with her. How she seen another side of him, his deepest concern for putting Marinette at risk and just trying to make up for it. She was starting to know him as a person behind the mask even if she couldn't see his face. He was truly a gentleman.

He looked down, the towel still hanging over his head. A part of her wanted to pull it off, but she kicked herself instead, waiting for him to speak.

"We were attacking an akuma. The Shapeshifter. It was nothing humane we ever faced. It was some...manifestation of our fears. It turned into the Bubbler, a giant wolf, sometimes even worse. It turned into us, except we were akumatized. That's what took us so long to beat it. But I..." Chat clutched his shoulder.

"Take your time Chat..." Marinette said putting a hand on his arm.

He nodded under the towel, "When it turned into Ladybug, it taunted me. Not just seeing an akumatized Ladybug traumatized me...but how it knew my deepest desire: to see her without the mask. It killed me inside how I couldn't hear anything." Chat rested his head in his hands. "I couldn't hear _my Lady_."

Marinette gripped his arm.

"And I woke up somehow, and I knew if I could try and distract the akuma, Ladybug could stop it. And I held them. I held them like I didn't want to let go. And I didn't. I didn't." Chat wiped his tear. "And the akuma bit me. My hubris got me in this stupid mess...and Ladybug probably blames me. I was so, _so stupid_.

"Chat...Chat it's OK, you don't have to say anymore. I understand. And the important thing is, you both saved Paris. You have every right to feel this way...You saved Ladybug." As she turned Chat's face towards her, the darkness from the towel still shrouding his face.

"You saved me." She told him, drawing a hand up his cheek as they drifted closer.

"Marinette..." Chat said lowly. "I had a strange dream...that you were wearing Ladybug's costume. It was..."

Marinette drew back staring at Chat's collarbone that poked through the v-neck collar.

"Do you think I'm Ladybug?" Marinette dared.

Chat swallowed visibly. Then he wrapped his arms around Marinette and drew her closer to brush his forehead over hers. His breath ghost over her lips as he could hear her pulse racing.

"I don't know. I don't know." He said. He pressed against her lips for a kiss as she slowly moved against him. He pressed more into those sweet peach-fine lips until Marinette fully pushed him back with her arms by his head. The towel started to fall from Chat's face as Marinette's chest fluttered.

She only caught a glimpse of his pearly whites before a hand covered her eyes. Chat's lips were on hers again as he began sitting up. He lifted Marinette on his lap as his lips covered the tip of ear.

"Don't look. Just feel." He whispered to Marinette. As his hands traces her side, her back to her neck as he slowly pressed kisses.

"I..." Marinette sighed against him as he slowly bit her neck. He even got bold and traced the outline of her underwear that poked above the pants waist.

"Chat..." Marinette could feel every single place he carefully touch her burn hotly and ached more.

But she pulled back and leaned against his head eyes still closed, "This isn't right... You love Ladybug don't you?."

Chat bit his lip, "I love you both. I honestly do."

Marinette sighed, her eyes still closed and pressed against Chat's head, her heart racing. "I wish I knew who you are behind the mask. I know it's like, forbidden. It's like I know you, but I don't."

Chat's eyes widen, "I apologize. I didn't mean to...lead or confuse you or anything," He pulled the towel back down as he leaned back. "You're right."

Marinette looked up at Chat finally after a long period of silence.

"It's fine Chat."

They sat in silence until sleep came over them. Marinette was the first to knock out so Chat pulled her closer as his arm stung with pain. He draped his good arm over her waist and fell asleep with his breath on his neck.

* * *

Marinette woke up in the arms of fire with a writhing body beside her. She got up, freeing herself as she gasped.

"It got worse..." As she saw the poison travel to his other arm and the affected one had bulging eyes and tiny tentacles whipping around. With one trembling hand, she made sure he towel stayed on his face.

"Plagg!" Marinette called. She looked around, nowhere to be seen.

She got close to comfort and calm the Chat she loved. In so much pain, suffering, crying, aching, holding onto dear life. Choking as his mouth started foaming. Marinette's heart ached, sobbing as she closed her eyes.

"Chat please, hang on! Tikki...where are you?" She held Chat's hand.

"Here I am." The tiny kwami said behind her. Marinette whirled, tears in her eyes but stunned about what she saw next to her.

"I had a hunch y'know. But I couldn't just tell anyone about this nyaah. I won't tell him my lady. He'll find out on his own someday." Plagg grinned as he helped carry the large book with Tikki.

Marinette sighed, "Right, let's hurry and fix Chat up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do I do now?" Marinette asked. Tikki put the book down on the floor as Tikki turned the pages.

"Hold on...let's see..." Tikki stared, her eyes failing her. "Here." As she pointed to the bookmarked page of the Miraculous book.

It was a black, green, and red book that looked hundreds, maybe even thousands of years old. Too delicate to touch, Marinette was afraid it would shatter. Even looking at Tikki, Marinette saw her covered in dirt and grime; around her eyes dark and clouded with exhaustion. She cradled Tikki, feeding her a lemon bar.

"Thank you Tikki...Plagg, can you translate this?" Marinette pointed to the ancient writing. Plagg floated over the book reading it. Marinette glance over at Chat, writhing in pain as he clutched the side of the mattress torn under his hands. She wanted to hold him, but she needed to be strong and figure this out before he...he-

"Hang in there Chat...I'm going to help you." Marinette told him, holding his hand tightly, shaking the dreadful thoughts.

"OK! Akuma poison is a substance that grows into a parasite after extended period of time after being affected. The causes are usually exposure to akuma fluid directly and cannot be passed to another by the carrier. This leads to mood swings, severe pain, hallucinations, nightmares, outbursts, schizophrenia, comatose, and eventually death. The victim goes through these symptoms have prolonged exposure to this poison." Plagg quickly translated.

"However, there is a cure. All akuma poisoning can be removed by one: secret power exposed by Miraculous users when transformed."

"Secret power?" Marinette said. Tikki nodded.

"Your secret power isn't your Lucky Charm, it's far more powerful and much more difficult to cast unless it was severely needed. You can't consciously summon it. It's...hidden." Tikki explained.

Plagg read on, "Two, the original of the source is completely destroyed along with the existence of the poison."

Tikki told Marinette, "That akuma we fought ...you never cured it with your miraculous. That's why Chat is still ill. Everything else was fixed Marinette. But this manifestation... I haven't seen since the very first generations of the Miraculous users. It only comes in times of great chaos and danger to come soon. Whatever Hawkmoth is planning-"

"This is a bigger problem than the akuma poison..." Marinette said as she got up.

"Wait! There's more! The third cure to the akuma poison is the blood sacrifice of the Miraculous user or a loved one. Their blood must quench the thirst of the parasite and it will poison it. The victim may fall ill due to the blood sacrificed, but also rid of the poison instantly. This will result to discomfort until the victim falls to unconsciousness and later recovery." Plagg stated.

"Blood sacrifice?!" Marinette said out loud.

"This blood sacrifice has been used more often for most cases of akuma poisoning. It's...more so vampirism. Usually the victim do leave the curers a bit anemic but the side effects to this cure is less harmful and the cure has worked positively." Tikki explained, now rubbing the grime off her cheek.

"I..." Marinette couldn't decide, until she heard Chat howl in pain and cringe. "What do I need to do?" She had no time to choose, but already knew that Tikki knows what's best. She trusted her kwami.

"Let Chat smell your blood. The parasite will feed from the blood shortly. It would be best if we transformed." Tikki told Plagg. "Did you want to Marinette?"

Marinette didn't believe for a second after all that had happen, Chat would believe that Ladybug came to save him. Not after Marinette fed him, let him sleep in her bed, comfort her with his gentle gestures and acts of kindness. In fact, with everything that lead to now, it would only raise the growing suspicion that Chat might figure out she was Ladybug after all.

Marinette shook her head, "Ladybug wasn't here this time. Just me Tikki, little 'ole Marinette." She thought, "It might be better this way". She knelt by Chat that thrashed in his sleep. The towel was loose and ready to fly off. Plagg was barely holding it down.

Marinette knelt by Chat's ear and whispered a plea in hope she would get through him in those horrible dreams.

"Please transform Chat It wouldn't be right to see you right? Not like this, not when you're sick. It's me... it's Marinette. Please...Just this once." She whispered against the towel.

Once she said that, Chat had stilled, and she could see his clothes transformed into his suit. He grabbed the towel from his face, blinking his eyes several times. She could see one of his eyes almost completely black and his breath was shallow, staring at the ceiling.

Marinette leaned over Chat and made him look at her face to face.

"I'm here...I'm right here Chat." She assured as she slowly hugged him, his lips pressed against her neck hesitantly, holding him there. She could feel his lips tremble, a graze of a canine tooth across her skin and she shivered. His hands clutched her back. He took a deep breath.

"My.. ..." He tried. He didn't want to do something to hurt her. But he was thirsty, for some of her blood. It was disgusting but quenching. He could hear her pulse as his lips pressed softly against her jugular.

"Do it Chat." She said in his ear desperately. He slowly opened his mouth, letting the parasite in him feed by latching his lips and suckling the flesh from Marinette's neck. Then clamp down hard enough to puncture her vein and drink her blood.

Marinette cried sharply in pain when he bite through the flesh, but after that subsided it was overwhelming pleasure. She gasped, holding onto Chat tightly, her body unknowingly rolling into his harden, tensed torso as his hands roamed and his lips make sure no blood was wasted.

She fell back, unable to hold herself up and letting herself go. But at this moment she wish she could feel more to Chat than the strained spandex-leather suit around his hips, her body was soon weak and she felt spots all around her.

Chat's gulps were heard in the quiet little room and the thought of her blood going down his throat was enticing yet cannibalistic. Chat, with a shaky hand, traced a hand up her side and around her her back as he breathed hard against his lady. Marinette, with weakened efforts moved herself closer up to Chat, her thigh brushing something hard and throbbing through his suit. Chat growled as he drank and drank and drank, slowly and surely thrusting himself into her thigh.

"Chat..." Marinette slurred as her gripped slacken and suddenly he stopped drawing blood from her. His lips stained red with some smeared across his face. He stared down in realization of what he's done and held Marinette, cradling her head. Blood stained around his mouth like a raw feast and his dilated eyes returning normal.

"Mari...?" He let her nickname slip past his lips, too confused and guilty of what happened, "What...how you...what did I-" Chat said, his eyes wide and stared about him in horror. "I'm-"

"Don't be sorry..." Ladybug slurred as she passed out to the faint calling of Chat.

* * *

Waking up, she saw blackness and almost jolted.

"Chat?" She said in the darkness.

"He left..." Tikki said, mouth full of sweets. Marinette pulled the towel off her face and winced, her hand pressed against her neck. She felt two holes and a bit fatigued.

"Eat." Tikki said indicating the food by her. Without any hesitation, she did in silence.

"He was sorry..." Tikki faded. "But with what he been through, he won't remember being here...or what happened. The poison tends to knock out your memories after being cured."

Marinette swallowed, "But what if he does remember? What if ...he remembers who I am? I didn't even transformed earlier, and he looked at me and said I was Ladybug. You honestly think he won't remember?"

"He was still hallucinating..." Tikki said, unsure anymore honestly from what she seen on Chat's face, contorted with such confusion. She wouldn't tell Marinette that though, as she lied, "But, he's better now...the cure worked immediately after you fainted."

Marinette stared out the window, "If you didn't get back sooner...he would've died. Thank you, Tikki." She cradled the kwami in her hand.

"Plagg found me...I almost passed out." Tikki sat in Marinette's lap. "We have to be careful now. Hawkmoth is getting stronger."

"I know..." Marinette was worried. Then Tikki looked at her Ladybug in the eyes.

"You have to tell Chat who you are. Before it's too late." Tikki told her as Marinette.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Hawkmoth sneered as he stars out into the moonlight of his dome.

"Chat Noir got away...the poison did not kill him." The shapeshifter changed into a tall dark man with glasses and a suit. The glasses glinted purple.

"I know that!" Hawkmoth snarled as he grabbed the shapeshifter. "They always get away, they always...ruin MY PLANS!"

Hawkmoth sighed through his nose, "It is not the end Ladybug and Chat Noir oh no. This is only a sliver of my greatest plan. Time is ticking. And yours is about to run out." He chuckled into a laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Everything is good everything is okay!
> 
> Edit: I have fixed the error in the dialogue and changed some of the context so it's less confusing.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Marinette was heading to school, knowing she would face the wrath of Alya for once again not texting her...but with the weekend she had, she was still feeling anemic and could probably play it off.

Probably.

"Are you sure you want to go to class?" Tikki asked.

"I have to." Marinette grinned "I have tests and quizzes I can't make up seeing that I skip out on class so often. Thankfully, they don't care enough to call my parents...yet."

Tikki sighed as she was placed inside of Marinette's white blazer. She traced the two holes under her jaw, slightly pale and tender to touch. She hissed when her fingertip dipped into one of the holes. Then the uncanny thought of Chat Noir biting her and sucking her blood like a vampire cat; not to be mistaken by rabid vampire-kitty-wolf-demon hybrids.

Her Chat...so intimate but ferocious yesterday. She couldn't shake the feeling of the many sides of Chat Noir that wasn't him... How much has he suffered before he met her? Was he really OK?

She tugged the red turtleneck up over the marks, put on her white blazer and kissing her mom goodbye, as she took some toast and made her way to school.

* * *

At school, she's hugged to the last breath out of her by Alya as she's gasping for air. Alya lets go, bombarding her with questions of where she was over the weekend and if she was ok.

Marinette smiled at her best friend. She loved her dearly and wish it was so easy to tell her she was Ladybug. If she wasn't a popular blogger and could potentially put more people in danger.

"Honestly Alya, it's been a long weekend and I'm glad it's over at least." She told her honestly without details.

Alya raised a brow, knowing probably there was more to it, but didn't want to push her friend. "Really? Because I tried calling, texting, everything. And with that shapeshifter a while ago I thought you snatched up. You're also looking a bit...pale? We were worried girl."

Marinette put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'm OK. Really."

Alya opened her mouth to protest, but Nino shouted, "Marinette!"

He came over and hugged her, "Glad you're OK. Alya and I were worried about you over the weekend. It was bad enough that Adrien went all MIA but-"

Marinette paled, "Adrien's missing?"

Nino and Alya exchanged glances. "We haven't heard from him all weekend. I tried talking to that Natalie lady yesterday and she said he wasn't home. As cold as that lady is, she sounded worried."

Marinette swallowed, trying to think where he could be, maybe he went to a relative's place because he was too far to get home. "I hope he's ok. Maybe he went over someone's house." As she adjusted her turtleneck higher, still trying to hide her marks.

Alya nodded, "Hope he's OK."

Nino nodded, "Are you OK Marinette? You know if you need some little helpers for your...thing you can call us right? We got you."

Marinette smiled, "Thanks you guys. It means a lot. I think I have an even better idea on what I want to do for it. I'll let you know if I need some more help, if I can bribe you with mom's best sweets."

The two friends chuckled as they got to their seat. The teacher Mr. Beaumont came in and started writing on the board.

"I hope you all reviewed Chapter 15 and 16, as we'll be having a quiz." The class slightly groaned. "But I understand with school being out and strange things terrorizing our city there could be an exception or two. So I'm allowing some extra review today in class or...what you call study hall and moving the quiz to tomorrow."

The class got into groups as they started studying. At times, Marinette watched the door to see if Adrien would come through today at school. But another part of her just hoped he was sick and hoped he felt better.

As soon as they started to study the door opened and walked in Adrien Agreste. The lean man who usually stood tall and majestic usually was kind of off to Marinette. More tense, stiff, and overall just not his usual self. He was panting and clutched his satchel strap. However, the noticeable line of sweat and the fact that he was a bit hunch gave off proof of his not-like-usual vibes.

"Sorry Mr. Beaumont, I ran into some trouble getting here as usual. Hopefully it won't happen again..." Adrien swallowed, his breath shallow.

Mr. Beaumont nodded, "Well, I'm glad you were able to make it safe and sound. I understand things in life happen and it isn't always easy keeping on top of things. Take a seat please?" As Adrien nodded and turned to walk to his desk, that was when Marinette zoomed in on Adrien's left eye.

Red and puffy.

Adrien sat by Nino like usually sitting his bag down.

"Hey bro you OK? We haven't seen or heard from you in days..." Nino checked, zooming in on his eye, "Yo your eye-"

Adrien stopped his friend, rubbing the side of his cheek gently where his eye irritated him. "Honestly Nino, it's been a long weekend and I'm glad it's over at least?"

Marinette stared. That was weird, because she said the exact same thing minutes ago. She shrugged it off though.

For the last few minutes of the class the gang caught up about what they did over the weekend.

"No signs of Chat Noir and Ladybug anywhere really. There wasn't any evil villains terrorizing Paris, but it was quiet...unusually. Probably needed rest from that battle with that thing." Alya thought. "How about you guys?"

Nino smirked, "Thinking of starting my own blog...studying the fascinating aspects of the arts. Film and music is my specialty. What about you Marinette how's the-" he got low, "collection coming back along?"

Marinette sighed, recalling the aching days taking care of a certain stray and remaking her ruined collection. Her eyes bore holes into Chloe's scalp as she talked to Sabrina, as usual, beneath her.

Marinette then took a breath, "It's coming along. Slow but steady. There's more than enough time to remake it and get it before the deadline."

Adrien patted her arm, "I'll do my best to help you out if you need me to."

Marinette froze at the touch of his arm. A sudden electrifying jolt ran through her, but she shook it off immediately before nodding. After she rubbed the spot she touched because it wasn't like it hurt, it felt weird...like she felt it somewhere else before.

It was hard to say...

"Thanks guys. Really..." Then her attention turned to Adrien. "What about you? You were all MIA over the weekend? Where were you?"

Adrien's eyes shifted slightly, "I was at a relatives over the weekend...got sick and Natalie sent me to my cousin's place." He nervously rubbed undernhis red eye, "And my phone died ...no charger or anything."

Immediately, Marinette wanted to yell liar, for some suspicious reason. Like she could hear every word he spoke laced with lies. But how she did, she has yet to know...this was weird.

"Well we're glad you're okay, with that huge attack over the few days, we though you got snatched by that evil thing." Nino said.

"I was going to start blogging, 'Hot Supermodel Missing' on the blog." Alya snickered.

As soon as the class ended, Alya immediately pulled Nino aside and told Marinette she would call her later.

Adrien waved back as Marinette stared Adrien down. As soon as he caught her staring his facial expression changed he knew something was wrong.

"Marinette?" He asked. Marinette sighed as she nodded to the courtyard. Her eyes caught Chloe's, and back at Adrien's. It was almost a bit straining to look up at him since he hit the 6 foot mark and she stood at a lowly 5'7.

"We need to talk...but not here." Marinette said. Adrien swallowed.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Marinette being slightly anxious but mostly because of that nagging feeling that wouldn't go away.

"Marinette? What's the problem?" Adrien finally said. "Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head, "No...I don't know. Something was nagging me when I saw you. You weren't honest." She stared even closer, "You're wearing makeup..."

Adrien opened his mouth to say something but flinched when Marinette swiped some makeup away from his face revealing the harsh blue and black bruises. He shied away.

Adrien Agreste had shied away from her.

Marinette's throat caught.

"Adrien...what...you got hurt." She said in realization.

Adrien sighed, not able to look at her, "I didn't want to make a big deal, part of the reason why I was late. It's hard putting on your own makeup when other people are always doing it for you." He wryly smiled. But Marinette held his cheek and stared straight in those somewhat dull, tense eyes. One red and slightly puffy, the other dull and no sign of life.

"I did go away for a few days...but I didn't tell anyone...not even Natalie or Father. So when I got home late last night, I knew I was going to be in some trouble." He shut his eye recalling the hits. "Didn't think my father would go as far as to personally punch me. But...he did. He was disappointed in me, like most of the time. But severely."

Marinette gripped Adrien in a bruising hug, "I'm so sorry Adrien. That's cruel...how could he be so cold towards you? If anything he should be glad you're alive after all that happened over the weekend. I...I didn't want to seem nosy but I knew something was off."

Adrien nodded, hugging Marinette back, "I trust you. If it was Alya or Nino...I can only think what they would do." Recalling them being Lady WiFi and Bubbler, being so dangerous. "Thank you for understanding...and not overreacting."

Marinette shook her head, "It isn't fair...and I wish I could do more to help you." As she remembered her special makeup kit in her bag.

"Keep still." She pulled it out and immediately started applying makeup to his face. He never closed his eyes. He studied her freckles, her pouty red lips, and for some reason that tender muscle that jutted out her neck, and then two holes that peeped from her collar.

__

A flashback to him as Chat Noir clenching down on her neck and hearing her make such sounds.

An odd feeling stir inside him as he clench his jaw and looks away, staring at birds up in a tree

Marinette was surprised with herself not being a stuttering mess as much around Adrien, but with everything happening now, there was no time to delay the inevitable. She had to pull out some pointers from Ladybug.

"I'll be OK." As he pulled away, "I have a plan...but promise you won't tell them about this..."

Marinette promised, "I won't."

Adrien sighed, resting his head against her shoulder as she held him, "Thanks Mari."

I lied. Stay tuned for the next updates! All chapters up to this point have been proofed and changed up a bit a few times by yours truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Stay tuned for the next updates! All chapters up to this point have been proofed and changed up a bit a few times by yours truly.


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien Agreste made a stop to a friend's place to pick up some documents. His friend sat some coffee down as he worked.

"So you're okay dorming with me?" Nathanael said carefully. Adrien nodded.

"Until graduation. I'm paying rent too." Adrien told him.

Nathanael hummed, "It must be tough at home too huh?"

Adrien sighed. "Yes Nate. It's complicated. But, I don't want to talk about it really."

Nathanael nodded. "Completely understandable." As he watched him sip his coffee. Nathanael got up to work at his portable tablet, crashing on the couch.

"Hope you don't mind company over sometimes. You know, Alex and Kim and some others...maybe some girl or guy sleeping over." He emphasized.

Adrien shrugged, "It's fine by me. I'd probably be passed out or out the house. This is your place Nate, thanks for letting me stay."

Nathanael smiled, "Anytime."

Adrien packed the forms in his bag and got up, "If all goes well I will see you later this week or...if not, probably tonight. Just leave the couch available for me just in case."

Nathanael nodded, "I hope for the best then."

Adrien nodded as he headed out, taking the bus to his house...or what was probably going to be his house for the last night.

* * *

Adrien arrived, opening the door with the keycode. He looked around and saw no one.

"Are you sure about this?" Plagg appeared. "Think of all the cheese we're gonna be missing out on. This Nate guy better have some or I'm going to be a very grumpy cat."

"We'll see Plagg, or else you might have to try a new diet. Ever had gouda?" Adrien said.

* * *

The house was way too quiet. Going up the spiral stairs he stiffened, as he stared up at his father.

"We need to talk." Gabriel Agreste simply stated, as he turned his head and moved to the table in his barely-used office.

Adrien said nothing as he stood far away from his father.

"I'm very disappointed in you Adrien. Your absence is nothing I expected. But I was eighteen once before. Except, I was orderly. I was disciplined. And I didn't disobey my parents." With each word, Adrien gritted his teeth.

"My absence was out of my control. After that thing that attacked the city, I was stuck fending for myself. I had no way of contacting anyone." Adrien told him.

"I never asked for your input. This is exactly what I mean. Disorderly." Gabriel stated.

"You never listen." Adrien eyed him. "I've done everything you ever asked to this day, but when something is out of my control you are always out for me."

"There is nothing out of your control. You have everything you could possible hope for but you've failed to utilize it." His father raised his voice. "You're distracted."

Adrien stood up, "You're in my way, you're over controlling!"

Then silence filled the room, and a tension that hung heavy over both of their heads.

Adrien slid the paper down the table ungracefully, "I'm proposing a contract. This is my last chance to agree to your terms."

"There's nothing I will agree upon." Gabriel said. "Now leave."

Adrien growled, "No, you listen." As he was in his face, a finger pressed to his chest.

Gabriel's eyes dilated.

"I will agree to your agenda, but I will be moving out by the end of the week. And next year, when I'm going away to school, I want to be dead to you." Adrien pushed the paper to his chest. "No more Adrien Agreste."

"Why would I ever do that? You'll have nothing if you leave." Gabriel smirked. "Your name will mean nothing without me. Try and see how harsh this world really is. I provided everything for you."

"Not everything. Not as the father you should've been." Adrien scoffed. He backed away. "You will have to sign it anyways, I'm more than old enough to handle myself. Without you. But if you want me to participate one last time for your fashion season I'd sign the papers."

Gabriel scoffed, taking a pen out, "I had enough of you anyway. Felix is far better than you. I should've sent you off with your mother."

Adrien snapped, grabbed his father by the collar and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Mom was probably better than you." He closed his eyes, remembering her honey blond hair and signature smile. Sweet lullabies and her soft hands.

"You hit me... I will ruin you." His eyes glinted.

"I honestly should hit you back for what you did to me yesterday old man. But I'm far better than you." Adrien hissed as he let go of his collar, turned his back, and made his way upstairs.

"You better leave. That's final." Gabriel's last words bit through Adrien.

* * *

That same night Adrien transformed and hesitated to see Marinette. After what he did last time he saw her, he was afraid she would tell him to never come back

He didn't mean to suck her blood like a leeching vampire. It was something awful inside him that made him, and it feel good. And since then, he saw red in a luscious light; all delicious, enticing, and overall sexy.

He scowled as he took his sweet time getting to Marinette's window, waiting to spot her before leaping onto the banister. His thoughts raced with a thousand ways to apologize, not all them them innocent.

He watched her, poor Marinette working hard to rebuild her collection that someone ruined. Someone having to be either Chloe or Sabrina or both.

He watch her thread needles and sew cloths and measure seams and ties knots. He saw her hair loose in an up-do and he wanted to run his hand through it.

Those nights were hazy bits of kisses, burnt food, and nightmares about his deepest fears. Along with that was the blurry memory of Marinette possibly being Ladybug, but that was impossible because they were two different people.

Chat drummed his fingers on the window, startling Marinette. She looked up and stared wide and surprised as she walked to the window. Opening it, Chat sat on the railing staring at his princess.

"May I?" He pleaded. Marinette nodded as Chat almost glided past her like a cat before sitting.

"I apologize again Marinette. But I needed to see you." He couldn't look at her at the moment, recalling the bite marks on her neck, how he had hurt her and he was no gentleman for doing so.

Why was he here again?

"Mari-" He started before Marinette hugged Chat tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE THANK YOU TO DANI (PawsChan on Ao3) FOR HELPING ME BETA THIS. CHEERS. Sorry for this, slightly shorter chapter but I assure you the next one will make up for it.
> 
> AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN TODAY ISN'T FRIDAY? Whoops.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -SLAMS FIST ON THE TABLE- MARICHAT FLUFF.

Before Chat arrived, Marinette was a mess.

Marinette spent her free afternoon socializing with Alya, working on her half-ruined collection, and studying. These were the nights where she was a young adult stressing over deadlines, education, and social life.

Not worrying about being a superhero risking her life to help others and stop evil.

Not worrying that Chat Noir is safe or not and if he wasn't ever going to see her again.

She wanted to know if he was okay. She didn't care if he was ashamed, confused of what happened that night or whatever. All she wanted to know if her stray was okay.

And then she heard a soft tapping on the glass as she looked up.

There he was, outside crouched on the railing, as his big eyes followed her. Marinette swung the window open as the stray came in, almost on four limbs past before sitting.

He didn't look at her. He was too ashamed as she could tell.

And before he could start stumbling his words of apology, Marinette tugs him in a bruising hug.

Marinette held him, petting his head lovingly. "Chat! Chat you're okay... My kitty." She nurtured him, scratching his short messy hair and his ears. Chat's body jolted and jittered with delight.

Chat purred, "My princess...my savior. You made me okay. I'm-" As he looked straight at Marinette, stilling her. "I'm sorry."

Marinette smiled, "That's what friends are for Chat."

Chat leaned back, staring down at Marinette with bold emerald eyes, pupils expanding.

"Marinette...I'm sorry for leaving without a word. I didn't want to face you after...I did that. And, seeing you as Ladybug scared me..." He admitted.

"Chat. I'm not mad at you for what you did. I couldn't be, seeing you in pain. Seeing you..." She shut her eyes tightly, not trying to say dying. "So helpless and in pain. I'm only mad because you left without a word. I was worry you...left for good."

Chat's ears drooped a bit, "I understand...I don't know how many more times I can say sorry to make it better."

Marinette hugged him by the neck, "Nothing but you being here is enough. I forgive you."

Chat held her, "Thank you." As he stared at her, "I will never leave you, unless you say so princess."

"Never. I will never say that." She shook her head furiously.

He nuzzles his face into her neck, feeling her tense with his lips so close to those two little holes.

"It's late." He pointed out the obvious.

"I was working on my collection..." As she pulled the curtains close, for the sake of privacy and secrecy. Chat's tail swung about curiously.

"You should rest. You have time to work on that later. Don't burn yourself out..." Chat encouraged.

Marinette fanned him off, "Yeah I know." As she tried to do some last minute fixing and note taking.

Chat meant it. He was not going to be sassed today and let her get away with it. So Chat deliberately made Marinette drop her tools by tilting her back by an arm around her waist, and her hand clasped in his; as if they were waltzing. Her face flushed immediately.

"You need to rest." He emphasized one last time. As he could feel her muscles jerking about. "And a purrfect massage too. You look quite pawful." He grinned.

Marinette huffed, "I'll sleep soon pun lord. No massage, thank you."

Chat checked, "Are you sure?" His eyes glinted whenever he was up to no good. "There's something on your shoulder..."

"What are you-Oh!" As Marinette suddenly jerked to a stop once Chat's fingertips tweaked the right muscles and they all relaxed. Marinette slumped forward on her bed as the waves of exhaustion tremble through her.

Chat meowed.

"I hate you." Marinette grumbled into the pillow. "I want you to leave and stuff yourself in the trashcan."

"If only that were true. But I'm purrisistible my princess." Chat chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Marinette wish she could sink even lower. "That actually felt nice..."

Chat tilted his head, "What was that?" As he scooted closer so his hip touched her arm.

"It felt nice." Marinette mumbled a tad bit louder.

Chat hummed, as he ran a single finger down the nape of her neck, to the dip in her spine. Marinette held the pillow tighter, swearing not to let a single gasp leave her mouth.

Chat however, was persistent. So he scooted even closer until he had both of his hands pressed on Marinette's back, surprised of how slim and fit she was. He glided his hands across her, feeling her squirm about. He wanted a reaction from her. A sigh, a squeak or a hiccup.

Chat began pressing his hands over her tender muscles, using the palms of his hands and lightly with his knuckles and elbow. When he moved to her upper right shoulder, she let out a muffled groan.

"Did I hit the spot?" Chat grinned as Marinette turned on her side, her face flushed.

"...maybe." She said, sitting up and rotating her shoulder and neck. Tilting it away, Chat felt his blood pump seeing those shrinking holes at her neck.

"I did this." Chat whispered, touching dangerously close to her bite marks. "How bad was it?"

Marinette wanted to pulled away but, the sheer charge between them made her stay, made her need his touch. But she held back.

Marinette averted her eyes, "You weren't you...but, I was surprised. You were...gentle." As she shied away.

Chat held her close before she could get away further.

"Don't." Chat whispered. And with their faces so close, Marinette's freckles and eyelashes were much prettier the longer he stared.

As Chat's lips were much fuller than she would recall and his slim muscles tensing against her.

"I..." She couldn't stop staring at his lips then at his face. And then the convenience of her thinking about Adrien with his soft smile and distant crush for him made her look away. "I can't."

Chat's ears were alert.

Marinette sighed, resting her forehead against his chest. "I like someone else, just like you like Ladybug."

Chat shook his head, "I like you both."

"I... can't." She held his shoulders.

"But mew would like to?" He reasoned.

"But-"

Chat lifted her chin up and kissed Marinette on her lips. So brief and so smooth, as his tongue ran over her shaky breath and lips. He leaned back, kissing his princess's freckles.

Marinette sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his jaw. Chat returned the affection with a kiss on the ear, tracing the contours of her ear and lightly teething her earlobe .

"You don't have to do a thing." Chat nuzzles against her neck, pressing his lips to her neck. She instantly froze as he feathered kisses along her neck, slowly.

Marinette wasn't afraid, she was holding back from Chat, knowing that he would get a kick out of her if he ever heard a sound from his motions. Even so, she didn't know if she could hold back.

A small gasp escapes, as Chat inched from her neck briefly, chuckling. He stared at her, how she held him so tightly but had the urge to shy away, trembling for more with her mouth slightly open and her eyes heavy lidded. He wouldn't let that one slip by.

Again, he pressed his lips against her neck as she held him there. Chat leaned into her more and more, until they were pressed against each other on the bed.

"Is this okay?" As Chat pressed a gloved hand to his princess's stomach, drumming against the shirt.

She stared at him, his kitty eyes big in the dim lights from outside, waiting and cautious. Something woke from deep in her, as she reached for Chat's lips and lightly bite his bottom one. He growls, clutching Marinette's waist securely.

His hands are all over her. Combing down her hair, tracing the nape of her neck to the dip of her luscious back, to the tiny back dimples that made her squirm, to the lowest he could be to touching her butt.

All the while, Marinette is trying to feel his muscles much more than just the leather-spandex suit goes. Pressing her hands against his heaving chest with her head buried in his neck. He lifted her to his lap and continued kissing her, until she lifted her face to his and kiss him back on those lips.

Slowly, those soft hand are gliding past her but and to the top of her thighs as Chat stares at her. Both breathing hard and pulses running at the same pace, they stared at one another with no-good thoughts of their desires.

Chat was the first to move, easing his princess on the bed gently and slowly trailing kisses down from her lips, to her chin, on her neck, to her collarbone and-

"W-wait." Marinette paused. Chat immediately sits back and gives her enough space to breathe and think properly, because her face and head and all over is just too damn hot.

But she _thinks_.

"Umm..." Marinette thought, considering she didn't want to ...do that just yet. She was quite exhausted, and a nice time with Chat, honestly, was to be curled up against him.

"We can just...stop here?" Marinette asked. "I'm super tired and...I just want to hug you up you kitty."

Chat's tail swung excitedly as he held her against him, his head on top of hers and her breath on his chest.

"Anything for you." He whispered. "I don't mind."

She nodded. There was questions she wanted to ask him like, how he was and what did he do after he left for so long. But her eyes closed to the soft purring of Chat Noir.

* * *

In someone's dream, they are on a plane going to America for a new life.

"It's going to be different in America. Maybe better." A female voice said.

"It will be." The male voice assured. Their blond head turned to the front of the bright plane. They quickly got up. "Something is wrong, I'll be back."

She was alert, "Wait. I'm coming too."

The woman got up and slowly made her way to the front, until she was getting pulled. Tumbling forward, a pair of arms caught her. They wore a black suit with a navy blue shirt. Looking up, the face was not his and his hair was more parted and pulled back. He sneered.

"Adrien?" The woman asked him, her voice cracking. The man scoffed as he shoved the woman out the plane, a sinking feeling resonating inside him as he wanted to cry.

"Felix." He choked like it wasn't him before breaking to a cackle. "Felix _your highness_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting next Friday, chapters are going to be released once a week due to the upcoming school term. That means they should be a tad bit longer...hopefully. Stay tuned for the next update and thanks for all your kind support!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic is Rated M for a lot of reasons... one of them being this. Read with caution.

The next day, Marinette woke up to kisses along her neck as she giggled.

"Stop you stupid cat." She mumbled as she turned around, kissing him all along his mask until she found his lips. She wondered if he ever transformed in the middle of the night, his true human identity sleeping just alongside her.

"My princess...I was wondering when you were going to get up. I must go." Chat whispered against her ear, holding her.

"Come back later sometime..." As she glanced at her clock, "I have school soon ok?"

Chat smirked, getting up and walking over to the balcony. "Until we meet again, Princess."

Marinette watched Chat leave with a leap and into the dawn of the new day. She got up, cleaning and getting ready.

When she had her breakfast and finish packing her bag, Tikki starts to wake up.

"Good morning Marinette, did you see Chat last night?" The kwami recalled Chat at the window before she disappeared out of sight. Marinette blushed.

"You can say that." As she smiled.

* * *

At school, Alya greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey girl, I missed you yesterday... Never hit me back." Alya grinned.

"Ahhh..." Marinette grinned, "I was held up in my house mostly. Doing a lot of work with my parents, the collection and that stray."

_A lot of work..._

"You should just adopt him." Alya suggested.

"I'll think about it." She smiled. Shortly after talking about life over the weekend, Alya managed to get pictures of the heroes soaring the rooftops of Paris on different shots separately. Her mind wandered to her intimate night with Chat Noir and how he felt against her. His gloved fingertips running along the curves of her body and making her make such sounds, only held back by the sheer existence of her parents downstairs.

"Are you okay girl?" Alya observed noticing her friend was on edge more than usual.

"I-I'm fine!" As she played it off by staring at Adrien as he walked in. She noticed how his skin glowed and he was more relaxed and chill than before. He took a seat by his best friend.

"Yo man what's up? You looking relaxed, hmmm?" Nino grinned.

"Let's just say I had a good night's rest." Adrien stated, grinning to himself.

"Thinking about your special girl idol Ladybug? C'mon dude, she's a divine beauty with standards." Nino knew of all the girls Adrien liked, it happened to be Ladybug.

"I feel like she's just a normal everyday girl." Adrien said dreamingly, while Marinette eavesdropped the conversation, "She's more than just a hero."

Marinette blushed.

Nino snorted again, "Join the fanclub."

Adrien scowled as Nino laughed. Alya smirked at the quarreling boys.

"So about that Winter Masquerade Ball...you are going right?" Alya asked.

Marinette chuckled nervously, "With who?"

Alya flicked her hair and impersonated a certain someone with his cool demeanor, kneeling on one knee and smiling, "Marinette my princess, would you do the honor of joining me at the ball?" As she held her hand.

Marinette laughed, "Nice try Chat."

Alya hummed, amused, "I was impersonating Adrien, he would definitely call you Princess, yeah?"

Marinette shook her head, "That's Chat with every girl he meets... Except Chloe. He calls her a spring roll from hell."

Alya laughed, "That's my kinda date, hook me up with cunning and sexy if you ever see him. Unless you're too chicken to take Adrien. Or- "Alya gasped, "Is he in an affair with _you_?!"

" _ALYA._ " Marinette groaned, "Relax for once."

Alya huffed, "Or you can take stubborn and dumb as a rock over here." She nodded to Nino.

"Nino? He's smart Alya." Marinette raised a brow, "He hadn't asked you?"

She rolls her eyes, "Not that I care."

Marinette left that alone to tease her about it later, with the class about to start. However she knew Nino has been planning to ask Alya out at the right time, getting advice from her. Often he would get nervous or Alya would get mad for not noticing.

Her and Adrien though...to the ball? She would never get asked. She would go through as the student body president... Maybe with a group of friends but that was it.

She sighed, slumping to the table as she listened to the lecture, and trying not to stare at Adrien.

During class, the teacher allowed each student to stand and share good news and hopes to achieve with the year coming to a close, big parties and breaks around the corner.

"I'm going to be training for the X-games over the break in California! My trip is paid all-round." Alex grinned.

"Fantastic. I encourage my students to travel abroad to such places like Canada or the United States." The teacher Mr. Reeves said.

"Same for me uh...I'll be training for the Olympics and...my first stop round trip is in California too." Kim added, a bit shyer than usual.

"Are you and Alex traveling together?" Alya teased.

"Yup!" Alex grinned as the class cheered them on, but a few of their friends hushed into teasing them about being a cute couple.

Next Nino stood, "Thanks to you guys I'll be doing a little DJing at the ball this month as my first real gig! And my short film is being evaluated in January so I hope the best to study film elsewhere in Paris maybe."

The class clapped for him as Chloe clapped twice, unamused. Marinette huffed at Chloe's bitterness.

Alya was next, "My Ladyblog hit 1 million subscribers and I'm on my way to study journalism outside of Paris, err...maybe outside of Paris, the UK or Canada! I applied to a lot of places so I'm just chilling until everything get cleared."

The class clapped as Mylene stood up next and talked about her acting opportunities in New York and Switzerland. Next, Nathaniel stood up saying he's getting his comic published finally and securing the rights to his characters and story. Then there was Max, who was collaborating with a transfer student, and working an internship in Paris over the break with him on a project evolving around technology.

Sabrina was going to stand, when Chloe threatened her not to do it or else, with Marinette and Alya as eyewitnesses.

Adrien stood next, "So after graduation I'll be staying in Paris for a few months to finish the season for my father's collection, and will be studying business in America."

Marinette's heart throb, it was sad after realizing all these months this was the inevitable happening. Leaving each other and going about their lives as adults to continue their education and better themselves in the world.

Seeing other people of their interests.

The classed clapped as the teacher acknowledged Adrien for his endeavors.

Marinette stood up next clearing her throat, "After these past few years studying fashion, design, and illustration I decided I'll be studying in America as well! I'm also-"

"Have the audacity to be student body president when you don't act like one." Chloe lashed out.

"Oi!" Nino banged his fist on the table.

Chloe huffed, "You're think you're so inspiring and a perfect example of what a leader is, but when you're doing...indecent things! You're no better Marinette!"

"Chloe that is not necessary at all." Mr. Reeves told her.

Marinette's heart sank as she clenched her fist , "Now hold on a second you-"

"I saw bite marks on her neck!" Sabrina defended.

"I'm personally concerned about her health, what if she pass some disease around? Hiding things like that! Some rep you are. I don't feel safe being around her with those marks on her neck. She should properly explain herself!" Chloe was right somewhat as Marinette grimaced. Oh, if it was so easy to say she had the cunning and hot Chat Noir suck on her neck and make heads turn. She scoffed internally.

The class muttered, some people skeptical looking at Marinette, others having enough of Chloe.

No, this was ridiculous.

"You're picking on my girl again like _always_." Alya defended Marinette.

"Yeah Chloe, you're always trying to pick at Mari'. Such a pain in the ass." Nino stood up too. "Mind your own business."

"If anything, your dad is no better using his political powers to get everything his little girl wants." Nathaniel's soft voice was harsh and angry. "What is it to you that you care about anyone else?"

"Leave people's private lives alone. You don't know what they're going through, and you don't care." Adrien clenched his fist, glaring at Chloe who was stunned. His eyes glinted harshly, absolutely done with Chloe.

Marinette couldn't take it.

"Class!" The teacher tried.

"Did you do it Adrien?" Kim teased. "I bet you sucked the poor girl's blood no wonder you been sparkling like a vampire."

"He's defensive over his girlfriend." Sabrina huffed.

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" Adrien blushed. The nerve that these people would blame him for standing up for Marinette. He does blame himself, knowing he feels a bit possessive over her, after the strangest night of sucking her blood. He's sorry for leaving such marks on her neck, and would even embarrass himself to say he did it.

If he only wasn't so shy.

"Oi!" Nino turned to Kim.

"I don't wanna hear anything from you Kim especially with you dating shorty, I see hickeys." Alya sang.

"EVERYONE." Marinette raised her voice. "Just let it go. We're disturbing the class." As she got silent, not having the strength to speak. Mr. Reeves was stunned.

"They're spider bites, I left the window open one night while tending a stray cat. May I be excused?" Marinette blatantly lied and then asked. Adrien lowered his head in slight guilt.

Mr. Reeves nodded as Marinette got up with her bag.

Chloe humped, "Think she's better than everyone, please!"

Alya raised her voice, "You jealous little-"

"Miss Alya please!" Mr. Reeves raised his voice. "Chloe. Out my classroom."

Chloe's jaw dropped, "But-"

"You disrupted my lesson and have no right to verbally attack your fellow peer during my lecture. I will not have this. As for your father, mayor or not, I stand by class rules first. Now get, out."

Chloe huffed getting up and leaving. "I'll have him know you insulted him. Consider your job over you _prick._ "

"OUT!" He snarled as Chloe slammed the door, rubbing his temple.

Mr. Reeves stared about the stunned class, "Anyone else? You Sabrina? Kim? Nino? Alya?"

Silence filled the class.

"That's what I thought." Mr. Reeves scoffed. "Now for that pop test in two days. I hope you all studied hard."

* * *

Marinette sat outside to get a clear head. She wasn't embarrassed that Chloe put her on the spot, it was something else she said.

How she kept secrets. Like how she was fake. Marinette wasn't like that, and had secrets like most teenage-young adults.

_Except those with super powers. ___

It was mean though how she said it; like Chloe actually was catching on to her absences, but somewhat meaner how people stooped to her level to backlash.

"Marinette?" Her head lifted to her name. She turned seeing her friends standing a distance from her. Sheepish, a little ashamed, but knew they were wrong. In the background, people were in their cliques in the courtyard.

"We're sorry, we shouldn't have stooped that low." Adrien apologized for Alya, Nino, and himself, "As mean Chloe is, she doesn't deserve that. No one does.

"That was very mean. But..." She hugged her friends in a big hug, "Thank you for apologizing to me, and standing up for me. Chloe had it coming."

Alya grinned, "I'm only a little sorry."

They laughed as Marinette caught Adrien looking at her, chuckling.

"Can you believe them? Thinking Adrien would do that. They're jumping on you because you look like a sparkly vampire. Bunch of hypocrites." Nino rolled his eyes.

"At least someone was right about one thing." Alya thought with her hand rubbing her chin.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Being your _booooyyfriiieeend_." Alya bursted into laughter as she looked over a blushing Adrien. A thought that probably never crossed his mind and even slightly side glancing to her, made him think thrice.

And she turned away blushing as well, not believing this.

* * *

Adrien glanced at the calendar marking the day he was moving out. A lot of things crossed his mind as he thought about the consequences and benefits.

His connection with his father was going to be further limited. But sure he wasn't going to be missing out.

He was halfway done packing, leaving behind the more permanent belongings that was too heavy to move on his own or part of the room.

He wasn't going to miss living here. Sure he would have to get his own way of funding and living eventually, but for the time being he had more than enough savings to take care of himself.

Adrien was living out of his luggage and sleeping on the bare bed, watching night fall as Plagg ate and slept, mumbling about a new quest for better cheese.

Then Adrien fell asleep eventually with his clock reading 6:59.

* * *

_In a peculiar dream, Adrien finds himself seated in his mostly bare room. The windows to outside bright and blinding to see any further scenery. A shadow stood in front of him, pigtails sticking out the silhouette._

_A gloved hand trailed his jaw as he instantly wrapped around the small waist, pressing his cheek to her stomach. Then he slowly start kissing it._

_That same hand is running through his hair, setting a fire inside him as it runs through his scalp over and over, making him purr._

_Then he's standing, no longer in regular clothes (or think he was). He's clad in his suit, tighter and thinner than usual as he feels naked. The silhouette let's out a familiar chuckle, pulling him by the waistband and making Adrien pin her against the wall._

_Ladybug._

_Something in those familiar blues and those seemingly redder lips ignite him. He's rutting against her and kissing along her neck, her jaw, and her suit that is seemingly hypersensitive to her, as if that was part of her skin too._

_Their hips are locked, grinding and sliding against each other on the wall as their hot breaths overlap with their kisses._

_Then Ladybug grabs his hand and makes him touch his own face. He's surprised because his mask isn't there, but she smiles._

_"Come now kitty, did you think I wouldn't figured it out already?" Ladybug smirked. "Don't you want to see me?"_

_Adrien swallowed, his eyes lidded as his fingers brush the lines of Ladybug's mask. Slowly and surely he peeled the skin of the mask, making his lady gasp. A soft groan escaped his lips as he gazed upon the face he least expected._

_She grabbed Adrien by the hair, making his hips thrust up into her as her voice drowned out and she reached her peak._

_Adrien fell apart watching her come undone._

_"A-Adrien..." Marinette gasped between breaths, chest heaving, face flushed, and her suit crumbling away along with his dream. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? This is the reason it's rated M? Oh no, it's only the tip of the iceberg my miraculous sinners. It's only going to get so much better and worse.
> 
> First of all I enjoyed writing about Chloe finally getting a taste of her own medicine. I plan on dragging her throughout the fic until I feel like it lol. Second I hope someone is carefully reading and taking note of the little things. I don't tag this stuff for nothing.
> 
> Also, do you guys enjoy this pace and length? I'm trying to fix my writing up to par a bit but I assure you I'm on top of it (and school of course started) but I'm revising all the chapters released up to now.
> 
> Cheers, and stay tuned for the next update!


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette bolted upright from her bed, her skin clammy along the neck and slippery in places she was embarrassed about.

_What...what was that?_

She clutched the sheets and doesn't see Tikki around, not wanting to disturb the kwami.

"It's just a dream, right?" She was shaking. The lucid dream of her being pinned by a certain black cat, only to reveal it was of all people Adrien Agreste.

_A dream Marinette, there's no way..._

But she doubted.

She held her thighs together, the distant throbbing and warmth between her legs not helping. She sighed.

Okay Marinette, it was just a wet dream, it's perfectly fine. Her mind was playing games with her heart.

Because there was no way Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. No matter how sexy he was. It was a wandering, distant thought though. But Marinette couldn't have those thoughts in her head while talking to Adrien or else the wrong thing might slip out her mouth.

So she turned over and went back to sleep, the dream never forgotten.

* * *

Adrien woke up in sweat and a quickened heart rate.

He did not just dreamt about that...of all people.

_Ladybug...Marinette?_

It didn't add up, but some sliver of his consciousness scream it did.

Maybe it was the raging erection in his pants that is clouding his thoughts.

It was a lucid dream. Having to pin Ladybug against the wall of his room and seducing her to those lovely sounds; music to his ears. How erotic their suits were clad and a part of their skin; igniting the blazing fire within them.

He groaned, the growing tension of his erection not helping.

But it was 2AM and really didn't think taking care of the problem will fix his thoughts on Marinette, having to see her tomorrow.

But he went back to sleep regardless.

* * *

That morning when Marinette went to class, she avoided Adrien Agreste at all costs.

She even made sure to take the seat by Nathanael, in the second to last row in the back. He only raised a brow in suspicion and went back to his business drawing on his tablet.

But seeing that Alya was already on the hunt for her, zeroing in on her immediately entering the class. She felt the danger rise as Alya yanked her back to her usual seat by the arm with a hopeless whine.

"Alright what's going on?!" Alya growled.

" _N-n-nothing!_ " Marinette stammered as Alya tugged her collar, shaking her.

"You of all people just randomly decide to sit elsewhere, nowhere near your loving crush. NOT BUYING IT MARI." Alya dared.

Marinette whined as she gave up. "Alright alright! I can't..say here." As she loomed around the class that were minding their business. Recalling nothing ever happened yesterday minus Chloe's absence. Sabrina sat by herself on her phone.

So Marinette texted Alya.

**[ SOooo I may or may not had a wet dream about a certain someone...and I don't want to see him until probably forever now?!]**

Alya burst into tears, laughing uncontrollably. "Really?! Was it that bad?"

Marinette squeaked, pulling Alya down and hissing, "I think its pretty bad now, seeing that I can't look at him in the eye. How am I after I saw him...d-d-doing that w-with...!"

Alya tsked, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder my dear Mari. Congratulations on your first sexy lucid dream with Adrien Agreste. Next step is reality."

" _ALYA!_ " Marinette whined out loud. The girls started fussing until Nino and his best friend Adrien came into the class.

"Yo!" Nino greeted. Then he spread his arms spread and a crooked grin plastered. Marinette glance back and forth between Nino and Alya as the awkward silence grew. Marinette cleared her throat as Alya, awkwardly walked into Nino's hug and back pat.

They stood back awkwardly, Nino tried to grin away the blush on his lips as Alya refrained from lip biting.

"Uh, hey Nino!" Marinette smiled and waved. Shortly behind him was the last person she wanted to see, causing her voice to hitch. Nino raised a confused brow.

Alya shook her head as she pushed Marinette into Adrien.

"Oof!" Marinette said, grasping onto Adrien's sleeve. She looked up, then away stammering an apology before stepping back.

Adrien tensed, looking straight at her. His senses were going haywire. His vision zeroed in on the red of her lips and her red shirt while the rest of his world was literally black and white.

He bit his tongue.

"H-hey Marinette." Adrien managed. Marinette blinked.

Something that was off about him made her forget for a moment he was in her sexy dream last night.

He stuttered. And then she zeroed in on his shifting eyes and fidgeting broad shoulders.

Alya stepped in, "Alright guys let's save all the googly eyeballing for the dance shall we?"

Marinette sputtered, "I'm _NOT_ going."

Adrien stared at Marinette, not believing his ears. No one had asked her? Or was she was not that interested? His father was going to be there anyway so he had no choice.

He wanted to ask her, but he felt honestly so confused after last night. And by the look of it, Marinette wanted nothing part of it with the way she avoided him.

Maybe she didn't want to go because of him.

He swallowed the ache and focused on other matters at hand, such as the pop test in his other class and moving out.

At least he and Marinette have one thing in common, staying far away from each other.

He turned to Nino, "I gotta tell you something..."

* * *

" _HAHA._ That was bound to happen. I can't believe you're terrified of her because of _that_." Nino cracked, nudging his best friend.

Adrien huffed, "This is...weird alright?! This never happened...not with her of all people. She's..."

Nino humped, "Never say never. Honestly I was rooting for you guys but you have other interests in a certain superhero. This is a sign my dear friend."

Adrien scoffed, "That I'm fantasizing Marinette as Ladybug."

Nino thought, "That would not be half bad. Didn't you almost kiss her when you were over at her place once?"

Adrien thought to himself, pieces were there but not put together. He couldn't figure it out why her of all people?

His head hurt.

"All of this making my head hurt like hell." Adrien said.

"You should still ask her to the dance." Nino suggested.

"Sure if you ask Alya." Adrien smirked, "But seriously, she's probably too busy. And not with the way she's avoiding me." Glancing across to the table where Alya and Marinette sat working, he see those vibrant blues. They glance at him and shifted nervously avoiding eye contact.

"See? She's avoiding me. Something is up." Adrien said.

"Just catch her alone-err when she isn't occupied." Nino corrected himself.

Adrien sighed, "Alright. I'll ask her later."

Nino patted "Attaboy. Finally this ship will sail today!"

"S-shut up!" Adrien blushed.

But Adrien didn't catch her alone until the end of the day.

When she's ready to walk home Adrien catches her by the arm that immediately scare her.

" _HHHH!_ " She jumped, then slightly relaxed when it was just Adrien.

"Sorry!" Drawing his hand back, "I just wanted to talk to you before you ran off again."

Marinette scoffed, "Me? Running? Err-from what?"

Adrien shrugged, "I felt like you were avoiding people. I haven't had a chance to talk to you."

Marinette glanced away.

There it was again, that guilty look.

"Are you avoiding me?" Adrien asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm just really busy with things Adrien...no offense." Marinette said. "I'm..." She glanced away, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up."

Adrien's lips made a fine line.

"Okay." He took a breath. "I'll see you later..."

Marinette clutched her bag, feeling guilty for doing this, seeing the sad look on his face. She needed to think for herself this one time. She promised she would make it up.

She nodded as she ran back home, leaving a slightly dissapointed Adrien.

Adrien sighed, Plagg peeking out his bag.

"I told you girls were complicated. Well...maybe Ladybug not so much." He grinned.

"Ladybug has her fair share of problems too I bet. Speaking of, we should get ready for patrol soon...after I move some more things." As Adrien got in his ride and made his way home. But with all due honesty, he didn't know how he was going face her after last night.

* * *

Adrien wished he moved out sooner.

Already his stuff was put on the steps of the door. His luggage and other belongings neatly placed waiting for him outside the gates.

He furiously rang the doorbell, Natalie answering the call via video.

"Natalie, what is this?!" Adrien demanded.

"Your father requested you to move out as soon as you got home. However..." She hesitated, eyes shifting.

"What? What it?" Adrien insisted.

"Your brother Felix is coming back home soon. I can't say anymore. I will send you further information later." Natalie hung up.

Adrien felt a sunken feeling in his chest hearing about his brother moving into his old house. They didn't get along after Mom and Father separated. To make it seem worse, he raised Adrien to think she was dead, until she got a strange email from last year on his birthday with a butterfly emoticon.

She knew that was her...

Ever since then, Felix visited once a year for business inquiries with Father, but seeing Adrien was leaving, he was soon to be replaced and probably inherit his father's business.

That was the least of his problems, it was the fact that Felix loathed Adrien, and actually wanted him dead.

Later in the evening Chat Noir prowls and leap across rooftops to meet his lady at the rendezvous. He's taken aback by the curves of her body outlined by the setting sun. He swallows, shivering at the fading distant dream but not forgetting how vivid he heard her cry, and that cry seemingly matching Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

But there was no way that timid, shy, sweet Marinette could be that cunning, sexy Ladybug.

He creeps up on her, smoothly and boastfully. He is Chat Noir, and no dream was going to keep stopping him from facing those two beautiful girls.

So he slides a bit closer and leaning over her shoulder.

" _Myyy_ Lady." Chat purred against her ear. Ladybug smirked as she turned to her tall, handsome partner and lover.

She long forgotten most of the dream except the fitting face of Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir unmasked. How his lean and toned body pressed against hers so sensually. His ragged groans and hungry lips greedy for more and more and more. Seeing him come undone by the apex of her hips.

Because there is _no way_ that handsome, sweet, innocent Adrien could be the flirtatious, bold, cunning Chat Noir.

"Kitty." As she pulled his head down to chastely kiss him, the last bit of that lucid dream thinning away from her memory. Then she hugged him fully and kissed him harder making him gasp a bit.

"You're ok...you're ok." Ladybug hugged him.

"I feel better when I'm with you. I missed you." Chat said, tracing a gloved fingertip over her lips.

Ladybug smiled, "I missed you too." As she put a hand on his broad chest. "Ready for patrol?"

He nodded as they took off. Sailing rooftops and scanning skylines and horizons for trouble or akumas. It was weird because nothing bad happened when Chat left.

They exchanged glances when they came across the end of their patrol and there was no storm brewing.

"Well that was easy." He rolled his shoulders.

"It's been like that for days. No akumas, nothing. Something bad is happening soon...but I don't know when." Ladybug told him.

"Just have to be more careful. We can handle it." Chat told her, "My lady."

She nodded as she took a seat at their favorite spot at the top of the Eiffel Tower. She stared out into the horizon of Paris. Her city that she protected, loved, and grew up happily. And somewhat it made her sad that she was leaving, because even with 17 years, she was going to miss this city in a few months.

And she was going to miss Chat.

"Chat...we need to talk." Ladybug said.

Chat nodded, "So do I."

Ladybug bit her lip, Chat's tail swinging side to side watching his partner.

"We known each other since...we were barely teens. Do you remember the first day we met?" Ladybug said.

Chat's ears tweaked, "It was the playground. A child was akumatized because they were bullied."

She smiled, "It wasn't that hard to find the akuma when it was literally the first time my semblance actually told me what to do."

Chat nodded, "And since then we always found a way to kick butt side by side."

Ladybug nodded, "And after all these years..."

"The masks. It's about our identities. I want to still wait until the right time." Chat insisted.

Ladybug shook her head, "But what if I don't? What if my luck runs out? What if...you get hurt again and I can't save you?"

Chat growled, "My lady..."

She swallowed, "I...couldn't even help you. Where you went, if you were dead...I didn't know. How are we suppose to have each others back if I can't save you?"

"This is not your fault." He hushed her, "Understand me?" As Chat shut his eyes, "I wanted to ask you...since, everything been happening."

He breathed.

"Go to the ball with me. The winter ball." He proposed.

Ladybug flinched.

"I had plans to go but, it would mean nothing if you aren't there-I mean we can go together. And wear masks still." Chat said. "It sounds silly sure...but I will feel closer to you if I got to show you off to everyone."

Ladybug lowered her eyes, not sure what to say.

"Ladybug." Chat said seriously, "I may or may not know who you are. But you might or might not know me. I want to, just pretend we can be a normal couple for one day."

Ladybug knew it was risky. She told her friends she wasn't going, but it didn't mean Ladybug wasn't. One night of peace would be nice, not thinking about her other troubles.

"What about Marinette?" Ladybug asked.

Chat flinched, "What about her?"

"That's where you went. She helped you." Ladybug said, "She would be a much better date...at least she's there for you."

Chat almost hissed, "M'lady, there is no way I could ever ask her when the one and only bugaboo has no date." Then he hummed, "Unless...you are going with Adrien Agreste?"

Ladybug was taken back, "W-what about him?"

Chat snicked, "He has a dying crush for you. Help the poor boy and ease his pain."

Ladybug scoffed, "As if. He has hundreds of girls to choose from and fawn over."

Chat paused, "None of them quite like you bugaboo. So, is it me or him?"

She sighed, putting her head on Chat's shoulder. "Of course it's you Chat. I'll go with you."

He grinned, "I'll wear my everyday best. It will be a date you'll never forget."

Ladybug looked at him, "How will I find you?"

Chat winked, "How else can you find me m'lady?"

Ladybug lightly hit Chat on the arm scowling, "That's not the only thing I wanted to say."

Chat swallowed.

"How old are we Chat? I've been counting the years...and I swear we're around the same age. Because were so familiar and understand each other so well. Do you know why I bring this up?"

Chat nodded, "We're not going to be around all the time. We have real lives. We're real human beings when we're not wearing the masks. I know what you're saying." As he looked straight at her, "You're going away."

She nodded, "Yes...soon actually."

Chat understood, swallowing, "We'll find Hawkmoth, and end this. And maybe, our love will not end with these masks we wear but continue on in our hearts."

Ladybug snorted, "You sound like Romeo."

Chat grinned, "And you are my Juliet."

Her eyes lowering to look at his slightly puckered lips. She held his face and kissed them, nibbling along his upper lip as the tip of her tongue graze his teeth. He exhaled as he held her by the waist, not afraid of falling off the ledge because the moment is too sweet and perfect.

And besides, with his lucky lady she will catch them fall.

* * *

The day was shorter and boring after her patrol and serious talk with Chat.

She decided...the day of the ball was going to be the day she took off her mask. It would be better this way...

Marinette inviting Alya over to help with the revived collection. A few more weeks and it was ready for the show.

"It's looking better than before. I bet Ladybug will try to steal it." She wondered.

Marinette scoffed, "Why when she's a superhero with her original suit? I only made this as an inspiration."

Alya tsked, "Ladybug is a normal average girl when she isn't wearing the mask. I know that girl does a bit of shopping or two."

Adrien said something like that. Maybe people are starting to realize Ladybug isn't always wearing the mask, and is a normal everyday person.

Marinette shrugged, "You could be right."

Her friend thought, "At one time, I was thinking of finding out who they are behind the masks. But then...if I do that, the Ladyblog wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be as enticing or interesting as I feel about it. There's something magical about it. I love this blog so much."

Marinette agreed, "I'm glad you thought about this. There are reasons why they wear masks. To protect their loved ones from harm is one of the key ones."

Alya hummed, "You're right girl, but do they know each other behind the mask? That will be the scoop of the year."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "You should ask Ladybug."

Her friend then scowled waving her hand as she disagreed, "She's a tease. Chat is probably more upfront about it. Plus it will be juicer."

Marinette shrugged as she got up to stretch, "I think I'm going to relax with this. A few more weeks and it should be done. Thanks for all the help."

Alya looked at it, "It's looking great as ever, a true winner. Now," as she stretched, "About that dance."

Marinette whined collapsing on the bed, "I'm _not_ going."

"Liar." Alya wasn't amused.

"Besides, if I do go it's to represent the Student body, and so should you Ms. I-Don't-Want-To-Ask-Nino." Marinette offered Alya a pastry.

Alya stuffed her face, "I'll wait. He can't deny these curves girl." As she gestured to her curvaceous body.

Marinette snorted, "Sure sure." As Alya attacked her with tickles.

* * *

Hawkmoth paced his dome, staring at the giant, hourglass that swirled with pink sand that glowed. White butterflies aimlessly flying. The shapeshifter, taking form of a tall, businessman once more watched him.

"How long do you plan on waiting? I am dying to feed." The shapeshifter hissed.

"The time is not ripe Dark One. I assure you once I have their Miraculous, nothing will stand in the way." Hawkmoth said steadily, eyeing the box with the two of the four Miraculous he has gathered from the fallen heroes. He smirked "However, a distraction would be pleasing, until then."

He searches the city high and low with his semblance visible to him only, and his focus is brought to the house of the Agrestes. A tall man with blond hair parted and a blue shirt under his jacket.

"Yes...this is going to be pleasing, indeed. Time, time is on my side. Soon things will unfold." Hawkmoth chuckled into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of little things are springing up in this chapter. Very itty bitty pieces. I'm so ahead back with writing chapters it's so hard not to spoil what's going to happen. Anyway, THANK YOU FOR THE VIEWS, FAVS, REVIEWS, ETC. across FF and Ao3! I hit 12k views this week on FF and about 3k+ on Ao3! Thank you! And until the next chapter, cheers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insurgé = Insurgent in French.

"Consider your job over Reeves. I will no longer have you disrespect my daughter or myself." Mayor Bourgeois humped.

"As I expect from a greedy politician. I will no longer stand for this blasphemy, you will regret this!" Mr. Reeves hung up on the mayor, scowling. He threw his papers off the desk and threw his materials, head lowered.

"He doesn't care about the common people. He doesn't believe in equality like I do. I should be mayor!" Mr. Reeves growled.

* * *

Hawkmoth lit up, spotting his victim hunch over his desk. Ah yes, a distraction.

He released his akuma to attack the teacher, seeing his memories and thoughts.

"It is greatly unfair that you have only sought equality for all. But tyrants like the mayor and his spoiled brat of a daughter hinder you and therefore brought retribution. But you, Insurgé, will no longer have to suffer! All I ask is that you seize the miraculous from Ladybug and Chat Noir and bring them to me, and you will be granted with eternal life."

Mr. Reeves, now akumatized, sneered, "It will be my greatest accomplishment _Hawkmoth._ "

* * *

The one time she had maybe wished she could fight an akuma to fight off the suspicion that Hawkmoth was up to no good, she regret it deeply.

She jolted in the middle of the night with a startling explosion nearby. Tikki was alert as Marinette was still in her pajamas.

"An akuma?" Marinette thought.

"Likely, but couldn't they wait until morning?" Tikki said sleepily.

Marinette shook her head, "Evil never sleeps Tikki, even all the years I've been doing this." Knowing the kwami was tired, she boosted her energy with a lemon bar she leaves out for her to eat. Tikki was more awake and she activated her transformation.

"Spots on!" As Marinnette transformed into Ladybug, scaling the rooftops. She sought the villain wearing all black with a gold crown, with a staff. It unleashed a blast from their staff and targeted the fleeing victims down below. They turned into gold statues. The akuma laughed, causing civilians to flee in terror.

"Anarchy! Anarchy!" The akuma cackled.

Ladybug swooped in, kicking the villain in the side. They were thrown off-guard as they stumbled. Ladybug landed on her feet no sweat.

"You woke me up from my beauty sleep little akuma. I'm not in the best mood." Ladybug told him.

The villain chuckled, staring up "I honestly don't care bug! Now, hand me your Miraculous and I'll spare you!"

Ladybug scoffed, recognizing the gold akuma, eyes lined with black and glowing bright brown. "Are you serious?"

Chat meowed, landing beside her, "I think he is _purr_ -fectly serious."

Ladybug tsked, "Your puns are even lamer kitty, you definitely need rest."

"I been up thinking about you lately." He yawned, then grinning and winking.

"ENOUGH! I am Insurgé! And the law nor some foolish heroes will stand in my way!" He yelled as he fired blasts from his staff. They bounced off walls and objects until they exploded. Ladybug and Chat Noir dodged and weaved in hope not to get blasted.

Insurgé followed, thrusting his staff out and destroying more debris that got in the duo's way.

Chat Noir batted some out the way, hitting Insurgé in the face.

He let out an agitated roar, "Hiding behind masks! Yet, people listen. Why trust people who hide their faces? What do they have to hide?"

"Again with the masks?" Chat asked, "It's part of the superhero code."

Insurgé hissed, "Heroes aren't cowards, heroes aren't people who don't listen. They aren't leaders. But I, will hear the voices of the unheard and they will bow to me! Bow to anarchy!"

Ladybug squinted at the familiar akuma realizing, "It's that teacher, Mr. Reeves."

Chat scowled, "He must've got into some trouble huh?"

"So it seems." As Ladybug looked at his staff, "And that's where the akuma is harnessing his powers. We need to break it."

Insurgé charged his powers, growing impatient of these imbecile heroes.

Chat yawned, "If he could come back in the morning that would be great-"

"Enough!" As he release another blast in which Ladybug and Chat flew out the way. They landed on the rooftop, Insurge after them with his staff. His crown glinted.

"HAAAAAAARRRR!" Insurge cried into the Parisian dusk as his cries were what made the civilians stop running in terror. Instead, their eyes glared red as they sneered at the heroes.

"Umm..." Chat slowly crept backwards as Ladybug and him were back to back, twirling their weapons.

"Insurgé, retreat!" Hawkmoth ordered, " We must prolong this distraction until they're outnumbered by Paris. And then, we will retrieve their miraculous!"

"Unfortunately I have a meeting to attend to. But say goodbye as heroes and the city of Paris! Will you sacrifice your miraculous or your lives?" Insurgé cackled as he took off.

The army of possessed anarchists Insurgé left behind scattered and separated into the dusk as they began to cause havoc. Ladybug grabbed one by the leg and pushed it into a crowd behind trying to grab her. Chat swung his staff at two of them and they flew backwards.

"Great, now we're going to have to stop as many of these guys before all of Paris is destroyed with nowhere to hide. How do we stop them?" Chat Noir asked.

"We're going to have to trap them and go after Insurgé. I'm afraid he's using his army to outnumber us. But we don't have a choice, but for now stay low. If you can fight off some on your own, that would help." Ladybug said.

Chat yawned, "Careful my lady, I only got nine lives."

Ladybug tensed, her shoulder sagging, murmuring "Eight. You have eight." She spoke a bit louder, "I'll trap as many as I can, same for you. Don't exhaust yourself, and get some sleep when you can."

Chat smirked, "We can take them down together and make a cozy futon in our spot. Quicker and warmer in this chilly morning, no?"

Ladybug winked, "Nice try kitty, but I like sleeping in my warm bed. Later." As she sailed the morning sky. Chat nodded as he turned and went to chase a few more before retiring.

* * *

By actual morning, Marinette is lying awake with bags under her eyes and the creeping suspicion of her alarm is going to go off.

And it does. She slams the snooze button before the alarm could blare a second time.

Maybe she wouldn't mind skipping.

"Marinette you should listen to this ." Tikki told her, switching the radio on.

"Early this morning a villain attacked Paris, causing damages all around.. Thousands of people this morning turned destructive after this attack, cause terror on these streets. Public safety warns everyone to stay in their homes or travel safely and carefully. And we only hope for Ladybug and Chat Noir to come to aid soon. " The news reporter stated.

Marinette sighed, "I was afraid of that. They didn't cancel school for us at all. I would love to know where that akuma is. Leaving his dirty work for his minions."

"We'll get him this time." Tikki assured.

"I hope so. I really wish school took public safety more seriously." As she got up to make her way to the bathroom and get ready for class.

As she arrived to the class more than half of the people didn't show up. Either they were...turned into one of Insurgé's minions or they rather would than take the pop test.

And there Adrien Agreste yawned like a cat, as Marinette stared as he sat in front of her. He rested his head on his hand, twirling a pen with the other. Nino checks to see if he was okay, and Alya looks at Marinette.

"The more I see you stare at this boy the more I see you guys having a bunch of kids." Alya stated.

Marinette squeaked before clamping a hand over her mouth blushing. "Shush!"

Alya hummed as she glanced over Chloe's spot. "So the snake got eaten up."

Marinette followed her gaze, "She probably felt so bad that she stayed at home."

Even looking at Sabrina, she looked a bit lonely.

As much Marinette despised Chloe, she didn't deserve to be treated to the point she stayed at home. But Marinette was even more worried about Mr. Reeves, seeing the sub handing out the test. The longer it took her to take down the akuma, the more she feared how powerful it would get. It didn't take Chat and her a day to get rid of them, rather a few hours. She didn't want to wait any longer.

As the class was about to start the test, a loud rumble disturbed the peace. Heads turned around in confusion as another explosion made the building shake. The fire alarm was pulled as the school evacuated.

"What was that?!" Alya asked, pulling her phone, looking around to record the action.

In the distance, not too far from the school, Insurgé and his army of soldiers, flooded the street. People screamed about looking for cover as did Alya and Marinette. Hiding behind the ledge of the staircase they ran into Nino, Adrien, and Nathaniel.

"Man these guys just keep getting worse." Nino sighed. "Too bad Ladybug and Chat can't help out. Maybe the police can do something."

Alya rolled her eyes, watching the cops get handed one by ones by their own civilians; possessed by Insurgé's magic. A bunch of others picked up a truck an threw it down the block, exploding.

"Maybe not." Nathanael said. Marinette peeked into her bag at a worried Tikki as she looked around.

"I gotta use the bathroom." Marinette faked.

"Right now? We're in a middle of a-" As Alya ducked from a flying truck that landed in a tree. "Crisis here?"

"Reeeeally bad." Marinette whined, as she drummed her satchel strap.

"I'll escort you." Adrien went along, figuring it was the perfect distraction to change into Chat.

But Marinette was stubborn, "What? No I'm-"

"I gotta go anyway so it's safer. C'mon I can't hold in all day." Adrien whined. Marinette gave in as they snuck into the school.

Alya exchanged glances with Nino, "They must have excellent timing or-"

Nathaniel clicked his tongue, "Making out. Of all times."

Alya cooed at Nathaniel, "Oh, jealous are we? Of whom?"

Nathaniel gave a dry smile, "Both."

* * *

Marinette literally ditched Adrien to go to the bathroom and transformed before running behind the school to jump on the roof.

At the top, her cunning cat leaned on his baton waiting.

"A second late m'lady." He made a kissy face. "A kiss of good luck before we go into battle?"

Ladybug hummed, "If I kiss you, I might get your bad luck. Your shoe is untied."

"HUH?" As his head bowed as Ladybug flicked his nose, making him scowl.

"Just kidding." As she kissed his nose. "After we take him down."

Chat chuckled. The two heroes launch themselves in front of the akuma and his army.

"Need a cat nap little akuma?" Ladybug huffed.

Chat's ear tweaked, "Did you just...?"

"I didn't get a lot of sleep." Ladybug groaned.

"ARGGH! _ATTACK!_ " Insurgé roared as the army yelled and went after the duo. Chat went defensive and smacked every leaping person down.

Lady flung her yo-yo at Insurgé as it knocked his crown off.

"MY CROWN!" He whined, leaping for it.

"Chat! That's what keeping the civilians under the curse!" She pointed quickly as Chat eyed the rolling crown. He smacked one of the footmen off his back as he pounced on all fours extending his rod. He leaped in the air and kicked it farther from Insurgé, pinning the akuma down. He reached for the crown, grabbing it.

"CHAT!" As his spine chilled to her cry. He turned and saw her outnumbered by the civilians, grabbing and pinning her down. Ladybug tried fighting them off, but they clung and pulled at her, making her yell in pain. Ladybug couldn't reach her yo-yo to use her lucky charm or anything as Chat's throat tightened.

"MY LADY!" As Chat immediately cried to her, "HOLD ON!"

Chat retreated his staff and smashed the crown, making all the gold soldiers stop and immediately turn to gold dust in the wind.

Insurgé got up, scowling as his eyes zoomed on Ladybug.

"You...will _**not win this time!**_ " As he pointed his staff at Ladybug, recovering and frozen on the spot.

Chat opened his mouth instead in dread, too far to reach her. "NO!"

Insurgé charged a beam that hit Ladybug directly in the torso, flying her back and crashing into a building.

* * *

Chat saw his lady fall from the sky like a bird, and hit the ground too hard.

And pure hatred filled his lungs as he stood, eyeing the akuma as if he won. An urge to break this poor, sorry akuma. He wouldn't get away, not with any Miraculous for sure.

" _TAKE HER MIRACULOUS Insurgé!_ " Hawkmoth cried through his semblance as Insurgé cackled.

Chat Noir quietly stalked the akuma while drawing Cataclysm. Plagg trying to stop him but he was too far gone with the purpose to harm.

"Well well well, it seems that the bug got swatted! Anarchy rules bug, and now I seize the Miraculous for Hawkmoth. Time is up, Ladybug." Insurgé sneered as he leaned down, ready to take the earrings from an unconscious Ladybug.

"Not on my watch." Chat hissed as he slashed the Overseer's back causing him to collapse and squirm in pain.

"You hurt my lady." Chat's eyes dilated to slits, snatching the staff and breaking it in half on his thigh. "I hurt you."

Chat saw the akuma flutter up until he clutched it in his hand, turning it to black dust that slipped through his gloved fingers

He watched the akuma turn back to Mr. Reeves, unconscious and left with a slashed back.

Chat whirled and cradle Ladybug's head speaking softly and trying to make her open her eyes.

"My lady...answer me..." Chat's voice broke. His miraculous beep a warning as he closed his eyes tightly, picking up a mumbling Ladybug. Covered in sweat and grime, he spotted her torso bleeding through her suit.

He could only take her to one place.

"This is my only choice. I cannot leave you. Not like this." Chat whispered.

* * *

" ** _NO!_** I was so close to gaining her miraculous! And that fool was too late! I was so close!" Hawkmoth roared into his dome, the glowing butterflies frenzied and chaotic.

Hawkmoth roared even louder, as the butterflies stilled against the wall of the dome. Hawkmoth panted, almost crushing his trophy Miraculous jewelry in his other hand. He growled, sensing the presence of the shapeshifter.

"Everytime your akumas fail to seize the miraculous. I am questioning your abilities, Hawkmoth." The shapeshifter huffed.

Hawkmoth glanced at the giant hourglass before them. "I just need two more to make it perfect."

"And when will that be? Your failures do not amuse me, nor quench my hunger to feed on the evil that infest this world." The shapeshifter hissed. "If you fuse me with your Miraculous, maybe this would be a much simpler task to accomplish... _ **human.**_ "

Hawkmoth winced at the shapeshifter's deal. He knew fusing with the Dark One would cause tremendous consequences among him and his kwami. His kwami may no longer exist or remain the same after fusion. Even worse, his life would deteriorate very quickly. And the shapeshifter may not be forgiving to even spare his life because his body would be the perfect replacement.

"Fusion, is just a cheap trick to make weaklings stronger." Hawkmoth growled.

"You _**are weak**_ , human." The shapeshifter glared. "And you will consider my offer. I been starving for many centuries, and I will no longer wait for the feast. If I have to, I will **make** you."

Hawkmoth snarled, "I will get those Miraculous. And I _will not_ fuse with you."

"Then do it." The shapeshifter hissed, disappearing from his domain. Hawkmoth sighed in exhaustion as the last streak of light left his dome.

* * *

The devastated Chat Noir leapt across rooftops to the apartment window, carrying Ladybug to the couch. Chat's transformation finally died and Plagg whined.

" _Cheeeeeese!_ Plagg whined as Adrien hushed him with a slice of Gouda cheese.

"Plagg! Help me with this!" Adrien pleaded, scrambling to grab towels and first aid.

"What am I suppose to do, _miraculously_ fix this?" Plagg complained.

"I...what should I do? How do I explain this when she wakes up? She's going to find out..." He closed her eyes, gently rubbing Ladybug's grimy face, frowned and occasionally mumbled in her sleep.

Then he heard a beep. He saw her earring, two spots blinking.

"She can't hold her transformation long the way she is...it stresses the kwami." Plagg remembers the akuma poisoning too well.

"Nathanael is going to be home soon." Adrien looked around, spotting his room, "Yes of course I wasn't thinking!"

Plagg rolled his eyes as Adrien carried Ladybug to his room on the bare mattress. It wasn't done getting fixed up to his liking because he had to get his belongings transported here.

He placed a towel over her eyes as he watched the transformation beeped one last time.

Adrien sat with his back turned towards Ladybug before he regret putting the towel over her face. But he needed to check on her, her torso probably bleeding and he didn't know how bad it was. He needed to...

"Oh my!" As he looked up and spotted a red sprite floating in front of his eyes. The red sprite looked awfully familiar like Plagg but-

"Ladybug's...kwami?" Adrien asked. The kwami giggled.

"And you're Chat Noir. I knew it was you all along! I'm Tikki!" Tikki grinned.

Adrien smiled, "I haven't been doing a good job hiding my identity lately..." Then he almost looked over his shoulder before hunching over, "How bad?"

Tikki checked on Marinette, "Her face is covered.. But her stomach...it needs wrapping."

Adrien swallowed, "I don't want to mess anything up. I wanted to...do it right."

Tikki comforted Adrien, "You can do it!"

Plagg groaned to himself, "Wait until they finally find out who is who under the mask already." Then he continued tuffing his face with cheese.

Adrien nodded, finally getting up and walking towards Ladybug. He saw her shirt ruined with blood along with her jacket as the wound was around her left side. He couldn't say if it was really deep, but he wouldn't know until he...

Shaking his head, Adrien glanced over at her where her face was hidden under the towel.

"I'll be gentle as always m'lady." As Adrien slowly took off her jacket and proceed to lift up her shirt, slowly revealing her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...there's a lot that went on with this chapter huh? Weekly updates get people anxious of what's to come next.Also kudos to who can guess what line is a reference to what other cartoon gets a cookie.
> 
> One, I have to personally say this is probably my worst chapter ever. I don't know I just hate the akuma fighting lol. Those scenes aren't my forte.
> 
> Two, let's talk about Nathanael. Nathanael is going to be kinda important in these few upcoming chapters. I implied that with him being Adrien's roommate BUT HOLD ON. I decided in my fic I made him pansexual. This gets flushed out in the upcoming chapters a bit more but I just wanted to let you guys be aware how he acts beforehand without...spoiling too much.
> 
> Three, just a bunch of stuff coming up and you just have to be aware of every little detail because they might pop up in a later chapter or implied something going to happen. Other than that, god the sin is coming.
> 
> Chapters are still being worked on/edited very, very slowly. Until the next update, cheers, and thank you for all your support as always!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -SLAMS FIST ON THE TABLE- LADRIEN FLUFF.

When Marinette woke up, she knew she was in deep trouble not being in her room.

Her identity...whoever brought her here must know who she was and-

She immediately sat up and also cried tears.

"Hey! Easy there now." She heard that soothing voice tell her. She started hyperventilating because she wasn't sure her face was covered or she was blind.

And there was someone in the room...someone not Tikki.

She carefully touched her stomach and noticed her shirt was removed and she was wrapped in bandages. Then placing a hand over her face, she felt the soft towel. She took deep breaths.

"What..where am I?" Marinette swallowed.

The voice didn't speak for a while, "In my apartment."

Marinette turned her head, trying to figure out who it was.

But the gentle and familiar voice rang loudly in her head...

"Adrien? Where...where is Chat? Is he OK? How...how I get here?" Marinette said.

Adrien shuddered, he wanted to tell her so bad. He wanted to tell her he was the one who carried her here and make sure he didn't see her face and tend to her wet wounds and bruises. How he had spent so much time making sure the towel didn't come off with her shirt. He wanted to tell her he seen her toned torso and never think this was going to be his predicament. That seeing her face was a turn, a grab, and a pull away from his crisis. How he was holding back...

He wanted to tell her **he** was the one and only Chat Noir.

"Chat...chat couldn't stay. He said his transformation was running out and didn't know where you lived. I insisted on taking you here. I know it's...what you least expected but I promised you...I saw nothing." Adrien swore on his honor. Aside from her bare stomach, he did not try to remove anything else aside from her wet shirt unless it was necessary...and appropriate.

"Adrien." Marinette said with a sliver of confidence, despite not being Ladybug now, "I trust Chat's judgement, and I trust you."

The room was silent. Sure Marinette felt a bit insecure now that she was now in Chat's place and stuck under Adrien's care.

"This isn't...just my place." Adrien said carefully. "I'm sharing it with a classmate...Nathanael."

Marinette flinched. This was clearly not a good idea and she was ready to find the nearest window.

"But here me out: I won't force you to stay. I just want to make sure you feel comfortable going home." Adrien proposed.

"And when you're not here?" Marinette asked.

"Nathanael is not that kind of person at all to snoop around people's stuff..." Knowing the more outgoing guy was more honest and upfront. "Plus I think he's going out of town this weekend and won't be back here until Tuesday." Adrien said.

"And now...?" Marinette pressed.

"It's just us until Nathanael gets here. I'll be distracting him to the best of my ability." Adrien said.

Marinette nodded, drumming her fingertips against her ribs. "Why didn't you tell me you moved?"

Adrien raised a brow, "It's been a while since I saw you personally. I'm sorry for surprising you. Plus...I wasn't suppose to move until tomorrow."

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, Father kicked me out early." Adrien sighed. "My brother is moving back home soon. I didn't tell anyone about him except Nino."

Marinette knew Adrien was hiding things, but him moving out...his brother?! Where is this all coming from?

"You're... You have a brother?" Marinette checked.

Adrien tensed, "I...rather not talk about it right now Ladybug. It's kind of...sensitive."

Marinette nodded again, the towel shifting. Adrien sat a bit closer.

"You should stay, I can take care of you." He insisted.

Marinette scoffed at his absurdities, "Honestly it's bad enough someone I hardly trust is living here with you. By right I should plan my escape over by that window."

"Please Ladybug. Just trust me." Adrien pleaded, then speaking a bit lower, "Stay a bit longer." Marinette raised a brow, thumbing the end of the towel.

"Okay. But I won't stay too long. I have people who are worried about me..." _Worried would be a huge understatement._ "Besides, I feel better when I'm with you. As I said Adrien, I trust you." Marinette told him.

Adrien averted his glance.

Adrien swallowed, saying softly to himself. "To be honest Ladybug, I don't even trust myself around you..."

Marinette couldn't hear, "What was that?"

Adrien shifted, "Did you need anything?"

Marinette thought, her throat dry. "Some water...and could you sit me up? I want to stretch."

Adrien raised a brow at his lady, "Are you sure about that?"

Marinette wished she could roll her eyes at this boy with her confidence so high. "How thoughtful of you and yes."

Adrien nodded as he made his way to Ladybug's side, holding her gently by the small of her back and hip. She winced out loud, regretting it immediately.

Adrien placed her down on her back by the shoulders, "Nope. You stay there and I'll make you something to eat."

Marinette groaned as she heard footsteps step out and lock the door.

When Adrien locked the door, standing in front of the door was no one other than Nathanael.

* * *

"Uh hey Nate. Um...long story-" Adrien started.

Nathanael folded his arms, blue eyes following every movement by Adrien Agreste. "What's up? Early moving in today...?"

Adrien nodded, "My dad kicked me out a day early...not the best day on top of what happened earlier. Wh-what's up?" As he leaned on the doorframe, arms shifting as well as his hips and shuffling feet.

Nathanael looked straight at Adrien with sharp blue eyes. No doubt **he** knew about his secret identity for quite sometime, but he had a hunch...

Ladybug was in that room, and no one than Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir, decider to bring her here of all places.

How did he know? Because Chat Noir would know exactly where Adrien Agreste lived hours after moving in.

And not to explain the disappearances and the other obvious reasons.

"What, what is it spit it out?" Adrien blurted.

"Nothing." Nathanael smirked softly.

Adrien scowled, "Tell me."

Nathanael clicked his tongue, "If I did you, would have to kiss me."

Adrien scoffed, "Stop joking Nate."

"You should do what you need to do." Nathanael nodded towards the kitchen.

Adrien stared. Wait a second...

"Wait... Does she know?" Nathanael eyed Adrien.

_Shit. Shit shit shit._

Nathanael _knows._

He knows he's Chat Noir.

How the _fuck_ did he know? Of all people? Of _all_ the moments?

Adrien's eyes widen, "What-" And the moment when Nathanael mouthed 'Chat Noir', he froze.

"Don't..." He hissed, covering Nathanael's mouth with a hand. "We'll talk later."

Nathanael licked Adrien's hand before he snapped it back.

"Unbelievable." Adrien rolled his eyes as he got to the kitchen.

"Catastrophic. Can I peak?" Nathanel teased, nodding towards the room. "It's for science."

Adrien glared, pointing a spatula at him. "You put one foot in that room you're going to be on the floor."

Nathanael was enjoying teasing Adrien. "Top or bottom? I heard you like being topped."

Adrien threw a spatula at Nathaniel before he dove out the way laughing.

* * *

Marinette heard the entire conversation. She didn't care of the excessive teasing Nathanael did towards Adrien...but what the hell he knew.

What did Nathanael _know_ about Adrien?

She pulled the towel off her face, Tikki hovering over her face, still slightly weary.

"Nate knows I'm here." Marinette said.

Tikki shook her head, "He knows that Ladybug is here."

"Great, that's even better. If he put a one foot in this room I'm socking him." Marinette scoffed.

"You can barely sit up, relax. I'm sure Adrien will take care of it." Tikki smirked. Marinette cradled the kwami on her chest.

Marinette hummed, "But I would love to know what he knows about Adrien. He's hiding something from me."

Tikki only shrugged, "Maybe you can figure it out."

Marinette scowled at the mischievous kwami, "Not you too." As Tikki laughed.

Then Marinette closed her eyes tightly, "Tikki, are you okay? I know I'm kinda..a mess but I'll be fine. That must've hurt for you..."

Tikki shook her head, "External damage doesn't feel all that bad. It helped that I managed to get something to eat right after. Adrien helped a lot..."

Marinette nodded, "I will be sure to thank him..."

She really had to thank him for putting up with her mess.

* * *

By the time Adrien got back in the room, Ladybug was already sitting up, leaning against the wall a bit, with the towel hanging down.

"Thank you..." As Adrien placed the soup beside the bed on the desk and left a few cookies for the kwami. He handed Ladybug some water to stay hydrated. She took two swigs.

As Marinette took the soup, looking over at the cookies.

"Is that...?" Marinette asked.

"Your umm... kwami told me it was hungry..." As he pursed his lips. "Said she eats sweets."

Marinette chuckled, "Oh Tikki..." She watched through the towel opening as Tikki stole the few cookies and sat on the window feasting. However, Adrien was looking her way as she thumbed the end of the towel. She only saw his mouth and jaw and his white button down shirt that clung to his muscles.

Adrien hoped that the less he stared at Ladybug, the less he tried to think she was possibly Marinette Dupain-Cheng. So he sat in a chair and turned his back to her.

Marinette sipped the soup, "It's delicious and,...how could I ever repay you?"

Adrien clutched his knee. "I'm in your debt actually." Keeping his glance averted to the wall before him he dare not to look at his Lady.

"Adrien. Why won't you look this way?" Marinette asked cautiously, seeing his shoulders tense.

Adrien said nothing, "It's better this way. For your identity..."

Marinette winced, starting to get on her feet. "That isn't all."

Adrien didn't move an inch, restraining himself.

Marinette stood behind him, slowly putting a hand on his shoulder. Adrien held his breath.

"You're hiding something from me." Marinette spoke softly.

Adrien never moved, "Ladybug... _please_..."

Her hand trailed along his shoulder blade to his neck and rested on his chest, feeling it thump rapidly against his chest. Her fingertips dipped slowly into the opening in his shirt, seeing him visibly grip the seat with his life.

"Do you want to see me?" Marinette spoke even softer.

"Not...this way." Adrien's voice was ragged. Hearing Ladybug hum so close to his ear as she slowly withdrew her hand. She took a deep breath.

"Tikki, spots on." Marinette said. Adrien flinched as he saw the flash of pink from his peripheral as he noted Ladybug transforming back to herself.

"Will you look at me now, please?" Ladybug almost, almost pleaded. Adrien slowly turned around and saw her on a verge of tears as he straighten himself. He swore he never want to see those tears as he lifted a hand to her face and wiped her teary bottom lids.

" _Ladybug._ " He laced his words with sorries as he leaned down and kissed parts of her face. He kissed her nose, her cheek, the dip of her mask on her nose bridge, her chin, and very lightly her upper lip. Each kiss followed by sorry, but not enough for Ladybug.

"Will you look at me one day? The real me?" Ladybug breathed against his lips, heat rising to her face. "And not just me as this girl behind the mask?"

Adrien sighed, "I see you all."

Ladybug, gripped his shirt between her fingers, holding back her frustration with the boy, "You sound so sure but you wouldn't even _look_ at me."

Adrien shook his head, "I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage while you're...injured. It doesn't _feel_ right..."

Ladybug slowly smiled, almost forgetting Adrien probably has the most restraint out of everyone she knew in person. The only other person...or cat, she could trust her identity around aside from Chat. And yet, he choose not to see her in such a state, despite her enthusiasm. "Sometimes I think you're so delicate Adrien I might break you."

Adrien swallowed, "I'm already broken, you're the one who piece me back."

Ladybug tugged the bottom of Adrien's lip between her teeth as he groaned, his hands finding a home on her hips. His breath is ragged as he fully kissed her, feeling a smile creep on her lips.

"Not so tight handsome boy." As she slowly intertwined one of his hands in hers, kissing against him.

"What about..." Adrien kissed along her jaw, "Chat Noir?"

Ladybug hummed, "We have each other, and we have another."

Adrien growled as she pressed into him more until his back met the wall. Where ever Plagg went he hope he wasn't tuning in on this or anywhere in the proximity. Or Tikki...

Ladybug leaned back, "Does that make sense? It's not like...we're official yet."

Adrien looked at her, "What's holding you back?"

Ladybug hummed, slowly undoing the buttons of Adrien's shirt, "The thrill of not getting caught." As she teethed his neck making him groan. "The thrill of someone who knows I'm here can walk in and see us doing this."

Adrien's voice felt raw, "Would be better with lesser clothes."

Ladybug smirked as she ended their conversation with a series of kisses soft to rough. In the most of this Adrien had finally unbuttoned his shirt and was shimmying out; all the while kissing his Lady.

Ladybug planted her hands on his chest and massaged his muscles with the tips of her fingers and the palm of her hands. Adrien's hands fell helplessly to the side as she kissed his chest and slowly made her way down to his stomach; a lingering tongue tracing his toned torso.

Adrien grabbed Ladybug's shoulder as she dipped one finger lightly in his waistband as she kissed his neck as she stood up again; while his hand slowly made their way down to cup her ass.

Then she winced. Adrien looked at her, seeing her slightly holding her side, slightly hunched over.

" _Fuck._ " As he ushered Ladybug to the bed and lay down. He propped her on the pillow even though she began to protest.

"I'm fine-" She began before Adrien glared at her.

"You're fine alright." He then playfully smiled, "And you're practically dying. Got so carried away I forgot you were hurt..."

Ladybug snorted, " 'Tis nothing but a scratch."

Adrien stared at her, "Here."

Ladybug tilted her head as she saw him move next to him to where he was spooning her. He kissed the nape of her neck as she had her back to him.

"No complaining." He pressed a mouth against her ear as she shivered. They pulled the covers over as Ladybug waited a bit before starting to feel sleepy.

"Tikki, spots off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few words: Nathanael is OP but I refuse to nerf him and BORDERLINE IDENTITY REVEAL I WAS THIS CLOSE TO WRITING IT. But nah you guys just going to have to wait aye. THANKS.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few hours passed where Marinette realized as she turned over on Adrien's bed with her eyes open, she saw him face to face without the mask. His gentle yet chiseled features, calm and somewhat peaceful, as if she was the best thing that ever happened to his life.

_Ladybug that is..._

He slept softly as Marinette dared to stare even longer to watch the sleeping man, his arm draped over her hip.

Her chest rapidly thumped, as she slowly leaned closer to kiss him. Literally, not as Ladybug, but herself as Marinette.

It was peculiar when she thought about what she said to him, how she had Chat Noir and someone else.

Because she and Chat didn't really talk about being officially together, but there was something. Not quite deep yet, but the thrill of of being somewhat together because they loved each other quite dearly they assured. It was so raw and fierce...

And yet, the lingering border between them was: who was behind the mask?

Marinette placed a hand over his chest as she rubbed that same spot that riled him up earlier. She studied his face as it slowly turned from still and peaceful to more twitchy as he woke up.

Adrien mumbled, "Stop...Ladybug."

Marinette giggled, "What if I don't want to?"

His eyes were still closed, trying to go back to sleep, but he exhaled. "If you don't, I don't think I _will._ "

Marinette hummed. "I'm going to stretch a bit."

Adrien chuckled, his eyes still closed, "Don't strain yourself."

"Mhmm." She huffed as she rolled off the bed, carefully stretching herself. Pacing around she couldn't find much around the room seeing that it literally look like he just moved in. However, a worn picture of what looked to be a younger Adrien posing with a woman; her only identified features were her smile and similar complexion.

In the far background she could make out a boy in a blue shirt with a taller man.

Marinette swallowed as Tikki followed her glance.

"That must be him and Adrien's mom... when he were younger." Marinette told her kwami. "And those..." As she pointed to the shadows on the background, "His father and brother."

"He must have been through so much with his family, one day he might tell us." Tikki said. "Speaking of, you should probably check your phone."

Marinette's heart dropped. Oh no, Mama and Papa and Alya and Nino were probably trying to contact her. She whipped her phone out and see 20 missed calls.

" **Shit.** " She swore. She glanced down at the sleeping boy until she crept to the door. Slowly opening it, she pulled the towel over her head as she spotted Nathanael at his desk doing artwork. She slowly crept to the bathroom and locked the door as she called Papa.

" _MARINETTE!_ " Tom raised his voice. "Where have you been? Where are you? Are you OK!"

"Papa I'm fine..err...I'm over a friend's place. It's been a crazy afternoon and when I got over here I ended up falling asleep. I'll be home soon." Marinette talked low as Tikki watched the door.

"Your mother is worried sick, you weren't anywhere at school and we tried calling your friends and they didn't know where you went. Who's this friend?" Tom demanded.

"Papa...please I'll be coming home later tonight OK and I'll explain everything." Marinette didn't like the way her father sounded. He was deeply concerned and suspect on her absence today. She knew she was in deep trouble. So she hung up with a goodbye, groaning.

"Oh Tikki, how I'm going to explain to them what happened?" As she winced at her side.

Then there was a slow knock.

"Hello, is someone in here?" Nathanael asked. Marinette flinched as she hissed her transformation and turned into Ladybug.

She grabbed the doorknob, hesitating before opening it.

"Hi." Ladybug waved at a startled Nathanael as he took several steps back, blinking quite a few times.

Then he smiled, confusing Ladybug. "I knew it."

* * *

Sitting at the table across from each other Ladybug sipped on some hot tea as Nathanael watched.

"You staring at me like that is kind of weird." As Ladybug averted her glance.

"I was told I should not set a foot in Adrien's room, but I see why. Hiding the glorious hero of Paris in his own bedroom." He wagged a brow at Ladybug. "For the sake of _privacy._ "

Ladybug groaned, "What? Are you going to blackmail me?"

Nathanael rolled his eyes, "Now why would I do that? I'm just enjoying the little game you two are playing. I'm just a spectator."

Ladybug scoffed, "Soooo you're not going to try to blackmail me...err us?"

Nathanael nodded, "It's none of my business. Simple. However, I would like to know if I actually know you...you remind me of someone." Nathanael may not have taken long to figure out Adrien was Chat Noir, but Ladybug's glamour was harder to see through.

Ladybug stared straight at the redhead, "Classified information."

"Hmmm. One day maybe." Nathanael shrugged. "You're Adrien's responsibility."

"I feel like you know something." Ladybug couldn't shake off how calm and cool Nathanael was. Of course over the years he came out as a pansexual in the LGBT+ conference in Paris a few years back, he grew confidence in person and had a flare of his own. Not quite shy anymore, but more witty and outspoken.

But this was _weird._

"Classified." He said simply. "Will you be attending the Winter Ball?"

Ladybug smiled, "Yes I am, not that I'm talking you about my date."

"Could it be the famous Chat Noir? That's new." Nathanael sassed the hero. "Mind having a dance with me when you get there?"

"Probably. If you tell me what you told Adrien earlier and what you meant." Ladybug bargained.

"Not if you tell me what you two kids were doing in the room all night." Nate chuckled. "Otherwise this is a stalemate your highness."

Ladybug smirked as she watched the boy move back to his workspace. She followed him only to lean down and kiss his cheek.

Nathanael blinked.

"Thank you sweet boy. Maybe one day you will find out." She winked as she slipped back into Adrien's room.

* * *

Adrien lightly hit Ladybug on the head with a newspaper.

"I told you to stay here." Adrien scowled. "Well now Nathanael knows you're here, I'll never see the end of his teasing."

Ladybug jutted her lower lip, rubbing her head "I have people that are worried about me."

Adrien softly smiled, "Yeah well so was I."

Ladybug mockingly cooed. "That's so nice."

Adrien watch her touch her side. "Are you really going back home like that?"

Ladybug limped towards the window. "I'll be OK, really...thank you."

Adrien pursed his lips before opening the window for Ladybug. "Will you come back? I already miss you."

She chuckled, "Probably, handsome."

Adrien leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Come back tomorrow night. Nathanael will be gone by then."

Ladybug nodded, "If duty doesn't call me, maybe."

Adrien assured, "Like I said; Chat Noir can wait."

Ladybug said nothing after she squeezed through the window, slightly smaller than her own at home.

"Later." She winked as she took off in the night.

* * *

Marinette released her transformation behind the bakery as she gave Tikki a nervous look.

"Might get grounded forever." Marinette only hoped as she walked through the front doors of the bakery, her side cut with pain.

Confronting her by the counter was her father and mother.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sabine scolded, "We called the school and they told everyone to go home. But no one could contact you after all these hours. We were worried sick!"

"Mama..." Marinette tried.

"If you're going to be doing these things we should be monitoring your behavior a little more. We don't want you to get off track for school and distracted from your goals. It's dangerous and we wants the best for you." Tom said.

" _Papa_..." Marinette turned to her father. Her hand cradled her side.

"Save it little lady. We're extremely disappointed in you and...and--oh my." Sabine's glance lowered to her side.

Marinette followed her glance and saw her side was tearing through the bandages. Blood dripped on the floor as she shuddered.

"I...can explain." Marinette slowly started.

Tom immediately went silent and scooped his baby girl up in his arms.

"She's hurt. Get the first aid Mama." Tom hurried as she rushed Marinette to the bathroom. Sabine came back first the first aid.

"What happened to you?!" Sabine managed, trying to hide the cracking of her voice. She was ashamed of herself for being so upset with her daughter. How could she not notice she was barely standing on her own? She was hurt and in pain and she needed to take care of her.

"Mama...Papa..." Marinette tried, "It's not that bad..." As she winced, leaning on the wall of the bathtub. Sabine removed her jacket.

Tom shredded her shirt as Sabine cut the bandages. She examined the damage.

"Someone's been taking care of it." Sabine looked up at Marinette. "Who did?"

Marinette stared straight at her mom. If she said it was Adrien, it would be likely they would question their trust in him. Why not bring her home or warn her parents where she was?

_Why didn't Chat bring her home...?_

Was it because he knew if he did he would be blamed for the injuries of a civilian? He knew the consequences and secondly he would probably emphasize how he would never, ever leave his lady?

Chat was a gentleman, but she already knew that.

"Chat did. Chat Noir saved me." Marinette said simply.

Marinette wish today was Saturday, but she remembers it's Friday and there were thing needed to be done.

Getting up she groaned. A swig of water and two painkillers will hopefully suffice for the time being. She packed away the capsules in a small section of her bag in case her side tears her apart again.

If anyone asked it was cramps. Even though she been taking the pill...

She woke up and texted Alya.

_[I love you.] ~*Mari❤_

_[ I'm breaking up with you for Nino. ] - ѧʟʏѧ_

_[I'll make it up! I'm going to the dance ok?] ~*Mari❤_

_[*gasp* WHO? Was it Chat or Adrien? Oh my gooooddd tell me!] - ѧʟʏѧ_

_[You'll have to see later on then ;) ciao my love] ~ *Mari❤_

Marinette's neck was clear to wear regular shirts as she tilted her head. She pulled out a thick cardigan and a pink button down with ladybug print with thick leggings and boots. Heading downstairs, her mom sat at the table; still concerned and maybe a bit upset about last night.

Right...last night she was literally bleeding and her parents fixed her up and sat at her bed until she slept, constantly moaning that she was sorry, didn't mean to stay out, and it's all her fault.

"Mama...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you both." Marinette told her.

Sabine opened her mouth, but pursed them immediately.

Marinette squeezed her hand, "I'll tell you more later today when I come home I promise."

Sabine sighed, "Please come home soon or let me know if something came up. Or else Papa has to buy you a Bluetooth."

"I'll do better." Marinette smiled, hugging her mom.

"Be good, I love you." Sabine said.

"I love you too Mama." Marinette told her.

And Marinette left for school that day.

* * *

Marinette was super careful with her side torn and bandaged under her shirt. She restricted herself, mostly sitting and standing. She managed Alya's deadly hugs.

"Dressing all nice and fancy huh? _Girrrrrl_ you have some explaining to do. You and Adrien running off getting freaky in the school huh?" Alya teased.

" _ALYA_." Marinette groaned. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Ran off yesterday? During that big akuma attack? Neither seen or heard from again? Did you guys dip off into wild to let your instincts take over? Honestly, you need to invest in Bluetooth if you're not using your phone." Alya rolled her eyes.

Marinette kissed her cheek, "I love you too Alya. So, what did you and Nino here do last night?"

Alya scoffed at Marinette's brow waggling, "Nothing harmful. Except...he finally asked me!"

Marinette squealed, "Oh I'm so happy for you! I knew he could do it!"

Alya laughed, "That isn't all..." As she demonstrated by puckering her lips. Marinette squealed as the girls laughed and gossiped, until the teacher Ms. Bustier came in. Shortly after the two guys sat in front of them, Nino side glanced a wink at his girlfriend and Adrien turned around waving at Marinette.

And he almost stared too long for her to realize how dead gorgeous she looked. Her blue hair was pulled back into twin buns and her eyes lined lightly with perfect contour. It brought our those blue, _seemingly_ familiar eyes.

He blushed, turning back around.

"So class, It's a little late for transfer students, but we have a new student joining us today. He came back from America after six years of studying and is eager to be back home in Paris." Ms. Bustier introduced as the new student walked in, standing next to the teacher almost the same height.

And for some reason, Adrien's stomach dropped.

Entering the class, an ominous feeling settled among the group. The man stood tall and strict, with his hair slightly parted and combed back. His blue shirt tucked in, his vest all under a jacket, with slacks and shoes. His pale green eyes stared lifelessly about the classroom.

"This is Felix Agreste! Umm...this class is a bit full but, Chloe is absent again today so you can sit by Sabrina until we have figured out how to fit you here." Ms. Bustier said as he said nothing and made his way to Chloe's vacant seat.

Even Sabrina flinched once he put his satchel down.

Felix sat with his hands crossed over his mouth once the lingering glances were now to the lecture. However, he had a terrific target view on his brother across from him, who was gripping his pencil tightly.

_And Felix smirked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about that double update huh? Ladrien, Nathanael, and Felix.
> 
> A new antagonist has arrived! C'mon I was dropping hints like in several chapters so you CANNOT tell me you weren't expecting this. I really like the idea of the scumbag evil twin for Felix.
> 
> LADRIEN. STEAMY LADRIEN FOR YOU. Not quite smutty (yet), but a few drops of lime in water I guess. I really like this because it really PUSHED the boundaries.
> 
> And finally, OP Nathanael. I love Nathanael so much and what more can I say that he deserves the right to know Adrien's superhero identity because he should just be that powerful and moving . It gets even better OH JUST YOU WAIT.
> 
> P.S I have NOT forgotten about that very important concept of the Book of Miraculous WHICH WILL BE COMING BACK UP SOON. VERY VERY IMPORTANT. Marinette has so much going on there's no time to sit and read a huge ass book like that.
> 
> And don't think these weird dreams haven't stopped, they will be coming back as well. Very important. 
> 
> Until next week, cheers and THANK YOU FOR THE KIND REVIEWS AND SHARES WE HIT 18k views on FF and almost 5k on here. Bless. (sorry for the super long notes)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Username change :)

At lunch, Adrien was stared down at by his friends and lingering glances by his classmates.

His complexion was drained, hands were clammy, and he only knew how much worse things were going to get.

Nino sat by him, glancing back and forth at the girls as they looked at Adrien Agreste, dumbfounded by this discovery.

" _ARE YOU KIDDING ME_?!" Alya yelled, causing people to turn heads.

"Alya, relax." Marinette tried calming her as Alya's face was as bright as her hair.

"RELAX? Are you _kidding_ me?! Adrien has a long lost brother we never, I repeat, _never_ ever heard about? And you want me to _relax_!? Girl, this is so serious!" Alya roared.

"Yeah well he has reasons why he rather kept it to himself. This was the last thing he wanted to happen y'know." Nino defended Adrien.

"Oh so you knew?" Alya folded her arms.

" _YES_! He's my best friend and we known each other since we were kids. Cut him some slack this dude's family isn't the happiest kind of group you want to be apart of." Nino stood up, irritated with Alya.

"Oh, whatever!" Alya turned her head, pouting.

"Guys stop. You're making Adrien uncomfortable." Marinette spoke up, causing Adrien to look straight at her.

And they stared back at each other.

"Look..." As Marinette hesitantly reached out and touched Adrien's arm. "I think there's a logical explanation to this, and if you don't feel like telling us now, it's fine."

Adrien's eyes widen, then looked at his friends. He sighed, sitting up before rubbing the back of his head.

"There's...a lot more to it." He told his friends. Taking a breath and exhaling he tried relaxing, and not thinking of his brother talking to a professor on the other side of the dining area.

And somehow Adrien could see him sneering from the corner of his eye.

"Felix and I are brothers. Except...we were separated as kids a lot and when my father and mom divorced, they took one of us. Father picked me and Mom took him. Not so much happily ever after." Adrien averted his glance. "He wasn't happy with Mom, I wasn't happy living with Father."

Adrien turned his head making sure Felix was completely out his sight.

Nino spoke up, "It's crazy like, they were suppose to be switched at birth or whatever. Adrien was supposed to live with his Mom and Felix with the old man. Makes sense right?"

Alya folded her arms, trying to be a bit more understanding, "It shows in your personality. You're a sweetheart off the back. Right Marinette?"

Marinette stammer, "Y-yeah of course! You wouldn't be our friends of you weren't err...who you were."

Both Alya and Nino rolled their eyes.

Adrien smiled at Marinette, "Thanks guys really."

Nino thought though, "But I always thought if that was an issue between you and your parents, why didn't they just...swap?"

Adrien signed, "A lot of reasons. One, Mom thought she could handle Felix, but not after he started growing older. He wouldn't listen or respect her according to conversations between her and Father. He refused to raised both of us...mostly Nathalie. Two...there were some problems after we started hitting our teens..."

Nino winced, "Oh yeah, now I remember. _Puberty_."

Adrien closed his eyes, "The earlier Agreste collections were with me and Felix in adolescent fashion for years, posing in season fashion and some special occasion in a few sessions throughout the year. Adorable, small, cute fuzzy he wanted. Then...we started hitting our teens."

"And that's when he realized, Adrien looks wayyy better than his brother." Nino stated.

"Felix could still model, but it did not suit Father's...taste in his collections. Not the ones that suits teen fashion as stylish and vibrant." Adrien sighed, "He said Felix was too ugly and pale for his collections and would rather have me model instead."

"Oh no." Marinette realized.

Alya winced, "Yeah that must've bite."

Adrien shook his head, "That was the last straw between me and him. And all I've done is try to be the kind brother I'm suppose to be. But he still loathes and envy me. How am I suppose to be kind and compassionate when he's the bitter, lowest scum I'm relates to aside from my father?

Alya hummed, "You know what Felix does look better modeling in the sewers where he belongs."

"ALYA!" Marinette huffed. Then she looked at him, "But why now? Why did he come back for good?"

Adrien sighed, "I finally moved out, and likely Felix is replacing my position as the next CEO. Which is why Felix went to America to study business. I also signed a contract with Father saying I don't want to model with him anymore and...some other classified stuff. That's why I'm staying until winter in Paris."

"Dude, that is messed up. So you were suppose to be the handsome CEO of your father's company instead." Nino realized, "But now your jealous evil twin is!"

"Basically." Adrien said.

"I still wished you told us about him. It's still a surprise...honestly." Alya said.

"But you had your reasons. And we completely respect them. Just...one question." Marinette said.

Adrien raised a brow, "Yeah?"

"ARE YOU THROWING A PARTY?! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN RIGHT? You need a nice housewarming gift from us!" Alya said.

Adrien chuckled nervously, "Honestly it's fine...I still haven't settled in but I'll let you know between me and my roommate. Speaking of..." Remembering he had to talk to him as he saw him walking and talking to Alix and Max.

Adrien yanked Nathanael towards the table, one arm around his shoulders, "This is my roommate. And uh, we have to actually discuss some more things about the rent so, I'll be back." As Adrien tugged Nathanael to a vacant area around the back of the school. His friends however, exchanged glances.

* * *

"How, the _hell_ did you find out?" Adrien tried to think. How could he be so careless and not hide from Nathanael? Of all people?

The boy chuckled, "You haven't been quite discreet lately. And it's not hard piecing the two together because it makes sense. Your cat-like tendencies and seemingly matching personalities. And _honestly_ , a little hair gel and mask wouldn't fool me."

Adrien hunched over, "But... _magic_."

"But I'm an _artist_ for crying out loud. Same height, build, hair color, voice. Honestly why hasn't anyone else noticed?" Nathanael spoke.

"Because you must been watching pretty close to figure it out." Adrien said. Then he recall his fairly accurate drawings of Chat Noir in the school comics, "You have been spying."

" _Maybe_." Nathanael shrugged, "References are essential for an artist my handsome friend. But don't worry, I won't say a word."

Adrien eyed him, "How do I believe you?"

Nate simply said, "You probably don't. But clearly because you haven't told your close friends for reasons. And I respect that."

Adrien took a deep breath in some relief, "Thank goodness."

"Are you ever going to tell them?" Nathanael said.

Adrien sighed, "I wish it was just that easy to tell them. Without consequences, without the whole 'putting your loved ones' in danger etc."

Nathanael grimaced, "Your partner should be the first one. Don't make a choice you'll regret. _Tell her_."

Adrien stared, then nodded, "Yeah, thanks umm Nate. It's weird hearing you give me advice."

Nathanael nodded, "We're friends and friends help each other out."

* * *

By the end of day people are packing away, tugging on their coats and bags and embracing the weekend to come.

"Seriously though, this calls for special chill out time. With everything that happened this week, can we just relax for _one_ day?" Alya groaned.

"But we're going out tomorrow." Nino told his girlfriend.

" _Hmmmmmm_ , but what about you guys?" Alya winked at Marinette and Adrien. "We're hitting up that hole-in-the-wall a few miles north here. Care to make this a double date?"

Marinette went from a pretty flushed complexion due to the cold to beet red in matter of seconds.

"Ahhh, ummm _ALYA_." Marinette failed to find words. "You know we're not-"

"Care to join us tomorrow?" Adrien blurted to Marinette, finally looking at her in the eye.

Marinette froze. Was...was he asking _her_ out?

_Oh jeez don't mess this up don't say the wrong thing don't-_

"Umm...I have to really buckle down with my applications and still work on that collection Chloe destroyed." Marinette went on, "And um, I'm sort of _grounded_?"

" _WHAT_?!" Her friends got louder.

"Oh right, you did disappear after that akuma attack." Alya thought, "Speaking of...where _did_ you two go?"

Oh _shit._

 _Abort abort abort_.

Adrien froze.

Marinette's eyes frantically switched between Adrien and her friends.

 _Shiiiiiit_.

"We ran off through the back entrance. Sorry but, we should be getting ready to go right Mari?" He held his arm around her shoulders. Marinette reacted immediately as soon as Alya's eyes narrowed at her.

" _Gotta go bye love you all_!" Marinette and Adrien both took off with their friend shouting them down.

* * *

Adrien finally got behind the school; the cool winter air biting their noses and ears.

"What...why did we run?" Marinette finally said, catching her breath.

"Because, I lied. I dunno, instinct?" Adrien tried, "Anyway, sorry about that."

Marinette stares at Adrien's face, his green eyes not looking straight at her...

...But _past_ her.

She couldn't pinpoint where, but it gave her chills.

"Are...are you ok?" She swallowed, wrapping her arms around herself because her side was tearing up a bit. But she didn't need him to really know that.

Adrien swallowed, looking at how awkward she stood.

Then he sighed.

"I'm fine. The question is...are _you_ OK?" He vaguely seen her wince once or twice, but able to handle it.

Marinette stared at him, then coughed, "Just...umm...that time of the month."

Adrien looked away once more, completely embarrassed. How could he think she was Ladybug of all people? Jeez he was so hung over knowing who she is. He decided therapy with Nate would be a session he _needed_ before he left this weekend.

"Okay umm, well I'm sorry for doing that all of a sudden. No big deal?" Adrien said quickly.

She slowly nodded, "Y-yeah...I should go now."

Adrien then grimaced, "Actually, my apartment is close to yours...about two or three blocks past the bakery."

Marinette swallowed.

"Will you...let me walk you home?" Adrien slowly asked.

"Sure." She could only say. And they started walking. Paris sidewalks were layered with a few inches of snow; often coming across obstacles such as icy paths. A few times, Marinette held onto Adrien's arm as they walked a crossed the ice.

Walking close to him, she studied how tall he was; a side glance only pointing out his fine jaw and neck, wrapped in that special blue scarf she has yet told him about that she made and his tweed jacket.

Adrien was a mature young man for sure.

Marinette swallowed the cold air and sighed.

"Will you be okay? Living with Nate on your own umm..." Marinette tried to word it, as they were approaching her house.

"Nate is a good guy, I'll be fine Mari." Adrien smiled, "However..."

"However...?" Marinette asked.

"I may have to sneak over to get some of those delicious treats. They are quite meo-I mean! Marvelous! So...save some for me please?" Adrien quickly.

Marinette nodded, now standing in front of the bakery. "Y-yeah! Free to come on over...when in not...umm..you know..." She gripped her side, pleading to hold out a bit longer.

Adrien nodded and waved goodbye, "Later then."

As he watched her go inside, Adrien turned around to walk down the street, seeing the last person he wanted to that day.

 _Felix_.

Adrien stood still, grimacing.

The shine over Paris seem to dull with the clouds overhead giving a less saturated scenery of Paris.

But Adrien kept walking, not interested in conversing with his bitter brother.

Then Felix stood in his way, making him glare at him.

"I have nothing to do with you. Now excuse me, I have things to do." Adrien told Felix bitterly, yet saying a word.

"I'd watch my back if I were you...you might end up hurting someone very close..." Felix stated simply. The man's voice was sharp as a clean edge and hardly rugged or warm. It matched the scenery of Paris; cold, bitter, and dark.

"You stay out of my way. And take care of you and Father." Adrien pointed, "Or else."

"One hand on me, and I will end you." Felix sneered.

"Like father, like son." Adrien hissed.

Felix said nothing, turning away and walking down the street. Adrien shrugged as he opened the gate to the apartment and headed upstairs.

"Ah, you're home." Nathanael said as he was packing. "I made tea."

Adrien thanked as he took off his shoes and coat, washing his hands and pouring a cup. He exhaled, feeling anxious about being here alone and just...the whole identity crisis with his partner.

"Ah, um...do you have some time before you leave?" Adrien scratched the back of his neck, sitting down with some tea.

Nathanael studied his roommate's nervousness. "I got time to kill." So he sat down across from him. "What's up?"

Adrien sighed, "Should I really tell her?"

"Why the doubt?" He asked.

Adrien sighed again, "I don't know, what if we both end up getting hurt in all of this? That the people under the masks are...not who they can't really trust each other around. Its been haunting me, it's...kind of scary."

Nathanael groaned in frustration, "I'm going to announce to the whole school you're Chat Noir and you're a big _huge_ scary tomcat.

Adrien's eyes blew open, "You wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't honestly." Nathanael said calmly. But he folded his hands, "Seriously Adrien, time is running out. You're going to be leaving Paris soon and...who knows. This might be the _last_ few months you get to spend with her. Spending the holidays maybe, New Years...all of those romantic things. Why _not_ make it count?"

Adrien sighed, "And then what would be the point? She deserves someone better."

Nathanael scoffed, "And who are _you_ to judge? Who are _you_ to decide? What happened to Chat Noir who is head over heels with Ladybug, who actually cares for her in sickness and in health? Partners since you were what? Barely teens if I remember correctly. _Goddammit_ get married and have disgustingly beautiful children for crying out loud. And promise me I'll be the godfather to at least one."

"You don't even know what she looks like...and if she ever found out I was Chat Noir..." Adrien groaned.

"I know you're both into some pretty sinful things. And know from the look of your butts and half-covered flirtatious looks. Take it to the church _please_." Nathanael sassed him.

Adrien huffed, his face red and literally done with Nathanael, "Have a nice trip, I'll see you at graduation as I live in my room forever."

Nathanael cackled.

* * *

Oddly enough, Adrien wouldn't be living in his room forever. Instead, he _actually_ decided to go to the church.

Adrien wasn't really an avid worshipper, but it often helped him cope with things back at home; being lonely for so many years and home-schooled up until around his tweens.

He went to Catholic school for one year and often found himself praying and just confessing.

Then he got his Miraculous, and suddenly magic. There he found himself coping better with life as a superhero and working with Ladybug.

And then were the times of sin; he would run to the church, asking forgiveness for what he thought of Ladybug at times...of what she made him do at night...

So he headed out to church, wearing a thick hoodie and a hat. Running across the street he stepped inside the empty church. He sat in the front row, taking a glance at the holy statues before him and the paintings and scriptures along the wall of the cathedral.

And then he heard a voice across from him.

_He didn't glance._

He clasped his hands and began talking, "It's been a long time I been here. And, excuses are _not_ something I'm here to give really for all I've done." The other voice spoke in the distance. Probably a row or so across.

"As Chat Noir, I neglect my often...sinful feelings I have towards my partner. How I want to...do things with her but that's a boundary I can't cross. Not unless...it's natural to us. This relationship is so new and delicate and...dangerous. I don't know how far I can go without losing myself. Without doing the wrong thing and regretting it. Without knowing who Ladybug is."

The voice stopped, but Adrien didn't notice. Instead they became distant footsteps.

"I _love_ her. I love her _so much_ I want to just die and wake up in her arms and live it all again. I don't want to let her go. So guide me, tell me what to do. How do I tell her that without her I'll lose myself? I'm Chat Noir...but without her I'm just a vessel."

Then Adrien froze, feeling a body pressed against his side, an arm wrapped around his and a head resting on his shoulder. Knitted gloves, a thick scarf maybe and a tuft of hair he peaked from his hood.

"Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

The body next to her shifted, pressing a gloved hand to his cheek. He slowly, slowly turned his head.

"Close your eyes." She whispered.

And he did. And she kissed him.

She kissed and kissed and Adrien held his partner in the darkness of this sacred holy place; wrapping his arms around her bundled body. He faintly hear a squeak before he slanting his lips against hers.

He hears her sigh; he hears her soft sounds that outshines the soft chimes of the organ that plays from the sky high ceiling.

And he just want more, kissing down her neck.

And more, he feels her claw through his hoodie, sending chills.

And _more_ , as a hand travels under her thick coat and sweater, tracing those fine muscles making her arch towards him.

He find those fine red lips one last time, before she says.

" _Goodbye_."

Then when he felt her leave his lips, he opened his eyes; the person next to him gone.

* * *

Felix Agreste is a man with a plan.

A dirty, _cruel_ plan actually.

He observes the hyped blog about the heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir. How they saved Paris millions of times, all of that jazz.

He didn't really care about that. He was more interested in the previous incident.

He watched a clip that the blogger, Alya Cesairé, recorded of the last attack, a battle that was struggling for the dynamic duo. He saw how the akuma Insurgé defeated Ladybug, ready to seize her, when he studied Chat Noir's reaction. He went from devastation to pure rage. His body, tensed and hunched as he drew out a claw; haunting Insurgé until he drew a claw against his back, watching him fall. Then shortly after crushing the akuma, he hurries to swoop Ladybug into his arms and leave the scene and the now 'de-evilized' civilian was left hurt until the police came in.

Felix then knew, he had to take the duo apart one by one. And make people stop glorifying them as perfect and all good.

And seize their miraculous.

So Felix stood his camera facing him as he broadcasted live on his stream. Where he had connections to place him in the priority of all networks and was linked all across Paris. He sat against the white wall in a black chair, poised and calm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I come to you to voice my concern over the safety of Paris. We rely too much on these two simple beings. Who wear a mask and propose to _stop_ evil and bring about good. To fix wrong to right. And to assure our trust. But we fail to analyze their flaws, as they are taken too lightly. In fact, they are quite flawed and too dependent. Ladies and gentlemen, I am talking about our heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir." He told the camera.

He switches to the clip of the struggling duo almost defeated by the akuma, if it wasn't for Chat Noir's violent resort of Cataclysm. He replays that moment Chat struck the civilian, runs to Ladybug, and takes off; leaving the injured civilian in the hands of the law.

"This right here ladies and gentlemen, is the overlooked moment of _betrayal_ I felt towards Chat Noir. He's a destructive and chaotic individual with no self control over his feelings and morality. He struck a civilian; akuma or not. And retreats, not even to help him. I do not understand why is this accepted. A man is injured in the hospital and all people can do is cheer for these so-called 'perfect' heroes. They need to face consequences, as I will not stand for this passive behavior. None of it justifies reasoning from either Ladybug and Chat Noir will ever fix the destruction they left the law to clean up. They need to be punished and face the laws of reality, and stop using their masks as excuses to act _destructively_ and endanger lives. You may not agree now, but one day your loved one will maybe in mist of this chaotic, uncontrolled act of justice they would call it. This, will be dealt with I _assure_ you. For our sakes, and to bring Paris into the righteous light." As he shut off the stream, watching the hit counter reach the thousands.

Felix Agreste opened the box from the miraculous he claimed from Sparrow, Mercury, and Melodie in his hands.

"They did not suit me, not at all..." He closed his eyes, "But Chat Noir's is just right. _I will have his miraculous_."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up? Something soon. Real soon. Until next week, cheers!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -dances in a little circle-

Saturday morning, Marinette was up early to bribing her parents out of punishment by helping out with the store. But Sabine refused and told her daughter to rest, as she handed her a plate of breakfast.

"Back to bed. That's an order young lady." Sabine acted, sternly, "Or else!"

Marinette feinted a squeak, "Spare me Mama!" As she giggled and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"How is that collection coming along? I haven't got to see it since you started it." Sabine asked.

Marinette tensed, almost forgetting all about it. She even told Alya that was one of the reasons she was staying in aside from being grounded. It's not even possible or worth the risk to go out but SOMEONE insisted on going as her date.

That being Adrien.

But with all due honesty, her collection would be done before New Years if the universe will stop trying to kill her off; as she gingerly touched her side. Thankfully, she was healing up nicely.

"It'll be done by New Years for sure. Do you think I'll win?" Marinette bit the corner of her lip.

Sabine stared at her daughter, befuddled, "Why do you think not?"

"It's Gabriel Agreste...one of the top fashion designers in Paris and along a CEO of his own business. He's going to critique them and...but..." Marinette sighed. "I don't know maybe I should just quit. I don't _need_ to enter..."

"Marinette..." Sabine sighed, sitting next to her daughter. "I know what you're doing."

Marinette froze.

Sabine sighed, "You need to chase your dreams. Didn't you want to go to America?"

Marinette nodded.

"But you want to stay and help with me and Papa and run the bakery." Marinette nodded once at her mother's comment.

And she embraced her child. Marinette held her closer.

"You need to go." Sabine told her, looking at her in the eye.

"But-" Marinette protested.

" _Marinette_. Papa and I are more than fine handling the bakery without you. Don't give up your dream. Never." Sabine held her face. "Imagine a whole new world in America...New York! Trust me, this is your chance and you need to go."

Marinette nodded, smiling, "Thank you, Mama."

Then Sabine softly pushed her back towards the stairs. "Rest OK? I'll be up shortly to talk to you before I leave."

Marinette nodded as she trudged back upstairs to bed; almost falling asleep.

* * *

About fifteen minutes passed before Marinette heard her mom coming upstairs and Tikki was already hiding behind a shelf.

Sabine came up and looked at Marinette, then taking a seat in a chair, crossing her tiny legs.

"Mama, I don't want you guys to worry about me so much...especially even with this." She gestured her wound.

"How can I not? I'm your mother Marinette. I was worried sick and your papa and I wanted to take you to the hospital." Sabine patted her shoulder.

Marinette's eyes widen, "No! It's nothing please." As she sighed. "I got caught in that huge attack while Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting. And...it's just gets complicated Mama. But I was safe and taken care of by Chat. If it wasn't for him I would've died."

Sabine looked at her daughter, "You seem so fearless and sure about this. I still don't approve of that alley cat swooping off with my little girl at night. Forbid what Tom was ready to say about Chat...thinking he kidnapped you."

Marinette shook her head, "Please Mama."

Sabine laughed, "Chat Noir is a man, and you are a blossoming young lady...a mother dares to think what happens when just the two of you together in a room."

" _MOM_!" She whined. Sabine chuckled.

"I just want you safe. You're a responsible young lady and I trust you. This doesn't mean you get away with punishment though." Sabine told her.

"Mama..." She gave up. Marinette tried. She was going to text Alta she couldn't get out of punishment and just sit at home working and resting probably.

"It's only one day. You'll live." Sabine smiled. "Just a lesson for you to learn my little artist." As she poked Marinette's nose. "And you need to rest."

Marinette watched her mom get up, "I have to go, but your father will be home early so he may need to speak to you. You know how protective he is..."

"Yes, I'll talk to him. Thanks a lot Mama." Marinette embraced the kiss on her forehead and watch her mother go downstairs and listen to the store front open and close.

Marinette sighed as Tikki floated out, "I tried. But it's better than forever right?"

"Trust me, I been around for thousands of years. I think I have an idea of what forever feels like Marinette!" Tikki smirked.

"Let me text Alya the good news..." Marinette texted Alya.

 _[Hey, mom won't let me out today. Just today. So you and Nino and Adrien have fun without me :) ]_ \- *Mari❤

Sent.

Marinette waited a few seconds until her phone went off.

 _[ MARINETTE OMG PLEASE LOOK AT THE BLOG. SOMETHING IS WRONG. SHIT IM CALLING U ]_ \- ѧʟʏѧ

Marinette flinched as her phone vibrated, and she picked it up immediately. She shot a glance at Tikki.

"Alya calm down what is it? What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"My blog been blowing up! There's a bunch of backlash about the last video I posted. So many people...so mean and angry. This...this never happened before." Alya failed to find words.

"Hang on I'm on the blog." As Marinette jumped on to her computer and opened the blog page. She scrolled to Alya's latest entry and stared at the comments:

**'Chat Noir is a villain!'**

**'F**kin wild animal'**

**'He just left him to die wtf is wrong with you people supporting journalists like this'**

**'What a scumbag'**

**'You stupid f**ks glorify this shit?...'**

**'This blog is so dumb lol you fantasize over people in latex suits that think they're superheroes gtfo #kinkshaming'**

**'F**k this blog journalize some real shit like racism and police brutality you f**kin poser!'**

Marinette couldn't understand why people were saying this. She saw the video...

No, not entirely. She didn't get to see it because she got injured.

"Alya hang on I'm watching it again." Marinette said watching the video.

Marinette then realized, after she-Ladybug went down there was another side to the video she didn't realize. Her throat tightened and the rambling on the other side of the phone was faded out to her ears.

She _did not_ see Chat Noir use a cataclysm on a human.

_She did not._

"MARINETTE. THERE'S A VIDEO SOMEONE RESPONDED TO MY POST. GO TO MY PROFILE." Alya snapped her out of it.

Lost of words, Marinette listened and clicked the first link. A video popped up of Felix Agreste and he spoke. He spoke in a cold, stern manner. His eyes were cold, his jaw was cold, his demeanor was cold, cold, cold.

And then she saw the clip again.

And Felix spoke.

And he spoke in a tone of betrayal. A tone used to express his despise of Chat Noir.

And she closed the window.

"Alya...how long has this been up?" Marinette spoke lowly.

"About a day or two. News people already covering about it, demanding Ladybug and Chat Noir explain themselves. Our teacher is still in the hospital too...this is bad." Alya sighed.

"Wait, the mayor is speaking. I'll call you later. Love you." Marinette hung up as she tuned in live on the broadcast.

"Mayor Bourgeois, what is your say on the justice served by Ladybug and Chat Noir a few days ago when the akuma attacked Paris?" The interviewer spoke.

"The city was saved but I feel like the damage took a toll on many lives. Destruction was left behind, not common by these heroes, and feelings were hurt. As mayor my civilians come first, and seeing what Chat Noir did has made me question my trust in him. Where Ladybug is now? Missing from that day and nothing else. This is equally unfair because there is no explanation of this truly unjustified behavior from these two. If they are watching this, the people of Paris demand a public apology for the trauma they have costs." The mayor said.

Marinette shut her computer as she glared out the window, the snowy sight of Paris riling her up.

"Marinette, we don't know-" Tikki started.

"Tikki. _Spots on_." She said harshly, transforming and slipping out the rooftop balcony.

* * *

It didn't take no more than five minutes for Ladybug to feel her side tear at her again. A few more days and she would be all better hopefully; it was getting annoying.

And it was even _more_ annoying how she couldn't spot a certain black cat in sight.

Ladybug climbed to their favorite spot on top of the Eiffel tower, panting into the cold wind as snowflakes fluttered around her.

And she took a breath.

" _CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_!" She howled into the white skies of her city, overlooking the lines of cars that look like ants where she stood.

Nothing.

Ladybug breathed once more, her chest heavy and her nose runny. She probably looked red and snotty and gross so she stared to wipe her face when-

" _Mew_." A cat, probably a year old meowed at her. She looked down and see a kitten with grey and green eyes.

And she picked up the kitten, petting her.

"My lady, I never thought you would seek another kitten." That smooth voice so close to her ear.

Turning around, she faced him. His green eyes merely glowing at her, his black suit sleek and shined with a tint of grey along that mysterious latex-spandex material. Over it he wore along fur shawl that hung down his shoulders and chest.

And he flinched. Because he saw anger in her eyes.

"I saw the video." Her voice didn't feel like hers.

"My lady..." As he was afraid to touch her, and now to look at her. How could he when he tainted their reputation? Left her with someone else and god forbid expose her identity?

_Oh wait, him._

"Chat." Ladybug's fists curled tightly.

"I didn't mean to-the akuma-this is all messed up." Chat tried. "All of this is my fault. And what I said in the church...I-"

" _Shut up Chat_." Ladybug hushed her lover with a harsh peck on her lips. She shrugged in her shawl, taking deep breaths.

"Step back." She ordered him.

That black cat took several steps in her cozy hideout, until his back hit something hard.

"I want to say I'm equally to blame. Us skirting around our identities, it isn't working. And I can't help but to get this over and done with. It's too long and..." She sighed, "I need to know...I need to know so much more."

And then he realized, the way she stood, the way she then _smiled_ at him was all too sweet and pure and loving.

"Tikki, spots off." As she released her transformation, revealing her brown boots with faded polka dot leggings and bundled coat and blue hair and and and-

Marinette's flushed face.

Her flushed face that beamed at Chat Noir because his face was priceless. That big smile and those freckles that were irresistible.

"It's me kitty. It's okay." Marinette Dupain-Cheng said. Her kwani, Tikki giggled.

Chat fell on his bottom.

He fell so hard he thought he was falling through the Eiffel tower, through the earth, through outer space.

"Wh-but-" Chat Noir tried to piece together and suddenly...

It made _sense_.

Their excellent timed disappearances, her 'cramps', those nights in her room, her signature pigtails, those particular ladybug earrings, her giggly adolescent chuckles as he watched her mature into a young beautiful woman; all so much and so much _more_...

Her collection.

' _A part of me is in this collection.'_ He remembers.

He remembers it all and hot fucking damn, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug under his nose and he just didn't fucking know.

And he _laughed_.

He laughed and laughed until he cried. And his lady-princess-Marinette-

She glared, her face beet red and stumbling to find words.

"Haha...I can't...believe it. It was you...all these years. It was _you_ , of all people..." Chat managed to stand up, trying to contain his after giggles.

And Marinette glared, "Me? What you mean just _me_? Hold on...do you know actually know _me_?"

And she anticipates Chat would grinned his Cheshire grin, but it was softer and familiar.

And he stood straight and tall, "We knew each other all along. Since we were kids, since high school, you were just a seat away."

And Chat breathed, breaking another grin.

"Plagg, claws in!" And a green light filled their hideout as his transformation released.

And Marinette froze.

She froze because Chat was wearing black shoes with those grey pants with that tweed jacket with that blue special scarf and-

_Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste._

This time, Marinette was the one who was trying to mentally piece evidence together and she went on a rambling fit, arms bending and fingers pointing.

And Adrien tilted his head, smiling. Plagg groaned in exhaustion, while stealing a catty look from Tikki.

And it makes sense because Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste. How he took care of her, how he acted so cool and caring around her, how she would remember him sneaking off at nights and how much he reminded her of Chat, and watch him grow into that fine young man.

And Marinette just smiled.

"Hi kitty." Marinette walked up to him with that Ladybug stride and confidence.

"Hello my lady." As Adrien carefully lifted her hand, and planted a kiss on her precious, soft skin.

The two kwani floated face-to-face, rubbing their cheeks against each other.

"Hello again my darling." Plagg snicked, glad to be reunited with his companion.

"Still the same after all these years you silly cat." Tikki.

Then Marinette stared at Tikki, "You _knew_ all along? All these years?"

Tikki giggled, "It was a matter of time, and it had to be natural."

Plagg shrugged in agreement, "But honestly I had forgotten all the times I been stuffing my face with cheese. I think Gouda is my all-time favorite now." As Plagg greedily licked his lips with Tikki rolling her eyes. "Speaking of, time to look for that secret stash."

"Mind a girl join?" Tikki winked as she floated by Plagg excitedly.

Adrien, still stunned by Marinette, was slightly taken back by Plagg's eagerness.

"I can't believe Plagg likes Tikki more than cheese." He chuckled, still holding Marinette's hand.

"I can't believe you're Chat Noir of all people." Marinette said.

"And I can't believe you of all people was Ladybug." Adrien chuckled.

She huffed, "This calls for an afternoon discussing some things..."

Adrien smirked, "And maybe _doing_ a couple of things? Like enjoying your purrrfect treats, that I cannot _pawsitively_ resist."

"Oh my _god_. _Incorrigible_." Marinette shoved Adrien, a muffled scream in her gloves as she covered her face. She will never live long enough with the puns he will constantly tease her with. Not from _Adrien Noir_.

Adrien laughed, holding Marinette.

"Indeed, we have a lot to discuss about my lady. But umm..." Adrien took a moment, pursing his lips.

Marinette finally looked at him. Straight into those sparkling green eyes that was too good and pure to belong to that cunning cat. And then she could see it, and she could see Adrien as Chat Noir again because it was him. This would take some time getting used to. But... not too much she hoped.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Aren't you still grounded?" Adrien asked.

She froze, "Oh no-" Looking at her watch, "Papa will be home soon. I..."

Adrien nodded in understanding. "I'll be swinging by later."

Marinette shook her head, "Please come as yourself... I don't want them seeing you in my room...they already don't approve of you much. And the video your brother did-"

Adrien's face flicked with a twinge of anger, his cute brows scrunching "He's always up to no good. Whatever he's up to...he's dangerous. I won't let him hurt anyone." As he placed a hand on her cheek.

Marinette's eyes pleaded, calling Tikki to her side.

"Be good. We have a lot to talk about." She held his face, planting kisses along his face. He rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a smothering her with a kiss on the lips. She sighed into him, not able to hold back.

" _A lot_." He agreed, his lips pressed to her hair. "I miss you already." He eased back, her freckles blending in with the redness of her face as he smiled.

"T-Tikki spots on!" Marinette stuttered as she transformed. And there she was; the majestic and beautiful Ladybug before Adrien Agreste. A sly grin later she was a flash of red flying over Paris. He watched on the ledge until he could not see her anymore.

A cat perched on the ledge, rubbing himself against Adrien's arm. Adrien scratched the cat's head as Plagg floated next to him.

"Plagg. Claws out."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reveal reveal reveal. So how about that? It was shorter, fluffy, and sweet. And originally, I was going to drag the reveal to the Winter Masquerade but it was going to feel too long of a wait. Besides...this open a whole new door of possibilities now. Let me reiterate:
> 
> 1\. This is a Rated M fic. For a various amount of reasons that will be coming up in...a couple chapters soon. This is not the sole reason. This fic is going to get angsty, it's going to get frustrating, it's going to get cringy and possibly triggering. I say this because I...just want the best for you. It's a very slow burn for a reason, because I'd be damn if I hit you guys all at once like that. So, stay tuned.
> 
> 2\. Be mindful, people write different post reveal fics. This one, the intention was that five years impacted them some way somehow despite their double personas. So there's no like 'Oh well I don't know how to deal with this because I like X more than you'. You feel me? They're going to love each other much wholly than before, and it's going to get a bit tricky at times. Because god they aren't perfect.
> 
> 3\. Oh just wait and see...
> 
> Until next time, cheers. And thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

Marinette was back in her room, pretending to be doing homework when she heard her father come in.

She came downstairs, reaching to help her dad unpack some goods from the boxes.

"Marinette! You're home..." Tom said.

"Yes, because I'm grounded. How was work Papa?" She sassed her father. _Easy, Ladybug..._

Tom groaned, "The usual, I want to buy Mama something very nice for the holidays...even though she doesn't often like to celebrate it." Then he remembers. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Marinette stared wide eyed as her father had a mischievous look. Then he swooped to pick her up as she squealed.

"Papa please!" Marinette laughed.

Tom carried her to the couch and sat her down so Marinette was sitting back on the arm.

He sat in a chair as they snacked some cookies. The silence was ate up by the sounds of chewing, crunching, and soft gulps of milk.

Then Tom spoke.

"We were worried about you Marinette. It's the first time you done this and then you got hurt..." Tom started. "When I heard Chat Noir saved you I was so furious. That we trusted him and he didn't bring you home or alert us. Did he not care we are your parents?"

"Papa-" Marinette started.

"Listen." Tom said sternly. Then taking a breath, "I'm your father, and I worry about you. My little girl all growing up and, you're our only child. And we will always love you. We don't punish you because we hate you. But to see that you don't get carried away or out of hand. You're becoming to be a smart, beautiful lady your grandmother would have dreamed to see. And we want the best for you, especially with such an amazing opportunity to study in America.".

Marinette smiled, cherishing the kind words her parents told her. It was soothing and thoughtful of them how they worry about her no matter what age and how responsible. So she hugged her dad.

"Thank you, Papa. I love you." Marinette told him.

"I love you too. But one more thing...err-" Tom rubbed the back of his neck. "Chat Noir...is a mysterious man my little cupcake."

Marinette studied her father's uncomfortable posture as he spoke about that.

"And...you're at that age, as ummm, teens and adults where you might like a person a lot and...ummm-" He tried to go on about.

" _PAPA_! NO MERCI!" Marinette whined, covering her ears.

Tom flushed, "This was your mother's job! I'm suppose to be the protective brawny dad! This...is so awkward."

Marinette laughed, "It's okay Papa, she said enough and I know enough from school."

"No no no. This is important..." As he cleared his throat once more, face scrunching with his mustache twitching "Just be careful, because when the _cookies_ go in the oven, the guys will umm..."

"Huh?!" Marinette was confused.

"JUST-UGH I CAN'T DO THIS." Tom whined. "Just go in your room!"

Marinette was two steps away up to her room when she remembered Adrien was to be invited over, and she had a plan. After everything that went on and was said, she still had to try. "Umm, Papa...can I ask a favor?"

* * *

Marinette gleefully cheered as she texted Adrien the okay to come over in an hour. But as bad as he really was, he was already crouched at the window as Chat Noir. His fur shawl bundled him like a black furry beast as his eyes trailed her carefully, a light blanket of snow over him.

She opened the window quietly as he slinked inside on all fours.

Shutting the window, Chat Noir shook himself and slush was all over the floor and on Marinette.

She scowled, smacking Chat with a towel and another for herself.

"First you couldn't wait an hour, or use the trapdoor that I always leave open? And you have the nerve to...?" Marinette hissed until Chat Noir, still quiet and up to something rubbed himself against Marinette like an actual cat. Pacing around her shins, her calves and sides and stomach, arching his back up and rolling his head against her hand.

And Marinette couldn't help but sit down on the floor and groom him. Scratching his chin and ears and jaw; until running a hand though through his hair woke him up from his catty trance. He was fully awake now with widen eyes.

"Marinette! How did I get here?!" Chat Noir asked.

"You scaped rooftops to my humble open window and you leave puddles on my floor. And-" Covering his mouth, "You weren't suppose to be here for an hour."

Chat Noir blinked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. My instincts again...I'll come back later."

Marinette's eyes widen, "No please, just fifteen more minutes." She caressed his face in her lap.

Chat, with his big 'ole eyes stared at his beautiful lady. "So...umm...there's a lot of questions I'm purrrsuming?"

Marinette groaned at his weak pun, earning a small grin from him, "A lot, but we only have fifteen minutes..."

Chat Noir's ears tweaked, "Then...what _did_ you have in mind?"

Marinette glanced around for Tikki, seeing her back sleeping in her little hand-made bed.

She slowly got up to lock the cellar door, Chat Noir sitting cross-legged on the floor.

He watched her, he watch that divine woman bite her lip, flicking a glance at him and sit on the edge of the bed.

And his spine shivered in anticipated delight.

"I think you should sit next to me." Marinette whispered.

Chat sat straight up, crawling towards Marinette; her thigh pressed against the material of his suit as he sat on her bed.

They were merely touching thigh to thigh; with Chat's fingertips touching her fingertips, Marinette's breath hot against his jaw as he glanced down at her, swallowing.

She watched his chest heave, how her hand traced over the muscles that bulged on his arm and neck. She traced higher; under his ear, around the nape of his neck to the small curls of his ruffled blond hair, back under his jaw peppered lightly with stubble. Impatiently, Chat let out a low 'mrrow' as he made her hand rest against his cheek.

And he stared at her so lovingly, she wanted to keep falling in love with him for so long.

"Adrien-" Chat hushed her with a fingertip.

"The walls have ears Marinette." He whispered, planting a kiss against her ear tip. He slowly dipped his head, watching Marinette tilt hers up to his.

" _Chat_." She corrected herself, his response was an ear tweak. And a soft grin.

They finally came close enough to share a long, tender kiss until Chat inhaled deeply. His arms finally wrapped around her waist, resulting a yelp.

He scooted back about two inches, checking to see he was getting too excited as he glanced down.

"What...did I...?" Chat asked, swallowing.

Marinette shook her head, "My waist is still healing up..."

Chat swallowed, "Getting carried away aren't we little lady?"

"I already let you in my room, when I told you my father forbids me from ever seeing you." Marinette said in a hush.

"How much time until Adrien gets here? I don't want him get jealous of me having my hands all over you..." Chat Noir fave the biggest shit eating grin.

"Adrien is _way_ cooler than you punny cat lord." Marinette huffed.

Chat's eyes give a mischievous glint as he grabbed Marinette by the waist and flipped them so she laid on top of him on her bed; nose to nose.

"I'm hurt." He pouted, jutting his lip. Marinette pecked his lips in apology.

He thrummed his fingers at her hips, where her shirt started to hitch up, and he could faintly see two lines above her waist that formed a-

Marinette leaned down to kiss him again, over and over rolling her tongue along his lips and grazing his teeth until Chat Noir groaned. His chest vibrated against hers as one of his hands wandered under her shirt-

And suddenly, back dimples.

He chuckled against her lips, until she pulled away, grabbing his hand and guide it around to the hem of her shirt.

Chat slowly stopped as he watched her use his hand and guide it across her flexing stomach. Straddling him, Chat slowly moved his hands across her toned skin all on his own.

Her breath got higher, higher, and higher the bolder Chat got to touching her fine chest. A claw tip brushed her underside breast, as he heard her breath hitch even higher. He stared at her throat.

"Princess..." He called her the same old nickname. "I..."

Marinette said nothing as she scooted up, causing him to hiss. He saw her study him. How he stood to her movements, knowing damn well what it did to him.

So he reached higher up her chest to grab her chest, preferable the right breast, causing her to softly moan.

Chat's other hand held her hip.

"Is this okay?" Chat asked, barely couldn't find his voice.

"If it's you, it's _always_ okay." She sighed, placing a hand over his chest.

And she started.

Slowly and sensually gyrate her hips into his, causing that bulge between them to brush against the apex of her thighs; that hot sweet spot that made her softly moan again.

Chat swallowed, the sensation in his stomach settling where there was no turning back. He was fully turned on and god, Marinette was doing the most unholy things to him.

He groaned in slight frustration because all they had was five minutes.

So Chat just watched his Lady play; her slow teasing hips brushing his bulge over and over with those same familiar sweats he-he-

_Oh fuck._

He instantly remembers, involuntarily jerking his hips up to her causing her almost moan too loudly.

And Chat's ears instantly twitched with her reaction and flipped her onto her back, pressing his lips once more to her neck, a tooth grazing the skin. Marinette gives a soft squeak until Chat finds her mouth hungrily; lazily and teasingly rutting against her.

Her moan kills him.

Then she's staring at him with swollen kips and large pupils.

"Getting loud are we?" His voice was raw and coy.

"You should get ready to come through the front. To talk." Marinette manages to say, in between some pants.

Chat growls, "This is going to be hard. Especially...after what were doing princess."

Marinette actually laughed at his complaint before kissing him back.

"It'll be worth the wait." She said in to his ear. Chat's ears perked as he stared down at her.

"I waited so many years to find out you were Ladybug, you're playing a dangerous game with this cat." He warned.

Marinette challenged that, arching herself into Chat and moaning. He growled, stilling her hips before that last strand of restraint snapped.

"Don't think you're the only one. Ever." Marinette huffed, her voice slightly raw and breathless. "Please?"

Chat growled, finally peeling himself off the bed. "Yeah. For you, my lady."

And she smiled like she was that innocent shy girl in his class and suddenly he's blushing because they were beginning to do this and that and it was all so surreal to him. Part of him wanted to take things super slow. But Marinette looks like she had other ideas.

"See you in a bit." Marinette said as Chat Noir quickly pulled his shawl over his shoulder and flew out the window.

* * *

Across the street behind Adrien's apartment, he released his transformation as a disgusted Plagg constantly teased about his horniness. Adrien grunted at him as he made his way to the bakery again.

"Talking is going to be so much better. I have a question: can there be no fore-playing while in the suit?" Plagg groaned.

"This isn't the first time you ever experienced this. But what will fix your wounds my poor friend? A giant wheel of Gouda and Camembert?" Adrien smiled.

"Nothing will fix the memories of Chat Noir getting it on with Ladybug over the thousands of years. Not even cheese." Plagg groaned again, before flying into Adrien's bag for cheese in hopes of forgetting what just happened minutes ago.

Adrien chuckled as he entered the store front. Tom Dupain was restocking some of the bakery goods until he heard a chime.

"Oh hey there son-er Adrien!" Tom coughed to correct himself, "Marinette told me you were coming over."

Adrien nodded at the tall bulky man, "Yes sir. Homework and more things she needs help on with her collection."

Tom nodded, "Ah yes, she gotten quite busy in her room since being grounded. But it is only today don't worry." Then he hummed, staring at the clouds outside.

Adrien waved a hand, "No problem sir. Is she upstairs?"

Tom nodded, "Eat as much day-old goods as you kids want. Just behave yourselves and such. But I trust you Adrien, so that won't be an issue."

Adrien thanked Tom as he took a jelly-filled pastry wrapped in a napkin. He texted her that he was downstairs. He realized that he had Marinette as Ladybug in his contacts, so he changed it to 'My Stars and Shine'.

God this was surreal...he was doing... _THINGS_ with her as both himself and superhero persona; running around in circles in this stupid love square. This was too natural, but it felt easy, because...it's like the past five years were all part of who they wore and piece everything together so well.

_Oh how the tables have turned._

The door to Marinette's room open as she came down a few steps. His heart immediately raced, seeing her dressed in a cotton pink sweater and deep blue leggings. She wore fuzzy polka dot socks and he flashed a grin at her.

Marinette softly smiled as she turned to her father. "Thanks for letting him come over Papa. It means a lot."  
She nodded back up to the room.

Tom nodded, "Remembered what I said about cookies?"

"PAPA. _NO_." Marinette covered her ears, going straight back into her room, a chuckling Adrien following her.

Locking the latch, Marinette plopped on the bed as Adrien started to take off his jacket, fixing his sweater sleeves.

"So what about cookies may I ask?" Adrien smirked softly.

Marinette huffed, rolling over, "If you want some they're over there." Pointing to her desk.  
Already sitting at the table with the plate of cookies was Tikki; cheeks stuffed with the sugary sweet.

"Hi Tikki." Adrien rubbed the kwami's belly with a finger while picking up a cookie. In a flash, Plagg is already taking his spot next to his companion with the cheese Adrien packed.

"Finally!" Plagg rubbed his face against Tikki, as both Marinette and Adrien watch.

She tilted her head and he followed.

"Hi." He greeted her like he was a fresh middle-schooler.

"Hi." She said back to him. They both giggled, entwining their fingers together; Marinette resting her head on Adrien's shoulder.

"This is too real. " Adrien told her, "All these years..."

"Five whole years." Marinette leaned back to look at him. "I was serious about the questions."

"As do I." He agreed. Silence filled the air briefly.

"Are you still afraid of this?" He asked first.

"No. Are you?" Marinette redirected.

"No." Adrien exhaled, grasping her hand tighter, "Can we go slow though?"

"Slow and steady wins the race." Marinette agreed. Any other day if she were talking to Adrien, there was no way she would be able to stare at him when he popped the question. "Besides, questions...lots of them. Mostly about us."

"So can I ask one...?" He took almost too long to ask. Afraid of going too far, too soon to ask. "Do you love me Marinette?"

Marinette's start racing a bit, as she stared down her wooden floor, and the ladybug sticker that was laying there. Love was the strongest word she could ever hear from him; more importantly directed to her. Love was something that bloomed over the five years they have been together side by side. Despite their identities, despite their differences, somehow faith brought them together and nothing can answer what they were now but in love with one another.

More than they realized and more that they ever known.

"Yes. I love you Adrien." As she saw his head turn to stare into her eyes. Adrien's hands settled on her hips as they both tilted their heads to meet with a kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back from hiatus! I had midterms and other stuff lately so it's been kind of stressful and had to break away from this. Good news, I will update one chapter today and one over the weekend either Saturday/Sunday. And I'm hoping to type up two more chapters over the break and do a daily release for the week. But, it's still early to say.
> 
> Bad news, one or two of the upcoming chapters are going to be shorter because I had saved over one by accident (no more mobile writing, so I might as well start typing with some sense).
> 
> As for plot? Plot thickens, the beginning of the end is soon. Thanks and cheers.


	22. Chapter 22

They sat knee to knee on the bed staring.

Just staring and staring and _staring_.

"So...Ladybug is _you_." Adrien recapped.

"And _you're_ Chat Noir." Ladybug smiled.

Adrien chuckled, "Just had a fat hunch, there were signs everywhere. I was just dumb I think."

"The glamour." Plagg huffed, "Miraculous users have a glamour to magically change their appearance so it isn't so easy to see through their identities."

"Which doesn't explain how Nathanael found out." Adrien huffed.

Marinette blinked, "So Nathanael knows about you?"

Adrien helplessly shrugged, "Apparently he's smarter than all of us."

"Well, I trust him and I don't see any reason why not." Marinette shrugged.

"Yeah, if only we could tell Alya and Nino...if it was that simple." Adrien said to her.

Marinette shook her head, "We'll talk about that later. I think this is a good time to share this I guess..." She glanced at Tikki, "The book, please Tikki."

Tikki was alert, flying under the bed to pull out the Book of Miraculous. Marinette leaned over to pick it up off the floor, wiping some dust. Adrien stared at the large book, then at Marinette.

"What is that?", Adrien pointed. Marinette took a deep breath.

"Remember that night you were poisoned and you came to my room?" Marinette asked.

Adrien then remembered. He remembers the agonizing pain that took him deeper and deeper into that cold darkness. Tempting him to cause harm, to wallow in pity and all evilness. He saw himself in dark places and felt his body shredded apart over and over. But all together, the affection from her made the pain go away from time to time.

Until he got _addicted_.

Until he wanted to devour her, or perhaps feast on her blood. And he did. He fed off of her, and those cries were still fresh in his mind.

"Adrien?" Marinette called him back, his head lifting up to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, blinking hard "I remember. And...umm...I'm still sorry."

Marinette held his face, "Don't be. You're alive. Without the book...without Tikki or Plagg...you wouldn't be here."

Adrien sighed through his nose, "But I still hurt you. And when Chloe was there being a bully and calling you our for that, I wanted to stand up for you. And I was scared."

Marinette hushed him with a chaste kiss. "If you did that we would both be in trouble."

Adrien laughed, "I'm already in trouble. For being hopelessly in love with you."

She giggled, running her hands in his hair, making him purr and lean in more to his touch. He realized as his eyes flew open and he sat straight up to stare at her.

He cleared his throat, "The book."

"Right." Marinette shook her head, "Tikki and Plagg got this...not Ladybug. This is how we found the cure to the akuma poisoning. They...they found it with-"

"The last Chat Noir and Ladybug. In a tomb." Plagg said. He sighed, remembering their death too vividly. "But that's something to discuss later."

"Tell them the origins of the Miraculous." Tikki told her companion.

Plagg sighed. "It happened so many thousands of years ago...before the time of civilization and the shifting lands, there were the gods and goddesses that shared the earth..."

* * *

_A long time ago where few humans walked the earth, there were gods and goddesses derived from the paradise from Above. They all had strict control over forces of nature and they worked in tangent to help the earth grow._

_But as the earth grew, darkness grew stronger. Evil spread and almost consumed the land, until the gods and goddesses of these forces of nature stepped in._

_One goddess of harmony transformed into a dragonfly, bringing good luck and fortune. She would encourage the living and prosperity across the lands, along with good fortune among the humans._

_Then there was the god of calamity, turning into a panther and brought chaos and bad luck. He would claim death in all forms of life and sometimes punish the humans for their wrongs._

_Soon the dragonfly and the panther were at war for who was better. A goddess that brought endless amount of wealth, harmony, and prosperity or a god who claimed death and brought chaos in times of abundance._

_For thousands of years they endlessly fought, until a dark cloud covered the land and forces of evil fed on the living._

_They called it the Dark One._

_An unimaginable force that transformed into many things, manipulating and consuming the lives of the living. It was almost unstoppable as it fed on evil. It grew and fed and grew and fed._

_The dragonfly and panther knew fighting would be pointless when this force of evil derived from a corrupted god from the Above. They could not fight if there were was nothing to fight over when the land would perish by the Dark One._

_So they worked together. They crafted an urn; enchanted with the magical dragonfly dust and scriptures relieved with the panther's tooth. They drove the Dark One into an urn with their godly powers, and sealed him away with their secret enchantment._

_With that, the Dark One was never seen again._

_Until now._

_And with the help of a villainous Miraculous holder, and the other users deceased and their kwamis in deep slumbers, the Dark One was growing more powerful each day. This time, collecting the powers of the other kwami and accelerating the speed of evil spreading to further grasp the ability to manipulate time and space._

_Until the dragonfly and panther awoke again._

* * *

"So where are these gods? Are they miraculous users?" Adrien asked.

"They aren't miraculous users...they're in their reserved states...as kwamis." Plagg huffed. "We are the sleeping gods and goddesses, and the chosen Miraculous users are the guardians."

"Marinette, remember when I told you about the secret power of the Miraculous? Each one of us is a reserved and more compressed form of higher power. When this power is unleashed, it awakens the kwamis true power and shares it with the miraculous holder." Tikki said.

"So each one of you...are just miniature cute versions of these gods?" Marinette said, poking Tikki's nose.

"I'm _not_ cute!" Plagg protested as Adrien rubbed his belly.

"Kind of." Tikki said. "Except...we're a completely different kwami when we awaken. We don't remember anything afterwards."

Adrien lifted the book up, studying the ancient writing and intricate designs along the cover, back, and spine.

"And this has all the answers? About our powers...the miraculous, everything?" Adrien asked the kwamis.

"Adrien, the world is full of the unknown, and there's only so little we know to what's really out there." Plagg told his partner.

"But we do know something, the Dark One is that shapeshifter we fought a while back. And it isn't gone for good. It's working with Hawkmoth." Marinette figured.

"'Y _ou cannot reason with those who kill without purpose_.'" Tikki quoted. "The Dark One isn't working for Hawkmoth. Instead Hawkmoth is working for him. That dark deity is just getting more powerful, and when it does, it will consume Hawkmoth and his kwami. He's working with Hawkmoth and slowly manipulating him along with his plans."

"Hawkmoth is in danger. Evil as he is...he doesn't deserve a faith like that." Adrien said.

"We can't convince him any other way, unless he has our miraculous. And that _isn't_ happening. We have to stop him before it's too late." Marinette was interrupted by a knock on her latch.

"Marinette? Did you and Adrien want more refreshments?" Tom called through her door. Thank god he learned to knock because they were scrambling to pretend to be working on homework. The kwamis retreated in a hiding spot behind a shelf.

Marinette shoved the book under the bed.

Before she could say no, Adrien hissed a please along with his big eyes. The big tomcat probably hasn't eaten all afternoon and he always loved the bakery goods. How could she say no?

She groaned, not able to resist.

" _Sure Papa_!" Marinette called as she unlocked the hatch. Tom came upstairs with a plate of croissants and two bottles of Perrier.

"You kids working hard?" As he placed the plate on the desk.

"Yes Papa. Thank you for letting Adrien over." Marinette thanked. "He's been super helpful on the work for school."

"Good. I like the sound of that. Adrien is probably the only boy I'll trust in your room as long as you're staying here." Tom huffed.

" _PAPA_!" Marinette whined as Adrien nervously chuckled.

 _If he only knew he was Chat Noir._ Tom would probably sock him in a second.

"Umm..." Adrien coughed.

"As a matter of fact he's the only boy I approve of you to date. So you can say goodbye to that peeping tomcat." Tom told her.

" _PAPA!_ You don't have to be like that to Chat." Marinette groaned.

"I don't trust him." Tom continued to be stubborn. "Especially after the news. He's dangerous Marinette."

Marinette blinked, remembering the video from Alya's blog and the backlash from Felix and the other bloggers.

She sighed, giving a glance over at Adrien, "Yes Papa..."

Adrien clenched his jaw.

Tom nodded, "Enjoy your treats kids. And Adrien." He pointed at the young man. "Don't eat too many sweets. You'll get a toothache."

"Merci Papa, but we need to get back to studying. Good night!" Marinette managed to push her big lug of a father out her room, locking it with him laughing down the stairs.

Marinette collapsed back on the bed with Adrien sitting straight in the chair.

"Marinette..." Adrien started, his voice doesn't feel quite like his. He saw her bring her legs up to her chest and look at him.

"Did you hurt him? Did you really mean to?" Marinette asked him.

Adrien throat caught. "Not the teacher...the akuma...I...I don't know what came over me. I saw you fall and-and-"

Marinette shook her head, "You hurt a civilian Adrien- _Chat_. We don't ever hurt civilians. After all these years...not this. _Never_ this."

Adrien flinched at how she switched to his heroic persona. He huffed, "My only intention was to disarm the akuma. You and I both know I _can't_ finish an akuma without your charm."

Marinette groaned in frustration, "I rather you had let it go then hurt a civilian."

" **I** -" Adrien strained, his frustration making his voice crack, tears verging, " **I...saw you fall out the sky and thought you _died_**."

Marinette's throat tighten.

The air was so thick with tension that neither one of them could move. The kwami remained in their hiding spot, listening to the couple let out their emotions. There was so much confusion, so much they _did_ and _didn't_ know about each other. From the freckles on their faces to the depths of their sorrows.

Yet Marinette should could relate, recalling her chaton lying in her arms so weak and barely keeping his eyes open after the akuma bit him. His teary green eyes and ever changing emotions and struggles of groaning and crying all those nights. Seeing him so fragile and weakened...as she was when she couldn't do anything.

But Marinette reach out with a fist directed to Adrien. He stared at the fist and then up at her gleaming sapphire eyes.

"But I understand. Just...promise you won't do that again, chaton." Marinette said.

Adrien met her with a fist bump, collapsing immediately to intertwine fingers. He bumped his forehead to meet hers, sighing deeply.

"Anything for you m'lady." He whispered against her cheek.

Marinette brought her hand against his jaw as she drew him for a kiss. A second one they shared unmasked with each other, but many more were yet to come.

Adrien buried his face against her neck, his arm around her waist as he pulled them backwards on the bed.

"Alya and Nino are probably canoodling right now. I'm kinda happy I'm grounded." Marinette smirked, staring at the ceiling.

Adrien sat up on his arm, staring at Marinette's lips briefly then her eyes, "And _why_ is that?"

Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck, "Because here, it's just us in my room. And we can kiss all we want."

Adrien's laugh vibrated against Marinette's chest. "Let's be realistic, that's not the _only_ thing I'll be sucking."

Marinette gasped as she smacked Adrien with a pillow as he groaned and laughed even more.

" _Incorrigible_!" Marinette huffed as she leaned over to her phone. Alya sent her a selfie with herself kissing Nino and a text saying:

[ _Top this girl! ;)_ ] ~ ѧʟʏѧ

Marinette smirked mischievously as she took her place lying beside Adrien, kissing his lips. He realized this kiss wasn't short, but long and deeper. He grasped her hips as he wanted to kiss her deeper and deeper, tugging her bottom lip dragging a soft moan from her lips.

And then she jerked herself from Adrien's lip with a pop. She immediately stopped the recording as Adrien sat up and stared, not believing the teasing.

"Oh, so it's that kind of game?" Adrien feinted a scowl.

"Hush I'm making Alya jealous. Love you." Marinette added those two words and managed to keep Adrien in a stuttering mess for a few seconds.

She texted as well:

[ _Already on it babe._ ] ~ *Mari❤

Sent.

Then she tossed her phone to the side and returned to Adrien, pressing herself against his side.

"Does this mean we're together officially?" Adrien asked.

"You never asked me." Marinette reminded him.

"Well I want us to be. And I'll even ask you out again as-" He began.

"The walls have ears _chaton_." Marinette reminded him with a whisper.

"Marinette. Will you be my lovebug, my cuddle bud, my SINificant-" Adrien purred.

"Yes already, cut the puns _please_ or I'll _die_!" She whined, shutting him up with a kiss.

"My _girlfriend_. Anything for you." He kissed her again, this time not planning on letting go anytime with the way she was squirming against him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, the goal is to update everyday this week or something but yeah. The burn is slow...so slow, but it will be good soon. We're almost halfway through this, wow.
> 
> I have you know I knew there was going to be a book about the Miraculous before it was mainstream.
> 
> Tune in this week for more updates and cheers!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content.
> 
> ...
> 
> -SLAMS FISTS ON THE TABLE- SINNING.

 

"Felix." Gabriel called from the top of the stairs of the Agreste manor.

Felix eased from his office, his arms crossed behind his back, mimicking his father.

"Yes sir?" Felix asked.

"I saw the broadcast. What game are you playing? Those kids are none of your business." Gabriel asked sternly.

Felix softly smiled, " _None_ father. I don't play childish games, if you have not recall our chess matches."

Gabriel humped, "What do you want with Chat Noir and Ladybug?"

Felix tread carefully, "I want them exposed and _stripped_ of their reputation. They are ruining Paris for me."

"Don't mind the distractions Felix, they are child's play. Focus on the business matters and we will get along exceptionally." Gabriel told his son.

Felix wasn't giving up, " _I am father._ And those two imbecile heroes are in the way of that."

Gabriel then raised a brow, "Explain."

Felix adjusted his collar, "With the latest destruction it's hard to really commit to real estates around Paris that will make us triple revenue. They are in terrible shape thanks to the last attack and those heroes don't bother to care." He then cleared his throat, "And with the lack of funding in the police forces, they will continue to do a poor job and rely on the heroes to fix problems. _Crime-_ -" Felix read off a note, "Crime that is steadily increasing the more attacks on Paris that the duo continue to fight. They are a _hindrance_ to business and economic balance."

Gabriel hummed impressively, "Very good Felix. You have learned a lot in America. Which is why you may just be CEO soon. Fax the data to Nathalie for now, and I'll personally look more into it."

Felix smirked, "Sure father."

Gabriel then stopped, "A reminder as well, we have two events approaching soon."

Felix thought, "The Masquerade and the Holiday party."

"I'll be attending a meeting with the Dupain-Chengs today. Everything should go smoothly, and I'll be assigning you and the student body president of your class to be partners in making sure the events goes well. This will be for two weeks." Gabriel told him.

"This must be VIP I assume. May I ask who is the president?" Felix asked.

Gabriel huffed, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. See to it you both meet tomorrow at school...formally."

* * *

Adrien and Marinette stayed up quite some hours getting work done and talking.

Adrien was doing homework for his business class and Marinette was almost done with her rebuilt superhero collection that was destroyed by a culprit. Someone who had broken into her room and _deliberately_ destroyed her collection.

"Need any help?" As Adrien was finishing up the last problem for his homework. "I'm almost done."

Marinette stuck some pins. "No...a few more hours working on this and I should be done. Besides..." As she threw the blanket over her beautiful almost-done collection.  
"I'm tired."

Adrien closed his book as he got up to hug his girlfriend from behind, not too hard because he saw her roll her shoulders quite a few times.

"It looks like you need _another massage_." He merely purred, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"Another massage?" As she turned to him, batting her long lashes at him. "You recalled what happened _last time_ you gave me a massage?"

Adrien grinned, "Do remind me my little lovebug."

"We _really_ need to sort out these nicknames before you embarrass me in public." Marinette groaned as Adrien's hands guided her to the bed as he sat behind her, massaging her shoulders and lower back. She sighed contently as his hands pressed her tight muscles between the tips of his fingers to the pads of his thumbs.

"So toned my lady. Almost as me." Adrien teased.

"I have been working out with Chat Noir. And also helping my father lift goods to the bakery from the truck." Marinette told him. "Why do you think I never wore short-sleeved shirts?"

Adrien laughed, "I thought you had some terrible skin disease or something, or maybe a tattoo."

Marinette lightly elbowed him, "I do have a tattoo. Or more."

Adrien leaned back a bit. " _Really_? You of all people?"

Marinette huffed, trolling him, "Surprised chaton?"

Adrien shook his head, "I am. Your demeanor around me has changed _significantly_."

Marinette slightly turned, "It's reliving somewhat...being able to talk to you like this. Sometimes I feel like I'm Ladybug."

Adrien poked her nose, "Because you are. You're an elegant something _you_."

Marinette smiled, "The signs. You said you saw signs."

Adrien hummed, his massaging ceasing to soft caresses along her arm, "The first time was when we danced in your costumes. Seeing your ears I saw the familiar ladybug earrings. And then I started seeing your lips...so red and pure. Here, as Ladybug..." He stared at the nape of her neck. "In my dreams."

Marinette turned to him, blushing. " _You_ dreamed of me? Adrien of all people?"

Adrien smiled, "Don't act so surprised. You're equally as guilty."

Marinette bit her lip as her eyes lowered, "Maybe a few times."

Adrien tilted his head, "Really?"

She nodded again as Adrien's hand lowered on her back. He swallowed before saying, "Tell me about the last one you had."

Marinette stared straight at him, really wondering if words could really describe what she felt.

Marinette made sure their kwamis were gone; hiding or relaxing by the heat lamp outside on the balcony.

She pulled Adrien towards her as she backed herself against the wall. Adrien nearly stumbled as she planted both hands securely against the wall above Marinette.

"It was bright, so bright and yet so clear. I was in your room...and you were kissing me..." Marinette started, running her fingers along the juncture of his neck and collarbone. He stared intently at his girlfriend, his emerald eyes glinting.

"Kissing you how?" He leaned in slightly closer, his chest brushing hers.

Marinette pressed her bottom lip with a fingertip as he leans down and kissed it briefly.

" _More_." She said. He sighed contently as he kissed her again, and again, and this time longer and _much_ harder. Marinette sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down hard. Adrien placed his hands on her hips, still not close enough to be fully pressed against her. He needed more...what else did she dream about with him?

"And?" He sighed against her lips, finally opening his eyes to stare back at hers. So blue and dark and it taunted him.

"Your hips...your lips..." Marinette closed her eyes, "It was so hot...the suits-"

Adrien snapped back, "Wait wait, _the suits_?"

Marinette stared back at him, "We were in our suits. Why? What's wrong?"

Adrien swallowed. That wasn't a coincidence. He remembers the dream too well: so hot and needing to touch her. How he felt against her, how the dream shattered the moment of her climax as well as her vivid cries.

He fully pressed himself against her, hearing her breath hitch. His hip pressed into her stomach, and wasn't the only thing that was hard aside from hip bones and abs.

Adrien stared intensely into her eyes. "I had the same one that night."

Marinette's eyes widen as she pressed herself against him more, his hands hurriedly grasping her hips that glided slowly against him. Adrien slammed his eyes shut trying to think through the heat and friction applied directly to his bulge, exceeding a groan.

"My parents..." Marinette managed to say, her voice cracking. The most noise were their shuffling and stumbling about the room, trying to find the bed again in the sheer darkness.

"Am I allowed to stay overnight?" Adrien asked.

Marinette back, "They think we fell asleep. And even so...they can't get in my room with that latch locked."

Adrien shuddered against her, tracing his fingers along her lips. "We need to stay quiet. Can you do that?"

Marinette's eyes glinted as if she was challenging him. "Can _you_?"

Adrien huffed again, slowly grinding against her pelvis exceeding a gasp from her lips. "Sounds like a game to me."

Marinette tilted her head to kiss her boyfriend along his ear, his neck, his jaw, and a bite into his collarbone. All the while pressed against each other. Their breaths grew more ragged, their movements grew rougher, and their hands were restless along each other.

Adrien slowly lifted the hem of Marinette's sweater, his fingertips lightly touching her toned soft body, running along the bandages. He was careful not to press to hard, but rather travel lower. His finger dipped into her bellybutton, causing her to squirm.

"Don't tease please...I need to..." Marinette told him. Adrien hummed, staring at her.

_And watching her, Marinette and Ladybug at once beg him with those eyes._

He swiftly kneels to unbutton her pants, and slowly pull them down; staring at the triangle slowly forming a point the lower he pulled at her waistband and underwear. Slowly, Marinette would open her legs wider.

And there was the tattoo. A small paw print right on her hip.

Adrien smiled, before stopping his movements and sucking above her hip, causing her to mewl and pull a bit hard on his hair.

He eased back and stands to meet her lips, his sweater being tugged on hard; as if to say she wanted it off.

He steps back, watching her throw her sweater off and pants, wearing a-a-

" ** _Guhh_**." Adrien sputtered. Marinette's lacy bra snugged her chest just right.

She kissed him one more, drawing scratches along his back. He groaned into her, instincts causing him to thrust;a hitched moan exceeding her lips one more. Adrien quickly shed his shirt as he still pinned Marinette on the wall.

"Are you sure? Any safe words, that's up to you." Adrien held her hands; pushing her up against the wall with their most intimate places were heated and throbbing with ecstasy.

"It'll be ok. If it's you, it's always ok." Marinette hugged him around his neck. He cradles her, pushing her up as far as he could against the wall. Their hips merely connected, hands in places that riles up one another just right, and lips were met hungrily at an agonizing pace.

Adrien wanted to go _slow_ , afraid he was going to climax too soon.

Marinette wanted him to go faster, because the heat was _killing_ her.

So she pushed him back on to the bed, raking her nails along his torso. His chest heaved with every scratch that just inched lower and lower towards his pelvis.

Marinette didn't waste time zipping down his jeans and staring at the straining bulge against his boxer-briefs. She intertwined a hand with Adrien's, while placing one on his chest. He hesitantly placed his hand on her hip as he watched her move against him.

He wanted this to be _slow_. They known each other for years, but their relationship were on different tangents.

Kind of.

At this moment, they both wanted just _this_ , and were positive with the way-

Her core was merely brushing over his tip while still in boxer-briefs, daring to poke out the waistband.

And he's been so pent up. So long...so many times.

And she went harder, panting with each thrust as Adrien moved in tandem with her somehow. His hips rolling just right with hers as he could barely watch her through his heavy-lidded eyes. Her soft moaning were lullabies that sent him far away, and brought him closer to her.

And she opened her eyes, her hand guiding Adrien's over a breast as she sighed again.

Adrien groaned, "M-Mari..." Because this is the girl he's been pinning for so long, and she's letting him touch her like this...because she trusts him _so_ much. His heart swelled with so much love for his beautiful girlfriend on top of him.

And she opened her eyes, his name on her lips.

And they watched. They watched each other because there was nothing more loving than that moment where they both, shamelessly climaxed simultaneously. And all the quiet moans and cries of release drawn from them before collapsing immediately; his arms wrapped around her bare lower back.

Their breaths heaved and their hearts raced, but a couple chaste kisses here and there and they were all ok.

They embraced each other before falling asleep to each other's quiet 'I love yous'.

* * *

Later that morning, Adrien woke up instantly with a loud purr against his ear. He jolted up, his chest heaving and trying to remember his room ever being pink and a tuft of blue hair sticking out the covers.

_Marinette._

He slept in _her room_.

He slept with-

" _Ugghhhg_." Adrien shook his head, "No we didn't...we fell asleep."

"Yes, after atrocious face-sucking and such. You horny teenagers." Plagg grumbled awake. "And I'm hungry as _hell_. Feed me."

"Hush, we not even suppose to be here. I... _oh shit_ her parents! What if they-" Adrien looked down seeing his shirt was gone and a peek of Marinette's bare shoulder answered maybe one or two questions.

"Adrien?" Marinette mumbled, rolling over. "They said you can stay for breakfast if you like."

"Huh?!" Adrien stared at his girlfriend, turning to stare at him with dark blue eyes.

"Do I have to repeat myself or do you have to go?" Marinette sat up, the blanket falling off her shoulder; a laced navy blue bra iridescent with green threads underneath a loose sweater.

_When did she put that on?_

Adrien was suddenly more aware of his morning wood, as he felt a breeze from his unzipped pants. He immediately jumped up and snatched his shirt and ran to Marinette's bathroom.

Locking it behind him, he took several deep breaths before dousing his face in water and staring at his reflection.

And then he would see her lips and he's hard _again_. Mostly because this started since he came to her room and had her grinding against him while clad in his suit; which lead to releasing their sexual frustration later that night until early morning.

_What's going to happen when he goes to Japan?_

_Mon dieu_ , he was going to be gone for a week and they _barely_ started dating.

Adrien groaned, dousing his face in cold water more as the night played in his head. Her cries echoed his ears as he ran a wet hand through his locks.

_How did they stay so quiet?_

Then a door knocked. "Adrien?"

Adrien glanced at the door and briefly at Plagg, zipping up his pants. He opened it, staring at Marinette. Her hair was still a nest, but she held her necessities in her purse, waiting on Adrien's response.

"Are you ok?" She stared at him, noticing the water glistened his cute dumb face and neck. He was still shirtless.

"I-I'll be ok. Did you sleep well-I mean was last night...d-do you want to use the bathroom?" He stumbled through the right words to say. And Marinette giggled.

"Get changed _chaton_ , I put out a shirt that might fit you. Breakfast is downstairs." Marinette nudged him with her hip and he just couldn't believe she was just acting so _cool_ and natural after last night.

He didn't think he'll live long enough, prematurely dying of _pure sin_.

* * *

After the couple changed, they headed downstairs where Sabine was ready to leave out with Tom.

"Mama? Papa? Where you guys heading off to?" Marinette asked.

"Meeting with Gabriel Agreste and his secretary for an event over the holidays. Big Christmas party soon. So much to do so little time." Tom put on his ski cap.

"Ah, did you need any help?" Adrien asked.

Sabine smiled, "No Adrien, we just need you two to eat. Staying up so late working hard. Eat please. We'll be back in a couple of hours, and let you know how everything went."

Marinette waved as her parents left. Adrien coughed at her comment, staring mischievously at his girlfriend.

"Working _hard_ alright..." He hummed as they sat across each other and ate breakfast.

"Lots of work to do. No time to waste." She winked. She checked her phone, forgetting Alya texting her probably about fifteen times. A slur of swearing and squealing and threats to kill her and maybe asking if the sex was good. So she sent a winky eye emoji.

"Alya?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded, "We should tell them I'm not grounded anymore. They really want to do this double date thing."

"Anything for you my lady." He smirked.

"Anything?" Marinette raised a brow.

And before Adrien could lean over to kiss her for the hundredth millionth time, Marinette's phone went off.

She looked down, seeing Alya calling her.

Picking it up, she answered, "Morning Alya what's"

She heard sobbing.

"It's _gone_...someone hacked it...it's all gone." Alya sobbed.

" _What_?! Who? Alya... _no_..." Marinette glanced at Adrien, who stared back with deep concern. "Alya, hang on _where_ are you?"

"I'm with Nino, at the café down the street...I was going to update the blog but...I couldn't see anything. _Everything got wiped_." Alya sniffed, a voice comforting her, probably Nino.

"Hang on, I'm coming over. Adrien too." She hung up as she stared at Adrien.

"The Ladyblog got hacked. She's over at the cafe down the street with Nino." Marinette told him.

Adrien eyes widen, " _No_...she might have a backup. Let me text Max and see if he can show up. I'll bring my laptop."

Marinette nodded as she watch Adrien bring his coat and laptop bag, as Marinette put on her jacket with his help.

"Thanks." She thanked him as he headed outside.

And both of the teens' heart dropped.

All around Paris was mastered in flyers and posters of Chat Noir and Ladybug plastered with red and words of hatred. More of them were posters of Chat Noir crossed out in furious markers, and Ladybug blacked out with blotches of black and white paint.

" _What_...?" Marinette's words were nothing more but a whisper.

Adrien swallowed as he picked up a flyer.

" **Chat Noir and Ladybug: Superheroes we don't need**." He grimaced. He crushed the paper in a fist.

Marinette's eyes widen, "Why..so much hatred...we-"

"One _lousy_ mistake. One mistake...and it's all my fault." Adrien shut his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry Marinette-"

Another notification. Coming from both devices. Both teens looked at their phones to see a chess piece on their screen: a queen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys! Excellent. I'll be rewriting Ch. 25, try to do a few more this week but fate might have other plans for me.
> 
> A chess piece? Alya's blog is gone? On second though, I don't like where things are going here...-continues to write it anyway-
> 
> As for the lime...sinning, whatever you guys may call it. I have you know I have no experience writing smut and I will probably SUCK writing it...when we cross that bridge. Again, feel free to skip over the super touchy-feely parts by all means.
> 
> Stay tuned tomorrow for the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Alya leaned on Nino, softly sobbing as he held her against him.

"It's going to be ok Aly'." He told her. "Marinette and Adrien are coming over to check this out. Please eat."

Alya humped, "How can I? I been running that blog for years...and it's _gone_ , all because of Adrien's brother. He did this, I know it! And whatever scumbags supported him...ruined my entire journalist career."

Nino couldn't help but to smile, "C'mon Lois. All great artists lose a piece of what came from their past. But they build greater things from that." He rested his chin on her head.

"The first film we did our second year? The Horrifactor? That was my very first amateur film. Didn't even win. I was so bummed out I burned the tape." Nino told her.

Alya stared back at Nino gasping, " _You didn't_!"

Nino frowned, "I can't believe it either. My fifteen year old self was a piss pot. But you know what? I learned from that. And every other film I started making after. Because I didn't give up."

Alya sighed, "After about five years, I think I really do feel like giving up."

Nino huffed, smothering his girlfriend until she squealed, then looking at her.

"Then take a break. Start a brand new Ladyblog. Call it...the Miraculous blog." Nino thought, then scratching his head, "Or something. Go big or go home babe."

Alya scrunched at the name, "Maybe, but..." She surprisingly pecked Nino on the lips. "Thanks."

Nino chuckled as he went back to hugging Alya. "Anytime."

When Marinette and Adrien entered the cafe, they were expecting a crying Alya. Instead they were trying to hold back a snicker seeing the couple cuddling at a booth by the window. They slid in the booth watching the couple open their eyes and was taken back by their best friends.

"H-hi!" Both Alya and Nino simultaneously said, before peeling away and chuckling nervously.

Marinette smiled, "I'm glad you're cheered up. We were worried when you told me what happened to the blog..."

Alya sighed, "If the blog is really gone...maybe, like Nino said, maybe I can start over."

Adrien nodded, "Or...Max can come take a look at things and see if you have a backup site."

Alya's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "Really! This is great! I mean, I always save my journals but...the work to build that site took _forever_...that's my history in that blog."

"And if not...there's always making history." Marinette told her.

"Definitely." Nino agreed.

Adrien checked his phone, "He said he can come over. Should be here in ten minutes or so."

Alya bowed her head and held her hands as if she was praying, "Thank you guys. The blog...the blog means a lot but you guys mean so much more."

Marinette smiled, "Alya babe, you don't have to be so humble. But now that were finally all together, everyone seems upset with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Nino frowned, "I mean, they should but people are going overboard. Hacking the Ladyblog, vandalizing their posters? All the tweets on the group feed. There is quite a bit going on, and we don't know what's the full story."

"Which is why I wanted to personally interview them and ask the questions live, but with the blog gone..." Alya sighed, "That's going to be a wait."

"They're bound to show up. Just a matter of when." Adrien said. "Besides that, did you guys get that weird chess piece on your phone?"

Nino and Alya exchanged glances, "The queen? Yeah it was there for like half a minute and my phone was back to normal. Thought I had a virus. And it wasn't just us..."

"Somebody set this up." Marinette told them. "Someone pretty smart. They're playing a game."

Nino huffed, "Listen guys I ain't scared of some nerdy web guy or whatever that think hacking technology is something new and fearful in this era. Whatever happens I believe in Chat Noir and Ladybug. I think this guy is a big joke."

Adrien chuckled, "Glad we all do. Think people are just scared."

Alya sighed, leaning back before smiling at Marinette, "Been crazy lately, but I see that the two of you finally got something going on."

Marinette stiffen, her face reddening to a ripe tomato. "W-w-what could you possibly mean?!"

Nino grinned, "Congratulations ya _nerds_."

Adrien took the cue to wrap his arms around his shoulder, calmly smiling, "Much love you guys. Just want to keep it on the low for a while."

Alya squealed, Marinette leaning more into Adrien's side. She smiled, happy the group of friends hooked up somehow someway. But knowing that there was still a barrier between them. How she and Adrien were Ladybug and Chat Noir and neither of their best friends knew.

And then there was still her and Adrien. Both still quite unsure of the dynamic in their relationship especially as superheroes, but that's something they were willing to learn along the way. They known both sides of each other for so many years. Putting it together was just going to be slightly challenging.

Max arrived to the cafe, bundled up in a jacket and ski cap. He spotted Alya and Nino and walked up to the table.

"Hey guys. I heard there was a computer problem?" He pulled a chair from a vacant table and sat by them.

Adrien nodded, lifting his laptop bag. "Did you want to do it here?"

Max hummed, "What exactly is the problem?"

Alya took a breath, "Someone hacked into my blog and wiped everything. Is there someway to get to the backup or recover it?"

Max checked around the cafe, "I can try. Just not here, public WiFi is unsecured. Anyone here got good internet? Let's take this puppy to their place."

* * *

In some silent agreement, everyone though this was a good time to check out Adrien's new apartment. They went upstairs on an elevator that was a little crowded, but was up to the third floor in no time.

With Nathanael gone, the place was pretty dead. Basic furniture with papers and other belongings spread haphazardly in different spots in the flat.

"Seriously, a housewarming party would liven this place up." Alya suggested.

"Maybe after we get the blog back." Nino told her.

Max took a seat at the table with Adrien's laptop, navigating to the hacked website.

"Another chess piece. This must be the hacker's signature. Anyway, give me a few minutes to see what I came up with. In the meantime, you have any idea who could be out to get rid of the blog?" Max asked.

"The last time I posted the video, that Felix guy responded, and everything went apeshit." Alya frowned. Then she realized, "What if it was him?"

Adrien and Marinette exchanged glances, thinking it was a possibility. Adrien even squinted a bit.

"Felix is a cool guy. I mean, he's particular in some cases about his views on things but he understands the way things are. Not afraid to speak his mind." Max told them. "I don't think he would go out his way to hack some blog."

Alya glared, "Are you saying my blog isn't valuable?"

Max's eyes widen, " _No_! Not at all." He cleared his throat, "But I think I can get this back like a candy from a baby. I almost hacked into the White House when I was 15."

"Max!" Nino gasped. "That's so cool! And illegal."

"It was until the police confiscated my computer and wiped everything. Still cool though." Max grinned. "Anyway, I'll see if I can dig up anything. Mind the privacy though? I like to concentrate in peace."

"Let's go towards the other side of the room until Max figure something out." Adrien pointed to the living room part of the flat.

Sitting on the couch, Nino turned the TV on to the news channel. People protesting in the background as the reporter spoke, snow falling around.

"Protesters are growing more furious, demanding that Ladybug and Chat Noir come out and explain their recent appearance battling a villain. One that is just a human being like you and me, recovering in the hospital. Of all times why did they decide to result to this chaos? We hope they will explain themselves...before there are further consequences." The news anchor spoke.

Marinette sighed, watching as Adrien's hand clenched into a fist. She placed hers over his as they sat in silence watching the TV.

* * *

"Got it!" Max exclaimed. The group turned their heads as Alya was the first to jump up and stand behind Max.

She gasped, "It's back!" As she smothered Max. "Thank you _thank you_."

Max squirmed out of Alya's grasp after a menacing glance from Nino. Harmless, but still warning.

Adrien followed behind Marinette, hovering over towards the rest of the gang.

"I was able to get past the stupid ad the hacker put up. It was just a fat brick wall that just blocked your access to the site. Your site is intact after all. I managed to download the raw coding data just for backup purposes. So in case he tries to hack it for good..." He gave Alya a chip, "That's a backup."

"Excellent." Alya smiled. "Looks like the Ladyblog is back up."

Nino took out a wad of bills, "That should cover the costs yeah?"

Max shook his head, "It's no sweat. Apparently, whoever is spreading this fake worm is just being _super_ annoying. Nothing strenuous...I hope."

Adrien thought, "And you can't possibly think the person who attacked the blog wants revenge on Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Max sighed, "There's hardly evidence to prove someone like...Felix would do that, if that's what you're thinking. But, if I was Chat Noir and Ladybug I think I owe the public a word or two of an apology." He got up to leave, "Later guys, I have an interview in while."

"Good luck!" Marinette told him as he left. The two couples now stood around, with Alya furiously typing the Ladyblog up.

"What are you doing?" Nino asked his girlfriend.

"Spreading the word about my come back. Ain't nothing going to stop this blogger. Hack or shine." Alya smirked as she pressed enter. "Thanks a lot you guys, I owe you."

Marinette sighed, "Trust me, you owe us nothing..." She glanced at Adrien. "I need to talk to Adrien for a bit."

Adrien glanced at Marinette as she pulled his arm, leading them outside the flat to the hallway.

"We need to go." Marinette said. "We need to make a public apology." Adrien's eyes widen.

"That's dangerous Marinette. With all those protesters and...whoever else that is ready to get revenge." He told her.

"This isn't going to go away." Marinette told him, "I guarantee it. We need to say something already..."

Adrien groaned, "This is a bad idea. What do we tell Alya and Nino?"

Marinette glanced at him, and those pure blue eyes seem to stare him down with a twinge of hesitation. " _Nothing_."

* * *

A few minutes Chat Noir and Ladybug took to reach the steps to the town hall, where the protesters shouted menacingly, holding signs that swore off the heroes of Paris.

Ladybug faced Chat Noir, "We have to be calm about this."

"Calm? I'm _purrfectly_ calm my lady. However, those citizens are clawsing quite a _cat_ astrophe." Chat Noir hummed. Ladybug rolled his eyes at the old puns.

"I'm serious. Let me do the talking mostly." Ladybug said as she and Chat Noir landed near the police force behind a barricade.

"Chat Noir and Ladybug!" Roger called them over. They immediately went to the officer's side, staring at the crowd that grew louder and angrier at the heroes. Ladybug couldn't stare for too long, seeing their angry faces made them think Hawkmoth might used the opportunity to seize an entire army of akumas. The bitter cold didn't quite help either...

The news reporter immediately followed after Ladybug, along with her camera man, almost blocking Chat Noir...

Then Ladybug tugged him closer to her so his left side pressed into hers, having nowhere to put his arm but around her waist.

"We're back live with Ladybug and Chat Noir!" The news reporter was now broadcasting the duo as the camera was turned to them. "Ladybug, Chat Noir, you may realize a large population have seen the viral video that has struck some controversy. Will you finally answer to the public's outrage about what went down that day?"

Chat Noir squeezed Ladybug's hip as he spoke, "It was chaos. It was not as smooth and sweet as we hoped. I made a terrible mistake of striking an akumatized victim in a vital area in which he...as a human being got hurt. That has never happened. And neither has me being able to fight without Ladybug to fix things as usual."

Ladybug then spoke up, "Leaving a civilian to die is the last thing we would _ever_ do. And this never happens with the police force and medics around. We can't do everything, and everything can't be perfect."

"That's a load of crap!" Someone from the crowd shouted. "You're cowards! Making up excuses for your careless mistakes!"

Chat hissed to himself, "If we were _cowards_ , we wouldn't be here...risking our lives to save others. If we were _cowards_ everyone that you loved and cared about would be corrupted by the akumas Hawkmoth sends out. If we were _cowards_ , we wouldn't be here telling _you_ -"

"That we're sorry. That being heroes _isn't_ easy. We aren't superheroes 24/7. Only when there's an akuma lose in the city. We too have loved ones we want to protect as well. And that's something we have to consider...as human beings." Ladybug said. Then a pleading glance from Chat Noir hinted their queue to leave.

"Unfortunately we can't stay long. I hope some of you at least will forgive us. From the bottom of our hearts." As she nodded to Chat.

In a split second, his arm was around her waist as he extended his magical staff, carrying them on top of a building, ignoring the commotion by the crowd.

In synchronization, both Ladybug and Chat Noir released their transformation, relaxing as their usual civilian selves, their kwami floating back into their jackets.

"Well that was easier." Marinette huffed. "I just wish-" As a cold voice was heard over the screens of Paris, broadcast in a dark room with a single light flickering.

Both Adrien and Marinette froze.

"The game is not over at all. You _won't_ get away that easily. Not when there's important people close to you that you care about. But my question is: can you save them all?" The voice chuckled.

The dark figure placed a chessboard in front of him and with a single queen piece, he moved diagonally across the board.

" _Check_." The cold voice was muffled behind some mask. "Things are going to get worse, before it gets better my beautiful city. I will personally see to it that you will meet your demise Ladybug and Chat Noir. And those Miraculous will be finally mine. And _no one_ will stop me!"

The screen blacked out to a single cheese piece once more before reverting back to advertisement.

* * *

Felix yanked off the mask off as he turned the camera away and off from his face. He exhaled, teeth gritting with a yearn for blood. The room with single flickering light and table with chessboard quite dark.

"This is where I sense the density of pure evil... _right_ under my nose." The Dark One said to Felix, dressing in all black with deep black and purple eyes. Felix lifted his head and turned it slightly.

"And what are you?" Felix questioned the shapeshifter.

"I'm a far more powerful force of evil. Greater than any akuma that is. I do not require a vessel particularly to gain strength... _not yet_ at least. It's quite ironic _you_ of all people happen to cause this." The Dark One huffed.

"I work alone. I will not sell my soul to you or anything as of that." Felix told him.

"But Felix, we're both after those Miraculous. And I know you have the other three..." The shapeshifter told him, "You and I want the same thing, and I want nothing more but to guide you...with a few suggestions."

Felix huffed, "What do you propose then?"

The shapeshifter chuckled, "I know who Hawkmoth is, and how you can defeat Chat Noir and Ladybug. All I need is a nest to settled in."

"Why would I agree to this, when I'm just fine slowly taking what belongs to me?" Felix said.

"Slowly, but not surely. Why wait? What is stopping you?" The shapeshifter taunted. "Imagine having all of them. All combined to one powerful Miraculous that even the gods will envy. _Fuse_ with me, and you will be much closer to achieving those miraculous."

The shapeshifter stepped closer to Felix's ear, "If you fuse with me, you can use the miraculous you gathered to bring her back. Don't you want to see her again?"

Felix flexed; a twinge of pain, the thought of her brought tears to his eyes. He clutched his fists and glanced up,

" ** _Anything for Bridgette._** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally when I decided on bringing Felix into this I wanted to make him older. But I think the evil twin scenario suits well with this. He's going to be a vital character in this...and I don't mean in a good way.
> 
> Almost halfway through the Spring Break releases of the chapters! Then back on hiatus...whoops.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews guys and cheers.


	25. Chapter 25

Marinette and Adrien walked back to the apartment shortly after confronting the protestors at the rally. Hoping that Alya and Nino didn't suspect them being there and definitely not as the two superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"We need to tell them soon Mari'" Adrien warned, "I just...I just don't think it's safe to keep secrets anymore like this around them."

"And I just think there's a time and place for things chaton." Marinette insisted.

"Well-" As the long silence took up the last few minutes it took them to get back to the apartment.

Adrien opened the door for Marinette, where they saw their two best friend staring back in disbelief with their arms folded.

Adrien's eyes widen as he froze like a cat caught in an act. Marinette chewed on her bottom lip slightly.

"Now...everything is starting to make sense." Alya huffed.

"Yeah, seeing that our best friends are _liars_." Nino scoffed, his eyes narrowing at Adrien.

The heroes of Paris stood there, knowing well they got busted. How they didn't mean to, but still betrayed their friends. Not telling them who they were outside of school and extra-curricular activities.

"Alya..." Marinette started, "If you guys let us explain..."

"We didn't want to keep it a secret anymore...not with so much danger now." Adrien said. "We lied but-"

"Dude save it, I'd think after all these years you would trust me...but you _didn't_. And you both knew all along." Nino scoffed.

"I put myself in danger because I enjoy doing what I love to do: journalism. Telling stories and risking my life. And you guys...you guys were just pampering and making us feel like...frauds. Like it's just a big game for you...even our friendship." Alya clenched her hands in fists.

Marinette's throat tighten, "That isn't true Alya-"

"Then what is the truth hmm? You guys _lied_. What else is there to say?" Nino lashed at her.

"Hey! If you just stop being so stubborn and just listen-" Adrien stood up to his girlfriend, standing between her and Nino. They glared at each other as Nino puffed his chest.

"Stop it!" Alya said. "Let's just go Nino."

Marinette helplessly watch Alya shove past her, as her heart sank with regret.

"We did it to protect you guys and everyone we cared about. Being heroes isn't a honest job. We just do what we think it's best..." Adrien said before they left out the door.

Alya hesitated, not even looking at them, "Well, I guess the best thing for us is to just...think about things for a while."

The door slammed shut after their best friends left the flat.

* * *

For another five to ten minutes, Marinette and Adrien paced the flat in silence. Both guilty of their actions, and just trying to figure out what to do. Maybe not telling their best friends for so long wasn't a wise choice, and they clearly understand now. Marinette even huffed at the thought that Adrien was right...and she didn't listen.

"I...I shouldn't have said that." She began. "To not tell them anything. I should've listened to you. I just wanted to just wait until-"

"Until _what_ Marinette? They're on the edge of death or being threatened by Hawkmoth and...whoever that guy was?" Adrien confronted her. "On your terms, right?"

Marinette stared back at Adrien, ready to stand up for herself, "I wasn't ready Adrien!"

"This isn't about **_you_ ** Marinette! It's about the people we care about!" Adrien talked back her.

"We can't just tell our parents that we're superheroes, one wrong thing and it's...just a bigger problem than Hawkmoth we have to deal with. I love them Adrien, and I would **_die_ ** than have anyone or Hawkmoth know who I was. Not for anyone to be in danger...to-to be tortured and humiliated!" Marinette's throat caught as she was on a verge of tears. Her face hot and her body shook as her arms fell at her sides. Adrien stared.

" _My lady_..." He regretted lashing out at her. He didn't mean to sound so harsh. He knows keeping secrets is hard, but keeping them from people they cared about was even harder. The fine line of trust and safety. Alya and Nino for all they cared would swear not to tell anyone, but with the risk of them being akumatized before, him and Marinette had no clue if it was surely safe.

Which left them on unknown tangents of their friendships.

"I just...wish you didn't do this. It took...five years to finally realize we known each other for so long. In class, as the heroes of Paris. I understood you weren't ready, but it took you-" He had to pause for a moment, "It took you until we were on the brink of _death_...that you finally woke up."

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately. He softly smiled.

"Come here bugaboo." He coaxed her into his arms as he embraced her tightly. She buried her face into his chest groaning.

"Hush hush I know." He cooed her, slightly rocking her side to side. "We were both wrong...and now, we just need to give Alya and Nino time to just...think about this."

"I just...want to do right for _once_. It's like everywhere we turn, there's another problem." Marinette huffed.

"We're human Mari'. We aren't perfect." He buried his nose in her hair.

She sighed, "I...Yeah. Well, with that being said...I think I have some work to do. I should head back home." Marinette said.

"Right, I do too...business umm...stuff." Adrien shifted as she backed away from his hug before briefly kissing his lips on her toes.

"I'm going to use your bathroom, will you walk me back to the bakery?" Marinette asked as he smiled.

"You already know the answer." Adrien told her as she walked to his bathroom. Then shortly after his phone vibrated.

His father was calling.

His blood went cold as he slowly picked up the phone.

* * *

"Adrien." Gabriel stated.

"Father." He said steely.

"I called to briefly inform you about your trip Saturday morning at 4AM to Japan. Nathalie will send you the itinerary tomorrow." Gabriel merely said.

"That's a mistake...you said my trip was in January." Adrien hissed, making sure Marinette wasn't nearby as he went into the hallway.

"The collection deadline was pushed up for various reasons. I rather not waste time and do the last photo shoot of the year beforehand. So you'll be in Japan for a week up until the holiday party." Gabriel told him.

"Of _course_ you wouldn't care about my scheduling. And of _course_ you wouldn't consult me." Adrien told him.

"Our interactions are merely business and only business. You decided on this, and I will abide by it...being in the contract. Now, do mind if you try anything I'll make sure your life gets a bit harder." Gabriel swore. "I have no room to play anymore games with you."

"Just _try me_." Adrien tested him.

"You don't want me to. I know Marinette is applying to the fashion show in May, and as well schools in New York. It would be a shame if her collection got jeopardized again..." Gabriel started.

" _You did it_." Adrien growled in disbelief. "Y _ou ruined her collection_."

"It was atrocious anyway...consider it as a mere lesson. And don't think I know you are paying rent with your classmate Nathanael. The life of a starving artist is a dreadful one...and would be more dreadful if he lost his crowdfunding and part-time work. Homeless even..." Gabriel went on.

" **Stop it**." Adrien threatened.

"Then I advise you do what I say. You make sure you're at the reception and dressed well on your best behavior. You and Felix will get along up until the ball begins. And you will abide by my terms and be on that flight at 4AM that night after and do whatever Nathalie tells you for that trip. Is that clear?" Gabriel ordered.

Adrien didn't speak for a long moment, Plagg watching him with worried eyes, " _Yes_ , _Father_."

"Then I will see you this Friday." Gabriel stated.

Adrien thought as he gritted his teeth once more, "I just have one more question for you."

"What is it?" Gabriel had little patience especially with his son's attitude.

" **Where. Is. Mom**?" Adrien spoke bitterly into his phone, waiting the long silence. The phone clicked as he groaned in frustration, leaning on the door before sliding to the ground.

" _I hate him_... _I hate him so much_..." Adrien shuddered, curling up.

"Adrien?" Marinette called from inside his apartment. He quickly got up before glancing at a quiet Plagg before re-entering.

* * *

The couple walked down the sidewalk in the snow with a long silence. Marinette noticed Adrien's stone-cold face the moment they left out. Saying little to nothing. He wasn' t mad at her...was he? Something was wrong.

"Adrien, what's wrong?" Marinette asked, their arms looped with one anothers.

He didn't speak a while after her before he sighed, "A lot. I-"

He stopped as he turned to look at Marinette, "I wanted us to spend more and more time over the holidays. This...cool concert at a club, the movies, and just...lying down next to you and asking fifty-hundred questions and eating your sweets and spending time knowing your parents more. And I can't now because...my father is _ruining_ everything."

Marinette stared at him, stunned for the moment absorbing his words. Then she blinked, "Wait, about what?"

Adrien sighed once more, "He pushed up one of my trips out the country to Japan for this Saturday. I'll be gone for a week."

Marinette nodded, "Just a week right?" He nodded as well.

She rolled her eyes at him as she hugged him.

"Adrien, we have the rest of the year, and next year and..." She flushed at the though of the rest of her life but, that was just thinking too far ahead and so silly. "Just even more time to get to be with each other. A week is a while but...we can talk on Skype and we have so much more time. Besides...I'm going to be busy that week and won't get to see you as often."

"But-" Adrien tried.

" _But_ we have time...this time for sure. I'll be ok, and we will call and text everyday. Alright?" As she placed a hand on her cheek. He nodded, rubbing his cheek in her hands.

"Alright." As they continued their walk back to the bakery.

* * *

Felix crawled on the ground as his body shuddered and contorted with pain. Heavy, foreign liquid coursed through his veins as he clenched and cried into the darkness.

" **Feel me...feel my strength. Lend me your mind and help you see**..." The Dark One coaxed. " **No one else shares deeper sorrows, than the lost of Bridgette**."

Felix gasped, sobbing as he could see his mind play the same movie over and over in his head.

_Felix! Felix!_

_Bridgette!_

_Water too rough and separating them, water too harsh causing Felix to black out._

_Waking up, he finds the three heroes checking to see if he was ok._

_"Bridgette? Where is she? BRIDGETTE!" Felix called._

_"Felix...I'm sorry...she-" Mercury said. Felix grabbed him by his neck._

_"Don't tell me you're sorry! You could've saved her! YOU COULD'VE SAVED HER!" He roared._

Felix gasped again, sobbing and crying.

" **Do not weep your poor broken child. She will return. In exchange for your loved one, you will bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir to me. It will be a difficult task, but the reward is worth it all**." The Dark One coaxed Felix's conscious.

Felix rose to his feet, staring at himself in the mirror, his eyes tinted purple with veins bulging around the sides of his face and temples. He snarled into the reflection, a pair of eyes watching over his shoulder.

"What about Hawkmoth?" Felix growled.

" **Hawkmoth is a key piece in this game Felix. I need him alive for a little while longer. Then, you will wield his power long after I consume him**." The Dark One insisted, making himself fully present behind him.

"His miraculous would be something I can use to defeat them. I always wanted to control others. Tell me, who do I serve?" Felix spoke to the shapeshifter. "What is your name?"

" **Imra, lost one. Serve me well, and you will get what you willed**." Imra spoke to Felix before disappearing.

"Then, I will serve you well. Have my word... _and give me time_." As Felix eyes glowed in the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does that count as angst? I mean we got our little heroes and their best friends kind of not talking to one another, and this guy over here mourning over his girlfriend or whatever.
> 
> Poor Bridgette...
> 
> I don't want to write a chapter on Felix's backstory...but I might have to. Because he's still a very bitter and evil character but with a reason. (We can't have bitter characters for no reasons c'mon, even I have to bring Chloe back at some point.)
> 
> Since I'm doing more live and realtime writing with this fic due to my...tragic first draft of this chapter, I feel the backstory of Felix will be needed in this. How he got the other miraculous (from the Quantic Universe characters check out the fan wiki), what happened to Bridgette, his relationship with his father and *gasp*...his mother...and possibly her whereabouts.
> 
> Honestly this is feeling more like a Zuko's mom case like...WHERE IS SHE?
> 
> Until the next update, cheers!
> 
> P.S. Imra name comes from Yama, the deity of death from Asian mythology or *checks Wiki* something.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day Marinette woke up, her phone was blowing up with text messages. Most of them were from the classroom group chat and others were from Adrien.

Tikki floated by Marinette as she unlocked her phone and skipped the group messages. Looking at the texts from Adrien it said:

_[ Nino texted me back last night. He said he forgives me, and just needs some time to think...I told him I understand. Don't know if Alya texted you back.]_

_[Anyway I'll be over at your place at 8:30 so we can walk together. I'll be downstairs.]_

_[And if we got time...we really need to talk about what we're going to be wearing for the ball...as us and... LB and CN.]_

~ chat⌀n

Marinette checked the time and saw it was 8:10. She jumped up with Tikki floating over her, watching her sprint to the bathroom and quickly shower.

Stomping out the bathroom about five minutes later, she scrambled into her red jeans and pastel pink sweater with a polka-dot print on the pocket in the front. Tugging her boots and jacket over her sweater, she swiped up her bag and phone and headed downstairs.

* * *

Sitting at the counter, Adrien sipped on a chai latte reading from his tablet. Sitting across Sabine was reading the paper.

"So Adrien, you're living on your own now?" Tom asked, leaning against the wall.

"U-Uhm y-yeah?" Adrien stared at Tom, astonished of how he knew. "But, how?"

"I saw you walking the opposite way when I was heading out one evening. Realized you lvie down the street. It's not a coincidence since I don't see you getting drove around in a car or even your bodyguard." Tom said. Then he crossed his arms, "I was just concerned if you were ok..."

"I'm fine sir. I moved out on my own. Doing just fine and I've been rooming with my classmate Nathanael. Been a real help."

Sabine listened, watching the two men, "Well, if anything, we're here if you need to talk to us Adrien...our home is always welcome to you anytime you feel like it's too late to walk back. It's dangerous at night..."

"Thank you both. I deeply appreciate it." As he heard the latch from upstairs open. He watched his girlfriend hop down and reached for a bagel and a cup of tea.

"Rrwdy?" She said with her mouth full. Adrien chuckled, patting her cheeks softly.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Mr. and Mrs..." Adrien began.

"Call us by our first names Adrien. You're like family...almost." Tom winked.

" _PAPA_!" Marinette whined as she pushed Adrien out the door. "C'mon before we're late."

* * *

At school, Adrien and Marinette were given occasional glances by a couple of their classmates. They swallowed as they continued to head towards the bleachers.

And then Alya stopped in front of them, her head down and hand clenched in fists. Marinette stood back in surprise as Adrien stared. He looked over to Nino, who stood close behind, nodding at him.

"Even after everything, I forgive you...because I knew you before you were... _her_." Alya stared up at Marinette, " _You seriously owe me_."

Marinette slowly smiled as she embraced ALya in a tight hug, "Im so sorry...I'm sorry and sorry and I'll do anything to make up for it."

Alya blushed, "No more secrets." As they closed their hug with their secret handshake. Giggling and hugging, they wrapped their arms around each other and headed off to class. Nino sheepishly walked up to Adrien.

"Me and Alya talked it out last night...we can't stay mad. You guys are our friends, and wouldn't do anything to betray us without a reason..." Nino said. "Still though, that's so cool."

Adrien chuckled, "Nothing is cooler than having our best friends back." As they fist bumped and headed to class.

In their history lesson, the class awaited another sub, but surprisingly, their old teacher on a crutch entered with a binder.

"Mr. Reeves!" The class hushed into mutters and whispers. Marinette watched as Adrien studied the man. Since the incident, he honestly looked a lot better. But maybe a few more weeks he would be his old self.

Shortly after, Chloe walked in and took her seat, unusually by Felix, where Sabrina was located by Nathanael. Alya gasped as Chloe ran a hand through her shorter hair that was now a bob almost like Sabrina's, ignoring her classmates as she took out her tablet.

"Chloe, haircut. The teacher is back and Adrien's brother pop up out of nowhere. And then _you two_. This is _weird_." Alya said.

"Maybe things are looking up...who knows." Marinette said.

"Good morning class. It's been a while since I saw you. Regardless of the incident, your sub noted me on your behaviour and work ethic. So I am impressed. Now, as you can see I'm still recovering and I decided that with winter break coming soon I decide to be a bit light." Mr. Reeves said. "I decided this week we'll be watching two movies this week and you will write a short research paper due the day we get back from the break."

The class cheered and clapped at the light work over the break, knowing they had work to do for their secondary studying, internships, and other careers after they graduated.

So when the movie played, the boys Nino and Adrien moved closer to sit by their girlfriends to see the movie at a better angle. Turning his head, he saw Felix and Chloe socializing which was weird.

"You see that?" Nino whispered to Adrien.

"That's weird. Chloe never talked to my brother...something's up." As he watched her put a hand on his shoulder and stare at each other.

Marinette followed her boyfriend's glance where she spotted Felix quickly stealing a glance at her, giving her odd chills.

* * *

After a few more classes, Marinette was left to meet Adrien after school due to their core-studies in different fields. Watching her friend's part ways she was fine heading to class until she heard a cold voice call out:

"Marinette is it?" They asked. Slowly turning, Marinette looked up and met the dark eyes of Felix Agreste. His eyes would've been a pretty blue, but with occasional sparks of purple that were quite unnatural, he looked like he was out for a target. His jaw was clenched as his lips were pursed. Felix wasn't ugly, but his appearance before her was menacing like a middle-aged businessman stuck in a teenage body.

"Yes? You're Felix?" Marinette asked, keeping posted and ready to bolt.

His eyes soften, often shifting and almost shaking. He was staring too long, searching for something...then he shook his head in disgust.

"I wanted to quickly talk to you about something. It's about my father's holiday party." Felix said.

"I know about it. I'm going to be working over the break planning and organizing designs. Is there a problem?" Marinette spoke with a strict tone, no sign of weakness or remorse. Adrien's advice constantly told her he was dangerous and evil. She trusted him.

"Did he tell you he wanted us to work together? For his own reasons, but he want us to work collaboratively for the party, so I'll be helping over the break." He spoke to her with less force, and almost...gentle.

Marinette then raised a brow, "Mr. Agreste wants us to work _together_? Honestly...I would be okay on my own."

Felix wasn't going to give up, "We don't have to meet everyday, just two or three for a few hours. He wants everything to go smooth."

Marinette hummed, "I was hoping he trust my judgement..."

"He will, it's just that it's very important and don't want anything to go wrong. Trust me, it will be easier if you just agree to this if you don't want to face my father's-" Felix said.

Marinette groaned, knowing Adrien wouldn't like this. She had a super odd feeling his dad was behind this, making sure to keep Adrien on his toes and watch his back. So messing with Felix would just backlash.

"Fine, alright. But I'm telling you this will be extremely boring and whatever." She huffed. Adrien would be furious knowing his brother was going to be working with her over the break. But Marinette doubt this guy wanted the least of anything from her, knowing she's dating Adrien Agreste.

"Good, I'll let him know we spoke." Felix nodded, glancing a bit longer. "I'm sorry, you just... _remind_ me of someone I met in America."

_Nope. Nope nope nope. Why did he bring that up?_

"I...I don't know what to say about that." Marinette internally facepalmed herself. How about nothing? This was not good.

"It's kind of hard talking to people here...compare to living in America for sometime. I'm sorry for my harsh criticism on your friend's blog. I was merely voicing my anger after what happened. Regardless of my mistakes, I'm hoping to make some friends. All of this is... **kind of new to me**." Felix stated.

_Why...why does that sound oddly familiar?_

"You should be apologizing to Alya if anything. I didn't make the blog. And...well, it's too soon to really judge you Felix so we'll see. I'll see you around." Marinette's eyes shifted.

He nodded as he turned away and headed to class. Opening her small purse Tikki looked up at Marinette with deep concern.

"Marinette, that Felix guy is off to me somehow. I can't explain it..." Tikki said.

"Listen, I can't get in trouble and jump conclusions about people off the back, I'll get called a liar. Let's just...wait. I don't want to worry Adrien but I promise to tell him soon." Marinette grimaced. yet a part of her thought it was a bad idea.

* * *

After school, the four teens discuss their plans for the ball as Adrien briefly discuss the color scheme between him and Marinette on their tablet.

"So...blue is fine?" He checked.

"Yeah and-" As she pointed the red and green. "For...you know."

"Of course my lady." He smirked at her as Alya and Nino rolled their eyes, listening.

"Great, we really should talk about this thing later...but me and Nino are getting food at the cafe and talking about...other things." As Alya looped her arm around Nino's.

"We'll catch up soon guys. Good luck with the dresswear. Last minute stuff is like no fun." As Nino and Alya waved .

Marinette and Adrien sat on the bleachers, going through a formal wear shop online that allowed rentals.

"You'll be fine shopping for your umm...other dress right?" Adrien asked.

Marinette knew that he was talking about his financial situation "Papa can pay for it. You just make sure you look nice."

Adrien smirked, "I will be the _sharpest_ cat at the dance."

"You know cats can't dance." Marinette jokes, placing both hands on his cheeks and kissing him briefly.

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe called from close by. Adrien shuddered as Marinette slowly held his hands. He slightly turned, seeing her in a fur coat standing next to Felix in a black jacket and gloves.

"Hello...Chloe." Adrien sighed, ignoring his brother.

"Aww, don't be like that. I have learned from my mistakes aaaand I even said...what's the word, sorry to the teacher." She glanced over Marinette briefly, "I apologize for my brash behavior a couple days ago...err... _Marinette_."

Marinette stared, slightly impressed, but not so much, "I never thought I would live my life and hear Chloe apologize. I _love_ the haircut."

Chloe, unsure if she was being sarcastic humped like her old self, "Well it's time for a change. Anyway! Adrikins I hope to see you at the reception and at the ball."

"Umm-" He began.

"Don't worry, Felix is taking me. He's _soooo_ sweet and kind. Good luck on a date, oh right you're taking Marinette." Chloe said cheerfully.

Marinette huffed.

"Clearly. We're dating Chloe. Like, officially." Adrien spoke up.

"Interesting." Felix simply said.

"How _cute_." She smirked, "Well toodles! Let's go Felix, how sweet of you to drive me home!" As Felix glared menacingly at Adrien while Marinette wasn't looking, causing Adrien to clench his fists and tense up by his girlfriend. Felix turned away, leading Chloe to his car.

"He's getting on my _nerves_." Adrien huffed.

"Did Felix do something?" Marinette looked at Adrien with concern, seeing his face scrunched up a bit.

"Yeah, he **hates** me."

* * *

" **DONE**!" Marinette squealed as she danced in circles. She accomplished a lot a few hours after getting home. She spoke to Adrien and Alya briefly while working on her collection, hoping to schedule a true double date soon after the ball if they had time. A little after party before Adrien left for Japan. Along with that, her father offered his card to buy her blue dress that she was going to match with Adrien, after he sent a picture of his rented blue tuxedo.

- _[I think Nathanael has a green scarf I can use, I have a shirt and now I just need a black tux. We're going to look like royalty my lady]_ \- chat⌀n

- _[We are royalty excuse you my lord.]_ ~ *Mari❤︎

- _[I apawlogize my lady. The week is almost over.]_ ~ chat⌀n

- _[I know. And you're leaving soon.]_ ~*Mari❤︎

- _[I'll be back before you know it. Besides...I plan on utilizing our free time on Skype. You deserve a treat.]_ \- chat⌀n

She glanced up smiling at her finished collection, beaming.

- _[I can't wait to see what you have planned for me. I have a surprise for you, but you can't see it until after Friday evening. ]_ ~ *Mari❤︎

- _[Deal. Get some beauty sleep my lady.]_ \- chat⌀n

She smiled as she sent heart emojis to Adrien.

- _[Good night kitten.]_ ~ *Mari❤︎

- _[Night my love.]_ ~ chat⌀n

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave the description of the new collection up to you guys. I was suppose to draw 'em too bUUUUT...
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is going to be a backstory chapter around Felix (because it's going to be SUPER IMPORTANT DON'T EVEN THINK IT'S A FILLER) and the last one for the Spring Break mega-releases. This fic will be back on hiatus again until I'm about...five chapters ahead again in writing. So I'll probably be working on this while on my trip to Cali next month at the end of the month.
> 
> Is it me or Felix hanging around Marinette...is a terrible idea? Well, we're about to find out eventually. Stay tuned.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains tragedy. Be aware... 

Felix Agreste was the firstborn twin of the Agreste family. His twin brother was Adrien.

They spent their early childhood barely learning how to have fun especially little Adrien. Cradled and nurtured by his mother to reading fun books and playing games. While Felix was often ushered by his father to watch him run his company and learn about finances and other things he wouldn't understand for another twenty years.

So by the time they were about 6 or 7, their mother fell ill with cancer, and was sent to the hospital many times, often staying many days and weeks of the year. Each time Adrien would barely get to see her, and Felix obliged never really seeing her.

After their mother's vacancy for many months grew, Gabriel Agreste told his sons they would be taking photos for his adolescent collection for his fashion magazines. The only way Gabriel got the boys to agree was that Adrien would be allowed to wear more casualwear for the collection and Felix would insist on a suit and tie.

Their mother went for vigorous treatment over the months and was feeling better by Adrien and Felix's 10th birthday. By then Adrien was loosely matching his brother's attire with his shirt untucked and sleeves rolled up as stubborn as his father Gabriel saw him. Felix obey his father's rules regardless, but often grew annoyed of Adrien's behavior.

But things only got more complicated over the next few years, Gabriel spending more time handling his business than with his family.

"Gabriel." The mother spoke to her husband, "Please spend more time with your sons."

"Meredith." Gabriel said to his wife as he was reading papers at his desk, " _I can't_."

"Gabriel please. You're working too hard..." Meredith spoke.

"I can't. Not after what...you been through. I will never let anything happen to them as long as they're under my roof." Gabriel told his wife, barely looking at her.

"But as your wife, I cannot _bear_ and watch you throw away your relationships with your sons. What will they think of you when they're older? A father who provided everything but not the love they truly wanted." Meredith spoke up.

"They will thank me. Because if I wasn't where I am we would be starving, poor, and struggling. Mary, in your world you think love and care is all we need. But in the real world, money is everything. Without it, there's nothing." Gabriel pointed.

"And you will sacrifice all your happiness to shower your family in these useless needs. Look at Felix! He won't even speak to your brother or play with him. My own _son_ won't even look at me." Meredith said.

"You've been too busy pampering Adrien. It's your fault too Meredith, for not paying more attention to him." Gabriel scoffed.

" _It's you_! You're teaching him about adulthood before he's able to grow up. You never let them play outside and have fun like children are suppose to." Meredith raised her voice.

"My way of raising Felix is the smartest. He will appreciate that he's so smart and far ahead than many of his age when he's older. He will be successful and that's all that will matter. All this time...wasted playing and having fun is not learning." Gabriel growled, "It's hindering them."

"And what of you? You are no smarter than me Gabriel. We are both naive parents. But at least, I accept it." Meredith scoffed.

"You are foolish Mary. Now please, _leave me alone_." Gabriel huffed, insisting of not seeing his wife.

* * *

The Agreste manor was falling apart as the parents were divorcing, after two long years of quarreling and absences. When they had signed the papers, decided to take one of the sons with them.

"Adrien will be staying with me." Gabriel clamped his shoulder down on the 12-year old boy's shoulder. He froze immediately, looking at his mother. His mother Meredith looked weakly at her ex-husband and her son Adrien. Adrien knew his mother was getting sick. He didn't know why, or how but he didn't want her to go.

"Dad-" Adrien began.

"You will address me as Father, Adrien." He looked at his wife, "This is what you want anyways, Mary. Spend more time with your other son."

"I didn't want this...I wanted better for both of them. I didn't love you for your money Gabriel, I loved you when you had a heart." Meredith sobbed.

She knelt down by Adrien, "I will always love you Adrien, and always be kind and true at heart, no matter what." As she hugged him tightly. Adrien sobbed into her shoulder.

Gabriel said nothing. Meredith and Felix were ushered to a taxi as Felix glared at his brother one last time, so he remembers he's equally guilty.

" _Mother_!" Adrien called out. Meredith froze, smiling at her son one last time before entering the car and driving away.

As Adrien watched through the bars of the tall gates as the car drove away into the distance, more tears welled up.

"Come along now Adrien. I'll be hiring an assistant, and we will discuss other matters later on." As the cold voice of his father echoed into the distance.

* * *

Only two years passed, Felix grew up with his mother in a small town outside the big city in the most watching her grow ill again. He called a doctor and he told her she did not have many more years to live...and soon she would be sent to the hospital on life support.

He would barely speak to her and give her what she needed while he went to school at night and worked in the day, laying meals for her while she laid in bed. Often when he had time, he would carry her around the house to walk for a few minutes until she's tired.

Meredith would try to talk to Felix whenever he would make eye contact, but he would turn away and leave her alone to work or go to school.

"Felix...Felix..." Felix would hear her raspy voice echo down the hall while he curled up trying to sleep. " _Please_..."

He would get up, the regret nagging at him and tend to her; where she hastily reached up and grabbed his hand. Felix stared at her as he felt a cool object in his hand.

"Important..." As she fell asleep shortly, softly and peacefully. Felix slowly opened his hand and saw a brooch that reminded him of a peacock.

* * *

It was when Felix came back to Paris to see his father, hoping to take part of of the photoshoot, his brother Adrien had stopped him before he had entered his father's office. Wearing a white button down and black shirt he confronted his brother.

"Felix hold on..." Adrien tried looking at his brother with a neutral expression, but it was awkward. He looked at him like a stranger, someone who had no time for his shit. Felix stood a bit taller than him with a paler complexion and more metallic blond hair. His eyes were a pale ice blue that bore into Adriens's eyes. Years of bitterness and despise towards him, Adrien knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince him of what he heard from his father.

"Out my way Adrien." Felix spat.

"Listen. You're not going to like this,...Father doesn't want to include you in the collections anymore." Adrien tried.

Felix glared, "What? Get out of my face. I don't have time for this."

"Felix!" Adrien grabbed his arm, "He said you don't look good..."

Felix shoved Adrien off, "I said back off! _Don't_ -" As he yanked his collar, " **Don't you ever touch me**. _Ever_."

Adrien swallowed, backing away with defeat. "I tried...I really did."

Nathalie came by to usher Adrien away, "Come along, lunch is served."

* * *

Felix huffed as he entered his father's office, seeing him hunched over the desk, writing on papers. He glanced up seeing Felix.

"Felix, is Adrien causing you trouble?" Gabriel asked.

"No father." Felix huffed, "Just a nuisance."

"He is stubborn...sit down." He glanced up at his son and gestured to his leather chair. Felix sat, his legs crossed. Felix folded his hands, awaiting his father's words.

"I have to make some choices." Gabriel started, not looking up. "Your mother, the fashion collection,...your transferring."

Felix glanced up, "What about the collection?"

Gabriel folded his hands and glanced over at his son, "You will no longer be participating. My collection is emerging into the teenage/adulthood era, and I need Adrien to be focused on in the collection."

Felix swallowed, "I can wear whatever you want just tell me."

Gabriel shook his head, "It wouldn't...be right. And in the eyes of the fashion industry Felix...they're not ready for your spotlight. Teenagers want the hottest, most fashionable styles. Not..dull, formal wear. Your face just doesn't suit it..."

Felix's jaw harden, "I understand." He understood that his father was saying he was ugly for the new collection and he wouldn't be featured in it. His eyes narrowed. "What about mother you said?"

Gabriel slid documents over to him, as Felix picked them up and glanced over them.

"I'll be taking over the medical needs of your mother. But she cannot stay where she is anymore. I still care about Meredith, and I said I'll do everything to make sure she gets better. But she is sicker, and needs to be in the best care she can get." Gabriel told his son. "I'm selling the apartment and sending you abroad to America to study."

Felix rose up, " _What_?!"

"You'll be studying in America. I have placed the lease and signed the contract. I'll deal with all the payments and you will be there for the next few years. I need to expand business internationally and so far I have signed contracts in Japan, Argentina, and Italy. My next big settlement would be to sign a few contracts in America. So you'll be studying finances and business there. No exceptions." Gabriel leaned a bit, " _Are we clear_?"

Felix swallowed, his fist shaking. "What do I get in return...of all of this?"

Gabriel raised a brow.

"I spent years taking care of mother and working and schooling...and now I feel like a ragdoll here and there. Do this and that, I..." Felix's voice trembled. " _ **I'm tired**_."

Gabriel folded his hands, "I understand this is... very difficult for your age Felix. But I want you to know I'm proud of you...more than your brother. You sacrificed more for me than he did...and even took care of your mother, more than she ever did when you were young. I deeply appreciate it. Which is why I assure you if by the time you're 20 you have completed your studies, you will take over the position as CEO."

Felix nodded, still not quite...happy, "Mother is dying..."

Gabriel said, "I know...and if anything, I am granting a wish for her that she would give you if she was here."

Felix glanced up, "What is that?"

Gabriel nodded, " **Freedom**. You'll have more freedom than Adrien, especially in America. Just don't stray from your studies...and we will get along just fine."

* * *

Felix sat at a desk by the window, reading over his notes for his business seminar where someone sat by him. He lifted his head and saw a blue-haired girl with long pigtails and bright blue eyes. She wore a black blazer with a white shirt and short-shorts. He glanced at her face in confusion.

"Hi there!" The girl smiled at Felix as he blinked. He swallowed before turning his head.

"What's your name? I'm Bridgette." Bridgette smiled. "I'm uhh ah, second year here. I know most of the people here but I see you're kind of new!"

Felix didn't answer, closing his book. "Felix. Felix Agreste."

Bridgette picked up on the accent, "Ooh, exchange student? Wait...you're the son to that fashion designer in Paris. Cool!"

"Yes, I recently moved here...my father wanted me to study here." Felix told the girl. He had to admit, she was bubbly and would think she would be quite annoying. Yet he questioned her intelligence because they were both in a pretty ranked finance class, and she was probably more verbal about her passion than he was' per say doing it because it is his father's wishes.

"Pretty neat. I know how it's like moving to a new place...do you have any family here?" Bridgette then grew a bit nervous, feeling like she was prodding in his business. "I uh-only want to ask because usually exchange student are in home stay program but I met a few that are just...thrown out there. And-umm we have a club if you like to just, check it out."

Felix raised a brow. No one was really that humble and concern with his business. In fact, the people who were wanted money out of him or some other selfish favor. He didn't try hide the fact that he was an Agreste, but it didn't mean he preferred to be called just Felix. Besides, this girl didn't look like he wanted anymore but to just get to know him better.

_But why?_

He shrugged, "Why not. When is this club?"

* * *

Over the year Felix studied in America, he got used to his relationship with his group of friends. Karo, who was interested in the art of miming and participated in the drama club on his downtime. Nigel, a foreign exchange student from Cuba was studying audio engineering and other sub-tech subjects as a minor. Then there was Maribeth, a music major who mastered four instruments and currently learning how to play the organ. Brigette was a business major that also studied the visual arts.

But all these different people were part of a club that just talked about their favorite things and hung out all the time. Felix didn't understand why they invited him. He was a son of a famous French fashion designer and a business major like Bridgette. But everyone liked him regardless. He was cool, mysterious, and cautious about a wasn't given too much of detail of what the club was exactly about until he brought it up.

"What is this club even about? What do you guys even do?" Felix asked. Bridgette looked at him seriously, as the others exchanged glances.

"Felix...we're all here because we're special. In a way...I saw your peacock brooch. Bridgette said. Felix's eyes widen as he clutched his bag.

"The brooch?"

"Yeah dude." Karo said. "That's a _magical_ brooch. Didn't you know? We're kinda superheroes."

Felix scoffed, chuckling, "Is this a roleplaying club or whatever? Magic? Superheroes? I thought you guys were intelligent."

"You don't read the news a lot do you?" Maribeth said.

"Felix, look." As she showed him her bee earring, "We have little jewelry called Miraculous. They summon little kwami fairies when we need them and we transform into heroes. And you have one of the few who has one. Put on the brooch, if you don't believe me." Bridgette said.

Felix huffed, taking out the brooch he walked with, "This brooch belongs to my mother, on her sick bed. If you think this is a game-"

" _NIGEELLLL_." A blue and white fairy appeared ontop of Nigel's head, "I'M _HUNGRRYYYYY_."

"Not now Li." Nigel groaned. The blue fairy moaned as he rolled ontop of Nigel's green hat.

"That?!" Felix pointed, "That's a uh...uh-"

Bridgette giggled, "A kwami. Like we all do." As everyone started to summon their kwami in all sorts of colors in variety, snuggling up to their partners as they fed off their snacks. Felix stared as he glanced at the brooch.

"But...this _isn't_ mine." Felix said.

"It can be...if your mother gave it to you for a reason." Bridgette insisted, "Put it on...hmm wait."

As her fingers enclosed around Felix's hands, feeling a warmth he never felt before as she carefully took the brooch and placed it on the top button of his collar, removing his tie. He blinked at Bridgette as she smiled.

"Look it's your kwami." As her eyes around as a green and blue kwami with a few peacock-like tails stared at him with big orange eyes.

"Hi Felix, I'm Kisu." The kwami told Felix.

* * *

Felix learned over the months that the group called themselves the Quantic heroes. They mentored Felix to quickly using his abilities; learning he could fly and use a fan shaped like a peacock tail to deflect attacks and so forth. Admitting it was not like him, to be this feathery yet elegant as Bridgette described, but he was more open behind the blue mask. With his significant bee partner, which he called her in French Reine Abeille, were mostly on patrol more so because by then...they were formally dating.

"I'm impressed my, hmm, _petite paon_. You learn quickly in a few months." As Reine Abeille stopped patrolling ontop of a high building. Her peacock partner stopped shortly after, an arm around her.

"You taught me well." Planting a kiss on her ear. She giggled at him, not believing how much he changed in a matter on months. Felix softened up to the Quantic heroes after a bit over a year.

"I have to go back to Paris soon for a while, family business." Felix said. "One day I want you to come with me."

"I...I would love to." As she inched up to press a kiss against his lips.

And Felix thought, after everything he sacrificed...it was worth it if he got to have a bit of happiness.

* * *

It was the worst day ever.

Felix and Bridgette were on a ferry date where an akuma attacked. A fierce aquatic beast attacked the ship. Thankfully, the Quantic heroes weren't that far behind to stop the beast and usher people to the docks and out of danger.

"Kisu! _Transform_!" Felix called his kwami as he transformed as Le Paon. He searched for Bridgette, no where to be seen.

Nigel, as Mercury and Karo, as Kid Mime, fought the beast as Le Paon searched for his Bridgette. He saw her in the water, the bee struggling to fly out with her wings wet.

" **Felix! Felix!** " Bridgette's cries pierced his ears. Le Paon flew down to try grab her when Maribeth cried:

" _GUYS WATCH OUT_!"

The beast's tail slapped the water causing a tide to wash over them. Le Paon was thrown back against the sinking ferry and sunk underwater, going unconscious. He struggled against the black spots, his wings heavy as he watched his Reine Abeille drown.

" ** _Bridgette_**!"

Water too rough as the heroes were too far to get them. The water was too harsh causing Felix to black out with Bridgette on his lips.

There waking up, he finds the three heroes checking to see if he was ok. He's soaked and his eye sight is blurry.

"Bridgette? Where is she? BRIDGETTE!" Felix called. " _BRIDGETTE_!"

"Felix...I'm sorry...she-" Mercury said in defeat. Felix grabbed him by his neck, causing him to choke. He got up, slowly and shakily. Karo pulled him off by his arms.

" _Don't tell me you're sorry! You could've saved her! **YOU COULD'VE SAVED HER**_!" He roared. He shook himself as he stared ahead.

Ambulances, sirens, people wrapped in blankets.

A few bodies covered on the ground in a white sheet.

Felix spotted Bridgette's hand, clutching her bee earrings.

* * *

The Quantic heroes club closed shortly after Bridgette's death. The funeral took place days before Felix had to leave for Paris. But at this point, Felix was dead.

He was dead on the inside.

_And outside._

He did not want to suffer anymore, he wanted to _**die**_.

He wanted to die if it meant Bridgette lived. She came to him with such beautiful eyes and humbleness that no one else had ever did before. She opened him to her circle of friends and taught him something his mother tried to give him when he was a child.

_How to love._

He watched her lay in the casket as it closed for him to see her one last time.

He did not want this to be the end, he wanted to change the past.

* * *

On one last patrol with the Quantic Kids, Felix did not speak to them. He had a goal to put into action.

"Over here." Le Paon said as the group stopped at the top of the building, where he remembered where he and Bridgette last sat and talked until midnight.

He watched them release their transformation and sit on the edge of the building. He stood back in the shadows, quipping his fan. With a powerful swing, he knocked them off the edge to their death. Hearing their screams pierce the skies along with cries from pedestrians below, but he was deaf to them after Bridgette was long gone.

Le Paon levitated to the ground, picking up the miraculous one by one from the teenagers crumpled, bloody bodies as pedestrians cried and ambulances were heard from the distance. Le Paon flew back to his apartment as he de-transformed.

His kwami, Kisu, stared back at him with paler orange eyes. Shaking with trauma, it let out one last sigh before it faded into the air. Felix felt his chest.

The brooch was gone.

Returning back home, Felix rushed to find his mother in the hospital, on her sick bed. Probably days before she fell into a coma. She laid frail, older, and sicker. She looked at him with such disappointment and fear, a tear falling on the sides of his eyes. In her hands, she clutched the brooch. She knew what he did, the kwami must've told her.

" **You are not my son**." Was he last words, before she slipped into a coma.

Since that day, Felix did not see her mother, nor told his brother about where she was. Gabriel booked him to study in New York for the last year before returning to Paris.

" **Felix**." Gabriel spoke.

"Yes...Father." Felix shuddered, his eyes closed.

"Do you see now? _Happiness...only causes more grief._ I'm sorry for your losses." Gabriel only said.

And Felix did not return until that next year, not reaching out to contact anyone.

* * *

"I'll do anything to fix that mistake. I want to be able to live with a reason... _please...please let me bring Bridgette back._ I will give you _anything_." Felix told the corrupted god Imra.

" **Then you will continue to find the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Your wish will be granted then, and you will see her again. You will no longer suffer poor broken child. You will never be alone again**." Imra told him, rubbing his cheek with a thumb.

Felix closed his eyes as tears fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -bumps with a tragedy tag-
> 
> This is the darkest thing I ever written. And...wow I didn't mean to get this dark. I had almost cried writing certain parts.
> 
> So yeah this is the last update for the Spring Break and this fic will be back on hiatus. Feel free to message me about your theories and such and what do you think is going to happen. Just kidding, no spoilers.
> 
> Until next time, cheers and -hands tissues- as a truce.


	28. The very last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end this fic here. Enjoy the last chapter ;)))

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE MOM IS." Adrien constantly clawed the chalkboard in the interrogation room making his and Ladybug captives wince in pain.

"STOP THAT YOU STUPID HEAD." Felix whined, squirming in the ropes.

"Make us!" As Ladybug crouched banging pots and pans while skateboarding.

Then there was a loud crashing. A greater power that not even Ladybug and Chat Noir could even imagine.

Standing on two, unbelievable swoll arms was no other than Adrien's mom. Her face basked in light that mere mortals could not even see. She sang a yoodle that made her sons cry.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE I WOKE UP FROM A COMA FOR THIS SHIT." Adrien's mom cried in a deep, booming voice.

"Mother please!" Chat Noir bowed, "It was all them!" As he pointed to his father and brother tied up. At this point, Ladybug was rolling across the floor mumbling the names of her future 19 children all named after each cliff and mountain from Adrien's mom's swollen arms.

"GAAAABRIIIEEEEL. LOOK WHAT YOU DONE. YOU RAISED TWO SONS. ONE WHO BECAME A TWINKY PORNSTAR AND THE OTHER WHO LOOKED LIKE THEY BEEN REVIVED FOR EVERY NEW SEASON OF SUPERNATURAL FOR THE PAST 50 YEARS." Adrien's mom announced. "MY FAMILY IS SO FUCKED UP."

"YOU NEVER NOTICED ME SENPAI!" Felix sobbed.

"I already sold my soul to the devil and my only pleasure from this earth is listening to Brittney Spears for 10 hours straight everyday." Gabriel confessed.

Ladybug screamed, "ANIME WAS A MISTAKE. ADRIEN'S DICK WAS A MISTAKE. NO IT WASN'T. ADRIEN IF I HAD SEVEN VAGINAS WOULD YOU FUCK THEM ALL?"

"LADYBUG THIS ENTIRE FANFIC IS ABOUT HOW FUCKED UP MY FAMILY IS AND ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS HAVE SEX." Adrien sobbed.

"THAT ISN'T TRUE. I JUST DON'T WANT TO WAIT FOR THE FIREFLY SERIES TO COME BACK FOR US TO HAVE SEX." Ladybug poked her two fingers.

"BUGGO BLOO WE NEED TO GET MARRIED." Adrien Noir pouted.

"Not if I propose first. I love you Adrien but I can't wait until we're 25 to stick it in. I need some McLovin." As Nathanel played the harmonica while sitting on Adrien's mom's shoulder as she makes out with her ex-husband, slobbing down his red pajamas.

"I murdered all my friends after my girlfriend drowned. I want to kill my father and bring my girlfriend back to life. " Felix said into the camera.

* * *

"This fic is so long and boring where is the smut?" Nino groaned as Alya shoved 20 marshmellows in her mouth.

"What is a, slow burn?" Max asked. "

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK THEM 5 YEARS AND 20 CHAPTERS TO FIGURE OUT THEIR IDENTITIES BUT THEY AREN'T FUCKING!" Rose screeched.

"HEY! MAGIC IS PRETTY POWERFUL!" Adrien and Marinette debated.

"But listen! Wouldn't it be cool if some people died!?" Alix snickered.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh children! It's not about what you want. It's going to happen anyway." Sabine smiled as she kissed her child's forehead and Adrien.

"Would you like some sweets before telling death I said hello?" Tom asked Marinette and Adrien.

"THE FUCK!?" Marinette yelled.

Felix flew in the classroom in his private jet as the whole school exploded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -SCREEECHES-
> 
> APRIL FOOLS.
> 
> MY FIRST CRACKFIC CHAPTER, GEEZ. YOU GUYS THE REAL CHAPTER IS GONNA GET POSTED IN MAY OR SOMETHING CIAO. (Will delete this chapter after today and post it elsewhere on Ao3)


	29. Chapter 29

The day had came for the seniors at Collège Françoise Dupont: the Masquerade Ball.

It was like the homecoming before the commencement prom which would take place in April, shortly before the big fashion show and the ceremony.

The Masquerade was going to be held at the hotel that Mayor Bourgoise and his daughter Chloe lived. Co-funded by Gabriel Agreste, it was going to be the biggest party of the year with Gabriel's partners showing up for the reception.

The majority of the seniors ditched school the day before to do last-minute errands for reservations, arrangements, and such. Unfortunately, the majority had tests to take so ditching again was a no-go for most.

Alya told Marinette she had got tied up with the afterparty arrangements with Nino and wasn't sure if they could tag along with her best friends afteward. But, if there was a possibility she would let her know asap. But as far as Marinette knew, Adrien had arranged for them to leave pretty early for...whatever they were trying to do. It was a surprise.

Speaking of surprises, she had to tell Adrien about his brother. But she didn't want him to jeopardize their day...and the next week while they were far apart.

He wasn't going to like that; neither did she, but she would do anything to get Gabriel off her boyfriend's back.

"Mari?" Adrien asked as they sat across from each other at her parents' bakery.

She swallowed, "Adrien, your father is making me work with your brother for the holiday party the day you come back. He wants to make sure everything goes well..."

Adrien's jaw clenched, " _Fuck_..."

Tom Dupain ahemed the boy as a warning.

"Sorry sorry! It just slipped..." Adrien apologized, before turning back to Marinette, looking back with worry eyes.

"Don't look like that..." Marinette scolded. Adrien snorted.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like you're thinking about ditching your flight to babysit me." Marinette told her boyfriend. "I'm going to be okay, and this will all be ok."

"I really, _really_ don't want to go on this trip because of not only that but for...other reasons." Adrien swallowed, averting his glance.

" _Other_ reasons?" Marinette challenged.

"Would you like to know?" He smirked before she pushed a hand through his short hair, gaining a purr from him. At this point, her parents left to sit in the living room together out of ear shot, so they were able to talk about that night...

"About that night though...we never really talked about that-" Marinette recalled.

"Were you comfortable...with me...us? Doing that stufff..." Adrien asked.

"Adrien. Were you?" Marinette asked the same question as he shifted.

"I..I'm not sure. I wanted to hold back from some reason. I don't ever want to hurt you. Not when there's so much at stake...I _need_ to protect you." As Adrien held her hand in his own.

"And I'll help you. We're a team, you're my chaton." As she leaned up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

He sighed in relief when he returned the affection. Cupping her face, Adrien's lips slanted and fit her so smoothly.

"Mmm, let's not get too carried away right now...the 'rents are home..." Marinette preferred. But maybe that later tonight...when it was just them alone wherever they were going to be: even it was for a short while before he left for Japan.

"Ugh...I'll wait. I'm just...going to miss you so much." Adrien sighed. Marinette hummed in agreement. " Nathanael can look out for you while I'm gone...including Alya and Nino of course. But if you need someone to walk home with or just...feel safer around I trust him."

"Nathanael?" Marinette wanted to be sure he wasn't desperate. Not that it would be a risky move, but she couldn't ask Nathanael to chaperon her...

"I'll talk to him. He loves you anyway. He will not mind..." Adrien told her.

"And not like the 'one who wants an affair' kind." Marinette joked.

"He's definitely not...but he cares about you. Just like Alya, Nino, your parents, our other classmates and possibly even Chloe." Adrien chuckled.

"Chllooooeeee." Marinette drawled as if the longer she sounded it out, the more sense it could possibly sound; but it didn't.

But both of t hem burst into laughter as they got up.

"Remember, the reception is first, and then the opening is right after." Adrien remembered.

"Got it...we can pull this off." Marinette smiled. Then she remembered, "Wait...come here." As she started walking upstairs to her room.

"Wait...we got school in 15 minutes we should head-" Adrien reminded.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir can get there faster. C'mon, this will be super quick." Marinette whined as her boyfriend gave up so early and began following her upstairs to her room.

* * *

Guiding him back upstairs to her room, Marinette had him close his eyes as she unsheathed her newly built collection.

"You were always telling me not to work so hard, but I had to...because the new vision was there and if I didn't get to put the maximum effort as I did I don't think it wouldn't came out the way I wanted to." Marinette told him. Holding his hands, she pulled him down as he slowly looked up, and his eyes blown wide.

"Is...is this?" Adrien said almost in a hush.

"Yeah..." Marinette nodded.

"It's...more beautiful than before. You did it...in just a few weeks." Adrien said, beyond amazed. "I feel..."

"Yeah." Marinette agreed. "Like, we been here before...standing here."

"Y-yeah. And we have. When you first showed me the collection. We all helped you made sure this vision came true. I'm so glad it did..." Adrien kissed her hand.

"Do you think I'll win?" Marinette smiled.

Adrien laughed, and laughed so much his heart could explode, "Think? I know Mari. You got this..."

She nodded as their foreheads touched, "Thank you chaton..."

"Anytime my lovebug..." As he swallowed hesitantly, "We should get to school...before we're late and people start asking us questions..."

"I wouldn't mind, I get bragging rights now we're dating." Marinette wink as she went back downstairs. With a feline glint in his eyes, Adrien could nearly pounce after her, but the well-behaved Adrien Agreste would have to wait until tonight for the cat to come out the bag.

* * *

"So how is it gonna work?" Alya asked in the beginning before their English class.

"How's what going to work?" Marinette raised a brow at her best friend.

"Uh you guys and Ladybug and Chat Noir being there at once." Alya said lower. "Who's going to be there first?"

"We are. Ladybug and Chat have crime to fight, so they're going to be a little late." Marinette told her. "You get to distract people while we slip out the reception."

"Ooh, yikes, you both gotta go to that thing...gross." Alya said in mock disgust. "Lemme guess, next to Lord Agreste and his ugly gremlin son?"

Nino gasped, "Brutal babe! The dude ain't that bad...umm not really."

"If there's anyone that could put Chloe in such a good mood such as him, something is definitely wrong." Marinette side-glanced Felix and Chloe talking as she chuckled.

"She's happy, the ugly witch has found her true love." Nino chuckled.

"Ouch bro." As Adrien fist bumped his friend.

"Okay, Chloe isn't ugly, her personality makes her pretty ugly." Alya defended.

"Still gross." Nino scrunched his face.

"C'mon guys, I got to prep for this test. Help please!" Marinette insisted. Her friends huddled around as they helped each other prep for this test in a few minutes.

* * *

After school, Adrien briefly got Nathanael over to talk to the two of them about the plan.

"I'm babysitting your girlfriend?" Nathanael asked.

"You're...keeping her safe. You know...?" Adrien scratched the back of his neck.

Nathanael chuckled as Marinette couldn't help but laugh as well, then sipped their drinks, "I'm babysitting, kinda-sorta. Parenting, guardian angel duties, bodyguaaard?"

"Yeah yeah you got it okay? You know why right?" Adrien place his hands on his shoulders.

Nathanael hummed, "I have a hunch this is about your stick-in-the-ass brother."

"Yes, very good." Adrien nodded.

"He's going to be collaborating with me for the holiday party and Adrien is going to be gone. He doesn't want him to..." Marinette winced at another thought, "Get through us and screw things up."

"Oh I will show him screwing around." Nathanael huffed.

" _NATE_!" Adrien groaned.

"Not like that. Eww. But of course, anything for my lovely roommate and his girlfriend." Nathanael assured.

"Thank you. It means a lot...I owe you one." Adrien sighed.

"One day." Nathanael hummed, "Anyway I got to check up on my club for the decorations for tonight's party. I'll be expecting you two at the reception?"

"Yes, you're going too?" Marinette asked.

"Of course, I'm one of the head designers. Gabriel Agreste really liked my work and arrangements for the reception. I get to sit with the adults today." Nathanael smiled.

"Congratulations Nate, you deserve it. But yeah, we'll let you go alright? Hit us up later." Adrien nodded.

"Bye Nate."

He waved as he hummed and sipped his drink.

* * *

By the end of the day, it was inevitable that Marinette crossed paths with Felix before the reception. He wore a blazer with a navy blue shirt. His laptop bag in one hand as he locked eyes with Marinette. He looked stiff and serious as usual; almost always looking for a target.

She stood poised and ready.

"Hi." Was all he said. Marinette said nothing as he lowly sighed.

"Whatever he said about me...that's all he knows. Adrien doesn't really know me." Felix began.

Marinette flinched, "He really doesn't like you, and you don't like him. But I don't want to have a reason to not like you because of what my boyfriend tells me. I know him more than you think, and I trust his judgement. I'm just cautious of what kind of person you really are."

"That's pretty foolish, I thought you were smarter than that." Felix retorted.

" _Excuse me_?" As she glared at the twin brother.

"We have much different upbringings than you realize, and I don't think you know what exactly went on while we grew up. It's been quite something for the past nineteen years, and you cannot tell me you know more than me for being with him for what? _Five_ _years_?" Felix pointed out. "If I were you I would just mind my business."

"And you, you think you're any better? I'll decide what to think first of all." Marinette eyed him.

"Don't get involved anymore than you need to. If you want your reputation to be intact. Your resume, your scholarship to that nice designer school in New York, your parents' bakery. I would suggest you tread carefully." Felix threatened.

Marinette, gripped her bag as Tikki told the little voice in her head, 'no don't do it.'

And she turned.

And she got right in his face that she could see more of those purple sparks and some darker veins that started to appear around his temples. An eerie feeling that wasn't quite...human.

" **You, have no idea who you're dealing with**." Marinette hissed as she turned on her heel.

And Felix clapped.

And when he clapped, Marinette froze on her heel. She froze because he was mocking her. He didn't believe her. He thought she was foolish, childish, and just weak. He didn't know what she was capable of and she swear she wasn't the hero of Paris she would commit some injustice and punch him in the face.

"Very nice, _Mari_." He merely mocked. "Here, this is for him."

The sound of keys jingling tipped her miraculous senses as she half-turned to catch a car key. She stared back at Felix in confusion.

"Father's order. He wants everyone going to the reception to look good. He's lending a car for tonight. So congrats, you lucked out." Felix huffed.

Marinette scoffed, " **Fuck off Felix**." As she stomped off.

* * *

"Mari!" Adrien caught her afterschool as she stood on the steps. She turned around, the keys still in her hands as he looked at Adrien.

"Hi..." She nodded.

Adrien stared as he tried to picked up something off with his girlfriend. With the way she was turned partway so she wasn't looking directly at him. It bothered her how Felix approached her, threatened her, tried to belittle her and Adrien.

"Don't look like that." Adrien scowled as he repeated what she told him this morning. Her blue eyes lit up at the words.

"Like what?" Marinette gasped dramatically, batting her eyelashes. Adrien slowly smiled as he hugged her.

"Like something is bothering you. I can't take you to the ball with such a grumpy look." Adrien teased.

"Oh, and who would you go with then?" Marinette hummed.

He laughed, "Ladybug probably."

"Well, Ladybug told me she was going with Chat Noir. So you're out of luck." Marinette smirked.

"Good thing I'm Chat Noir too, my lady." As he bumped his forehead against hers. She sighed as she held his hand, giving him the keys. Adrien noticed, looking down at his hand to look at the keys.

"What's this?" Adrien asked.

Marinette sighed, "Your father. He's giving us a car for the night..."

Adrien's jaw clenched, "He's testing me. Don't worry, I'll give him a piece of my mind before this trip."

"Adrien don't please." Marinette insisted.

" _WHY_?!" Adrien huffed, "All he's done is push and push and just...make me feel worse because I dragged you in this. And it's not far. He think he can try coddle me with things all to make him look good. But we'll see how he feels when I embarrass him in front of his partners."

" **Don't**!" Marinette pointed, making him shut up immediately, "He wants you to blow up. You said he was testing you...don't let him in. You're in control."

Adrien took deep breaths as Marinette held his face in her hands, staring up at him.

"Do you trust me?"

"...I do. I always do."

"Good."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm not sure if I'm back from the hiatus but I feel wrong for not posting this when I have this sitting for the whole week. 
> 
> Things are always subject to change...
> 
> Oh by the way, things are going to happen. Like, death.


	30. Chapter 30

"Keep still you damn cat!" Nino growled as he fixed Adrien's collar and bowtie. The kwami Plagg hid, floating by Nino's head as he watched. Adrien wouldn't stop fiddling while Nino fixed his collar and tie.

"I don't feel right if I wore just a mask. What if someone notice? I think I can transform and-" Adrien asked.

"Dude that's going to shred the suit. And it's going to be super sweaty and gross and yeah we don't need that. Just wear a cat ear mask or whatever." Nino rolled his eyes. "

"Not really." Plagg spoke out as Nino froze. Slowly turning around he was face-to-face with the flying sprite, green cat eyes staring at him warily.

Nino jumped back behind his best friend as he stared at the kwami.

"Nino, this is Plagg, my kwami...fairy. He's responsible for Chat Noir." Adrien introduced. "Plagg, you know Nino."

"It is an honor to meet you." Plagg rolled his eyes. Adrien scowled at the kwami as Nino looked at both his friend and the kwami.

"So he's sassy...I guess that where you get your Chat Noir from?" Nino noted.

"Only when he wants cheese. Why do you think I smell like that more often than the cologne I used to wear?" Adrien chuckled.

"I never really noticed dude...if it was BO problem I woulda told ya." Nino smirked. He faced the kwami, tipping his hat. "Nice to meet you cat."

Plagg raised a brow, " _Cat_? I am no ordinary cat! I am over five millennia and cat really isn't going to cut it! Lord Plagg sounds _much_ better on the other hand."

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Ignore him, he's like that sometimes. Just call him Plagg. Anyway, we transform to be Chat Noir and fight crime and stuff. Ladybug has the same."

"Cool dude! I wouldn't mind being a superhero for a day, like maybe a turtle or a peacock? Those would be sick!" Nino's eyes beamed.

"Listen here boy, we are not toys. We are powerful beings that bring balance to this world and ward off evil. Being a superhero is a dangerous and serious task. People can get hurt...or die." Plagg's eyes narrowed.

"Plagg!" Adrien eyes widen at the kwami's harsh words.

"It's true!" Plagg whined, "And I'm hungry. I'm going to find cheese." And with that he flew off somewhere to the kitchen.

Nino rubbed the back of his head, then fixing his bowler hat in the mirror turning his back to Adrien, "Sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No...no it's alright. Plagg didn't mean it. It's just that...Hawkmoth is like one of us. And what he meant is that sometimes superheroes aren't all...good. They're supervillians. Hawkmoth is a villain, he's dangerous, and he's hurt people. And Plagg..." As Adrien looked out into the hallway, "I don't know what Plagg knows, but he has probably seen too many people get hurt, and wanted to do more. Hell, I do too."

Nino sighed, "I get it...this isn't a game Adrien."

"It is definitely not my friend." Adrien agreed.

"Do you...ever think about losing the people you care about? All the time as Chat Noir?" Nino turned to look at him.

Adrien swallowed. "No doubt about it...that's why me and Ladybug do our best to prevent that."

The awkward silence fill the air quickly after those few words. Adrien thought about the end sometimes; if he and Ladybug took down Hawkmoth, will this be over? What happens to their kwami? What happens then? Are they still heroes without fighting akumas? Will they have to fight real bad people that aren't akumatized? Did previous miraculous users just...quit after it was done? Plagg didn't explain the aftermath of taking down Hawkmoth and if leaving Paris would impact them.

"So you and Marinette _huuuuh_?" Nino chuckled.

Adrien didn't like that suspicious tone Nino spoke in. "Me and her what?"

"You know...tonight. Any special...afterparty plans? This weekend?" Nino hummed, nudging him.

Adrien shook his head, "After tonight I'm on a flight to Japan...father's orders."

" **WHAT**?!" Nino gaped, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Dude I thought that was next year!? No, don't tell me! He pushed the plans up, did it on purpose because he's on your ass about everything. What a _fuckin_ ' prick! I can't believe I was asking him for mercy for one _goddamn_ birthday party for you! Shoulda asked Kim and Ivan to kidnap you and throw the party at Marinette's bakery."

"Chill. That was like, five years ago." Adrien smiled. He appreciated his friend's hard struggle to throw him a party, but it was fun while it lasted, before he realized he was akumatized and forced everyone to come. After that, he celebrated his birthdays in privacy among his few friends.

"Well anyway, what are you two doing after this then? Canoodle by the campfire and listen to carols? Walk in the city and go to that little festival they have going on? Or-" Nino thought.

"Spa. We're going to a spa. Relax our muscles, get out the cold. And she can stay overnight after I leave." Adrien said.

" _Oooooh_. Sexy." Nino snickered, "Be safe you two. I know we're all grown..."

" _Nino_..."

"And we have deep, deep desires and needs..." He continued.

" **NINO**."

"And just have fun!" He grinned, fixing his friend's coat one last time. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you gotta meet your date soon. And I gotta pick up Alya, pre-dinner before the big thing...we'll see you later?" Nino asked.

"Of course, hit me up when you guys make it?" Adrien said.

"Yeah man." As they bumped fists. Adrien got in the car, making room in the passenger's seat for when he picked up Marinette, and drove off.

"Adrien." Plagg sat on his head as he drove. "Transform after the reception."

"But what about-" Adrien's eyes widen at the rear-view mirror.

"Just do it." Plagg groaned as he felt Adrien nod his head slightly.

* * *

When Marinette heard her phone buzzing on the table, she was uncurling half her hair with Tikki unzipping the back of her dress.

"Shoot, that's probably Adrien...what if he's outside?!" Marinette squeaked.

"Relax, you're almost done." As Tikki zipped her dress and handed Marinette her cell phone. Hesitantly, Marinette picked up.

" _Hellloooo_ my little lovebug." Adrien Noir chimed over the phone. Marinette rolled her eyes at his Chat Noir qualities. It wasn't everyday you had a superhero boyfriend and longtime crush asking you out to prom and even an after-surprise...

"Hello mon petite _chaton_." She cooed, "Are you here?"

"Right outside. Are you ready?" Adrien asked.

"U-um...almost..." She managed, struggling at the moment with her hair. Adrien hummed mischievously as Marinette caught on.

"I'll come up, I want to greet your parents anyway." Adrien wasted no time to decide.

"O-oh but you don't really-" Marinette insisted that he could stay. She just needed...ten more minutes.

"No can do Mari, besides I want to see you. Now." Adrien insisted. "I'll be there in a moment."

Marinette heard the click as she wailed to the heavens as she struggled to get her white heels on and grab her belongings. Flying down the stairs she was at the door before Sabine was, opening it for Adrien. And she let out a soft gasp.

"Oh Tom, look at them!" Sabine awed at the kids, dressed so nicely in their blue outfits, a hint of red spreading across their ears and cheeks.

Marinette swallowed staring at Adrien in the deep blue tuxedo and black shirt and blue tie, all under his brown coat and another he had held for Marinette. His hair was combed back and definitely looked five years older. He stared lovingly at Marinette, a slow smile creeping upon his face as she bashfully stood with her arms behind her and trying not to look.

"Y-you..." Marinette began.

"Yes, you too." Adrien agreed.

"Kids! Before you go I want to take a picture!" Tom said as he got the camera. Adrien and Marinette shuffled as Adrien wrapped his arms around her and smiled for the camera. No doubt, Marinette knew he was photogenic and didn't bat an eye in a flash and Marinette used her will power to do the same.

"You two have fun ok? And be safe..." As Tom looked more seriously at Adrien, his hands on his shoulders, "Adrien...this is my little girl..." As Adrien stared at Tom intently.

" _PAPA_." Marinette insisted, "We have to go!"

"Don't...just..." Tom groaned, "Mama, you tell him."

"Use protection." Sabine put out blatantly before Adrien's eyes widen and he began sputtering along the lines of 'we had this talk already madame'.

" **MAMA**! Ugh, you're both... _unbelievable_! Come on Adrien." As Marinette dragged Adrien to the car with her parents saying goodbye. Adrien opened the door for his girlfriend before getting behind the wheel. They sat there, eventually smiling and laughing and adjusting themselves in their seats.

"You're parents are really something you know." Adrien smiled, "I like them."

"I love my parents but I need move out from the sheer amount of times they embarrassed me..." Marinette giggled. Adrien kissed her hand.

"That leaves me to carry out their lovely parent work...my lady." Adrien smiled.

"Quiet you." Marinette smiled, finally taking another look at Adrien. "You look charming..."

"I am charming." He assured.

"You are _incorrigible_." She quipped shortly after adjusting herself, putting the seat belt on.

"But you are so beautiful like the perfect frosting on a cake." Adrien Noir pouted.

"Listen kitty, we have more time to talk when we get to this thing, but we don't want more trouble showing up late now do we?" Marinette smiled.

Adrien gave up groaning, with a soft smile, "You owe me, but I'm sure that can be arranged for tonight..."

"Which you will not tell me about." Marinette huffed, "I couldn't even pack..."

"Sweet Mari, trust me. It will be all worth it." As he kissed her hand before buckling up and turning the car on. He reversed out on the road and set their destination for the reception.

* * *

" **Wait**." Was the spark of the silence as they reached their destination. The reception was starting in ten minutes, but the two were tense knowing this was business that had to be dealt with, and they had to tread carefully.

Adrien swallowed. He thought at night of regretting about putting through Marinette all of this. His terrible hubris pressuring her over the occasions of 'what was under the mask'. Despite her eventual timing of finally revealing herself as the heart-throbbing Ladybug that all of Paris, especially him, crushed over. He might even regret ever leaving his father's home because he was such the rebellious teenager unlike his brother. That he was too much like his mother, and his father couldn't stand it.

Marinette knew this was a big deal. Adrien had grudgingly abide to most of his father's orders...with him setting the contract to maximum potential to his advantage and literally driving her partner in-crime mad. She studied the twinge of anger in his eye when he heard Agreste anywhere even in his own name and it killed her that she was literally powerless to do anything about it. She wish she could break the chains Gabriel Agreste had Adrien in and punch the old man's face in.

"Just...behave." Adrien said. "Okay?"

She could only nod, "We have to."

Adrien reached over to her hand, "It's going to be okay...and afterwards, it will just be us forgetting everything else."

"Right." Marinette held his hand tighter, "Let's go."

So slowly, the magnificent superhero duos made their way to the entrance to the reception where they were showered by paparazzi. Marinette wore her Ladybug smile and Adrien wore his natural model grin, waving to the crowd as they were escorted by the Gorilla inside.

Standing at different spots across the ballroom, were some of the cliques from schools and other organizations and associations. Spotting a familiar friend nearby, Adrien and Marinette walked up to them.

"Well the best for last decides to show up finally." Nathanael eye's twinkled as he spotted his friends. He wore a long, royal purple robe with embroidered patterns made of gold and red with a silk white shirt. With a soft greeting, Nathanael kissed Marinette's hand as he shook Adrien's.

"Guys, meet my date...Alix." Nathanael introduced not-so enthusiastically. Alix punched Nathanael in the hip as she pouted.

"Perfect, match made in heaven." Adrien pointed out.

"I'm only a bachelor...for now." Nathanael hummed as he sipped his glass of water.

"I'm just a step-in." As she rolled her eyes, "I'm going to grab a can of pop. See ya in a bit."

"Later Alix, and you look nice!" As she complimented the purple dress she wore, knowing Alix rarely wore them being the tomboy she was. She waved as she tugged the dress down more.

"Come on, the other's are waiting." Nathanael nodded as they followed him. "I saved us spots because I know things might be a little...tense if you had to sit with the old man and your brother."

"Thank you, you've done more enough than we could ever asked." Adrien exhaled.

"You guys would've done the same for me and my significant other." Nate hummed.

"You are absolutely right." As they entered the hall it was immediately filled with chatter with grown-ups and other unfamiliar people. With one glance, Gabriel spotted Adrien with his date as he lower his head slightly, then turned back to speak with a business partner.

"I think that's our cue." As Marinette was the one who caught on to Gabriel's glance. "Thank you again Nate."

"Anytime." As he walked off to grab a glass of champagne after drinking his water. Adrien swallowed as he guided Marinette towards his father as he met him with a sharp glance. Stay calm, stay cool...

"And here's my model son, Adrien. Adrien, this is Mr. Asano, my contractor from Japan." Gabriel introduced as he allowed the man to step forward and shake hands. He dressed in a blue suit with a straight black shirt and tie.

"Hello Mr. Asano, it's a pleasure to meet you." As he shook back firmly.

"What an honor." He spoke perfectly in English, "I will be seeing you Monday morning when you arrive." Mr. Asano nodded. And he reached out to shake Marinette's hand.

"And you are?" Mr. Asano asked.

"Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She told the man.

"Marinette is a fine artist that will be attending one of the top design schools in America next year. And if she continues to produce such marvelous work, no doubt I will train her under my wing with my company." Gabriel told Mr. Asano. Marinette bit the inside of her cheek of how smug he sounded.

Mr. Asano laughed, "Excellent students! I always hear fantastic things about your students from your school Gabriel, it is truly amazing what talent some of these children have!"

"Indeed." Gabriel nodded. "If you excuse me, I have some matters to discuss with my son Mr. Asano, but we will talk more later after the dinner?"

"Of course! Until then Gabriel!" Mr. Asano agreed as he clapped Gabriel on the back and walked away. As the client had walked away, the smile faded from both Agrestes. A bitter glare mirrored each other as a softer glance was laid on Marinette as Gabriel nodded.

"Marinette. You look lovely tonight. A fine dress you are wearing." Gabriel complimented.

Marinette swallowed the bitter taste that was on her tongue and faking a smile, "Thank you Mr. Agreste. It's an honor being here."

"Indeed it is. I invited the highest achieving students from my school and you have well proven to deserve the honor. How is the collection coming along for the show May?" Gabriel asked.

Marinette tensed; a flashback to her shredded collection that took her months to do. With the newer one however, she was able to get it done in weeks with the endless help from her friends.

"It's...coming along well! It's been quite the project I been working on and I can't wait to show you." Marinette managed a smile along her fine red lips. Adrien gripped her hand tighter as he watched his father.

"Excellent." As he cleared his throat, "If you mind Marinette, I would like to speak to Adrien about a few things regarding his trip soon."

"I already told her about Japan." Adrien said matter-of-factly, not wanting her to leave his side. Gabriel stared at Adrien.

"Adrien, it's fine...I'll see you in a moment." Knowing disobeying Gabriel Agreste would aggravate everything. They had a few months...just a few months more and it would be all good. So she walked away to see Alya with Nino.

* * *

"Alya! Nino! You guys were invited too?" Marinette gasped as she hugged her best friend tightly. She wore a long-sleeved silver dress that glittered and stopped at her ankles; slit at the sides.

"Yeah I know! It was last minute. It's mostly because of Nino...Dj and all he's pretty popular." Alya rolled her eyes as Nino nudge her with his arm.

"You know you're like the best journalist in junior high right now? This dude knows you got potential, like I told you a _million_ times!" Nino huffed, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"He's right you know." Marinette agreed, nodding. Alya blushed as she harrumphed.

"Yeah well whatever! Where's Adrien?" Alya asked as she noticed the absence of her boyfriend. Marinette sighed as Nino spotted him by his father.

"Uh oh..." Nino squinted at the sight, "Not good...what is it now?"

"He wanted to talk about him going to Japan...I don't think that's the only thing..." Marinette told them. Alya's eyes widen.

" _What_?! **Japan**!? Why? How long? Why didn't you _telllll meeee_?" Alya shook her best friend as she whined.

"It was just yesterday! I was busyyy. _Sorrrrryyy_!" Marinette begged for her life as Alya had mercy, with a soft pat by Nino.

"You right, it's been pretty hectic lately." Alya agreed. "Let's meet up with the others to get our table with the others. Adrien will find us."

Marinette hesitated, "Actually...I'll meet up with you guys, ok? I want to get Adrien."

Alya and Nino didn't protest, almost grinning ear to ear. "Okay, see ya Mari."

And Marinette turned around to walk back towards Adrien and Gabriel.

* * *

"You looks fit, you been following the diet I had Nathalie send to you." Gabriel studied his son, noticing he wasn't lean like the previous years. Especially with the extra-curricular, he had actually been eating more protein and even kale...lot's of kale thanks to Nathanael. Adrien didn't say a word.

"Nathanael cooks for the week, mostly chicken and fish...and kale." Adrien didn't look at his dad. "What did you want to discuss?"

"I want to congratulate you on holding your bargain with the contract. It hasn't been easy, especially at your age...I didn't really expect you to move out." Gabriel complimented as Adrien immediately fumed.

"You _threw_ my belongings outside. What else was I suppose to do? _Cry_ and _beg_ you to take me back?" Adrien hissed.

"You could've, but you did not. You were fortunate Nathanael let you stay...and money for rent." Gabriel caught the wide-look in Adrien's eye as he stared, "I know about the savings, and by right I could've closed it before you moved out my manor. But I was lenient, even with your rash behavior towards me. I gave you countless chances, and I forgave you."

"You made my life _**hell**_. For me, for Marinette, all because you felt I wasn't upholding to your standards of an Agreste. Why didn't you just pick Felix over me? If you just sent me away with Mom everything would be so much better." Adrien raised his voice, looking almost eye-to-eye with his father. Some people glanced at them, noting the raised voice by the young Agreste model. Gabriel's jaw tighten as a snarl crept along his lip.

"I kept you in line. You don't see the way I see things. I done everything I could as a father to keep you safe. You and your mother will never understand; which is why we divorced, which is why this family is dysfunctional, and that's _why she's dead_!" Gabriel snarled.

Adrien's eyes dilated in a Chat Noir manner as he felt his lip curl, the anger boil inside as he clutched his fist tightly and snatched his father's collar causing a commotion. Gabriel flinched as he held his son's wrists firmly.

" _ADRIEN NO_!" Marinette held onto him by the waist trying to pull him. "Let him go! Don't _do_ this!"

"Father!" As another voice from behind a tense Gabriel got in between, taking the opportunity to shove Adrien back and hold his father upright.

"Are you ok pere?" Felix checked as Gabriel managed to fix himself, his eyes still dark and bitter, huffing.

"I am fine Felix. Thank you...your brother is out of control..." Gabriel took deep breaths. Looking around, he saw his guests staring. He shortly whispered to Felix as he caught on. Adrien was calming down, watching his two family members as Marinette caressed his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you can all make your way to the dining hall, we will begin shortly. Apologies for the commotion, the excitement cannot be contained sometimes..." As Felix plastered a fake smile on his face. Adrien huffed loudly. The guest made their way as Marinette saw her friends watching, wanting to jump in. Marinette fanned them to go, as they trusted her to handle Adrien.

"Don't... _ever_ speak about Mom like that again." Adrien threatened.

Marinette's eyes widen as she studied the Agrestes. She swallowed, taking action and putting on her Ladybug act.

"C'mon, let's go to our tables...excuse us monsieur..." Marinette muttered as she held Adrien tightly walking away.

"Marinette." Gabriel said. She stopped in her tracks, with her back to him, not turning around.

"You're the only one that can contain him. You should do that more, for your sakes...if you want things to go smoother..." Gabriel suggested. "The next time will be the last if he put a hand on me again."

Marinette swallowed, then breathing, "Monsieur, Adrien is not a pet. He's my boyfriend." He's my tomcat, my partner in crime. "And we already know that."

Another word wasn't spoken as Marinette walked slightly ahead to pull Adrien by her hand to the dining hall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the Masquerade, the next one will be focused on the reception and more angst of course.
> 
> I apologize for almost the two months I been gone kinda? The next chapter will be out...trying for this Friday. If you want to know what's going on, check out my FF linked in my profile.
> 
> Until then, cheers.


	31. Chapter 31

"Marinette-" Adrien started.

" _Shut up_." Marinette sternly told him as Adrien could feel his Chat Noir ears flatten against his head.

"I'm sorry...he-I-" Adrien tried.

"What did I _just_ say?" Marinette whirled to glare at him as Adrien's eyes dilated in defeat. "Adrien...we were suppose to behave. Your father was the last person we wanted trouble with..."

"I'm. _Sorry_." Adrien insisted.

"That isn't cutting it...I don't know what he plans on doing but...everything is going to get harder for us. We have to try ok?" Marinette finally stepped closer to him to look up. Adrien pulled on her hand as he nodded.

"I'm trying...it was just... **Mom**." Adrien swallowed. He didn't get to tell her about his mother; how she was a spitting image of her as far as her personality was. Everything Adrien saw in Marinette he felt peace. His lady, his beacon...

"You never told me about her. But I know she means the world to you." Marinette knew, as they stood in the empty hallway before the dining hall.

"You mean so much more right now. I can't believe we're here together sometimes." As he slowly watch a grin form on her face.

"Well, you better believe it kitty cat. C'mon our friends are waiting." As she nodded towards the entrance.

* * *

Greeting their friends in the hall, Adrien and Nino clapped backs before Adrien hugged Alya. Looking around, a lot of other people, most of them unfamiliar, dressed nice and fancy for the reception. He assumed they were from other schools, other notable programs, and important business partners with his father. The hall was decorated with silver and gold linen and decorations all around and chandeliers shining from above.

"Dude, I hope your dad isn't giving you any more beef." Nino asked Adrien, clasping his shoulders.

"Not particularly important now...I just want to sit through and get this over with." Adrien's eyes lowered with defeat. Marinette's lips were firm with a grimace.

"C'mon, you can talk to us at the table." Alya nodded towards their seats as Adrien glanced at his girlfriend once more as they followed. Seating at the table, they were close by the front stage where more notable figures sat with Adrien's father, brother, Chloe and her father, Mr. Asano, Jagged Stone, and Nathalie.

Marinette saw from the corner of her eye Adrien's fist tighten into a fist; knuckles whitening.

* * *

The reception was suppose to be short, but for Felix it felt like a million years. While his father spoke on the stage opening the ceremony with sentimental words, he was grinding harshly on a bloody slab of meat. This was an unusual craving for him since he liked his meat well-done, and multiple times he made sure no one at the table noticed as he dabbed his chin with specks of blood.

Then he grabbed his glass of pinot noir taking hasty sips, before it cracked under his clutch. Immediately he placed the glass down, catching a worried glance at Chloe from beside him. He swallowed.

"Felix is everything ok?" Chloe reached out to touch him as he moved away slightly. His forehead was cool and damp with sweat as he wiped it furiously.

" _ **Fine**_."

But he wasn't fine, something heavy pulsated in him from the depth in his heart and the burning fire in his blood. All he could do was wait a few more minutes before applause until he hastily got up from his seat to rush to the bathroom. Quickly locking himself in the nearest bathroom, he stared at his sunken eyes, dark and shadowy with a brighter tint of purple pulsating around his eyes. He shakily doused his face in water as he scowled.

" _Imra_ , what is this?!" Felix harshly told himself in the mirror.

"You are resisting. Stop _resisting_ boy." Imra hissed.

"I can't when I am boiling inside out. **_Fix it_**!" He snarled at his reflection before a sharp stab to his gut had his hunching over the sink gasping.

"Do not. Command me." Imra warned. "Wait a bit longer, and it will be over soon. I am sensing a presence of Ladybug and Chat Noir nearby. They must be at the reception as well...unmasked."

"What do you want me to do?" He glared at himself, seeing his face crease with more anger.

" **Get their _miraculous_.** " Imra hissed. "That is what."

* * *

At the end of the reception, Adrien and Marinette slipped away to activate their Miraculous and transform into their ballroom disguise. It was quick, hush-hush behind closed doors.

Ladybug had an elegant red dress with lace pattern along the sleeve of the dress, and around the hem with a silk black bow tied around her back. Her eyes were shielded with a black mask with small white spots and lace on the top. Over her shoulders, was a light shawl with a hood for the cool winter wind

Chat Noir wore a fine all black suit with a cat mask that wrapped around his head and pointed felt ears at the top. Lined around the edges with a green glitter, his eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room. He wore the same furry shawl that came with his winter outfit, fluttering in the wind.

Both the heroes sighed in relief and thanked their kwami for having at least one change in their disguise for this occasion.

" _My Lady_." Chat Noir sang, flashing sparkling, white teeth.

"You're on strike two kitty cat." Ladybug flicked his ear as he mewed. "Come on, let's make our surprise entrance on the rooftop." As she kissed his cheek. Sneaking out the window, they scaled to the top of the hotel building with Chat Noir's staff as they stood on the edge. Looking over the bright venue, they saw many people walking inside from a variety of rides that dropped them off. More of them were classmates Adrien and Marinette knew and others were from other schools, programs, and businesses.

"I hope this works." Ladybug gestured to their outfits.

"Magic glamour. If the kwami say do it, do it." Chat Noir assured.

"They haven't been wrong...they're over five millennia after all." Ladybug agreed. After a moment gaining some confidence, they were ready.

"C'mon." As they leaped from the rooftop and landed on the red carpet, cameras flashing the moment their feet landed.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir spoke few words to the press, before shaking hands formally with high-class attendees and taking photos with loyal fans.

"Ladybug!" Alya knowingly called out as she wrapped an arm around her shawl and posed for a selfie with the heroine. Naturally, Ladybug smiled into the camera as Alya took at least five shots.

"Thanks LB, this goin' straight to the blog." Alya winked back at her best friend. As she turned back to find Nino interrogating Chat Noir to no ends. Giggling, she waltz through the flashing cameras and managed to pull Chat Noir's coattail lightly as he turned his head. A quick peck on the lips had the crowd roaring as he drew his lady closer by an arm. Turning back to the cameras, the paparazzi swarmed closer before the two heroes slipped away into the crowd and approached their classmates from school.

Standing on a more elevated step by the lobby entrance, were Mayor Bourgeois, Chloe, Gabriel Agreste, and a stone cold Felix.

A wide cheshire grin and a swing of an arm into a bow, Chat Noir introduced himself, "Good evening all! I hope we aren't too late."

"Oh! Ladybug and Chat Noir! What a lovely surprise for you to show up! I'm happy you accepted my invitation as you know this is a very important event for us." The mayor cleared his throat, "I'm sure you met my daughter already many times. Here's Monsieur Agreste and Felix! Felix has came back from his abroad studies in Americ-" The mayor began.

"Yes. I do believe we know Felix." Ladybug said curtly, her lips curving a tad bit. Chat Noir ahemed before taking Gabriel Agreste's hand and shaking it furiously, making him bounce a bit. The older man, adjusted his glasses, not used to the vigorous greeting from the tomcat.

"Hello hello monsieur, good to see ya again!" Chat Noir greeted his old man in his childish manner, nothing like he would think Adrien would thankfully. Ladybug nodded, shaking his hand as well as Gabriel ahemed, fixed his tie, and nodded at the heroes.

"Paris heroes even showed up to the grand Gala. This is indeed quite successful. I hope you enjoy your stay." Gabriel looked at the heroes formally, taking a long glance at their outfits, "Quite elegant outfits you have. It's radiating something truly, magical."

Chat Noir and Ladybug kept smiling, but on the inside their hearts dropped and they knew that it was possible, Mr. Agreste know more than what meets the eye. Chat Noir swallowed as he saluted the old man off. They decided to disregard his last comment.

Ladybug turned to Felix to shake the firm hand of the younger monsieur. His cold eyes glinted as he slightly lifted his head.

"Ladybug, finally meet in person." Felix stared eye-level with the heroine. Before turning to Chat Noir, he shook his hand even firmer, watching the cat eyes stare at him warily, "Chat Noir as well. I'm assuming you heard about my little...feed earlier before."

"About you trying to shame us? Claim we aren't _heroic_ enough to do our duties of Paris?" Ladybug hummed with a smile, "I think we have."

"I apologize for my immature behavior, and I long took down the video. I was ventilating my anger." Felix assured.

"Felix!" Chloe finally strolled by after hanging by her father and Mr. Agreste. She took Felix's arm and gasp at the sight of Ladybug. " _LADY-BUG_! I love your dress! Oh and the hair! Do you like mine? My father got it customized for me! You HAVE to tell me where you got yours made!"

Ladybug's lip tugged at one corner, ready to force a thank you before Chat Noir coughed, "Felix, we _prefurrr_ if bygones be bygones. We deal with criticism all the time."

"Just next time, let it not interfere with our duties for Paris, for a greater good. We are heroes for a perfectly good reason." Ladybug warned, a hand on her hip.

"I'm sure all of Paris agrees about that." Felix said.

"Apparently, _not_." Ladybug quipped.

" _Guys_." Chat Noir chimed in, "Let's not ruffle feathers and furs. We have the entire night ahead and-" He lifted a gloved, clawed fingertip up, "I believe the music is calling."

Ladybug hummed, "I thought cats don't dance."

"Oh bugaboo, you must have missed out on my many, many recitals for the public eye to see. This alleycat performs all for the public eye." Chat Noir wrapped an arm around his loving partner. Felix huffed as Chloe whispered to him.

"Sorry to cut this short, Felix." Chat Noir's emerald glint made Felix's eyes narrow even more. "But I have a few dances to squeeze in before I swoop my lady off into the Parisian night for some...superhero action."

" _Chat Noir_!" Ladybug gaped as Chloe's eyes widen.

"Toodles!" As Chat Noir tugged Ladybug along through the crowd as they made their way back to the ballroom.

* * *

On the dance floor, many people paired up for dancing and shuffling, crowding to the front near the DJ, who was Nino. He was advised to play more classical and slower music for the sake of the adults through the night, but when the song ended, he cued in a more upbeat track. So more younger people were hyped up and dancing with the strobe lights along the ballroom floor.

Whilst, Chat Noir and Ladybug blended in well dancing, though weren't completely isolated as they were offered dances by several others. Many males and females alike joined hands with the superheroes, left with breaths taken away and chaste kisses on their hand or cheeks.

It was when a certain redhead stole Ladybug away from the cunning Chat Noir he sighed in relief.

"Finally the dance of the night!" Nathanael gasped dramatically, "I been waiting in line for _three hours_!"

"It had to be about 30 minutes Nate." Ladybug smiled as he put his hands on her hips.

"Your cat boyfriend won't mind though? He has you all for the _rest_ of the night." Nathanael raised a brow.

"Not at all. He didn't mind dancing with you for a while after all. You have some moves Nate." Ladybug slowly smiled, putting an arm around his neck.

"I cannot believe you're flirting right now." Nate laughed. "With your boyfriend ten feet away. Also, have you toss any wine on the the evil Agreste twin yet?"

Ladybug giggled, "It would be definitely out of character and more scandalous if I did that. It's going to be a longer week after tomorrow though..."

"Everything is going to be fine." Nathanael assured, "I will definitely bring back up."

" _Mrrrrooooowwww_." A low, intimidating meow had Nathanael stiffen before Ladybug glanced over his shoulder seeing a hissing Chat Noir, glaring at Nate.

"Oh, oh _my bad_ , I didn't mean it like that-" Nate rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped away from Ladybug. She glared at her feline boyfriend as he noticed the glare; eyes blown wide as well as the pupils.

"Chat Noir, you behave right now!" Ladybug demanded as he felt his ears flatten on his head and he crouched more to bow at his Lady's feet, softly mewing. Heads began to turn.

"Oh no...not tonight you're not!" Ladybug dragged him up by the arm away from the crowd. "C'mon kitty...trying to embarrass me."

* * *

Finally getting away from the party scene, there were still a few hours left in the night as the heroes released their transformation. Adrien exhaled as he had a grin plastered on his face watching Marinette glare at him.

"You were doing it for attention! You!" As she pummel his chest with her fist, " _Stupid_! _Cat_!"

Adrien held her wrists laughing, "I assure you, it was pretty _infurrriating_ seeing another male around my lady so close." As he tilted his head slightly, gazing in her eyes.

"Of all the people I danced with? And you? You don't see me _drop-kicking_ anyone do you?" Marinette huffed, arms folded.

"I hope not..." As they seated on a bench, heat lamps nearby so it wasn't so cold on the back porch where they sat. Gazing over the partially frozen pond and beyond the city of Paris, the distant bass of the music thrumming through the entire courtyard and their chests.

"I had a dream..." Marinette stared out to the Parisian skyline. "A long time ago...I was on a plane, with someone else."

Adrien held her hand.

"I think it was with you...we were going somewhere. Somewhere far, but I don't know where really. You get up, I followed you and suddenly I'm falling out the plane. I reach for your hand, but I look up...and I see Felix. And he stared at me with such pain and disgust in his eyes, and he let me go." Marinette closed her eyes.

"When was this?" Adrien asked. Marinette sighed, looking at him.

"Probably...maybe before he came here. And then...a couple days ago he told me, he told me I reminded him of someone he used to know." Marinette told him.

Adrien's jaw clenched, "Used to?"

"Someone he used to care about a lot...he kept looking at me, like he was looking for something. I just don't think he's the safest person to be around. He throws me off...and Tikki." Marinette leaned more into Adrien's side, as he wrapped an arm around.

"Yeah he has that...demeanor around him. He's a hard person. But I promise I won't let anything happen to you if he makes you feel that way. That's why I have Nathanael looking out for you. I trust him enough." Adrien assured.

"Yes I know but...we just need to be careful." Marinette told him, as he nodded slowly. He kissed her forehead, before looking at her.

"Besides, I think there's something...my father knows about us. I mean LB and Chat." Adrien told her.

"I know...this isn't the first time he's been bold about our identities." As Marinette recalled the time he reached to look at her miraculous earrings, but she sidestepped, giving him a warning glare. A very small smirk hidden on his lips from his brash action. Adrien exhaled.

"Let's get out of here...it's cold." Adrien decided, lifted her up with a coat around her shoulders. Walking across the yard to exit the gala, a quick slip away without the paparazzi and everyone else demanding a dance or dragging them to the afterparty. It was suppose to be smooth and sweet.

Until standing about fifty feet was a black figure in the shadows, standing in their path. They both froze, going into defense mode immediately.

"Who are you?!" Adrien stared at the darkness, seeing it slowly beginning to move. The shadows followed behind him, curling smoke as he began to lift off the ground. The figure stepped into the light, gazing down at the heroes with burning, violet eyes. Blackness swirled and creep across their face as blond, spiky hairs stood along their head and down their arms and spine. They swung their arm and the ground shifted, causing Adrien and Marinette to stumble.

The black figure landed, hunched over, drawing a short blade from the shadow tailing him. He pointed at them, the smoke curling and dripping down.

" ** _I want your miraculous_**." The malicious figure threatened. " _ **Ladybug and Chat Noir**_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's...that's not an akuma. Who could possibly know so soon who they are? This calls for disaster...tune in for slightly more dramatic chapters coming up.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains implicit sexual content and also...tragedy.

 

"You're mistaken." Adrien and Marinette slowly backed away, scanning the area for the best escape. They could cut through the garden and lose him shortly.

" **I am not mistaking your miraculous gems; Chat Noir's ring of calamity and Ladybug's stones of luck. If I were you I would hand them over before anyone get hurt. Your family, your friends, anyone else you care about and love**." The malicous figure squinted.

"Listen whatever you are, I don't know what your deal is, but Ladybug and Chat Noir are not here." Marinette glared into the neon eyes of the mysterious being.

" **I tried. I _really_ did**." As the malicious figure said finally, before unleashing a wave of black smoke that shrouded the two heroes. They covered their faces with their arm, coughing and hacking.

"Mari!" Adrien called in the smoke, reaching for her aimlessly. He cough, swinging his arm.

"Adrien!" She followed his voice and reached for his arm, hacking as well.

"We...we gotta go!" Adrien finally held her close, staring at his ring. They knew the kwami were safer in the miraculous right now, and hid for all their sakes'.

" _PLAGG, CLAWS OUT_!" Adrien cried out as his transformation sliced through and over him in a hurry as he blinked his eyes; his cat eyes activated and glanced around for a way out. The attacker was nowhere nearby as he picked up Marinette bridal-style and made their way to the safest exit.

Cutting through the gardens in haste and fast speed, Marinette worriedly looked at Chat.

"Chat, Chat we have to go back...people are in danger." Marinette touched his face as he inhaled sharply before halting to a stop, by leaping onto a rooftop.

"You stay, I'll hold him off." Chat Noir placed both hands on her shoulders. She gritted her teeth.

"No, no _don't_ you dare do this-" As he was about to argue she screamed, " ** _SPOTS ON_**!"

Her beautiful dress dissolved in the pink light as her suit slapped sharply against her skin as she transformed into Ladybug. Her eyes on verge of tears as she and Chat nodded.

Shortly losing trail of the shadowy figure, they heard screams from the hotel as their superhero senses went haywire. As fast as their escape was, they quickly made haste back to the gala as people swarmed out the hotel escaping.

"We need to take this thing down!" Chat Noir hissed as they vaulted into a window, shattered glass all around. Looking both ways, they saw the villain destroying the hotel from the inside, causing fires and barricades trapping people in rooms and other areas of the building. Chat Noir and Ladybug equipped their weapons as they flanked the shadow man on both sides.

Immediately, he turned around and stomped his foot, causing an onyx wall to erupt from the floor around him causing the heroes to crash into it. They groaned in pain as they slowly stood up, the wall dissolving at the clench of the villain's fist. He sneered as he swung at Chat Noir.

With agility, Chat Noir twisted and strafed from the villain's hasty slashes, countering multiple times with his staff. He went for a low sliding kick that launched the shadow man into the air for a brief moment.

He disappeared the moment Chat Noir jumped after him. Ladybug gasped as she sprinted towards him, seeing the black smoke appear behind Chat.

"Behind!" She warned Chat as she flung her yo-yo at the shadow man. It snarled, partially stunned at the attack. He let out an aggravated roar as the entire room began to fill with the volcanic eruption of black smoke from his shadowy form. Chat Noir yanked Ladybug to his side as he extended his staff to higher ground.

" **HAND ME YOUR MIRACULOUS**!" The shadow man bellowed from the ground, an extension of an arm to swipe at the heroes.

"Split!" Chat Noir huffed as the two heroes leaped in opposite directions of the vicious arm. Chat Noir took a swing and made the arm dissolve the moment of impact. Ladybug was swinging her yo-yo while running on the wall before taking a leap at the shadow man, tossing her yo-yo. The string locked his arm as his blade drop before his eyes laid on her bluebells.

"RRAAAARRR!" As the shadow man snarled and flung his arm and Ladybug into Chat Noir as they collapsed against the wall on impact. In efforts to fight back, the shadow man's arm lurched out and the onyx wall consumed the heroes as they cried in pain as the toxins seeped through their transformation.

" **Foolish people you are. To think we would have mercy, to think I would spare the opportunity to hunt you when you were this vulnerable**." The shadow man hissed. " **Let me kill them Imra**."

Chat Noir squinted through one eye at the man as he talked to himself.

"LB...that _ **isn't**_ an akuma..." Chat Noir winced through the pain.

"I---see that..." Ladybug panted, wincing as well. The shadow man who was or was not called Imra, the duo couldn't tell.

"Who is Imra? Whoever you are, you have to stop." Ladybug tried talking to the malicious figure. It stabbed the blade through the floor erupting more pain into the duo as they hacked and coughed in pain.

" **Stop? Stop?! I _CANNOT_ STOP**!" The shadow man roared, " **Not until I can bring her back. Not until you foolish heroes are left with nothing but long-term suffering. You cannot win.** "

As the shadow man reached to snatch the earrings from Ladybug, he was viciously attacked by a swam of black butterflies...no...moths.

"You made a very _foolish_ decision, Imra." As the voice erupted from the fires of the building, "Possessing that poor boy."

Imra smirked, " **He is the one with more miraculous that you Hawkmoth...silly _pawn_**."

Hawkmoth raised a hand as a swarm of moths blasted into Imra, pushing him up to the ceiling and making him fall flat as the moths pushed the weight of heavy steel on his back.

The onyx that trapped the heroes shattered as they slowly rose from their knees, watching Hawkmoth.

"Hawkmoth!" Ladybug barked as she naturally posed for attack. Chat Noir grasped his lady's arm firmly as he saw the deep blue glare from Hawkmoth.

" _Ladybug and Chat Noir_." Hawkmoth stood tall, almost six feet or taller. Slender and devious as he looked down at the heroes. The moths distracted Imra as he contemplated his words to his rival heroes. Seeing them up close, they were mere teenagers stepping into adulthood, and knew that from the moment he figured them out.

"I _never_ wanted to do this...not like this." Hawkmoth's cruel voice filled with pity. "I just wanted to bring her back."

The heroes were stunned at the words from Hawkmoth, not brimmed with hatred.

" _You refused_ , you heroes believe doing good for a simple good for a city is doing a greater good. But when a greater good, only suffice for the day's doing. It's the same thing, over and _over_. But when will the award be worth it? You never are granted the satisfaction back...of a lost loved one?" Hawkmoth's jaw clenched as he clutched his cane.

"Bring _who_ back exactly?" Chat Noir eyed Hawkmoth as he lifted his head and stared directly at his son for sometime.

"The dead _must_ stay dead, and Imra...and that boy he's possessing _do not_ care. The boy was lost gone in the dark and it is _my_ fault. If Meredith was still here..." As Hawkmoth spoke of Chat Noir's mother, his eyes were blown with with his iris to slits.

"... _ **Father**_?" Chat Noir said, almost too weak. Hawkmoth's head hung a bit.

"I am _sorry_...for everything." Gabriel Hawkmoth apologized. Ladybug swallowed a hard lump.

"I think you have a right to know now, that this is bigger than what we were fighting for all these years... **son**." Gabriel sighed as he ran a gloved hand over his jaw. "I...wish I was better."

And as soon as those few words flew from his lips, Hawkmoth dissolved into the white moths as they flooded out the hotel as burning debris began to fall around them.

* * *

"Imra!" Hawkmoth bellowed from the cloud of moths above. Imra freed himself from the moth prison that sucked his energy bit by bit. Stumbling, he rose to stand fully on his feet, glaring up at him.

" **You have the _nerve_ to show up here, pretend you are any better.** " He hissed. " **What will you accomplish trying to stop me. You and him are the same**."

"I will give my life if I have to stop you." Hawkmoth huffed.

" **Your demeanor change disgust me to no end. This is not how Hawkmoths are**." Imra huffed.

" _I'm not like the others_..." Hawkmoth growled beneath his breath as he stomped his foot and pointed his cane at Imra. The moths swarmed as a black energy darted at Imra like lightning, causing the god of death to jerk against each volt.

"You filled Felix with _lies_ and _promises_ you will _never_ keep. She will never truly come back." Hawkmoth warned, as if trying to reach Felix. "It took me _years_ to realize...bring the dead back is _not_ the answer."

" **The answer is not being so selfless. You crumple at the sight of your own, deadbeat son as Chat Noir and couldn't stand taking his life. You are _weak_ , just like her.**" Imra mocked him.

"No matter how many miraculouse I have, even with Ladybug and Chat Noir's, I will never feel complete. That is what I learned from my failures. And that's what I realized when you had continued to prod me to do more. More to just give myself away..." Hawkmoth realized staring at the god of death in disgust. "You are a _user_ , an _abuser_ , and _inferior_ to all other superpower because you _leech_ on us, such lowly beings."

Imra roared one last time before a few strafes and strides and his onyx blade pierced the chest of Hawkmoth.

* * *

The bloodcurdling deep roar that resonated deep in Chat as his ears went from 0 to 300. He froze, turning his head from the rescued gala attendees to behind the hotel in the courtyard.

"Father..." Chat Noir whispered, as Ladybug's head snapped up in worry. Chat Noir got into a pounce position on all fours, before taking off leaving Ladybug. She hurriedly unleashed her yo-yo and began swinging low to high catching up to Chat.

And the moment she landed, he scrambled to cradled the gasping ex-villain. Instead of the malicious villain that terrorized them for four years in his arms, it was his stern and cold-blooded father. He stared up at the stars in the Parisian night as he gasped and gasped for breaths, clutching the collar of Chat Noir. His transformation released, as a pink moth kwami rested on the head of Gabriel Agreste, on a verge of mercury tears.

" _STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID. YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME FOR **YEARS**. YOU **ABUSED** ME BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T LISTEN AND UNDERSTAND. I AM YOUR KWAMI, YOUR GUARDIAN, YOUR SERVER. AND YOU MADE ME FEEL **INADEQUATE** BECAUSE YOU USED ME TO SUCH COLD, DARK INTENTIONS. AND IT WAS ALL FOR **NOTHING**_!" The pink moth kwami screeched as it hiccuped and wailed.

"Nooroo, I understand now..." Gabriel closed his eyes as Chat held his father's arm to his chest. "I release you... _rest_."

Nooroo screeched as he was sucked into the brooch of his collar, hacking as Ladybug tried casting lucky charm. But she knew.

There was no akuma, there would be no purifying and reversing damage. All night, Hawkmoth did not release one akuma. The one akuma that does so much chaos that could've spared his life.

" _Father_." Chat Noir looked to pressed on his wounds like a helpless cat, hoping to stop the bleeding, hoping to stop his father dying. "Father I'm _sorry_ -"

"No, Adrien. I'm sorry. I only wanted to protect you...I didn't want to feel weak, to feel you didn't have enough. I knew how your mother was raised, and I wanted to do my best to make sure she had everything, and you boys. But she had something that I couldn't give. The time and love I should've gave." Gabriel winced, staring past Chat Noir.

By then, the heroes' transformations had dwindled completely, revealing them back into their gala attire. Ladybug knelt by Gabriel and watch Adrien look at his father with sympathy and regret. Their kwami floated above them, watching death slowly creep upon the ex-villain.

"I just wish you would just spent more time to know me better...and didn't assume because I loved mom didn't mean I _hated_ you." As Adrien pressed his forehead against his father's, tears falling from his eyes. "I only wanted to know you too, _Dad_."

Gabriel's eyes met Adrien's, a bloodied hand placed on the cheek of his son.

"You didn't _disappoint_ me. I just saw you grow up so fast, I couldn't keep up. Your mother would be so proud..." Gabriel told him.

"I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_..." Adrien said over and over in hopes to beckon death for mercy. Marinette putting a hand on his shoulder as she watched Gabriel.

"Marinette...please watch over him for me." Gabriel didn't meet her eyes. She nodded fiercely, swallowing the ache in her chest.

"I will Mr-Gabriel." Marinette corrected herself. " _I will_."

And the moment the first snowflake landed on Marinette's cheek, Gabriel exhaled before his eyes fluttered closed, as if he could finally rest in peace. Adrien lifted his head, looking over to see his father breathing, moving, anything.

"Father? No.. _no_..." Adrien clutched his fists around his father's blood-stained suit. He hyperventilated, the overwhelming feeling of realization stabbing him. " _ **NO**_!"

The sirens of the ambulances surrounded them as Marinette slowly stood up, helpless to help Adrien as he grieved and begged for his father's life. He begged to whatever higher power or gods could grant him life. And there she stood feeling deep guilt and quite inadequate. Feeling as she failed her duty as a hero, she could not bring back the dead. She could only fix the damage done by Hawkmoth's doings.

The press, the ambulances, the police all approached them, and Marinette stared. She stared into the distance of the dark Parisian night; deaf to the callings of her friends, the questions from the authorities, and even her kwami that has hid in her breast.

* * *

Something changed in the two young adults as Chat Noir and Ladybug; something woke them. All the plans involving the duo and Gabriel's plans completely dissolved. The holiday party was surely cancelled, the upcoming fashion shows Adrien was required to attend to was dissolved by Nathalie , the fashion show was cancelled, and the next week after the terrible, terrible, terrible night at the gala was spent on mourning, holding a memorial, and few words by close relatives and acquaintances of Gabriel Agreste.

"My father's death will not be in vain. His death will be uplifted into strengthening his company, his legacy, his influence across the world. I will do everything in my power, in my ability to find whoever murdered him, to pay for their heinous crime. There will be retribution." Adrien spoke among the large community composing on at least half the city of Paris, dress strictly in black. His brother was nowhere to be seen after his father's death, which made him suspicious as ever.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette resided at the mansion after the memorial after long hugs from friends and parents that gave their condolences to Adrien. He slowly walked up to his father's office, locked since that day he died.

"Adrien." Marinette only said. His shoulder's slumped at her words. Tired and helpless and apologetic.

"My father was Hawkmoth, which means he knew about the other miraculous, which means he knew about Imra...we're so close to ending this. The pieces are falling in place..." His voice was softly spoken, echoing the lonely manor.

"Promise me, promise me you won't run off and do something and get yourself hurt. I can't lose you." Marinette beckoned. "I can't...because if I lose you, I will **_never_ ** be Ladybug again. And you will never be Chat Noir..."

Adrien swallowed, a long silence as he turned to look at Marinette who stood halfway up the stairs.

"I promise." Adrien gave her his word. Marinette slowly nodded as they entered Gabriel Agreste's office. Adrien approached the secret safe behind the massive portrait of his mother, Plagg opening it from the inside. Tikki appeared, watching it all in silence.

"There, the other miraculous he has." Tikki's eyes widen.

"Volpina...Master Fu..." Adrien picked up the miraculous pieces, as he hesitated to pick up the butterfly brooch. Marinette stepped to his side to pick it up for him, not meeting his pale eyes,

"What...is this?" As Marinette found a journal, black and brown leather-bound. Adrien gently took it from her as he immediately went to the page bookmarked. Inside was a smaller portrait of their family, probably over twenty years old. His father was younger as he had a brighter smile, as his mother with short hair cut to the nape of her neck. In their arms were the two boys, Adrien and Felix.

"' _June 7th, Meredith has fallen asleep. And I decided to send her to Tibet so the best doctors can care for her. Somewhere far that the boys will not look for her. I am still searching for the other miraculous, and hoping that this will fix this all soon_.'" Adrien read.

"Gabriel was trying to bring your mother back. If he didn't know it was you two under the masks, he would've killed you...just like the others." Plagg told Adrien, realizing the villain's intentions.

"How did he know? How long did he know though?" His eyes shut as he tried not to recall that terrible night, his breath shuddering.

"Probably a few years...he was trying to protect you, he was trying to delay the inevitable. As Hawkmoth, he was a villain. As a father, he was trying to protect you." Plagg's own ears flatten.

"He had you guys at a young age, Gabriel was no wiser of a parent than anyone else. Everything is confusing..." Marinette shook her head.

"I know what I have to do." Adrien finally said. "I need to go to Tibet. My mother is the last person alive...she's alive."

"She's...she's in a coma..." Tikki told him.

"I can speak to her...she sent me those emails. She's trying to find me. And now...I found her." As he took up the journal. Marinette grabbed his arm.

"You're leaving?" Marinette hissed. Adrien turned to stare at her, his own eyes weary from endless nights, no sleep or rest anyway.

"I need to do this by myself. I need to find her...and you need to protect Paris." As he put his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she clutched her arms around his neck tightly before hugging him. Her lips mashed into his as he stuttered a moan, hands on her hips as a tiny flame found its place back into their hearts.

" _Don't leave...not yet_..." Marinette pleaded, her lips against his neck as he held her against him tightly.

" **Tomorrow**..." As they silently agreed as they continued to kiss one another.

* * *

Adrien carried her, and carried her to another room of the manor that had a bed, a fireplace, and curtains to keep the stalkers out of eyesight.

They stripped out of their clothes, their hands burning each and every part of their naked skin as their body did wonders to each other. Touching sacred places that unwind the tension in each other, kisses that left burning trails that could be seen for days. Sweat that glistened under the dim fire as their tongues lapped at the sweat and other fluids that made them shudder. Hands crafting, drawing, and sculpting them as they moved against each other in tandem. Kisses that could swallow them entirely and accelerated the coming of their climax.

Marinette was the first to be undone, her mouth wide open and her eyes shut tightly as her body arched into her lover, arms clawing Adrien's back as he watched her, and watched her, and watched her until he came undone too, holding himself close to his lover as their labored breaths overlapped.

And they kissed, and kissed until sleep washed over them, whispers of I love yous, forever, and always.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said Hawkmoth was not the main villain? Remember when I said there will be things like death? That's not all people...sorry not sorry. Okay there's my implicitly written sex scene pffbt. After this, cringing and wincing because it will be quite triggering.
> 
> Wow, two chapters within the week of each other? Whaaaaat? Haha, getting my groove back. Still typo/grammar galore.
> 
> Cheers...don't hate me.


	33. Chapter 33

Adrien Agreste left the morning without saying goodbye to Marinette. Not because he was leaving for good, but because he didn't want it to be the last goodbye ever. He was coming back. He was going to look for his mother, and they were going to fight Imra, and they will live at peace to see many more Christmases, birthdays, and weddings.

One for sure he was planning on proposing to her after finishing secondary school and settled down with their new jobs. He swallowed as he got on the plane that early morning, the Gorilla and Nathalie accompanying him knowing he needs the mutual support of what was left from his father's more personal team. They had been much less cold to Adrien, but serious as always. Checking to see if he still ate, assuring him they will find his mother. Not questioning why exactly. Adrien prayed they assumed he wanted to see if she was alive, and she was...in a coma.

He knew he was going to get hell for leaving Marinette immediately after their intimate night, imagining Alya cat-scratching the hell out of him and Nino giving consecutive punches in the arm. He smiled, lastly seeing Marinette slapping him across the face before pulling him into a tight hug.

That wouldn't be too bad.

Before he left, Mr. Asano called in apology, condolences, and words of assurance to Adrien. He had a good feeling about the man, and he was one of his father's closer partners.

"Adrien, if there's _anything_ you need, I will be glad to help. You're like a stepson to me...if that isn't weird! I just want to respect you and your father's wishes." Mr. Asano station.

"Thank you sir." Was all Adrien said, and all he had to say really. He honestly didn't mind the man. He had a good heart.

So after a few hours, they land in Tibet, escorted by natives of the land who spoke French or English well enough to help them with their travels.

"Hello! Mr. Agreste?" The Tibetan spoke. "I am Jampa, I will be guiding you through this land which is my home."

Adrien shook his head, "Just call me Adrien."

"Oh! Oh yes, indeed. Whatever you need to go, I will guide you." Jampa bowed. Adrien nodded, inserting the coordinates into a GPS.

"Nathalie, are you sure this is the right place?" He asked one more time.

"Yes, I translated your father's message exactly how it was. " Nathalie told him as Adrien nodded.

"Okay. You guys stay here...I'll be back in a few hours." Adrien told Nathalie and the Gorilla. The bodyguard huffed not-so approvingly, feeling inadequate enough he hasn't been as present like he should, since Adrien moved out the manor initially.

"Adrien..." Nathalie began.

"I promise...I'll be ok. I need to see her, just on my own okay?" Adrien pleaded. The two adults did not speak anymore.

"You have nine hours from now." Nathalie said. "If I don't receive a call, we will search for you _immediately_."

Adrien nodded as he got in the car with Jampa.

* * *

Back in France, Marinette woke with the rude awakening that Adrien left without a word or kiss goodbye. He left a heartfelt note filled with puns which caused her to be on the verge of tears. She knew it was _not_ going to be goodbye for good, but it would've been great to his stupid handsome face before he left.

So she got up to take a long, warm bath. Her body ached for some relaxation, some peace and quiet. It wasn't weird afterwards that she was residing in the Agreste for the night that she thought of Gabriel. How often would he pace his office or sternly spoke to Adrien at the top of the staircase of his schedules and duties of an Agreste. How often he would disappear and watch over the city of Paris as Hawkmoth; searching for his next victim to wreak havoc.

And then she held her breath, because her miraculous senses picked up on something it never done before; sound. Sound waves that traveled from one part of the manor to her ears. It was the sound of doors opening, along with silent and cautious footsteps. She rose from the tub before drying off and putting on spare clothes.

Tikki appeared, peeping out the bathroom as she cleared for Marinette to come out.

"Tikki? I heard someone from the bathroom...is that right?" Marinette whispered.

"It must mean your powers are growing...Ladybugs develop more bug tendencies and abilities as they grow...but it might also mean there's someone in the house..." Tikki whispered back.

"Can you go check? Be careful. I'm going to get my bag and try and sneak out." Marinette asked. Tikki nodded as she went through the guest room walls to scope the manor. Marinette got her bag and was already sneaking out the door. Slowly, she slid down the railing of the staircase until she heard footsteps, crouching behind a column.

Tikki reappeared, "Felix is here!"

" _What_?!" Marinette hissed. "Now of all times...damn. Okay, we wait for him to pass...and we'll go out the window in the living room."

The two immediately hushed as they heard the footsteps walk above them, almost tracing steps back to the guest room where she was. He was sniffing her out.

"Okay, now!" As Marinette made a break for the living room and scrambling to the nearest window, unlocking the hatch and leaping out.

* * *

She ran until she was back at the bakery, now panting and gasping for air as she stared down at the light snow that covered the sidewalk.

"That was close! Wait...why were we running from him?" Tikki asked.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to confront him while in his father's home Tikki. And the only logical explanation would be I...me...Adrien-" As the memories of last night flooded, she blushed, reminding herself it was natural and she was prepared to experience that moment.

"Are you sure there isn't more to it than that? Like, how he's _dangerous_ even?" Tikki pointed out. "Like, we don't know how but it's just an awful feeling."

"We already know that. Now, let's go check on the bakery and head back out to patrol." Marinette told the kwami as she went into her coat and hid. Marinette opened the door to the bakery as Sabine hugged her daughter.

"Mama, I missed you." Even thought she only stayed for the night, there's been days where she did stay over to comfort Adrien at the apartment with Nathanael. Then when he felt a bit better, he was able to go back to the manor without hesitation.

"I'm just glad you're both okay." Sabine smothered her daughter as she looked for Adrien. "But where is Adrien? Is he at home?"

"He..." She couldn't tell her he went to Tibet to find out who killed his father and anything beyond her miraculous life as a hero. "He went to run errands in Tibet...something his father wanted to do before he...he..."

Sabine closed her eyes, "I just want him to be safe. Your father and I got in touch with Mr. Asano, one of the partners for the holiday party and told us he would look over Adrien as well if he needed to. But I told him if anything...he's always welcome to be a part of our family. He always has."

"Mama!" Marinette gasped.

"Aside from you two getting married anyway. Gabriel would definitely approve of it." As she sipped her coffee, her humor _quite_ endless.

" _MAMA_!" Marinette pleaded.

Sabine laughed. "Your father went out to run errands, but I'll let him know you stopped by. He missed you so much too."

"I will come back. It's just...we need time mama." Marinette told her. "I want to be there for him."

"You always have my dear." Sabine nodded. Marinette smiled as she went upstairs to unpack her back and stretch a bit. Tikki appeared as she was able to sneak a tart behind Sabine's back.

"Rweady?" Tikki asked with stuffed cheeks. Marinette nodded as she whispered ' _Spots on_ '.

* * *

Ladybug was the now the only hero of Paris...for now. With Chat Noir out of view, she had twice the patrol to do, which would be around half an hour or more. She was only looking for any sign of Imra, a deity that needed to be banished once more for a couple millennia.

Ladybug was suppose to be the only hero of Paris, but why when she landed on a building near the Eiffel Tower, she spotted another person a few buildings over. Her ladybug senses tingled.

The mysterious person took off, and Ladybug sprinted after them, using her yo-yo as leverage. She swung and leaped and dived after the person. They display such speed and agility as they took off running and leaping as well, finally extending their arms into flight.

Ladybug skidded to a stop as she watch the man glide to a rooftop and finally halted. She stared for a moment, before approaching them.

Her yo-yo swung as she took a cool breath in.

" **You. What are you doing here**?" Ladybug demanded. The man stood straight, slowly turning around as Ladybug watched. They had a full body suit that was covered in feathers iridescent in various colors and lined with feathers of a peacock. Their head was platinum blond and short, with a brooch on the collar of the suit. Their eyes were a pale blue that blended with the feathered mask that dipped over their nose like a beak, as their lips had a faint, but cool smile.

"Hello Ladybug. What an honor to finally meet you here. If you must know, I go by, _Le Paon._ " Le Paon spoke a heavy, American accent, his feathered arms folded across his chest with a glint in his eye.

* * *

_" **Yes...I can feel my powers growing back**." Imra said through Felix. " **The angst of another, fallen miraculous user.** "_

_Meanwhile, Felix struggled with the black veins that crawled under his skin, bubbling to the surface occasionally as he exhaled sharply._

_"W-what about...Hawkmoth?" Felix strained, his face pale and and clammy, as he stared into the broken mirror._

_" **His miraculous will be spared. We have more than enough jewels of the miraculous. We need the two final ones from Ladybug and Chat Noir, because they are the most powerful**." Imra snarled. " **You are getting weaker**..."_

_Felix was getting weak. He felt sick, frail, and nauseous all the time. His complexion was sickly white with some deep blue blotches along his body. His hair was thinning out; one a glistening blond mane that would combed back with a part filled with volume, was now short and scraggly with curled tips. It was always oily or sweaty that he couldn't tell, just like how little he saw in his future now._

_" **And you are doubting yourself**." Imra read his mind._

_"I am contemplating." Felix corrected. "And I feel extremely, extremely shitty."_

_" **This is something I cannot hold back until we find those miraculous. The sooner you get those, the longer you can live, probably**..." Imra hissed._

_"Probably?" Felix glared at himself, "What do you mean probably?"_

_" **It's all on you boy, how long do you plan on keeping me in here? In your, weak body**?" Imra hissed. Felix stared at his eyes, every now swirling with a neon violet cloud that would fade out back to his normal, human eye color._

_"No longer I hope." As he shoulder. "What can I do to make this better?"_

_" **Wield a miraculous. I can leech on their power and prolong your...life. However, the longer you take, the more energy I have to consume. And we cannot lose any of them. Meaning, the miraculous will crumble to dust once I leech all the power I have from them**." Imra warned._

_"You can't! If you do that...there won't be enough power to..." He swallowed, frantically gripping the sink. "To fix this...bring her back...I-"_

_" **Then get, the miraculous**." Imra told him once more before fading away from the surface of his thoughts. Felix glanced frantically for a few painkillers, and the box where he collected most of the miraculous from the fallen users. He dug through until he found the brooch. It was dusty and dull; a dim light shining through the jeweled slits of the decorated charm._

_Ever since killing his father, he felt little to no remorse. He escaped Paris after that frightful night, feeling Imra let loose and consume him to such slavery. He felt himself shacked by hot bonds, his vision blinded by blackness, and his skin bubble like boiling water, except heavy and gooey and smelled of the rotting dead. He escaped Paris to isolate himself in the countryside in the forest where the wild animals feared him as he smelled of death, and he drifted awake and asleep taking the time to recupriate and regain his strength._

_He also knew, the moment he has came back to the manor that morning, it reaked of Ladybug and Chat Noir. It reeked of their lovemaking, their sneaking about, and still faintly, a certain blue-eyed hero that was still snooping around in the home. He walks to see the guest room wide open, bed untidy and bathroom open with traces of water left on the tile floor. And then he heard a window swung open and shuffling. That's when he knew he had let Ladybug escape._

_But this time, he knew he could trap her. He would certainly trap her now with his no good brother out of sight...for how long. And why? It wouldn't matter, when he returned and sees Ladybug miraculous-less._

* * *

So there he stood as Le Paon, full to the brim with strength he hadn't fell since...since his _'Reine Abeille'_. He never felt so alive, so excited, so...so _ready to kill_ Ladybug right there and then. The way she stared him down with those electrifying blue eyes. It was seemingly... **arousing**. He picked up on the pheromones, and it effected him deeply because he wasn't smelling like _blood_ and dead _rotten_ bodies that reeked and made him vomit.

He smelled the sweetness and the mixture of his deep hatred and desire to torment, to subdue, and to humiliate Ladybug until she deeply suffered. He wanted to see the look in Chat Noir's eyes as he defiled the dead body of Ladybug and held her miraculous in his hands. He had to hold back that mad grin.

"Le... _Paon_?" Ladybug seemingly raised a brow that was under the mask.

"Le Paon. Do you not see it?" He spoke questioningly.

"I do...it's just... _odd_." Ladybug was more or less impressed. "Are you another...hero?"

"Hero? I am just the extension of justice and here to do some good. A hero, is an overstatement." Le Paon huffed as he sat on a radiator, stretching.

"I never saw you around Paris, I don't know where you're quite from actually..." Ladybug folded, not impressed. "In fact, I don't think I can trust many others than Chat Noir...we had our share of fake heroes." As she recalled the akumatized Volpina and many others.

"I assure you, I am a miraculous holder. My presence in Paris was very, very minuscule, as I did most of my civil duties across in America." Le Paon hummed.

"America? There's more in America?" Ladybug blinked. Le Paon stared past Ladybug, seeing a glance of his three old friends, the other miraculous users that he betrayed, showered in blood in their old heroic suits, staring Felix down with such hatred.

"There _were_ more." Le Paon spoke slowly, finally meeting Ladybug's eyes. "And I was the last one left..."

"I...I apologize for your loss, I'm sure you were close to them. Here, we lost a few." Ladybug related, recalling Volpina, Master Fu, and least even Le Papillion.

"Us?" Le Paon questioned for a moment before realizing, "Oh yes! Chat Noir. Ladybug...I don't live in the past...or rather, I don't like to. It was a mission that went wrong, all wrong...and I tried everything in my power to _save us_. But the gods had other plans. And the gods lead me back home. I couldn't stay in America where the damage was done, and I was accused of killing them...it was _not_ a place to be anymore."

"Le Paon, there is _never_ a place that don't need heroes. But faith brought you here in Paris." Ladybug comforted, a hand on his shoulder as he tensed.

"My partner...is absent at the moment. And there's a great evil rising. We are the last ones to save our home, our world. And I can't do it alone." Ladybug proposed. "We can always, _always_ use more heroes."

Le Paon slightly tilted his head, "Are you suggesting us to team up?"

"I'm suggesting we have to work together. For the greater good." As Ladybug extended her hand. She couldn't think of any other reason that one of the last of the miraculous holders would try to wreak havoc and create more destruction than they need. She needed more strength, even if it's a bit while Chat Noir was away.

So she watch Le Paon tighten his hold around her hand, sealing the partnership with sharp blue eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are free to hate Felix with all your heart and desire. I made him the most scumbag, corrupted character in the entire fandom. And he's about to get so, so much worse. Hence, get ready for very...sensitive content in a moment.
> 
> Happy Friday by the way, regular updates are back...and this story has a few more chapters left? Oh.
> 
> P.S I'm pizza and slipped in an Overwatch quote...so cheesy.


	34. Chapter 34

Adrien Agreste could feel the back of his hairs stand in a bad feeling. He didn't know why, but he knew something that he didn't like was happening. He felt his hands clench instinctively, as he stared out the car.

"In all my years of living, I smell the air, and the air is clean and easy to breathe in...out here in Tibet. My nieces complain that out in America that it's so polluted and everyone smokes all sort of things and it is disgusting." Jampa spoke as he drove on the dirt road. Adrien listened, staring out the window.

"But lately...the air hasn't been good. It has gotten thicker...a bit heavier like a fog or something. And lately, my crops have been dying. The earth's been...drying up and there has been no rain. Blistering heat, drying up our wells and our fields. The skies even...at one night, turned a deep purple, and my neighbors and I all watch the thunder roll through the thick, thick dark clouds and the wind gust blowing away fences and weak trees, but no rain. The next day some cattle end up dead; no diseases or criminal doing just sudden death. And then...then my wife passed. She died in her sleep. And then, I realized." Jampa continued.

Adrien took a moment to speak, "Realized?"

Jampa sighed, "The world is not ending boy, it is the gods' will to _cleanse_ the Earth of the evil that has stirred and disrupt the balance. Something awaits for you I feel...I see it in your eyes."

Adrien blinked, "I just want to see my mother...see if she's...okay somehow."

"Oh yes...in time of great peril, we must remember our loved ones." Jampa agreed as he chewed on this toothpick. "Once the dead takes them, they will never give that back...they will feed until there is no more living."

"No more?" Adrien swallowed as Jampa slowly nodded; eyes on the road.

"Whatever you are seeing your mother for, I will only hope for the best." Jampa told him. Adrien sighed once more in thought of that; which was extremely depressing

"Yes...of course." As Adrien contemplating about Jampa's meaning. He was not oblivious to bad omens and gods that wish upon death. Then almost another few hours on the road minus pit stops and bathroom breaks.

"Soon mother..." He spoke softly.

* * *

Where back in Paris the beloved hero of Paris Ladybug and a new ally patrol the streets of Paris, they tested their strength where they fought crime in the streets from domestic abuse to groups of thugs robbing stores.

The two heroes worked in tandem, fighting crime back to back fluidly if it was Ladybug's yo-yo stunning and tying up the heroes until the police arrived, or it was Le Paon's powerful kicks after gaining height with his wings, that knocked out the thugs. Regardless, the media took pleasure in talking to the two heroes, surprised that Ladybug had found a 'new' partner.

"Ladybug! Where is Chat Noir?" One reporter asked.

"Did you guys split up?" Said another.

"Is he alive an well or has he hung up the claws?"

"Is this peacock suited hero your new partner in crime?"

"What happened the night Gabriel Agreste died? Does it have something to do with Chat Noir leaving you?"

" _Ladybug_!" As a familiar voice in the sea of reporters broke her out of the anxious moment, spotting Alya shoving her way in front. She caught her breath before studying Ladybug aka her best friend.

"Ladybug, there's a lot happening in Paris, what do you intend on doing to make things better?" Alya asked. Le Paon stared as he glanced about the large crowd of flashing lights, mics, and hungry reporters.

Ladybug took in a breath, "Well Ms. Cesaire, there is a lot to take in right now. With recently since the tragedy of Gabriel Agreste, a stirring evil superpower lurking the streets of Paris and the increase of criminal activity. All me and Chat Noir believe to be correlated."

"Where is he now!? Who is this new hero?!" Said a very demanding reporter, "Can he be trusted?"

"Chat Noir has left on his own accord to a very classified location. Reasons I assure will benefit us all into stopping this evil that has got our mothers, fathers, children and friends and relatives all concerned for the safety. But Chat Noir will be returning very soon I assure you, and in the meantime, I have agreed to work alongside with Le Paon here." Ladybug gestured to Le Paon. He stood straight and tall, his jaw clenched.

"Le Paon! Where have you been all this while? Are you from here?" A female, redhead reporter asked.

"I only want to be brief." As he laid his American accent heavily, "I have spent many many years in America, and have been brought home after such tragedy occurred. But I know Paris needs us more than ever, and I will do everything in my power to help Ladybug and the city."

Ladybug cued for them to take the rooftops as they quickly split from the media crowd. Escaping to the rooftops, they skidded to a stop by a college. That college that happened to be their school. But neither of them knew that.

"That went well don't you think?" Le Paon gave a hearty smile, hands on his hips. Ladybug nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes for once. I'm surprised you were pretty well behaved." Ladybug admitted.

"Oh?" Le Paon tilted his head. "Ladybug, you _barely_ know me."

"Don't flatter yourself. Just saying you made a good first impression." She pointed to his chest. Then her miraculous beeped as she clamped a gloved hand over her earring.

"Time." Ladybug whispered. Le Paon looked over his shoulder, pretending to be scanning the Parisian horizon before staring down at his brooch. It was dimming, almost turning purple. He could see the wings on his arms beginning to lose contrast.

"Are you ok?" Ladybug asked.

" _Fine_." He grimaced, stroking the beak of his mask. "I guess our time is up for now. I should leave."

"Right...well...see you later on. Be careful." Ladybug nodded as she unraveled her yo-yo, and swung off.

Le Paon finally exhaled as he yanked off the brooch when Ladybug was out of sight. He growled as he felt the weakness return as he slightly stumbled. His rich complexion back to a sickly pale and the black veins returned as he turned and twisted his arm.

" **You feel that strength coming back. Just like before yes?** " Imra coaxed.

"The miraculous is fake. And it's much weaker..." Felix grumbled.

" **But imagine if you had all of them combined? Do you understand how...delicious it is?** " Imra chortled.

"Yeah well, hold that excitement. I want to live a bit longer..." Felix grumbled as he stumbled his way back to the manor, the bitter cold biting through his flesh.

* * *

Marinette collapsed back on the bed checking her messages. A few from Alya, Nino, her father, Nathanael, but no Adrien.

\- _Are you okay? We haven't heard from you guys in a while._ **\- Aly**

\- _Alya is super worried girl._ \- **Nino**

 **-** _If there's anything you need you can call any one of us_. - **Nate**

The last text Adrien sent was ' _See you soon, love you_ ', which was the morning he left for Tibet.

Only for a short while he said, and Marinette had to trust him. Just like she was trusting this hero spontaneously appearing in Paris of all places...far from America.

"Tikki, a new miraculous user appears in Paris right after Chat leaves...is it a _coincidence_ or is it _suspicious_?" Marinette whispered into the darkness.

Tikki weighed the silence in, "Marinette, we don't know for sure who he is exactly, but I would just keep my guard up." The tiny god bit into a cookie. "I honestly think, it could be a coincidence...a very _coincidental_ appearance."

Marinette yawned as she rolled over on her side on the bed, falling asleep mumbling 'sure, probably'.

* * *

In the land of dreams, where Marinette has forgotten for weeks what her dreams were; when they weren't plagued by the constant guilty memory of Gabriel Agreste's death. The same dream that reoccurred for a week where in different scenarios the dream got happier, weirder, or darker.

Except this dream she overlooked Paris from the Eiffel tower; the Parisian view was off by lacking an actual sky; pitch white with an ominous noise playing in her head.

"Couldn't wait for me, my lady?" Said the familiar voice in her head that seemed to playfully mock her. She turned around and looked down, noticing her suit was all white, her mask sleek and heavy on her face. There she stared into those bright neon green eyes, cat eyes narrow slits with a flat smile.

Chat however was dressed in all black, by that fur from around his face to the tip of his toes. His hands were black claws with sharp, onyx nails that were a few inches. His tail behind him swung slowly like a pendulum as he hummed a very mellow tune that ticked in the back of her mind lightly.

" _Chaton_." She emphasized heavily, the overwhelming feeling of her cat gone away. He slowly slink over to her until they were in a tight embrace; her wishing the fur were real and he was here with her.

"I missed you..."

"The same my lovely lady..." He leaned back to look at her, a few fangs noticeable as he spoke. "Where are your spots?"

Ladybug inhaled sharply as she looked down, her suit still white all over, but no spot was present.

"I...I _lost_ them." She said instinctively. Chat Noir laughed, swinging his tail. Ladybug glared at him as she pushed him back.

"Why are you so...so... _feline_?" Ladybug asked, studying his new furry coat. Chat Noir tilted his head questionably.

"I always been quite wild, my _purrrrfect_ lady. A stray, a tom. And you have trusted me anyways." Chat hummed that tune.

"Stop humming that, it's..." Ladybug scowled.

"Familiar." Chat read her mind. "Tell me Ladybug. Do you _trust_ him more than me?"

Ladybug swallowed, Chat's accuracy of her thoughts and what she had done is uncanny, almost too calm. But she couldn't hide nothing more from him than how much she loved, loved, loved him.

"All our years, all we fight, all we...been through, do you think I would leave my life in his hands over you?" Ladybug placed a white, gloved hand over his furry face. He immediately purred as his eyes lowered slightly. "I wait for you _mon minou_."

"That's good, that's good. Be careful. I will be there for you, always." As Chat slowly wrapped a furry arm around her waist and tilted her head to the side as his tongue traced a line on her neck. He exhaled as he opened his mouth and-

* * *

Marinette jolted awake in her bed as a fierce hand clamped over her mouth, one pinning her arms above her head. The intruder crawled between her legs as she panicked and jerked about trying to move. She couldn't scream because she was trying to breath through her nostrils.

" ** _Ladybug_**..." The voice was masked and muffled, " ** _Unmasked_. Too obvious to not see before...Tell me, did it take him five whole years to figure you out? Stupid, stupid cat**." As the man harshly ran a hand down her lean form, causing her to try to jerk away.

* * *

"Here!" Jampa slowed down in the middle of the road, pointing across Adrien's chest. Adrien turned his head to follow his hand as he pointed to the low, long hut that was a few hundred feet from them. Jampa parked up as Adrien hopped out. He could say a few hours on the road passed and he was exhausted. He had already rolled his sleeves and loosen his collar, but his legs were left to carry him. He sprinted, he sprinted as much he could until he burst through that hut. More Tibetans, probably doctors and caretakers stood around posted as they stared at the foreigner.

Adrien ignored their wary glances as he looked at the beds, some vacant and occupied with older patients. He gestured to make way as he looked for the bed that had his mother.

"Adrien?" One of the Tibetan doctors dressed in a white robe said his name with such a thick accent. Adrien's head lifted up in desperation.

The doctor gestured to the bed where she laid.

Adrien heard the soft winds from outside before he could decipher what the doctors were speaking. He felt his body walk towards the bedside on his own as he felt his knees fall, and his hands clutch the frail, feeble hand of the woman.

He held that frail feeble hand as he stared at the sleeping woman; golden, frizzy hair fading to gray and and platinum blond strands that laid around her thin face and across the white pillows.

Adrien slowly kissed her gentle hand before uttering few words:

" _I found you, Mom_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The tune Chat is humming is Manuel Maria Ponce - Intermezzo. Nothing extravagant just something a bit dark I feel. The dream hints about their miraculous powers growing, but does not mean they are directly communicating...hence being a dream.
> 
> Adrien's mom mom mom mom mom.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP.
> 
> If you do NOT have the stomach to read non-con material, I suggest skipping this first section of the chapter. However, I am not up for an earful of complaints about it if you bother to read it anyways. This is my fic, and this is how I'm going to roll with it. Deal? Deal.

 

Marinette screamed for her kwami, but with her mouth clamped she could not transform, she could not use her super strength to fight off this intruder. He dug deeper into her hips straddling her, as he curled his hand quickly before restraining her wrist with some strange, dark super energy

She was ready to yell to the top of her lungs until he clutched her kwami by the neck, the poor miniature godling squeaking in pain. Marinette whimpered as she desperately tried to get out her restraints.

" _Let go_." She hissed, the tears burning her eyes. Marinette tried looking for the face of the offender, but all she saw was swirling pitch black.

" **Ladybug...or should I say Marinette**?" The offender hissed. " **I suggest you play nice before your kwami gets hurt too**."

"Tikki!" She recalled her kwami back to her earring instinctively as the small god shriek her name. Marinette would protect Tikki physically before herself always.

" **You little bitch**." The offender swore as he punched her across the jaw, causing her head to snap to the left as she shouted in pain. Her parents weren't home; across town running bakery errands as she was left responsible to take care of it. Now as she started to feel part of her face swell, she was rethinking if she got to live long enough to even...

Marinette quickly snapped out of the depressing thought as she spat blood where she assume was the offender's face as he snarled. He snatched her swelling jaw as she whined, still fighting against him as she tried breaking the restraints.

" _Imra_." She spoke his name coldly. The god of death chuckled sharply, his laughter piercing her ears. He made haste slashing the front of Marinette's shirt as she shrieked yet again, fighting against the tears.

" **You are very unlucky, bug. You see, your mistake was letting poor Chat-no, Adrien, go off somewhere and think whatever he finds will get rid of me**." Imra chuckled, his face forming more human so he could glare on his prey. The blond spikes poke around his face and along his onyx mane; his teeth yellow and sharp with rows and rows. His eyes bore into Marinette with hatred and desire.

" _I'm going to make sure you get locked away for another few thousand years. So how about you just wait for both me and Chat to kick your rotten ass?_ " Marinette hissed. Imra huffed as he harshly grabbed her hip with a sharp claw, digging to her flesh until it drew blood.

Marinette cried again at the puncture of his nails, taking deep breaths.

" **You see bug, you have needs, and so do I**. **Mostly the miraculous. My host however...demands special attention. This is what you get for being a bug.** " As Imra ran a nose and a tongue along her collarbone making Marinette heave and shiver in disgust. It was _cold_ and _sharp_ and _gross_.

Marinette snarled. " _You can tell your fucking host to jerk off a pole like a bitch you are_."

Imra clutched Marinette's head and suddenly her head was on fire, her screams muffled by the cloud of smoke that crawled down her throat and into her lungs, making her feel drowsy and weaker.

Imra shivered as he let go, snarling at her, " **We aren't taking no for an answer.** "

He pounced on her, rubbing his hands all along her well exposed body, across perky nips and tense muscles until he dug deeper into her shorts, causing her to yell, her weak pleas of _no's_ and _stops_ were deaf upon this cruel god.

Marinette cried at the thought of Adrien, of all the times not being here she was defenseless and weak left at no mercy with this scum of all things.

And then she closed her eyes trying to shut it out; the pain, the unwanted caressing of sensitive areas, the god-awful erection that was yet penetrating her but it burned painfully against her leg, and scared her endlessly. She prayed for anything, a miracle.

And then a blinding white light engulfed her as she heard a deep roar.

" ** _Go away_**!"

* * *

Adrien's mother gasped as she woke up to the overwhelming power that just overcame her. Her green eyes blown wide with life as she took a long gasp. Adrien worriedly held her hand.

"Mother...it's me. Adrien." Adrien spoke softly.

His mother, Meredith Agreste turned her head to meet the eyes of a young man, hair short and fixed in a part. His defined jaw, his powerful yet familiar gaze, the striking features that reminded her of her husband...a memory away. He gazed at her with concern, until he smiled as the sun beamed into the window of the clinical hut.

Adrien kissed her hand as she slowly, but shakily reached out to touch his cheek, a joyful tear in his eye.

" _Mother_." He said over and over as she nodded.

"She would say your name...all the time." Jampa spoke finally. Adrien glanced back wide at the Tibetan.

"You know her?!" Adrien asked.

"Your father, made me her caretaker...he gave me enough to feed my family and have my crops prosper for the next generation." Jampa admitted. "He told me one day you would go looking for her...but for what I did not know. I only assume...that he had died."

"It's more to it than just that." Adrien glanced down, "But I cannot say."

Adrien glanced at her mother, waiting for her to speak, waiting for the flood of memories consume him.

" _Adri...en_." Meredith spoke softly. Adrien patted his mother down to make sure she was comfortable, holding and rubbing the outside of her frail hand.

"Mother...mother." As he kissed it again and again.

"It's been... _many_ years, "Meredith smiled, "Oh have you grown _so much_..."

Adrien laughed, tears streaming down his face, "I was told you were dead, that you will never wake up from the coma...it was pointless to find you. Even if I could...Father wouldn't...wouldn't-"

"I know...your father...is a strict man. But, I _forgive_ him..." Meredith sighed. The silence was brief between as the strength to hold his mother's hand was lessened. She caught the sad gaze.

"Adrien, what is wrong...?"

"Mother...there's something I have to tell you." Adrien sighed, but then glanced around at the wary Tibetan doctors, "Or rather, show you. _Do not be afraid_."

Meredith watched as Adrien held his ringed hand, and whispered " _Claws out_ ", the rippling green magic swirled around him until his superhero suit consumed him. He slowly opened his eyes, staring back at his mother who was not frightened. Many Tibetans erupted in chatter and disbelief, Jampa ordering them to calm down.

"You, you were Chat Noir." Meredith figured. "I'm so happy...I'm so happy it was _you_."

Chat Noir swallowed dryly, not knowing how his mother knew about this, "Mother...I don't understand...?"

Meredith raised another hand, and reached over to place it in Adrien's gloved hand. He looked down as he saw a brooch. It reminded him of a peacock.

"What is this?" Chat Noir asked.

Meredith inhaled, gaining some strength to speak again, "It was my own miraculous...before I got sick. Before your father...your father became _so evil._ I knew he was Hawkmoth, and he knew I was... _his paon_."

Chat Noir swallowed again, "You used to be one of us?"

Meredith coughed as Chat tend to her, giving her a glass of water. She pushed it away gently.

"Adrien...I am _tired_. _Do you understand_?" Meredith spoke to him softly, "Do you understand _mon minou_?"

Chat felt tears fell out his eyes, "Mother... _don't leave me_."

Meredith smiled, " _I woke every year, looked around, looked up at the stars_ ," as she raised an arm up to the glass window above her, "a _nd pray you will find me some day. I waited...because I knew no one else would_."

"Mother... _please_...I can't lose you either..." Chat began to sob, helplessly kneading her as to tend to the wounds that were killing her as a cat would. "I... _I can't_ -"

"Adrien... _please_. The brooch...the brooch is real, and it will tell you... _everything_." Meredith told him, tears bubbling her eyes. "I believe in you both."

He stared at his mother, and watched as she slowly, _slowly_ , _slowly_ , _slowly_ closed her eyes and never woke up. The clinic fell silent as Chat Noir released his transformation, his head bowed and tears never stopping.

* * *

Adrien left the clinic after staying next to his mother for an hour, hoping she would wake up again.

She never did.

"Jampa." Adrien said one last time, shaking a firm hand at the Tibetan. "Thank you. I wish your family the best."

Plagg floated alongside him, his ears and whiskers drooped in tandem to Adrien's spirit.

Adrien stared down at the brooch with his life.

"Plagg...what happens if I summoned both of the miraculous at once?" Adrien spoke against the wind.

Plagg's eyes blown wide, "Adrien, the only two miraculous that can do that are their counterparts! You're only compatible with Ladybug...if you tried with any other...you-it would be disastrous."

Adrien took the hint, " _Oh_..."

He stared longer at the brooch, staring at the vibrance of the decorated feathers on it as he looked up.

" _Adrien_." As Plagg whispered in his ear. "That's the name. That's the name of the kwami."

Adrien nodded, staring once more at the brooch, " _Kisu, come out_."

And slowly, a small swirling blue light luminated from the brooch as a kwami in a fetus position levitated from the brooch. As the light died, the kwami slowly woke up to green eyes; orange staring back, a bit cloudy and scared.

"Kisu!" Plagg called. "Long time no see...not since Yasmin. It's been a few hundred years yes?"

Kisu softly smiled, "Oh thank goodness, it's you Plagg. And this is your partner?"

"This is Adrien." Plagg introduced as Adrien stared back at the kwami. He poked the little belly of the kwami as it giggled, persisting into a tickle as it heartfully laughed.

"Ah, Mary spoke of you deeply..." As the peacock kwami winced, "That's right...she's..."

" _Gone_." Adrien swallowed. He breathed deeply as he looked pleadingly at the tiny peacock godling.

"Kisu. You have something to show me...my mother told me you're the only one who knows how to stop Imra." He emphasized how important this was. Kisu was the the last hope left as the tiny kwami closed her eyes briefly, shaking off the god of death's name.

" _Adrien. Close your eyes_." Kisu flew closer as Plagg watched. The tiny kwami watched the man close his eyes as Kisu bumped her forehead against him. A blinding white light consumed Adrien as he gasped loudly.

* * *

The next day Marinette woke up from her nightmare in those bruises and burns that scarred her mind. She whimpered as tears rolled down her face.

" _MARINETTE_!" Tikki squealed.

"Tikki-Tikki are you... _ok_?" Marinette hiccuped.

"Marinette how could you do that? You...you _protected_ me!" Tikki was too on a verge of tears. "He-he hurt you...how, how could I let that happen?! Why didn't you transform?!"

"Tikki!" Marinette wailed, "Please... _Spots on_."

Tikki shrieked as she was sucked into the gem and the pink light shimmered around Marinette as she hopped off her rooftop and soared the city, crying her eyes out and let the wailing be lost in the wind past her.

She finally collapsed, clutching her yo-yo string and the gravel rooftop beneath as she sat on her knees.

"It hurts...It hurts _so much_..." Ladybug hiccuped as she wiped her tears.

"Ladybug!" She heard that American accent call her as she whipped her head around. The majestic, peacock hero came to her side, crouching down. He reached out to touch her when she cringe away. His eyes blown wide as he backed away.

"Ladybug...what _happened_ to you?" Le Paon asked sincerely.

"I... _I can't_..." Ladybug sniffed, bowing her head in cross arms before her, hiding her face into the ground.

"...It's okay..." Le Paon understood, as he inched towards her, a warm grasp around her until she was fully embraced by him. Ladybug gasped as his fast pacing heart and the warmth of his wings tucked under his arms.

"Let it out..." Le Paon whispered, caressing her back slowly as Ladybug stood still in his arms. And slowly, he could feel a crooked smile creep across his face.

" _ **Oh bug, how naive you really are**_." As Le Paon clutched tighter, taking a long sniff. Ladybug jolted as she struggled against him. It was a trap, it was a trap all along.

" _Let go_!" Ladybug snarled as she drove a knee into his gut. Le Paon stumbled back as Ladybug jumped back several feet away. She drew her yo-yo as she glared at the peacock man as he broke into a sinister laugh.

" _You, it was you all this time_." Ladybug winced, almost snapping her yo-yo string.

Le Paon smirked, " **So naive, so...predictable. So... _delicious_**."

Ladybug flung her yo-yo as Le Paon caught it in his glove. Her eyes widen as he began yanking the string as Ladybug stumbled forward. He pulled and pulled as she tried tugging the string back.

She pressed a button on her belt as the yo-yo disappeared from their hands. Le Paon looked up at her, annoyed as he told her:

" ** _Run_." Le Paon snarled as Ladybug took off the split second he said that.**

* * *

Adrien's mind went full berserk as he felt something heavy resonate in him. He felt his transformation ripple and slap harshly against his skin and face, and many lively parts grow on him. He panted as he felt his teeth extend into fangs, his muscles bulge and his body slightly extending a few inches. His hands and feet turned into claws as his eyes were blown bigger as he felt a heavy resonance of his wilder side almost overcome him. He relaxed though, standing on his two long black legs as his tail swung behind him.

He sniffed the air as he sprinted through the fields on his four limbs, going about in black speed where he almost blended into the night. It did not take long for him to find Nathalie and the Gorilla, waiting patiently by the plane. It did not matter that they stared frightfully at his new form.

" **We need to go, _now_**." Chat Noir told them, not bother explaining himself or anything else.

* * *

As reckless as Chat Noir was, this new form of his make him feel invincible and...reckless still. If Ladybug was watching him now, she would probably slap him senseless for what he was going to do.

"Be safe guys." He spoke gruffly, his animalistic voice mixed in with a bit of humanity. Nathalie watched in disbelief of which Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir leaped out the plane right over the city of Paris.

He felt so alive, and a burning adrenaline course through his veins as he spun in the dark clouds of Paris. Thunder rumbled but no rain poured, just like Jampa said. The skies were black but Adrien knew it was at least early morning in Paris and the sun should be rising. He felt his jaw clench tightly as an unsteady feeling boiled in him. His desperation to find his lady was neverending.

" _Ladybug_..." He pleaded softly in his head, desperate to find some light. " _Can you hear me_?"

He spoke to the roaring wind past his felt ears.

"Ladybug... _Marinette_." Chat Noir called her name. " _Marinette answer me_..."

" **Mon minou...you came**." He heard the crystal voice call to his ears as he perked with excitement.

"Ladybug, I'm sorry I left..I had a bad feeling coming home. Did he hurt you?" He growled immensely.

A deep silence settled between the connection.

" _Chat_..." As Adrien's catty eyes brimmed with tears as he snarled, his upper lip curling.

" _I need to see you, I need...to-to make sure_..." Chat Noir stumbled with words.

" _Chat. I'm o-okay_..."Ladybug pleaded.

Chat growled louder, "Where are you?!"

"You know _mon minnou_..." Her voice sound so weak and torn and Chat wanted to just curl up against her and ever let her go. He wanted _HIM_ to _PAY_ for what he...did.

In a dash, he leaped into the hiding spot where he face a red clad hero. A majestic beauty that illuminated a light and yet, looked so much different.

She stood with her back to him, four large wings protruding from her back iridescent with red along the sliver lining of the wings. Her spine down to her backside of her bottom and legs was streaked with black veins. Her deep blue hair wild and free in the harsh wind that had traces of white stripes evenly parted along her hair. Chat Noir held his breath.

She slowly turned and was met with deep, magical blue eyes that glowed out her black eyes. Around her eyes where it would be a mask, her face was plastered with red and black paint that dripped down from her eyes. Her lips tainted red and her front of her suit no longer had spots either but instead stretched out black veins that varied in size all along her arms, her legs, and her waist. She breathed as she slowly walked towards Chat, a red hand caressing his face spiked with small black and blond hairs as her hand trailed along his black jaw and dirty blond mop of hair on his head. His wild cat eyes stared into her impossibly blue eyes as he knew it was still her, a bit different but still her.

" _My Lady_." Chat Noir said gruffly as her hands traced along his felt ears as he purred. Then she hugged him, almost burying herself in his furry chest.

" _Mon minou_. You changed so much so soon." Ladybug smiled as he snorted.

"I'm still _purrrfectly_ handsome bugaboo." Chat huffed,wrapping his arms around her, careful about her wings.

"You mean _furrsome_." Ladybug pushed back off of him, "So many questions and so little time..."

"This is what Tikki and Plagg were talking about." Chat recalled, "The hidden power of the miraculous? The origins..."

"The dragonfly and the panther." Ladybug remembered, staring up at the sky.

"I forgot to tell you that you look absolutely... _fly_." He cracked a sharp grin as Ladybug groaned at his awfully timed puns.

Then she was hit with guilt and pain, shortly recalling earlier.

"Chat...there's something I have to tell-" As he stared deep into her eyes, making her stop in her tracks. He uncurled a claw as he held out a brooch that illuminated a colorful shimmer from the many feathers.

A brooch that reminded Ladybug of a peacock.

"Ladybug, my mother was the original wielder of the peacock miraculous. And I know, the person who claim to have this is a hoax...that person sold their soul to Imra...all for _one thing_." Chat Noir told her.

"Who?" Ladybug managed to say before Chat Noir enclosed his hand around hers with a brooch and touched her forehead with his. Ladybug gasped at the overwhelming energy and the flood of memories.

" **Oh my god,...what has he done**?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me clear up a few things really quickly:
> 
> Our beloved heroine was NOT RAPED. Second what saved her was the miraculous hidden power that I wrote about about 20 something chapters ago, which was awaken by...you guessed it, last resort self defense. This awakening of her power just ward off Imra, but the transformation begins to occur after the realization of Le Paon, and hence trying to reach Chat Noir, the transformation is completed and therefore transforms into the Dragonfly superheroine.
> 
> Same with Chat Noir, after the revealed memories by Kisu and overwhelming emotions of both of his parents' death and the evil his brother has created all these years, he undergoes the transformation and his miraculous hidden power also awakens. Except he is more aware because Chat Noir is more calamity, so nothing is easy and peasy for him, hence the harsh growth spurt and such.
> 
> Le Paon was never good, he was never the real peacock miraculous. Felix copied the peacock miraculous to not gain suspicion by Gabriel if his mother didn't have it in Tibet. So he knew Adrien was going to look for the miraculous in Tibet and went after Ladybug in hopes of weakening her.
> 
> Felix has the three miraculous from his friends that he killed, Volpina's, Master Fu's locked away in the manor.
> 
> Gabriel's miraculous is elsewhere in the manor, which Adrien hidden after his father's death.
> 
> Bridgette was buried with her miraculous initially, but Felix had went back that week after his father died, dug up her grave and took it back.
> 
> Imra just really needs Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous to gain his true form back, but if he gets Hawkmoth's miraculous, he wouldn't need theirs to really come back. Felix doesn't know that, Imra wants to be greedy and kill him slowly.
> 
> So here's the double update, I will be working on finishing the fic by the end of the month if I decide to stretch it out to forty chapters to make it even. Cheers and sorry for the long note.
> 
> Coming up soon: Paris could always use more heroes, the big reveal, and more death..


	36. Chapter 36

When the night sky fell to pitch black and was replaced with harsh winds and purple fog scattered across the city, many civilians stood outside and looked up at the storm brewing. Holding onto their kids, their loved ones, anyone important that they cared about.

So when a streak of red and black light shoot across the sky like a shooting star, it was a sign that something was happening.

Ladybug and Chat Noir, now embracing and enduring their new, ancient power of the miraculous halted to a stop at the rooftop, seeing the black fog covered the lower areas of Paris slowly.

"Imra." Ladybug said.

" _Felix_." Chat huffed disapprovingly.

" **Adrien**." Ladybug warned him. "That isn't your brother if he...he became _that_."

"That is still my brother deep in there somewhere. He's the last blood I have. And part of this, no, all of this is my blame too." Chat argued.

"You _listen_ to me-" Ladybug tugged a handful of his fur on his chest as he scowled, glaring at Ladybug before meeting her blue-black eyes. "He was lost cause a _long time ago_. He _killed_ his own friends...he _killed_ Gabriel. He _scarred_ your mother. You _saw_ what the kwami _saw_."

"If I had only trade places." Adrien Noir's ears were flat against his head. Ladybug tugged the fur harder as her partner scowled. Ladybug smacked him across his black face as he stared incredulously at him.

"Chat Noir...no... ** _Panthere_**." Ladybug called him by his ancient power as he locked eyes with Ladybug. They glinted with a hunger and a desire alike to the animal within, and she watched him stand straight and roll his shoulder. He exhaled, as an unfamiliar smile was hidden on his lips.

Whoever she was looking at, it wasn't the young adult Chat Noir she quite knew. It was a mixture of wisdom and mastery from the look of his eyes and his relaxed posture. She was looking in the eyes of a god.

" **Do not call names you do not know Ladybug**." Panthere smirked, his voice a tad sharper like a knife, but still match Adrien's. Ladybug folded her arms.

"Ah, I must be speaking to the five thousand plus old super-powerful god." Ladybug hummed in amazement. "So that's what happens when I called you by your... _name_."

" **I feel like you done that on purpose**." Panthere raised a sharp, dirty blond brow.

"Maybe...? You didn't eat my boyfriend did you?" Ladybug asked.

" **Yes. He is gone forever**." Panthere stared at her with boredom, eyes lowered. Ladybug gasped as she sank on her knees fake crying and dramatically wailing all about. Panthere rolled his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh Adrien! How could I do such a _terrible_ thing! We were suppose to get married and run off to the sunset!" Ladybug boo-hooed. Panthere groaned like an action lion.

" **Are you perhaps done**?" Panthere checked as she lifted an arm to look at her partner.

"Yes. Chat Noir please come back." As she watch Panthere's eyes dilate as he shook his head before focusing on Ladybug. His eyes blown back to being large and innocent.

"What just happened?" Chat Noir checked. Ladybug scratch his head with both of her hands, ruffling his hair and watch him purr into her hands, eyes closed.

"I just met with your five thousand year old plus split personality. I shouldn't say his name again probably." Ladybug grinned. Chat Noir glanced down at her.

"Why are you so happy in a time of chaos and peril? Are you ill my lady?" Chat Noir tilted his head.

"I'm just checking things out! Now, Chat, we need to get people to safety, away from here. Whatever that black fog is doing, it's not going to be good if anyone gets caught in it..." Ladybug placed her hands on his shoulders as he nodded.

"And Ladybug-no... _Marinette_." Chat Noir told her sincerely. And she stared back at him with worry.

"We should tell them. Before it's too late." Ladybug swallowed, reading his mind.

* * *

So when the heroes stand in that nostalgic spot by the Eiffel Tower, something stirs in them.

"Remember when?" Chat Noir began.

"Our first team mission...we vowed to protect Paris and defeat Hawkmoth." Ladybug cited. "You and I, it's been quite a few years...hasn't it?"

"Things have certainly changed..." Chat Noir emphasized, his big cat eyes rimmed with deeper black stripes gazed into hers. For years they gone through many changes and growth spurts. At one point, they experience their heats while they were on vacation and the awkward conversation about puberty. From when Ladybug constantly denied his confession and love for her turned into her just falling for him harder. To the many times they got hurt...they were always there for each other.

Even outside as Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, their bond only grew more.

"No matter what happens...I...je t'aime Marinette." Chat Noir held her hand, entwining his claw-tipped fingers in hers delicately.

"Je t'aime...Adrien." As she returned the affected with a forehead bump. In the distance, they saw the many citizens of Paris run to the duo, chanting and causing a great commotion as the distance closed. Among them were several people they knew; from colleagues, to mentors, to acquaintances, victims of the akuma attacks, and of course their loved ones.

The crowd was hesitant, unsure if they were the famous Paris heroes they knew all the years as they looked completely different. Alya stepped forward, holding her coat close while Nino and Nathanael stood close behind.

" _Ladybug_?" Alya asked, unsure of herself. Marinette slowly nodded as she held her best friend's hand longer.

Then Alya turned her head to the feline hero, "Chat?" As he nodded, his eyes never leaving Alya's. The duo tried calming the crowd down, after they confirmed their identity with the journalist, all scared and fearing what was happening. The wind was harsh and blowing warm air that was not right this season, and the skies were a sign of danger near.

"People of Paris, _listen to us_!" Ladybug raised her voice. Her voice rang in the ears of those that lived in this city and could rightfully say it was there home for sure. They soon settled down, and shortly while looking over the crowd, Ladybug's heart sank as she saw the sight of her parents. She bit back her emotions and told Marinette to calm down. Breathing again, she glanced at Chat, nodding at her to continue.

"There is a great danger coming to this world. You _cannot_ stay here until the evil has been defeated. We will escort you outside of Paris where it's safer, for you and your loved ones." Ladybug told them, as they erupted into commotion.

" _Please do this last favor_! All we ever wanted was to _protect_ you all...I am sorry for my absence, and I am sorry for our failures that night...an honorable person died that night. Someone who I care about deeply. I know you guys must question _why_ would you even trust us or _even think._..we can do this. In fact, I don't even know we can't do alone. Not if you guys help us help you." Chat swallowed. The crowd was more silent, less talking as they questioned the duo's actions.

"In fact, we are more like you that you realize. We were with you those lovely Parisian nights at festivals and dances and school and all around the city, walking side by side in coffee shops and conferences. We are just like you, more than you realize." Ladybug glanced at Chat as he nodded at her.

"Tikki, spots off."

"Plagg claws in."

* * *

And that moment when their magic wore off their ancient power-suit and revealed their true faces, a plethora of mixed reactions fell on the faces of those civilians. In many groups, they came out to reach at the two young adults that stood at the pedestal, holding their hands and comforting them. Some pleaded ' _don't go_ ', ' _they're just kids_ ', and ' _why them_ '.

Marinette hugged her many friends that she cherished closely, knowing it wasn't _goodbye_ , but honestly didn't know what was going to happen after this was over.

Alya came up and hugged her tightly, crying and not wanting to let go because this was her best friend and also the one hero she looked up to all her years as a journalist.

"Why...do I feel this is the _last goodbye_?" Alya couldn't stop the tears flowing out her eyes. Marinette smiled, understanding her pain.

"It's not because we still have graduation, and weddings to plan, and kids you're naming after me." Marinette joked, hugging her tight, "This is definitely, _not_ _goodbye_."

Alya nodded furiously, finally letting go as she wiped her eye. As she turned away, her parents slowly walked up to her, not sure how to express their feelings and what to say at this moment. The realization of her daughter being a powerful superhero wasn't quite clicking right away.

"Mama...Papa..." Marinette said slowly, not knowing if she can trust her voice. She could feel her chest welling up and her voice caught in her throat as it tightened.

"I'm just...not sure of anything anymore." Her father told her, while wiping his eyes with his fingers.

"It's okay...this...this isn't easy for us. You're my mama and papa, and I love you both so much. I didn't want you to get hurt no matter what...this was something I _couldn't_ tell you until...I felt the time was right." Marinette told them. " _I'm sorry_..."

"We know, this won't be easy. And this is _not_ _goodbye_. But...it's never easy to let our own child go on their own...something so dangerous. What if something did happen? We...we couldn't forgive ourselves." Sabine looked away, Tom holding her.

"If something happened..." Tom stared at Adrien in a threatening manner, "You don't need me to spell it out for you _son_."

" _Papa_!" Marinette tried.

"I swear on my life." Adrien assured. "I _promise_."

Tom nodded, swallowing before both Marinette and Adrien both hugged her parents for a long time. Almost on cue, the sirens for the military arrived along with the mayor and his daughter being escorted by military forces. One last squeeze, Marinette's parents bid her farewell as the crowd was escorted to leave Paris after.

Mayor Bourgeois walked up to the duo, surprised as they were the young teens that grew up with his daughter at school.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste? As the Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Mayor Bourgeois asked, rubbing his fat chin.

"The only ones..." Adrien nodded as he stood closer to Marinette, glancing at the dispersing crowd. Nino, Alya and Nathanael however stayed behind.

"You're still only kids. It should be our job to handle these situations...but _obviously_ it isn't. We can only help you so much here, as for the rest you're on your own." The mayor huffed. Chloe turned her nose as she glared at Marinette.

"You better come back or else! I already planned your weddings. And this doesn't mean we're friends!" Chloe turned her nose up, "It's only because of Adri-kins!" Marinette couldn't help but to giggle.

"Typical, I understand Chloe..." Adrien smiled, both finally reaching to hug her tightly, "Thank you."

Chloe sputtered before returning the affection awkwardly as she hesitated before asking.

"Have you seen Felix?" Chloe asked softly so only they could hear. The superheroes exchanged glances as they tried not looking anywhere else.

"We'll...we'll find him." Marinette sounded unsure, almost _hated_ herself for somewhat lying. She didn't want to jeopardize anything for Chloe and give her a reason to stay.

" _Trust us_." Adrien told her surely. Chloe nodded as she turned back around. Her shorter hair bouncing as she walked proudly with her father. The crowd was almost all dispersed, the military making sure people were commuting smoothly out the city. Nino and Nathanael stayed behind, hugging Adrien and Marinette before taking a deep breath.

"Can't believe I'm leaving you guys. But, I know this isn't _goodbye-_ -" Nino stopped, sighing before taking off his bowler, exhaling into the wind and fighting back tears.

"Nino, my family, thank you. You've been such a good friend to me...to us." Adrien hugged his friend tightly as he was loss of words, finally as he felt Nino shiver, probably tears coming out. He briefly hugged Marinette, but not as long as with Adrien. Nino turned away after, putting on his hat, not meeting his best friends' eyes.

"You better come back, I'm suppose to be famous soon." Nino said as he walked away, catching up to Alya as they waved. Finally, Nathanael stood as he blew in the cold wind.

"I believe you forgot this." Nathanael hummed as he uncurled the butterfly brooch from his hand. Adrien froze as he looked at the brooch. Marinette gaped at the sight before swallowing.

" _How did you get that_? It was in my house...Nate, you-" Adrien was going to raise his voice.

"You left it there with _Felix_. You'd think twice about having that there when he was around... _or not_." Nathanael casually pinning the brooch on his collar.

" _Give it back_." Adrien glared at Nathanael, "That isn't yours and you should not have that...it's not a _decoration_."

Marinette stared at Nathanael as he had a sure look in his eye, rubbing his hands as he breathed warm air. She watched Adrien get defensive and get ready to take the brooch back by force, but to her, Nathanael looked serious.

"I know what it is. And whether you like it or not, _I'm going to help you_." Nathanael glared back, poking his chest through Adrien coat he wore.

" _What_?!" The superhero duo said simultaneously.

"Nate, this is serious, _give it back_." As Marinette reached out to grab it. Nathanael hugged his coat tighter.

"No. _You listen to me_." Nathanael told the duo. "I am helping you. And you don't _understand_ how _important_ this is for me."

"No, we _really don't_. Because we cannot have you dragging us down while we're fighting this thing. You don't understand how powerful he is." Adrien hissed. "So take it off, _now_."

" **I said no.** I don't think you realized, but I can't leave you guys here to fight them on their own. I know what the miraculous does, and I want to do this for Gabriel." Nathanael pleaded. "You guys helped me get through so much throughout school... _especially_ him. It...wouldn't feel right leaving knowing I could do _something_."

"Wait a minute, my father... _helped you_?" Adrien swallowed. The warning sirens blared over the city of Paris as the sky darkened. Nathanael looked up as well as Marinette and Adrien.

"Your father helped me get a place to live...and he help fund my crowdfunding to live on my own...he helped me get the internship. So you see, your father was my second father because no one else was there before him. My parents, long gone and my relatives too poor to help. I don't know why he decided to help me of all people, but he did. And I know this is destiny to stay here, and help you guys. Because if I didn't I wouldn't live on with that burden." Nathanael said while trying to not to crack, his fist clenched over the brooch as if Adrien was going to take it away anyways.

The duo stood in silence taking in Nathaanel words. As much they could plead it was a bad idea, that this wasn't safe, it just seemed to look like Nathanael already made up his mind. And there was nothing that could change that.

"Nathanael, the miraculous is _very powerful,_ and this thing...this evil we'll be fighting, is dangerous. _Do you understand_?" Marinette told him sternly.

"We don't want you to get hurt..." Adrien told him, "It still doesn't feel right letting you do this."

" _Please_. If there's always something you knew about me now, I always usually done _the right thing_." Nathanael agreed. "So let me do this."

Then he closed his eyes, concentrating on calling out his kwami. In a second, the kwami appeared from the brooch, slowly waking up as it met the eyes of the the redhead, unfamiliar and unsure. Nathanael stared at the starry-eyed, pink kwami who was seemingly confused and scared.

"Nooroo, I'm Nathanael...do you remember me?" Nate talked to the kwami. He patiently waited as he regained memories, blinking constantly.

Nooroo slowly nodded, "Gabriel...he spoke of you before." As the kwami realize, its wings lowered sadly, "Ah...so you're the new Hawkmoth."

"I can try. But I need you to guide me...just for a bit until I get my feet wet. Okay? We're going to be a team with Ladybug and Chat." As Nate gestured to Adrien and Marinette.

Nooroo stared wide-eyed at the miraculous holders, bowing his head, " _I'm sorry for everything_!"

"Nooroo, it's fine. It is not your fault." Marinette told the kwami. Nathanael cupped the kwami in his hands.

"Do you trust me Nooroo? It's fine if you don't right now..." Nathanael asked. Nooroo shook his head.

"I trust you!" Nooroo told him. Nate nodded as he called back the kwami and began his transformation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the newest hero to join the duo in the final battle: Nathanael.
> 
> Remember when I told you Nathanael was going to be super important? No you don't it was so long ago pfffbt and you guys didn't care probably.
> 
> YOU BETTER CARE HE'S THE NEW PAPILLON YEAH. My butterfly son will show you all.
> 
> Coming up in the next chapter: the trio of heroes are acting like big sassy kids and they really need to stop because there's this whole dark entity trying to take over the world.


	37. Chapter 37

When the skies of Paris fell further into darkness, and the three heroes watched over Paris to safety see millions of civilians being evacuated across the border from a distance, it was the first crack of thunder that cued the return of the dark entity Imra.

Snapping their heads to the sound of the thunder, they watched as the dark cloud spread further into the city, stretching and approaching fast to cloud Paris, their home, in this dark prison.

"Nathanael, this is your last chance to leave the miraculous and _go_." Adrien warned solemnly. Nathanael gritted his teeth.

"And my final answer is **_no_**. Besides, Nooroo _needs_ me." Nathanael told Adrien firmly. The artist took a similar transformation as Hawkmoth with some uniform adjustments. He wore a deep purple tuxedo under an off-black robe, with the brooch pinned tightly and high on his collar. His hair was done harshly against the winds and his eyes were brighter blue under the butterfly mask that matched the one when he was the Evillustrator. He summoned the bright white butterflies to levitate him in the air as he clutched a staff similar to Hawkmoth's.

"That's a start. But you need to get used to your powers. If Hawkmoth can manipulate people mentally-" Lady, now transformed, started.

"Nooroo, just told me all of that just now." Nathanael placed two fingers on the side of his head. "I can hear him so clear...I think I know what I need to do. Give me a bit I'm wetting my feet."

Chat Noir nodded slowly, "Okay. If you say so."

"And please, call me _Papillon_." Thew butterfly hero smiled. "It's much nicer than...you know..."

"Yeah, of course, Papillon." Ladybug smirked.

Another crack of thunder broke their conversation. The miraculous trio huddled together, arms crossed over shoulders.

"Here's the plan. We need to weaken Imra..." Ladybug warily glanced at Adrien as he silently protested, " **Felix**."

Papillon's eye widen, " _Felix_?! Your brother...is the one behind all of this?"

"He was corrupted before all of this. Imra fed him more and he...he's not the same person before. _Gone_..." Chat spat, before clutching his gloves.

"He took the other miraculous...but if he gets ours, there's _no_ stopping him." Ladybug explained, "Our miraculous can grant life and death. If you combine mine and Chat's miraculous...they say it can bring back the life of a loved one."

"But he _can't_ , not with Imra. Imra is evil, a _liar_ , and he's _greedy_. He's sucking the life out of him and he's not going to bring her back to life. He wants the miraculous for himself and cause chaos in this world." Chat Noir hissed.

"Wait, Felix wants the miraculous to bring back someone to life?" Papillon said. The two heroes nodded, exchanged glances before staring back at the dark cloud in the far distance.

"We should move, let's scout around and make sure everyone's out. We'll explain more on the way." Ladybug told the men. They followed her lead, sailing the dark city as they scouted left to right.

* * *

"Felix had a very harsh life, as you may look at it, I was spoiled more at a very early age...and he was the hardworking somewhat older twin. When he mother fell ill, he stayed and took care of her for a few years before my father sent her to Tibet. He went to America to study...turns out he felt more at peace there than he did here. He found friends,...and someone he loved." Chat Noir said. "And that's hard to say because, family is supposed to be first. My mother loved us both dearly, but Felix never saw that from her...or rather couldn't because he was always under my father's wing."

"I understand that." Papillon listened carefully, sitting on his cloud of butterflies following the heroes.

"Turns out, there was a tragedy. An attack in America where Felix and his friends were...the other miraculous that were his friends and help him become a hero. They attacked a ferry and...they save as many as they could but-" Chat Noir pursed his lips.

"One of the miraculous heroes, Bridgette, she drowned in the wreckage. Felix blamed his other friends for not saving her...it was unexpected and they were on a date...as Kisu, another kwami, told us."

"Where's is the kwami?" Papillon asked. Chat Noir flashed the brooch from under his fur coat showing it to the new hero before tucking it back.

"It was never his anyways." Chat Noir told him immediately. "Go on, LB."

"And since that day, he wasn't the same anymore. He sought revenge, and the _strangest_ thing was that Hawkmoth couldn't akumatize him. So when he...did those cruel things, he had a motive." Ladybug shuddered at the thought, the flashback to the night before making her eyes well up.

"What did he do...?" Papillon asked.

"He _killed_ his friends...the other miraculous holders. And he left America. He pushed them off a building and made them fall to their death." Chat swore bitterly. "Marinette, you're right. He's scum and evil and I want him **_dead_**."

"Adrien-" Ladybug tried.

"No! He _hurt_ you, he _killed_ his friends, he _stressed_ my mother into a coma, _HE KILLED MY FATHER_. He doesn't deserve to live, I want him **dead**." Ladybug watched as his skin began to blacken from the profile view as she skidded to a stop on the rooftop, Papillon levitating to the ground and watched cautiously.

"Is-is he _okay_?" Papillon asked. Ladybug shook his head, watching Chat Noir paced, his leather turning into fur. He snarled, his head constantly turning as he paced on all fours.

"No...he's _not_." Ladybug knew.

Chat Noir finally stopped, " _Mom is dead...there's no one left._ "

The distant rumble of thunder filled the dead silence of the air as both Papillon's and Ladybug's eyes widen.

" _Why didn't you tell me_?!" Ladybug demanded, raising her voice sharply.

"I was worried about YOU! After what he did!" Papillon helplessly watched the heroes bicker as he suddenly closed his eyes, trying to reach their minds, trying to talk to them.

" _I'm fine now_!" As she wasn't completely honest with herself. "You could've hurt yourself! You're _wreckless_ and you know that Adrien! Especially with all these new things happening to us. As your partner you should've told me right away regardless!" Ladybug told him as he snarled.

"I'm _SORRY_ for caring so much. But I cannot do this anymore. If he hurts anyone else, there's no stopping me, _got it_? There's **nothing** left for him after all of this." Adrien scoffed after making it clear. "I thought you would be the first to agree with this after all..."

"This _**isn't** _ the way though. Not like this. We don't kill, we _purify_."

"You _purify_...I _destroy_." Chat snorted. Ladybug tried to calm him, reaching to caress his face. He snorted, silently resisting for a few as he turned his head, finally relaxing after she petted his face.

 _You guys need to calm down._ They heard Papillon's voice in their head as their eyes blown wide. It was mesmerizing and calm as it immediately eased the tension.

 _Nate_? Ladybug asked quietly in her head.

 _Can you both hear me_? Papillon opened his eyes and stared back at the heroes.

 _Yeah, is...is that_? Chat Noir tilted his head.

 _It appears I can speak to more than one of you. Did Hawkmoth do this with his akumas_? Papillon asked.

 _No, he could only akumatize one at a time, but he influenced them deeply with mind-control. It just seems you can connect our minds more intimately with telepathy._ Ladybug realized. _It must has something to do with you being a pure user of the miraculous...where Hawkmoth used it for evil intentions_.

 _I'm learning by the second_. The butterfly hero hummed approvingly.

Another crack of thunder alerted the trio of heroes.

"C'mon...I think I have an idea." Chat Noir's ears perked at the thought of a plan.

"Oh, this should be great." Ladybug snorted as Papillon snickered. Chat Noir scowled as he took the lead, pouncing and bouncing on rooftops scouting as the two other heroes followed.

* * *

After another ten to fifteen scout around Paris in record time, they halted to a stop as they watch the cloud grow bigger.

"We checked all across Paris...beyond that is out of our control at the moment." Ladybug stared at her hand, slowly watching her spots slowly stretch into stripes. By the time she turned around, she could see Chat Noir already growing into his new furry self, his bright green eyes with narrowed pupils as he scratched an eat with a foot.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Are... _you_ okay?" Papillon was now asking her. Ladybug was aware of a dull tugging in her back, her wings about to emerge as the transformation was now forced.

"Um, so fun fact, we have these brand new transformations and now we're kind of helpless of controlling them with Imra, you know, trying to destroy the world. So we may, or may not be ourselves at one point." Ladybug quickly pointed out, watching her spots spread into black veins across her suit. She shut her eyes tightly, as suddenly her vision was sharper and colors were saturated extremely. Staring back at Papillon now with lapis lazuli blues harshly against black where the whites of her eyes should be.

And she nervously chuckled at his stunned expression.

"Oh cool, so do I get be an eagle or _something_?" Papillon asked.

"No...unfortunately." Chat Noir growled, his voice deeper as he licked his sharpened rows of teeth for familiarity. He hunched, standing on two, long and black furry legs.

"It's something for the _cool_ kids." Ladybug, now fully transformed in her dragonfly self. "Sorry."

Papillon grinned, "I'm still getting used to things, I don't think I can handle all of that at once."

Chat Noir hummed. Then Ladybug stared back at Papillon seriously, her eyes boring into his.

"Papillon, if things get bad...call our names." Ladybug told her.

"Ladybug and...Chat?" Papillon said slowly.

"No, our _ancient_ names." Ladybug swore under her breath, "Right...you don't know our origin names..."

"Origin? Are these your... _true forms_?" Papillon studied closely, they looked very familar to very specific species.

The way Chat Noir looked, slightly larger with more dilated eyes and blond spikes around his black face and his messy dirty blond mane. His tail more lively and swung about, his weapon disappeared from his belt and the rest of his suit. He watched the big cat groom himself as Ladybug watched in slight embarrassment.

"Panthe-" Papillon began.

" **NO**. _STOP RIGHT THERE_." Ladybug warned. "Don't say it now...it...changes us." Chat Noir was alerted as he glanced up at the two heroes, his felt ears flicking.

Papillon understood right away, "Only if things go to...shit right?"

Ladybug helplessly smiled, "Let's hope not...you'll be our last hope."

Papillon swallowed as Chat Noir yawned with boredom, his yellowish teeth well sharped and possibly ready to gnaw on some dark entity. Ladybug stared directly at the black cloud as it never stopped growing and spreading further up into the sky.

" _Let's go_." As she change course straight to the dark cloud, possibly where Imra was. Chat Noir and Papillon exchanged glances.

"What's the plan Bugaboo?" Chat asked, catching a glint in her eye.

Ladybug didn't speak for moments, feeling her dragonfly entity stir impatiently in her. A mature, devious goddess that almost mocked her will power, as she felt her lips curl.

"We have to split Imra from Felix's body. Both of them will be weak, but only before if Felix doesn't activate the other miraculous." Ladybug told them.

"I thought he needed just you two's." Papillon pointed out.

"If he gets ours, no one can stop him...not even Felix." Ladybug began.

"I thought Felix couldn't-"

"Let. Me. Finish. _Please_." Ladybug told them sharply. The two men obeyed immediately.

"Tikki told me that Felix...Imra doesn't need all the miraculous to resurrect. He's just delaying the inevitable so Felix will cease to exist. If he gets ours, then of course there's no stopping him...not even Papillon could take him on. All Felix wants is to see Bridgette, which requires the two miraculous that we have...the miraculous of luck and calamity." Ladybug explained to them.

"Someone once told me, that 'once the dead takes them, they will never give that back.'" Chat Noir said solemly. "Felix isn't going to really bring Bridgette back...not for long even with our miraculous."

"It takes _one_ time, to just see your loved one, _one_ last time." Papillon understood. "I'll do _anything_ honestly...if I was desperate as him."

"Which is why we _need_ you Papillon. We need you to get through Felix's head so we can speak to him...once we weaken Imra." Ladybug told him. "Understand."

"Cool cool, except _one_ _problem_." Papillon asked hesitantly as Ladybug raised a brow, her expression looked harsh against the dark shadowy paint across her face.

"How are you going to stop this, Imra thing?" Papillon asked. Ladybug and Chat exchanged glances.

"We don't know yet." Chat Noir said simply as Papillon slowly nodded.

The silence fill the air for quiet a bit.

"Glad I wrote a will." Papillon prayed to the heavens as Chat Noir chitchatted and snickered. Ladybug rolled her eyes as the heroes followed her lead, heading into the dark clouds that leaked of death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked before if you guys could see an actually look at their dragonfly/panther transformations, which I was planning on doing with a plethora of other things such as revising, rewriting, drawing etc. That is, however going to be something I will work on after I finish this fic and take a break for a few.
> 
> Coming up in the final chapters: Did you guys forget people die in battle?


	38. Chapter 38

Felix Agreste was no longer quite himself after Imra demanded it was time. He let the god of death consume him one more and shove him into that icy-hot darkness; where it locked his limbs in like cement and set his mind on fire.

" **Here comes the fun part**." Imra growled as he slipped on the miraculous rings one by one.

One by one, Imra pulled the miraculous over his fingers and wrists. One by one he was flooded with memories of his ex-comrades he murdered; Karo, Maribeth, and Nigel. All from the moment they were chosen as miraculous users to the day of their deaths tugged a fine string somewhere within Imra.

Wrapping the fox miraculous around his wrist; tying the band he felt another rush of hot magic course through him. He saw the life of Lila, a confused and often misunderstood girl. Once akumatized by Hawkmoth she was probably one of the most powerful akumas Ladybug and Chat Noir fought earlier in their teen years. He saw the young girl grow into a more disciplined and tamed hero, until she was fatally taken down by one of Hawkmoth's stronger akumas. Her memories faded quickly after Imra put the bracelet of one of the older miraculous users, Master Fu.

His was much more informative, from the time he was a younger man and claimed the Book of Miraculous from a mysterious woman to the time his home country fell into chaos and he took possession of a magical bracelet left behind in the wreckage. And for many many years he trained and fought as a much less undercover hero, and then mentored other miraculous users until one of them was stolen. He went missing for another few years, only to gift the final miraculous to a clumsy school girl and a well-minded model; both with big hearts. Those heroes became Ladybug and Chat Noir. Finally, his memories zoomed in on his death by the hands of Hawkmoth, who personally attacked him one dreadful night and inflicted a heart attack that took his life immediately.

" **If there was one thing Gabriel Agreste became, it was desperate. He wasted too many years retrieving these miraculous, and now he's _dead_**." Imra spoke out loud. He stared up at the black clouds, some that almost seem to reach out to touch his blacken hand. He exhaled as the magic of the miraculous coursed through him. He unleashed his transformation, much similar to the one weeks ago facing Gabriel Agreste, but he grew taller and his muscles bulged with black and purple. His skin an ebony black where black robes with impossible folds all the way down. He drew his dark sword made of onyx that leaked of black smoke.

Very close, Imra heard the war cry of a familiar hero, one he would be taking the life of shortly. He smirked as he flexed his limbs, waiting for their arrival.

" **Ladybug and Chat Noir, it's time to meet your demise**." Imra stared off into the dark distance.

* * *

Chat Noir was the first to land in the battle zone, facing the dark deity and the miraculous that seemed to almost absorb into whatever what was flesh. They glowed dimly, as if struggling to fight the darkness absorbing them.

" _IMRA_!" Chat Noir faced the god of death. Beside him, Papillon, and Ladybug stood, ready with their weapons.

" **There you are. Are you going to hand over the miraculous to me already**?" Imra smiled, bemused.

Ladfybug huffed, "You can bet your ass we're not."

Imra cackled, " **This, could've been so much easier for us all...and especially when you brought your foolish friend. How dare he wear the butterfly miraculous in _disgrace_**."

"The more talking you do, the more butterflies I'm planning on shoving down your throat." Papillon considered.

" **You fools amuse me to this day. Let's be realistic, you're not going to stand a chance. You don't even have a vessel to trap me in. What are you going to do? Say 'pretty please' and I'll be on my way?** " Imra told them, arms folded.

"We were hoping it would be that easy. But, personally I don't mind beating you to a black splotch, brother or not."

Imra chuckled, a bit of Felix's voice blending in as Ladybug noticed. " **Dear foolish Adrien, what a child you always were. Not even all these years you have changed a bit**." Imra/Felix snarled, "That Chat Noir ring is rightfully mine. No I didn't have a miraculous like everyone else. I was always the odd one. The ugly one, the strict one, the _nobody_. **I always was better than you, and I DESERVE _WAY MORE_ THAN YOU DID**."

"I _TRIED_ helping. You never let me. You're the immature one. You're vile and cruel and beyond scum. I swear I would avenge everyone you hurt...everything you done. Everything you killed. All for some selfish cruel reason. Do you really..." Chat Noir stepped closer, " _Really_..."

Imra/Felix snarled.

" _Really_ think, Bridgette would forgive you for all of this?" Chat Noir sneered. "She wouldn't even **_look_ ** at you."

" **Shut. Up**." Imra hissed.

"YOU _KILLED_ HER FRIENDS. HER DEATH WAS NOT THEIRS TO BLAME. _YOU_ ARE TO BLAME FOR THE AFTERMATH." Chat Noir bellowed.

" **YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HER**." Imra screeched, causing a thick black gust knock the heroes back a few feet. They remained on their feet as Ladybug watched Imra clutch his blade.

"Careful...remember the plan guys." Ladybug warned the men. They nodded as Papillon waited on the cue.

" **I want you all, dead**." Imra deadpanned as he unleashed a column of black ice that erupted from the ground, darting towards the heroes as they split ways.

* * *

Papillon boldly acted as he summoned the white butterflies to distract Imra as the graceful Ladybug/Dragonfly soared the sky with her iridescent wings. Chat Noir launched his powerful fur legs as he gained altitude. Umra swatted the butterflies, using a deadly wave of black smoke to diminish the swarm. Papillon dodged out the wave as he summoned the butterflies in a purple magical light as he used it to gain altitude.

Ladybug equipped her yo-yos as she took a dive low to the cobblestone road. She flung her yo-yo that wrapped around the neck of Imra as she halted to a hard stop. Her padded toes arched up to her weight as she yanked the yo-yo string and cause Imra to stumble forward, glaring a harsh eye at her.

Imra yanked the string causing the heroine to stumble forward. Chat Noir pounced into action as he clawed Imra, yanking him back as he slashes his chest, black smoke curling around him. Imra snarled as he threw Chat Noir off on his back as the black cat rose back on all fours, his claws extending more.

"Give it up!" Ladybug panted, her wings fluttering anxiously as she retracted her yo-yo. Somewhere in the distance, Papillon circled the battle as he clapped his white gloves together. He shielded himself in a capsule of white butterflies as he concentrated on getting into Imra/Felix's head.

Imra only chuckled before Chat Noir sprinted after him again, his left hand drawing a green glow of energy charged into a powerful fist. Imra readied his blade to take down the black cat until Ladybug stunned him with both of her yo-yos. She launched herself in the air and drop-kicked him from behind, causing him to stumble forward.

Chat Noir smashed the palm of his hand into Imra's face, clutched his face with sharped claws, while his other arm wrestled to press into his neck. Ladybug searched for the miraculous as she yanked one of Imra's arms out as he struggled.

"Ahh!" She flinched as wires of black veins slapped against her gloved hands and forearm, burning through. She yanked her hand back as Chat was throw off again by a harsh kick to the gut as Imra rose.

"LB are you ok?!" Chat Noir checked. She nodded frantically as their eyes stayed glued to the god of death, as he slowly raised his sword.

" **Give. Me. The miraculous**!" Imra roared as he swung his blade as a shower of onyx shards rained upon the heroes. Chat instinctively reached for his staff he momentarily forgot about; twirling it above him and his lady as the staff deflected the shards of onyx. They stabbed the stone road causing cracks and holes in various places.

Chat lowered his staff as Ladybug heard a distant voice call out no in a plea. A voice that sounded foreign but warning as if guilty. Ladybug slowly looked up at the god of death as his pointy yellow teeth sneered at them. His arm outstretched as he clutched his hand.

" _ **DIE**_!" Imra commanded as the spikes in the ground sharply extended and the miraculous heroes eyes flashed in horror.

"NO!" Papillon commanded as he summoned a swarm of butterflies to deflect the attack, the spike penetrating Imra's side as he stumbled. Finding the butterfly miraculous wielder, he glared menacingly as he snarled.

" _NATE_!" Chat warned as he pounced on his limbs, sliding his staff underneath Imra's legs and knocking him off his feet as Ladybug struggled to hold down the god of death. He drew his blade to strike Ladybug with a jab, but Chat deflected it with his own staff, shoving Ladybug out the way. They fought for dominance, Chat merely struggling as Imra pressed down more until his back was to the pavement. Ladybug tried one more time to draw the two yo-yos around Imra and with her strength and wings drag him backwards off Chat.

Ladybug yanked harder, yelling as the strings were cutting the flesh of the mortal body Imra was in; rotting and slowly dying. She tugged once more and threw the god of death into the sky, both hands snapping back to slam him into the ground as the god was restricted in the magical strings.

And then Imra roared, black smoke swarming the two heroes on the ground as Chat found Ladybug, grabbing her waist before yanking her back from the smoke. Chat Noir twirled his staff and ward off the smoke back to Imra as the god stabbed his sword into the pavement causing the ground to shake and begin to collapse.

Both the hereos began to retreat as Papillon went back to concentrating on finding Felix; weaving through the darkness with eerie cries of evil and corruption. The butterflies were the only ones left to guide them.

"Now would be a great time-" Chat Noir leaped out the way of a column of onyx slinking back to Ladybug, "To let our five thousand plus selves help us."

"Not. Yet." Ladybug pointed out as she back flipped another strike from Imra. "Nate...he can do this. He's getting through to him."

Chat Noir snarled as he destroyed more shards of onyx and sprinting to higher ground to meet the same altitude as Ladybug.

"And then what? Convince him to stop? Felix will do everything to kill us! And we need to stop him. Imra is not at full power, the ritual isn't complete until he gets our miraculous." Chat Noir gritted his teeth as he charged Imra, clashing his sword with his staff as he yelled.

"We...we can't kill him." Ladybug hesitated.

Chat Noir stared incredulously at him, " _What_?"

Ladybug scanned the perimeter briefly before seeing the butterfly cocoon Papillon trapped himself in.

 _Ladybug. You're not going to like this_. Papillon warned.

 _What's wrong? You're not getting through him?_ Ladybug asked.

 _It's not only that at the moment. There's no other way to trap Imra besides keeping him inside Felix at this rate._ Papillon said.

 _What about the urn? He needs to be imprisoned in an urn._ Ladybug was desperate to do anything but that...

 _I have to call your names. They're the only ones that can do this...it means Felix will die for sure._ Papillon told her. _They are the only ones that know how to create the urn. At this rate Felix will shrivel to nothing...he's a weak vessel for Imra and he's draining his life._

 _Nathanael...we can't...there has to be another way_. Ladybug pleaded.

 _We don't have any more options Marinette!_ Papillon insisted. Chat Noir continued to hold off Imra.

"SOME HELP LB." Chat Noir snarled, his claws dragging against the pavement as he regain some posture, struggling a little.

" _Give me a moment_!" Ladybug yelled back as Imra's attention was drawn to her and Papillon. Chat Noir's eyes widen as Imra's full attention was on Ladybug. She immediately shoved Papillon out the way as shards of onyx spiraled towards them.

" **Oh Ladybug, I told you that you can't get rid of me...especially harming another human being. You're hereos, you don't kill**." Imra snarled.

Chat Noir stared at Papillon waiting for a cue as he stood posed to defend his allies.

"Forgive me guys. This is the only way to stop him..." Papillon spoke outside as he took a breath, "I summon thee, _Libellule_ and _Panthere_."

* * *

**_What does, a hero know?_ **

**_What does, a hero feel?_ **

**_The world weighs heavily on their shoulder._ **

**_A burden repeating every single day,_ ** **_to cast judgement on those who do wrong._ **

**_For they are our heroes,_ **

**_For they are here to protect us,_ **

**_For they are the border between the light of humanity, and the gods that silently watch over us._ **

**_They are our protectors because,_ **

**_they will die for us and the world will move on._ **

**_My friends my friends,_ **

**_do not fret._ **

**_I fought for you and I and this is the path I have decided._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the delay, had trouble getting the chapters done and I had went out of town for the past weekend. As of now I'm working on the last few chapters left...give me a bit more time. I been working days straight from my job and it's been stressful.
> 
> On the next chapter: Can we really save ourselves from death?


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a forewarning that this chapter contains a smidge of tragedy. And also, when the gods are speaking they are in bold dialogue, hence the switch in personalities. Probably should've emphasize it before when I first started doing that.

The moment Imra heard the names of the gods within the miraculous users, his snarl dropped to a slow frown and a low growl. Hearing those names brought back five _thousand_ years plus of memories, only to be filled with infinite darkness and pain. He remember being shoved into a tight space and bellowing hatred and slurs of all the vulgar words he could think of across centuries.

However, his freedom was granted by the years and years he spent engulfing the hatred, pain, suffering of humans into himself, stretching and expanding his prison of an urn until it shattered into black dust, and he was freed.

But no time will be enough for the sheer amount of hatred Imra felt towards the awakening gods in those miraculous users.

He watch them hunch over, Chat Noir collapsing on his knees until his five thousand year plus senses kicked in; with his feline sneer and his bulging muscles and his dilated pupils. He stands straight up, his hair moving on its own in waves. His glare steadies on Imra and a menacing growl grumbles from his chest, his claws slightly elongated than before.

Beside him, Ladybug was almost fighting against this vixen that reside deep within her, who grew to mock her shortly after her powers awoken. She hunched over with her gloves digging into her eyes, her wings fluttering anxiously as her body shook, her hair extending a few more inches in length into red-tipped ponytails, her brief moment of pain from a soul-splitting headache as her cries of pain turned shortly into a string of laughter. Almost uncontrollable, maniacal laughter as her arms clutched her stomach and her eyes were rimmed with tears.

Imra took a step backwards as the second pair of black and blue eyes stared right into the mortal eyes of Felix, shifting constantly from fear and hatred. Ladybug, now possessed by her former five thousand plus personality smirked, trying to hold back the laughter.

" **Libellue, _darling_. Are you feeling quite alright**?" Panthere spoke with some level of compassion.

The heroine stifled her laughter, smirking at her partner, looking him up and down.

" **I am quite alright, _daddy-o_**." Libellue emphasized, her voice mature and aged sweet like wine. A woman that was almost quite opposite from Panthere; with the sass and swing of a flapper. Panthere groaned, a small smile on his lips as he recall his partner taking a keen to the era of swing in the roaring twenties.

" **'Belle. Look at our old friend Immy. How are you lad?** " Panthere smirked at a fuming Imra, purple flames erupting from his eyes.

" **Fine, just _fine_ hating you for the past five thousand years plus. Ready to shred your throats and essence to fine pieces and set them on fire**!" Imra snarled.

" **Still rough on the edges hmm Immy**?" Libellue cocked her hip, her grin a bit wider.

" **Stop. Mocking _me_!** " Imra snarled.

" **Ah ah ah.** " Panthere wagged a black, clawed finger. " **You know will happen once we obliterate you my shadowy friend. We offer you one last chance to let go of the mortal**."

" **You can bite the flesh of my rotten ass**." Imra made it clear he was going to unleash hell on the two mere gods that had imprisoned him for the past five thousand plus years.

" **Such a foul dirty mouth**." Panthere huffed.

" **That's just too bad. Say Immy, you know we won't hold back this time. You caused _quite_ the trouble for all the miraculous here...** " Libellue warned, her yo-yos merging and then magically transforming into red vine whips. They cracked violently against the crumbling pavement as Imra visibly winced.

" **The children are going to be quiet upset for having blood on their hands**." Panthere told her partner. He felt odd still, residing in a young yet mature body feeling giddy with such immaturity.

Libellue smiled, her bright red lips tugging to one side, " **They will have to realize that sometimes being a hero is not all peachy and kind as they think. People die, and sometimes that's the only choice we have**."

Imra snarled, " **Your old ways will never change I see**."

" **And neither have yours old fiend**." Panthere snarled, " **And now, you must suffer all over again for now ten thousand years.** "

Imra smirked, a bitter chuckle leaving his lips, " **Come hither kitten**."

Panthere immediately lost it as a menacing roar ripped from his throat and his two claws sharpened and ready for shredding. He launched himself at Imra as he pounced on all four limbs at lightning speed with a trail of black behind him.

With an eye blink, Libellue disappear in a gust of pink dust and a finger wave.

* * *

When the inner gods fully awaken in the bodies of Paris's beloved heroes, it was no doubt that their overall demeanor changed. They were much more majestic, moving in tandem with their attack synchronizing in alternative beats. With that, Papillon almost envy his allies because of their heighten strength.

He continued to watch the fight among the heroes again Imra, at the same time fighting through the darkness that seeped far into Felix as he traveled through wormholes infested darkness. He needed to get through to Felix and trigger Imra's weakness. If he could do that then...

Libellue danced. She danced with her vine whips like a majestic angel twirling and flicking her whips at Imra as he defensively blocked her attempts with erected walls. Libellue did not miss a step or bat an eye with each strike, but Imra sneered as he was walking backwards. Panthere circled around with a trail of black left behind him and he launched himself at Imra, tackling the deity.

That head collision to the ground shook Papillon's trance as he saw the stream of light in that dark place searching for Felix. His eyes were still shut tight but his butterflies fluttered anxiously encasing him in that soft cocoon.

_Felix...where are you?_

Imra huffed at the butterfly miraculous hero's feeble attempt, his violet eyes staring sharply in his direction. Panthere was about to claw his throat when Imra threw him off with a sharp kick with his boot. Panthere snarled as he skidded to a stop as he watch Libellue snatch Imra's arm with a vine, yanking him back down to the ground.

" **Not so fast, _slick_**." The dragonfly goddess smirked at the surprised god of death. Panthere huffed as he crouched down, staring down Imra with his claws center and his legs adjacent. His feline eyes bore at the butterfly cocoon that hovered over a rooftop.

 ** _Papillon!_ ** Panthere snarled. **_You need to work harder!_**

 _I'm trying._ Papillon whined. _It's so dark and hardly anywhere to move around. Felix is too deep._

**_If he was that far gone Imra would've obliterated the boy. You have the power to change his mind...find a way to bring Bridgette little butterfly. Panthere told him._ **

Papillon froze.

That was it.

If he could somehow, implement Bridgette in Felix's thoughts, it would open a weakness.

Papillon clutched his hands tighter as the cocoon fluttered violently, a shower of light erupting over him and the war beneath him. The light engulfing Paris in this white bubble, causing Imra to roar in agony.

Nathanael didn't know what he did, but the moment he opened his eyes, a familiar face stared back at him with deep condolences and curiosity. A face alike to Marinette, except slightly taller, leaner, and with longer hair. She dressed in a white gown, her feet bare but in her ears shone bright gold beads.

The miraculous bee holder.

" _Bridgette_." Papillon said out loud, and with a drop of water, Imra/Felix stilled in utter silence.

* * *

Felix/Imra was weakened by the sheer white light that engulfed Paris and merely stunned his abilities. Right now it wasn't a god of death that possessed the body of a human being, but Felix himself. A weakened, distraught adult that was blinded for so many years by vile, cruel, corrupt, and evil that plagued his _entire_ life.

All for a while until Bridgette came. And he sat on his knees craning his neck to look at her in all beauty and glory he missed dearly for so long.

All the while as Felix sat in that corrupted vessel being consumed by a weakened Imra, desperate for survival, Libellue gripped her vines tightly in her hands restraining Felix as he was non-resistant.

" **Libellue, we need to do this now**." Panthere warned as he watched Libellue's black and blue eyes hover over his with strain as she finally let go and proceed to retreat back to Papillon.

Panthere's eyes turned into even more further slits as he saw Papillon covered in a frozen cocoon of butterflies. But over a second glance of Papillon's face, he noticed a twinge of pain. He immediately rushed over clawing and hacking the cocoon, even wanting to use his cataclysm. Libellue restrained him with her arms.

" **Now Panthere. He's holding Imra back, and that's time enough to do this**." As she pulled back her semi-long hair for Panthere. He quickly, hesitantly, ran a claw through it grazing her scalp before quickly slashing her hair short back to Marinette's signature that stopped at the nape of her neck. He quickly handed her the length of hair that had the glowing red tips at the end as Libellue cradled the bunch of hair in her hands.

Kneeling, Panthere reached into his mouth before finding a canine easy enough to pull out as he took his index and thumb and grasped a tooth. He winced slightly as he yanked his long, sharp tooth and crushed it in his hand with no effort. It crumbled to chunks of bone as Libellue quickly glanced over at Felix still in a trance, before thoughts were rushed into her head and she could hear everything.

" **What**?" Panthere read her mind as he cued in on Papillon's mind as he watched Felix speak to Bridgette.

" **Shh...** " Libellue told him out loud. " **Panthere, now**."

The ferocious hero drew catacylsm from his hand, a ball of black energy engulfing his hand as he planted his hand over the pieces of him and Libellue collected to begin the exorcism. As he lift his hand, a swirl of magical blue dust swirled to life on it's own as Libellue captured it in her yo-yo. She stared back at her partner, and then gazed deeply into the cocoon at the sleeping butterfly inside. His face concentrated and almost at peace.

" **If there was only another way...** " Libellue stared at her glowing, blue yo-yo. Panthere placed a black claw over the red and black glove, staring deep at her.

" **Not this time...things are different. We were too late to intervene**." Panthere assured as his eyes trailed over Felix/Imra, the black from his face peeling back to that chalky white skin tone, a bit of Felix revealing himself.

So the two godlike heroes took one hand, both holding the magical dust in the yo-yo as they walked over the petrified god of death.

And they closed their eyes.

* * *

"Bridgette..." Felix said probably a hundred times over as Bridgette watched him fade, growing transparent. Papillon stood in the distance of the trance listening and controlling the atmosphere. The butterflies were growing weaker, and he felt his body grow heavier the longer he stood in the trance. The white sky almost cracking and falling into piece as evil slowly began to plague the dream.

" _Why Felix...why did you do such a cruel thing_?" Bridgette asked. Behind her, Felix fallen comrades stood in disdain, their clothes stained with blood and their eyes dead white.

Felix's head drooped so low to ground as he covered himself in his feeble arms.

"I didn't care. I'm vile and cruel and _didn't_ care. I had grown sick and tired of being selfless and hated and scorned and denied all I ever wanted. And _they_." Felix sneered at his ex-comrades in the distance, "They were weak, they were scared, and they did _NOTHING_ to save you."

" _WE COULDN'T FIND HER SOONER_." Nigel roared, causing Papillon to wince.

"Felix, no matter what had happened that day. The outcome would still be the same. Hundreds of people died, and you only contributed to the factor to killing more people that needed to die. Bridgette died because it was so little time to react. Everything happened so fast." Papillon told him.

"You _weren't_ there. I saw it happen. She was scared and alone, and I was _WEAK_. You don't understand _ANYTHING_!" Felix roared as the trance shook more violently.

" _Felix. Stop it_!" Bridgette vocie shook the trance as everything stilled, the comrades fading back into the white. Bridgette shed white tears before looking at Felix.

" _All I ever wanted for you was to be happy. That's what I saw when I met you. I saw, a sad little boy. A boy that gave his happiness and time for others only to be handed back very little. I know of your brother Adrien, and your parents. I remember it all. And those months we spent and you opened up to ME I knew Felix, you were lost all this time. And you were alone_." Bridgette lifted his head up in her hands, his eyes rimmed with tears as Imra's shell peeled off his skin.

"And then you came. And you gave me such kindness no one else knew. That no one else understood. And I _ruined_ it all. I have _failed_ you." Felix sunk his head before Bridgette firmly grasped it.

" _You have not. This is not the end. You can change things, you can fix this. I know you can. Even now I forgive you. But you have to fix this Felix...it's the only way_." Bridgette told him as Papillon had already inched closer, pressing a glove hand against the back of his head. Looking up, he saw Panthere and Ladybug holding out the magical dust as they all met eyes,

 _Imra promised you to bring Bridgette back, but he is just slowly leeching off of you._ Panthere spoke through his thoughts.

 _Let go, Felix._ Libellue coaxed, blowing the blue dust into Felix as he took one agonizing breath, before he slowly turned into a crystal blue statue. Papillon let go of Felix. He watched Bridgette in the distance with a taller figure beside her as she turned around and disappeared into the whiteness of the trance with the figure.

And Papillon closed his eyes.

* * *

Around him the two heroes stood as they stared at the crystallized Felix Agreste meet his demise at the age of 19. The young man with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape as he shortly died mid-breath the moment the blue dust cast him in a crystal prison. Imra's presence died shortly after as the heroes woke from the trance and all was heard around them was the wind around them.

" **Leave it...so they can see that Felix had sacrificed himself to save them all. And that he was not all bad as he grew up to be...somewhat.** " As Panthere turned to his partner

" **Now it is your turn**." Libellue nodded at him as she threw up her yo-yos and the capsule, a swarm of thousands and thousands of t dragonflies swarming over Paris as the damage done was reversed in mere seconds and the skies cleared.

Like old times, they did their ancient handshake, which followed a series of complicated gestures before turning to Papillon.

" **For a first timer, you weren't so bad**..." As somewhere deep within Panthere, Chat Noir resonated deep agonizing pain at the sight of Papillon.

The butterfly hero was slightly hunched over, realizing a sharp pain, cold and hot digging into his stomach as he looked down.

How did he not feel it before? Was it the adrenaline beforehand? The butterflies protecting him numbed the pain as long as possible? His gloves were coated in red as well as his suit as a onyx spike penetrated through his side and out his back. He gasped, blood dripping out his mouth.

Nathanael looked back up at them, his eyes brimmed with tears as he managed to stumble out a weak, " _Why_?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the sadness because this contains angst tragedy etc. Yikes.  
> I MEAN....I DID TAG THIS WITH MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK.

 

" _ **No no no no no**._ " Libellue hissed as she caught Papillon in her arms, the young hero stumbling as he got on his knees and clutched onto Libellue for dear life. Panthere felt Chat Noir resonate stronger in him, pleading to come out, but he grit his black bottom lip and snarled.

" **How did we not see it before? How did we not know he was hurt**?" Panthere swore. " **Fuck... _FUCK_.** " The ancient god swore like a modern-aged man. Libellue could not help, as casting her miraculous fix reverse the damage that could be undone.

But this, _this_ was deja-vu.

The first time her miraculous fix could not heal someone, and someone close to her had almost died. Ladybug slowly resonated deep within, a distant cry growing stronger and stronger.

" **The mortals are weeping**." Panthere could feel Chat Noir beginning to grow impatient. " **There is nothing we can do. We only done what we could to stop Imra...we-** "

" **Shut up. Shut, up because you are babbling and it's giving me a headache**." Libellue huffed annoyingly, cradling Papillon in her arms as she gently ran her fingers through his strikingly red hair. The butterfly hero was slightly sobbing, gasping as blood trickled down his mouth.

" **Miraculous...** " Libellue harshly whispered as her miraculous charm summoned a towel, dabbing at the blood on his mouth, trying to slow the bleeding in his side.

" **It is too deep**." As Panthere crouched, slowly trying to pull the onyx shard out the man's side. To them, he was only _just a boy_.

The little Papillon cried in agony as Panthere pulled away sharply with the shard, more blood slowly gushing down the side. Libellue tried to stop the bleeding, but it was...just so much blood.

So much.

Papillon weakly released his transformation as the tiny miraculous god cradled his blood stained cheek. Nathanael weakly grasped the arm of Libellue, her stark blue eyes staring deep at the dying mortal.

" **We...** " Libellue swallowed, don't know how to quite say sorry. As gods they should be able to fix this, but...death is a border they simply could not cross.

Death is simply... _inevitable_.

Except when you are _simply_ a _god_.

"I want my friends back." Nathanael managed to bubble out, while letting a drop of blood trickle out his mouth. Libellue slowly nodded as she took one last look at Panthere. He slowly closed his eyes, placing a hand on the laying hero's shoulder.

" **Your actions will be deeply acknowledged...for many years to come. We deeply thank you...** " Panthere told him. " **Without you, we could not had stop him...** "

Nathanael struggled, small chokes and shallow breathing, " **But Felix...** "

" **Felix met his demise...unfortunately. Imra did not get to complete the ritual with the miraculous...which is why he was much weaker than we would imagine. His greed and arrogance left him weak to his...delay. He simply waited too long to get our miraculous, and in the end he failed himself.** " Panthere told him.

" **And then you helped Felix...you brought Bridgette. You had really outdone yourself kiddo..** " Libellue ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank...you..." Nathanael nodded slowly. "Now, I would please love to see my old friends, I miss them already..." And then a single tear ran down his eye, "I think I'm going to miss them even more now. Chat Noir...Ladybug."

* * *

Slowly, the gods that reside in the miraculous heroes, sat on their knees with calm as their eyes slowly closed and then as they opened, slowly confused and blinking back to their normal irises. A sudden gasp from both of them as a rush of memories came to them as one as Ladybug stared down and was petrified, briefly recalling her panicking at the sight of her dying friend.

"Nate? Nate _no no no no no._ " Ladybug cradled him, lifting his head on her lap. " _TIKKI SPOTS OFF_!" The pink light fluttered around her releasing her masterpiece transformation back to her winter wear, suddenly remembering it was December as it was pretty cold.

" _PLAGG_!" Chat Noir barely finish as his transformation dropped immediately, as he pulled off his scarf and tried to wrap Nathanael's side. The same blue scarf Marinette gave him many years ago, which he thought before was from his father. That blue scarf being used to save one of his closest friends.

The two kwami watched from afar, their feelers and whiskers limping as they silently watched in slight exhaustion and empathy.

"Nate, Nate stay with us..." Adrien hissed as blood stained his hand and sleeves as he tried wrapping his waist around with the scarf, red contrasted the blue. Nathanael's tears wouldn't stop as he muttered and tried swallowing the blood coming up his throat. It was getting harder to by the minute. Marinette continuously stroked his hair.

"It's hot...and it's cold." Nathanael struggled, gripping Adrien's arm tightly, as he stared at the clearing sky.

"It's...it's okay. It's December...and, there's been really low temperatures..."Adrien swallowed a lump in his throat, his eyes stinging.

"It's suppose to be colder next week...but we were all going to throw a party at my place...watch movies and eat pastries and pizza. Celebrate the semester halfway over and..." Marinette was babbling. Nathanael smirked, a smirk that struggled to stay with the agonizing pain he was going through. The fact that he was dying was slowly clicking in his head.

"I have commissions to do, a huge project with...with my friend Kai, an internship next summer after...after we graduate. I probably could squeeze a party in there..." Nathanael began. "I...I think I was getting _somewhere_ , but now I don't quite see that being possible now."

The air was heavy, as Marinette closed her eyes, holding Nathanael.

"We...we could've-could've done some-" Adrien tried, "Anything. This was stupid and it was a mistake, you shouldn't be dying."

"Adrien-"

" _NO_!" Adrien glared at Marinette, "We gave him the miraculous and...and we weren't careful. We were bad and you were so good Nathanael. You listen to us...well, _them_." Adrien voice continued to crack as he grit his teeth. "And I wish I was just as calm and cool as you. Just, so sure and _ready_. But I wasn't...we weren't. And you were there and you _helped_ us..."

"I...wanted to. Do you-" Nathanael reached up to grasp his coat collar, "Understand me? _Do you Agreste_?"

Adrien slowly nodded, staring back at slowly dimming blue eyes. Nathanael weakly let go as he coughed some more, Marinette still pressing the towel to his side. In the distance were sounds of sirens...sounds that Nathanael were familiar with.

But these sirens were more high pitched and humane like voices calling to him. The sirens of the ambulance being the outro to his exit. He softly cried, his eyes closed.

"You guys mean so much...I don't-" Nathanael could feel him voice grow more ragged and slow.

"Take...take your time." Marinette shushed.

"I...don't...want to go." Nathanael told them, eyes still shut tightly. "But..."

"Let go." Adrien told him, "Don't suffer anymore...you done far enough."

Nathanael slowly found his kwami, cradling his chest as it softly cried.

"Nooroo...you have to...find someone else." Nathanael told the small butterfly kwami. Nooroo shook his head.

"If you could be selfless Nooroo, this is the time. I understand you have been abused, and you lost trust in so many humans...but if Nathanael taught you something, it's that you can trust us again...and we will help you find another partner." Marinette told Nooroo. "Trust...trust us please."

The god slowly nodded, loss of words as his tears fell. Nathanael whispered so softly but the small god was yet released and summoned back to the brooch.

"Promise me..." Nathanael stared at Marinette, his vision beginning to fail him.

"Yes Nate, anything." Marientte pleaded, holding his cold hands.

"That...you will have _disgustingly_ -"

Adrien burst into tears, as the sudden wave of nostalgia hit him directly in the chest, his hands balled as his eyes shut tightly.

"Beautiful children...and, you will name at least one...after me." Nathanael chuckled. "Okay?"

"Yes okay God yes Nathanael. I promise we _promise_..." Marinette sobbed, rocking back and forth.

A large gulp of silence was swallowed by the whispering wind of the Parisian evening, a light fall of snow beginning as Nathanael's breathing was shallower.

"I'm going to sleep guys..." His breath were shorter in between words, his vision was whitening, as those outro melodies were calling to him. "I'm so sleepy...okay?"

"Yes Nathanael, rest..." Adrien gritted his teeth as he placed his coat over Nathanael. "Rest please..."

" _Goodnight_..." His voice was even softer and weaker as his eyes slowly began to close.

" _Bye bye, petite papillon._.." Marinette's voice shivered as her body shook uncontrollably as Nathanael exhaled one more time before finally stilling.

And for a very long time, the two miraculous heroes were weak human beings that were painfully mourning the lost of a comrade and a close friend, far too soon.

* * *

_When we can no longer move, when we can no longer speak,_

_When we are no longer part of this tri-dimensional realm in flesh and blood,_

_Will you still love me?_

_Will you still remember me?_

_Because forever seems like an eternity,_

_But it will always be worth the wait._

* * *

It felt like hours had past before Paris's loyal citizens returned to their humble homes, too tired to find the miraculous heroes and thank them.

It felt like hours before civilians returned saw the young heroes watch their comrade be whisked away almost under a blue blanket along a stretcher. Alya and Nino pushed through the crowd filled with commotion as they saw what the noise was about. Sitting crystallized in the center of attention was a crystallized Felix Agreste almost looking too peaceful in that kneeling stance embracing death, that stirred the Parisian citizens.

Alya came behind to hug her best friend before hugging her from behind.

"Hey, it's okay...you guys did it. You saved Paris, you saved the world." Alya told them. "Felix...Felix looks like he's at peace now."

Marinette couldn't face her. Her continuous sobs stirred Alya as she further worried.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Alya asked. Nino held his best friend Adrien as Marinette slowly looked up at Alya with puffy eyes and tears.

"Nathanael... he's... he's" She sniffed covering her face with her hands as she cried further.

Nino's swallowed, his throat tight. " _No_..."

"We couldn't save him...he...we were too late." Adrien shuddered teeth still gritting as he fought tears.

"Guys..." Alya was loss at words as shortly the media came bombarding and begged for coverage and answers. Answers that they all didn't have at the moment per say...but Adrien clutched his hand firmly.

"I have to _go._ " Adrien shuddered as he took off, his eyes frantically glancing over the flashing paparazzi. He took off, his coat long gone soaked in Nathanael's blood as he escaped the crowd.

Marinette cried for him, shortly chasing after her partner.

* * *

" _Adrien_!" Plagg weakly tried chasing after Adrien as he stopped through some snowy streets, his arms clutched around himself as he trudged and swore menacingly.

"Go back with Marinette Plagg, I need to be alone." Adrien huffed.

Plagg scowled, "I can't just _leave_ you! We need each other more than ever!"

Adrien glared back at the tiny kwami, "Then tell me, when my friend was dying, what could you _possibly_ done? All around me, everyone I loved and cared about simply... _GONE_. Why hadn't I thought this has been all my fault, a simple passing of bad luck _everywhere_... who's next Plagg? Is it Marinette? Will my bad luck finally get to her? I can't...I can't _lose_ her." Adrien gritted through the bitter wind.

"Death is beyond our reach as kwami...we cannot interfere nor interrupt. And you and Ladybug together are balance. Everything... _everything_ that happened was merely fate. And whether you were Panth-" He stopped himself immediately "...or Chat Noir, there's _nothing_ we could do to change that..." Plagg persisted, glaring back into Adrien's eyes.

" _ADRIEN_!" Marinette cried from behind. He shortly turned around, his eyes puffy and red from constantly tearing up. His jaw was sore and clenched tightly as he stiffly turned to her.

"Adrien please...talk to us." Marinette pleaded, "We... we're in this together. We need to be strong."

Tikki resided in Marinette's coat, her tiny gazing up at him as she struggled to stay warm.

"No...I can't _lose_ you..." Adrien hopelessly told her.

"And I won't lose you! If you run I swear I will chase you down. I am not ditching you, and I will personally fight you if you keep taking all the blame for yourself without me. We're partners...and we're in this together." Marinette yelled at him.

Adrien didn't meet her eyes as she fumed. Snatching his jaw his green eyes met her stark blues as he was temporarily stunned.

" _Adrien Adonis Agreste do you fucking understand me_?" Marinette glared at her boyfriend as her swearing caught him off guard. He swallowed before slowly nodding in her vice.

Then slowly, they both embraced each other in a tight hug with their kwami sandwiched between in their breast pockets.

"I...we can't stay here for now. I...can we go somewhere?" Adrien pleaded with those feline eyes.

Marinette stared up at him, "Anywhere _mon chaton_. Anywhere from here..."

Adrien closed his eyes as he embraced the caresses of his lady in the middle of a light snow fall.

* * *

Annoyingly at around 3AM, Alya was stirred from her sleep by her phone. Groaning she blindly searched for it in the dark while patting down a fleshy shirtless somebody. Nino grumbled as he turned over in his sleep.

"Who in the French _fuck_ is calling so early on a Sunday?" Alya harshly swore.

Squinting at her phone she recognized the number as she screamed, causing said fleshy boyfriend to jolt awake and grip Alya tightly.

" _MARI_! NINO MARI WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!" Alya squealed. Nino hissed as he took her phone and picked it up.

"Marinette it better be a great _fucking_ reason why you call so early on a _fucking_ Sunday without saying a word for _days_. Where the hell is Adonis?!" Nino swore, harshly referring to Adrien by his middle name.

"We're... we're so sorry. Hand the phone back to Alya it's very important..." Marinette pleaded over the phone as Nino squinted at Alya and trudged the phone over.

"I am so fucking angry but I _swear_ if you don't explain-" Alya raised her voice.

" _Listen to me_! I need you to get in Skype, call me and record this. When you're done post it to the Ladyblog..." Marinette pleaded.

"There's better be a logical-" Alya began getting her laptop over her fleshy boyfriend.

" _ALYA PLEASE_." Marinette whined, mostly irritated and exhausted.

"Fine..." Alya took a few seconds to boot her laptop and call her best friend missing in action.

"Okay." As Alya flung a top and called her best friend. Her webcam opened as it was some light that were on the faces of her friends. They were in pajamas, but clearly they were restless as their eyes and hair were equally dark and unsettled. Adrien swallowed as he stared at the screen.

"You guys left Paris without a word and people think you...have something to do with Nathanael's death. You _need_ to come back." Alya pleaded. "I know it's hard but confessing would be better first.

"Not now...we need time...a lot actually. Are you recording?" Marinette asked.

Alya started, "Yes."

Both the exhausted heroes exchanges glances. "Okay...hello everyone. To our beloved home Paris and the many worldwide fans beyond... there's something we need to tell...or rather show you. As well as an apology, we have something that our...friend had made before he passed. And I think this is something we all need to hear."

Alya and Nino both fully awake watched as their friends' screen switched to a video of Nathanael in front of a camera sitting.

* * *

" _Hello Paris and other parts of the beautiful world that might one day see this. If you're seeing this...it means I, net an unfortunate end in my very short life as an artist. And strangely enough...I been feeling that lately. Which is why I made this._

_This goes to the beloved people of Paris and friends and many loved ones I have many in all my years of life. That you taught me to love, cherish, and enjoy all what's around me._

_As, I come to make this video I think about the people who got me through what I been through to today. The people who cared about me, and the people who tried stopping me._

_Yes you, the people who smiled at me everywhere, grew up in school and lived with. Yes the people who despise me for my sexuality, personality, and just because. Because I came to realize many things._

_When you take the small things in life and hold on to that very tightly along the journey ahead, you are cherishing something and being humble. The kind of character that is built by those small things in life you grow to love and thus remember all the time._

_I realize, with all I been through and lived by, meeting such wonderful people like Chat Noir and Ladybug help me become humble._

_It's sad that I had such a terrible feeling to do this...but I wanted to. So if you are watching this I just want to say that every person that done so much good and those that do e so much wrong, they can work with you as tiny fragments implement in your daily life. Be humble, be kind...and always remember._ "

The video had cut off several moments before an energetic Nathanael gazed into the camera and smiled brightly.

* * *

"We are sorry." Adrien began, staring into the cam. "We are _sorry_ Paris, the world watching...we are _sorry sorry sorry sorry_."

"We could not stay after we had _failed_...to save a civilian like we always did. A beloved comrade that we owe more than our lives to. Without Nathanael, we would probably still be fighting Felix and that dark entity that was leeching from him. As Ladybug and Chat Noir, we can no longer stay in Paris for now." Marinette decided.

"Marinette hold on-" Alya barged in their speeches.

"I'm sorry, the world would be better off without the last two miraculous heroes for a while. Perhaps to maintain some balance...we just need to go away for a while." Adrien told Alya.

"So you're just going to _run away_? That's it, goodbye forever? All the friends and family you're leaving behind..." Nino grimaced.

"We...we won't be that far gone. Probably until we find other worthy miraculous users to take our place...but everything is out of balance with magic in the play. Imra is gone, Hawkmoth is dead...we need to lay low." Marinette explained.

The long silence between the friends was heavily and burden with guilt.

"How long?" Alya couldn't look at her friend anymore.

"We don't know...a few months, a year. Maybe...longer." Adrien swallowed.

Nino left Alya's side as he grumbled that he was going to wash his face. Alya turned her head watching her boyfriend stumble to the bathroom and then back at her friends.

"We'll be here...heroes or not. We all _miss_ you." Alya told them, "And I'll be sure to post this on the blog...they will understand. Maybe not everyone, but people at home will. They know you two are good people, and sometimes good people make hard decisions and..."

Marinette and Adrien exchanged glances. "Thank you Alya for understanding...go back to bed both of you."

Alya nodded, as the word sleep automatically tuned in to her sleepiness that came back.

"Don't take too long..." Alya yawned as Marinette smiled, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I...we can't promise that. But we will try." Adrien nodded as Marinette waved her best friend and Nino that shortly returned goodbye.

And with that, the call had ended, and the next time the missing teens returned to Paris, they returned to watch the burial of their comrade from afar, shrouded in their winter suit with cloaks gliding lightly into the wind. Their eyes stung, but not as much as seeing him die in their arms.

After watching his body being laid to rest in the snowy earth, catching glimpses of their friends, family, and many other loved ones, they bitterly turned back around and took off the Paris rooftops, far away from the city.

_Far away from the city..._

Until five years later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe-
> 
> (in before yelling)
> 
> The very last chapter is probably not going to be too long. I have no particular reason to prolong it anymore than I have to honestly...sorry not sorry.
> 
> As for my delay, I apologize as I had went out for the past weekend and WORK. But the thought of releasing one chapter, when I had to continue finishing this arc and then fast forward kinda/sorta prologue would make a nice double release.
> 
> Okay, may I just say this is the saddest chapter I wrote as of late? Yeah, yeah I'm pretty bad for this.
> 
> However, you guys do realize we have one more chapter left? Yes, yes we do.
> 
> On the last chapter: Five years...it's quite sometime.


	41. Chapter 41

For many people, they look as five years being the longest or shortest years of their life. But it all depends on what _exactly_ been so long since.

For example, who were once Miraculous users and fellow civilians the world almost forgotten about them after a year or so of protesting and finding clues to their whereabouts. One being the now internet sensation journalist Alya Cesaire, had announced the last of the blog updates about Ladybug and Chat Noir, and renovated her theme to being around social and political issues locally and globally after two and a half years trying to contact them.

Her significant other half, Nino Lahiffe, dedicated so many songs in his latest electronic music album that had three major hits, one song reaching the top 10 Billboards for quite sometime called _Always_ , bring inspiration to artists and performers across all platforms hoping to raise awareness about being a hero as a everyday person. Even gaining mutual support from Jagged Stone, who was touring the U.S was allowed to do a cover of Nino's song at many venues he performed at, raising awareness among his global fans rapidly.

In what used to be the home of the Agreste family was now an empty museum that was auctioned by the mayor after Nathalie decided to move in to the business's headquarters; living in her office and continue the work of her previous boss Gabriel Agreste. She handled the assets, attended many conferences, fashion shows, and fund raisers as well as hired a more humble Chloe Bourgeois to step up in Adrien Agreste's place as the new CEO after almost two years under Nathalie's wing as well as help from her partner Sabrina.

Chloe used her position as CEO to raise awareness for mental illnesses and abuse, encouraging group counselling and therapy for dysfunctional families. But even with all the power like an Agreste would, she could not get in contact with either Marinette nor Adrien.

She often visited the crystallized statue of Felix, an actual portrait of his death still sitting even after five years. That same peaceful look with his eyes closed and his kneeling pose with his palms up. At first seeing it, Chloe could remember tears brimming her eyes and dreams where she saw Felix. But she continued to visit him, and the more she did the less haunting the dreams were.

"Happy birthday Felix. It's been some time now coming here." A mature Chloe knelt to eye-level with the statue, placing the bouquet of flowery arrangements over his plaque where it read:

**Felix Agreste**

**Son of Gabriel and Meridith Agreste, Brother to Adrien Agreste**

**Here resides a martyr that will not be forgotten for his sacrifice**

**May his memory be eternal.**

Chloe sighed as she stood up, not thinking too long what to say. Hugging herself she tapped her foot.

"I can't keep seeing you so often now...I know it's been lacking but...I think about what you been through a lot, and how we were so much in common as I thought. Even though, you did those terrible things, I believed then something changed. You got scared at one point...scared to look at yourself and realize how little you had, and trying to get more that you could would...ruin things." Chloe told Felix's statue. "I'm happy that, you're somewhere better. Bridgette is better for you anyway than I thought we would...besides, college was different. But I don't think I'll dedicate myself to coming back so much. I have to focus on running your family's company now that...well, most of you are gone. Still can't find Adrien or Marinette. I'm sure if they were here...they would have so much to say." As Chloe stood up.

"We're all doing what we can to...get things back to normal but...something about them not being around is just too different. It's off-balanced, if that makes sense." Chloe ran a finger through a loose lock from her pixie cut.

"Well goodbye Felix, I don't think I'll be coming back for a long time...just nice to see you again once a while. I think things are changing soon...that's what brought me here to see you today. I hope it's more so good than...bad." Chloe sighed as her peach lips tugged into a soft smile to one side. Swiftly turning back around, she walked back to the limo where Nathalie was waiting with the new bodyguard around his mid-forties.

"Ready?" Nathalie checked.

"Yes, let's go." Chloe nodded as she got in the passenger side of the limo and drove off.

* * *

The first thing that was off for Alya was that Nino picked up some mysterious parcel that had an unknown name of Mary Antoinette and a weird address from New York. She was tempted to toss it as spam, but that was when she heard something rattle.

"What if it's from-" Nino began as Alya grunted immediately.

"Don't even _think_ about it..." Alya hissed, "It's been _five years_ , and I know damn well that it couldn't be from them."

"What if it is though? C'mon Alya, we both miss them a lot. It's never going to be the same without them..." Nino told her. "Just open it _please_."

Alya groaned, her boyfriend seeing past her stubborn ways as she flopped down on the ground in a tanktop and work out shorts. Nino plopped up beside her, a hand on her thigh as she stared at the package for an extended period of time. She flexed her manicured fingers, before slowly opening the package.

Inside, was an USB drive and an envelope.

Alya slowly lifted the USB as Nino scooted her laptop in front of her. Plugging in the USB, she carefully opened the drive folder where it had a single video file named ' **untitled** '.

"Open it." Nino insisted as she clicked the file, a movie-length film loading up as the video starts off with the last conversation the couple remember having with their best friends. Their exhausted looks as they stared into the webcam as the scene replays.

" _So you're just going to run away? That's it, goodbye forever? All the friends and family you're leaving behind..._ " Nino heard his younger self, so angry and upset.

" _We...we won't be that far gone. Probably until we find other worthy miraculous users to take our place...but everything is out of balance with magic in the play. Imra is gone, Hawkmoth is dead...we need to lay low._ " As they both saw the sweet Marinette speak softly into the webcam.

" _How long_?" Alya could hear the pain from the voice of her younger self as Nino held her closer.

" _We don't know...a few months, a year. Maybe...longer._ " A younger Adrien stared honestly into the camera. The heroes fidget, as even now Alya and Nino were trying to make out when they made the video where they could possibly had been and if they were actually safe...after that day.

" _We'll be here...heroes or not. We all miss you_." Alya heard herself them, " _And I'll be sure to post this on the blog...they will understand. Maybe not everyone, but people at home will. They know you two are good people, and sometimes good people make hard decisions and..._ "

"And you're both the biggest...ugh..." Alya covered her face as she bit back tears.

Marinette and Adrien exchanged glances before turning back to the camera, grateful for their friend. _"Thank you Alya for understanding...go back to bed both of you."_

" _Don't take too long_..." Alya heard herself yawn as Marinette smiled, her eyes brimming with tears.

" _I...we can't promise that. But we will try_." Adrien nodded as Marinette waved her best friend and Nino that shortly returned goodbye.

* * *

Shortly after, the video cuts to black before some rough adjusting with a microphone cued in from the sound.

"Is it on?" Marinette called out.

"Yeah, go ahead." Adrien said closer to the mic, before turning on the video and sitting by Marinette on a white bed. As expected, Alya and Nino inspected the maturity of their two friends as they sat next to each other. Marinette's was a few inches off from Adrien at a seated height, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Her chest slightly wider along with her hips as her bold blue eyes were brighter than the last time Alya and Nino remember. Her lips surprisingly a bold pink like Alya always remembered, not needing too much lipstick. She wore an all black dress with a large red stripe cutting horizontally across her stomach and her left hand occupied with a wedding band. Even still, she wore black studded earrings that were her miraculous stones.

Beside her was no other than Adrien Agreste, the last living resemblance of the Agreste family that went missing for years. His hair was slightly longer, combed back and held by a single green headband. His eyes however...

Or should they say _eye_.

Nino caught on immediately that there was now just _one_ bold emerald eye staring back at the camera as the other one was squinted, scarred and completely white. A light stubble across the model's jaw with a slight grimace. He wore a plain black shirt under a white blazer and slacks, a leather belt across his waist. Also in his left hand was a wedding band, where on the opposite hand was the silver ring he forever wore. His arms were folded, and taking a second glance at the grown heroes, they still maintained their toned composure.

"Hi Alya, and hopefully Nino." Marinette spoke gently, a weight in her voice signifying maturity and growth...rather wholesome and not regretful.

"If you're watching this video now, it means you finally got our package and we're slowly making our way back home." Marientte swallowed. A deep silence as Adrien glance at his loving partner as he enclosed a hand around hers tightly. Alya and Nino mirrored their actions.

"It's been... _very_ stressful the first two years being gone until we finally settled down in New York. We had trouble getting situated, living place-to-place for months until finally Adrien got into his funds and was able to withdraw the money. That means as well we weren't able to find new miraculous holders lately,...but that's something we can worry about far later on. Even with Adrien's money saved up however, it didn't last long with all we been through. Only enough for Adrien to pay people to shut up about us being here and I was able to get a job in the industry with the portfolio I struggled to finish for a long time. And then was barely any leftover to buy food, pay rent at the moment until I was making enough for a while..." Marinette began.

"So we broke our code...we used our powers to steal from many places until we racked up enough cash and Mari used her powers to fix things...like it never happen. Obviously...our _actions_ had _consequences_..." As Adrien gestured to his blind eye.

"It was an accident...and for a while we had to sit out hunting to take care of him. Some scared woman cut his eye and he was just...screeching like a poor kitty." Marinette sighed, resisting to caressed his scarred side of his face.

"I was _so close_ to using cataclysm on her." Adrien huffed. "But it was my fault...I snuck up on her and she thought I was a-"

" _Cat burglar_." Marinette finished as Adrien harrumphed.

"It was wrong but we had no choice. We finally settled down and...Adrien proposed to me. Of course I said yes, _but_ -" Marinette began.

"We both agreed that we could not get married in New York especially feeling homesick. So we had to wait..." Adrien finished. "And _wait_..."

"And while waiting..." Marinette began smiling, as Adrien reached his arms out off camera calling for someone, sounding muffled as Alya and Nino anticipated. Adrien finally came back to sit down on the bed with the most beautiful baby cradled in their arms. His tuft of black hair and pale green eyes that stared wondrously around the room as Marinette rubbed his cheek. He squealed high pitched noises as he bubbled words and gurgles.

Alya immediately flew into the sun as her squeals were heard probably across the floor of the apartment.

"This is Nathanael...he's going to be 10 months soon." Adrien told them. "We couldn't wait after _so long_...and eventually after settling down finally Marinette conceived. It was a beautiful time while during the pregnancy."

"Oh, that's for _you_ to say. I had the _worst_ cravings, mood swings, and here's my fiance making my life _miserable_ with _terrible cat puns_. Nate is going to grow up to be a _CATastrophe_ with all the puns he cracks that puts him to sleep." Marinette complained.

Adrien laughed, his one stable eye shutting close with laughter.

"But after all these years, things have definitely changed. Now we got to a point where we feel like we can come back. But we had to do something while you guys waited. Which is why me and Adrien quickly gather clips since the past few years..." Marinette began.

"May or may not temporarily hacked your blog and posted this as well." Adrien explained. "So as of now everyone is probably frantically watching it now."

"I bet Mama and Papa are getting a heart-attack...we probably should hurry..." Marinette joked.

"Mocking your parents' health is _pawful_ my lady?" Adrien gasped.

"If you make one more pun from now to-" Marinette threatened.

" _Mew_!" Adrien taunted her with a kitty hand. Marinette gaped at him as she momentarily forgot they were on camera.

"Okay hurry say something that isn't goodbye." Marinette squealed. Adrien tapped his foot while rocking the beautiful Nathanael.

"We all missed you so much. But in the meanwhile enjoy this movie we made for you until we get back..." Adrien insisted.

"Until then." Marinette waved as the scene cut off as Adrien stood up and walked to turn off the recording.

* * *

And Alya momentarily paused as she stared back at her boyfriend Nino, who was equally sharing the same glance.

"I wasn't prepared for this." Alya said quietly.

"Neither was I..." Nino stood up, "I need snacks and soda, you want some babe?"

" _NINO! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! FIVE YEARS AND THESE NERDS MADE A FEATURE-LENGTH MOVIE AND YOU WANT GODDAMN SNACKS?!_ " Alya screeched as her eyes were glued to the ceiling.

"Yes! Holy _SHIT_ like, this is exactly what we needed...a _FUCKING_ explanation no? Nino proposed.

"Yes...No! Yes but-" Alya groaned.

"We have the rest of the night to discuss this...and probably check on your blog." As his eyes wandered to their phones lit up with notifications. He shoved them under a cushion as the couple moved comfortably on the couch and pressed play.

* * *

Across Paris many were watching the documentary of their beloved heroes unmasked and happy as they explained in their introduction and soon, returning home.

Many colleagues from their college, some that had hooked up or moved to other parts of the world watched the film intently. Many family members that knew those fully matured adults that were once Ladybug and Chat Noir at one point. Many CEOS, business partners, government officials, designers, artists, all knew them.

_They all knew._

So when Marinette and Adrien were going to come home, they were in for a surprise, organized by their very friends Alya and Nino.

Gathering all their close friends that were in Paris at the time, they spent the next half day gathering party supplies, decorating the venue in the the popularized park where reside the Dupain-Cheng bakery and across the way the Agreste manor. In a few shorts hours, the venue transformed so it was more or less picnic-themed.

Shortly making the final touches to the venue, Nino called over Alya receiving a text from their best friend.

_Marinette: Adrien, Nathanael and I are all heading to your place for a second before seeing my parents. Mind giving us the address?_

Alya immediately grabbed her boyfriend's phone.

_Nino/Alya: Hi babe! It's Alya and you can just come over to the bakery your parents are out plus I have two fine asses I have to kick anyway xoxo_

_Marinette: Oh god._

_Marinette: Adrien said as long as Nathanael doesn't get hurt he won't have to pull out the claws._

_Nino/Alya: I would never hurt that precious cute boy! Oh, by the way, me and Nino watched your movie. It was...it wasn't what I expected from you guys with all you been through. Are you sure you guys are okay?_

_Marinette: Adrien and I got through it all...and when Nate was born, he made it all so much better...he barely cries as much. Promise, it wasn't as bad after it was over..._

_Nino/Alya: Good. But just meet us at the bakery and...we will try not to kick your asses...promise._

_Marinette: Good...we miss you too much to fight. And we're kind of tired from jet lag still._

_Nino/Alya: Understandable, see you babes soon!_

_Marinette: Bye love._

* * *

The dynamic duo, once Ladybug and Chat Noir, remained anonymous as they walked through Paris, searching for the place where they last fought.

"Look." As the woman pointed at the monument of Felix Agreste, his crystallized tomb dazzling under the beaming sunlight.

The man knelt, gazing at his deceased brother cast in crystal. He placed a hand over the plaque, pulling his hat lower over his eyes.

"I'm sorry. For everything...not being a good brother, not saving you. You deserved better than what you had gotten..." Adrien spoke, taking off his shades to stare at the face of his brother.

"I don't understand you anymore I did now. Not that I ever did. But if I could change one thing, I wish I knew that you were going through all of this, and somehow knew how to help. We wouldn't had to fight, we could've grew up like real brothers. But with a name like Agreste, that's near impossible as children. But you Felix, you're the real son of Gabriel Agreste, and you're more a like to father in a better eye than you think. But also, I just think in the end we're just a messed up family who took fighting so far." And he stared before sighing, and standing up. "Not a great ending to a prestige family huh?"

"Someday when you're older Nathanael, we'll tell you more about your uncle Felix..." Marinette told her son, who stared wide-eyed at his mother. She then guided Adrien, looping an arm in his as they walked towards the cemetery.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Marinette double checked as she emotionally prepared herself to face the truth.

"Yes...it's been far _too long_." As Adrien put his hands in his pocket and stared at the statue made in honor of their friend Nathanael. A life-sized statue of Nathanael wearing a long robe with his stylus in one hand pointing outward and the tablet in another. The local artist Theo really did outstanding portraits of his colleagues no doubt. Staring out over the cemetery as below read on the plaque:

**Here resides Nathanaël Kurtzberg**

**Beloved son, nephew, and friend**

**An inspiring artist painted dreams for centuries**

**A fallen hero who gave his life for many**

Adrien tried not to cry, but the tears had a tendency of their own as they flowed from his eye, wiping it with his sleeve as he pressed his head against the gravestone. Marinette knelt with Nathanael, as the angelic child placed a chubby hand on the stone before looking around, making cute gurgling noises and squealing.

"Y-yeah Nate...this is your godfather. We named him after you...he was a brave man, and he would've adored you." Marinette told little Nate.

"We held up our bargain Nathan." Adrien told the statue, forcing a smile through his tears, "He acts just like you. I'm afraid he might inherit our sassy behavior as well at this rate, he _loves_ my puns."

Marinette chuckled, before playing with little Nate with her finger. "Sometimes we felt like giving up our miraculous to bring you back..."

"But our loved ones deserve to move on like they're suppose to. And your memories will live on through him." As Adrien's eye wandered over his son. Finally standing up, he took a deep shaky breath.

"We'll come back soon, okay?" Marinette promised as they embraced the soft wind before walking away, the statue never moving.

* * *

So the moment Adrien and Marinette arrived at the bakery, under light disguises of sun hats and glasses, they hesitated at the door as a wave of memories flashed before Marinette's eyes. Adrien held sleepy Nathanael in his arms as he glanced at his fiance with a gleaming emerald eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Marinette swallowed, her had slowly dropping to her side. "Five years...five years I left my parents to take care of the bakery. Five years we left our friends because we-"

"Goddammit not this again." Adrien tried glaring at Marinette with his good eye groaning. "We been through this... _every time_. We apologized, we recovered, we...we needed time to heal." The one-eyed model closed his eyes.

"It's still our _fault_...for running away. For being so young and immature. What could've we change?" Marinette talked to the door.

"Nothing. Nothing at all...because five years later I'm more stable and alive with you and Nate and...such great people around us. After all we been through-" Adrien clasped her wedded hand kissing her ring. "I would not had proposed if I wasn't 100% sure we were okay. It's going to be a part of us regardless...but now Mari, we move on. It's what _he_ would've wanted."

"I know...I _really_ miss him but...not so much that it hurts. It's such a dull ache now..." As she caressed the cheek of baby Nate. "Let's go inside."

Adrien nodded as Marinette slowly open the door to her home, a low gasp as she embraced the nostalgia of the same-faced bakery that barely changed. If anything, it remained mint white and clean as she always remembered. Fresh bakery goods made hours ago and scented throughout to the cafe area.

"It never changed...glad it didn't turn into some mainstream food-chain." Adrien smirked, looking all around, a curious Nathanael reaching out for a fresh croissant that was behind the glass counter. Marinette followed her son's gaze as she eyed the pastry roll.

"Oh, our son will be a mastery pastry chef someday." Marinette decided.

"I vow to train him and pass on my excellent gaming skills." Adrien insisted.

"Okay, clearly, you both have shitty priorities." As a familiar male voice broke the conversation as both Marinette and Adrien froze. Slowly turning around were no other than their matured best friends.

Both gaining some weight and equally height, no doubt Alya was impossibly curvy and thick just right and still had a heart shaped face. Her hair was around the same length if not longer with some snug pants and a blue flannel tied around her waist and a white crew t-shirt. Her skin glowing and almost glistening; as if she was breaking sweat earlier.

Beside the thickest queen in all of Paris was the more fleshy Nino. Not quite big but having some more flesh and a small tummy protruding from his minimalist shirt under a vest, claiming once before he wanted to gain some weight and proceed to starting a vigorous workout and bench twenty Alyas. His head was covered by a dark tan fedora and his pants were a dark green that snug him well. A few hairs on his upper lip and under his lip signified his maturity. His eyes were glued to the once dynamic duo as the awkward silence was broken by Nathanael's squealing.

And then Alya followed suite as she squealed to tackle both Marinette and Adrien almost, careful not to squeeze the baby.

" _OHHHHH MY GOOOOODDDDD_." Alya voice came out with a mixture of laughter and crying as she smothered her two friends who embraced her. Nino joined in hugging the group for a few long seconds.

"Look at you! You're so hot, Nino...I'm partially jealous." Marinette gasped as Nino cracked a grinned before wrestling his best friend.

"You're the one with the big bad kitty over here. He reminds me of a younger Snake." As Nino pat Adrien's shoulders and stared straight at his face. Adrien stared straight at him with his only good eye grinning.

"I hate to break it to you man, but that's one _gnarly_ eye you got there." Nino examined his friend's crooked eye. "I bet you gave up modelling after that."

"Modelling wasn't really my thing anyway. And don't worry...I usually wear an eye-patch when I go out so it doesn't scare the kids." Adrien took Nathanael from Marinette as she stared incredulously at her fiance as if to say 'how dare you steal my son from me you infidel'.

"Nathanael doesn't get scared of his face...surprisingly. He's a quiet little angel." Marinette tickled the months-old baby.

"He's the cutest thing for sure. You gotta let me and Alya babysit him sometime...because we want some practice in before she _concei_ -" Nino began before Alya slapped her hand over his mouth making him stumble back into a chair.

Adrien and Marinette laughed. "Sure guys. You're the godparents after all..."

Alya nodded in approval, "I take my duties as a parent seriously. It would be an honor."

Marinette giggled at Alya's sillyness, "I'm glad you're all okay. I know...things been weird for the past for years and I just want to let you know you guys are free to feel whatever you like about us."

Adrien rocked Nathanael as he stared around, "The free punches are still available to claim for a limited time...baby not included."

Nino humped loudly, "We are not _fighting_ you! As of now..."

"Beside we got other plans. Are you guys ready to head out?" Alya winked with a sway of her hips. Exchanging glances, Marinette and Adrien nodded.

"Uh sure...where to though?" Marinette nervously laughed as Alya and Nino equally shared mischievous glances.

* * *

Following their lead, the four friends j-walked across the quiet streets and Adrien and Marinette hummed in suspicion.

"Where is everyone...?" Adrien asked slowly.

" _Shush_!" Alya piped as Adrien blinked his eyes. The group walked in mostly silence as Adrien felt Nathanael fuss in his arms.

"I think the little guy's hungry..." Adrien told Marinette.

"Or _bored_ of the suspension." Marinette mocked her friend Alya as she watch her give her a warning side glance. Fetching some fruits in a small container from her bag, she fed little Nathanael a few grapes and slices of watermelon. He slowly chewed on them, eventually reaching to grab the food from Marinette's fingers on his own.

"Ugh, Alya I'm having _terrible_ baby fever." Nino groaned among him and his girlfriend.

"I don't know babe, you're going on tour soon and I don't think I can have our firstborn by myself." Alya told him.

"I will _definitely_ cancel my tour just to make this baby god dammit!" Nino groaned. "Don't you want one too?"

"I do but...just wait a little while longer. After the tour...and after a few months settling with this job okay? We want to be sure we can spend time raising one." Alya assured. Nino agreed.

"I just want to be sure that...umm...you know, I don't want you to feel like we can't because it's something _wrong_ with us." Nino stammered with his words.

Alya grabbed his face kissing him, "There is _nothing_ , absolutely wrong with us."

Adrien coughed.

" _Excuse us_ , are we not allowed to smack in front of our friends? I forgot aren't we all civilized adults here?" Nino sassed the parents.

"Yes but little Nate just told me how _gross_ you guys are and I think we should respect that." Marinette teased with a smile tugged on her lip.

" _Why you_ -" Alya began.

" _HERE WE ARE_!" Nino announced to the central park that was well known for many hangouts and class photos and much more nostalgia that hit Marinette and Adrien at home. Staring at the park you could say was a good chunk of Paris that knew who they where staring back with party gear and food and all sorts of arrangements. A large banner hanging over the gate that read, "WELCOME BACK HOME!"

" ** _SURPRISE_**!" The entire party yelled as Adrien and Marinette were still with astonishment. Finally, slowly approaching the park, more familiar faces and colleagues showed up as they stared back, smiling.

"You guys...?" Marinette could barely say.

"We did this last minute after I found out you hacked my blog to post that video... _thanks_ by the way." Alya huffed, still smiling. "We called up everyone we could and more people came to help and celebrate. Especially since it's Adrien's birthday too and you guys are engaged now...why not kill two birds with one stone?"

Marinette's heart dropped as she realized.

" _Oh my god_." As she face palmed herself, "I can't believe I forgot...I forgot your _birthday_ of all things!"

Adrien stared back, wide-eyed at his fiance and then back at a confused Nino and Alya, " _No no no no no_! I forgot too! It's the jet lag...I thought it was tomorrow but...yeah." As he glanced back at everyone.

"Do you remember how old you are?" Nino inspected carefully.

"Umm...23?" Adrien guessed.

"At least he remembers he's an infant compared to all of us." Alya grinned as Adrien rolled his eye. Marinette then asked Alya to hold Nate for a moment as she immediately pulled Adrien down to her lips for a long kiss.

"Happy birthday... _mon minou_." Marinette smilled against his lips as he held her close against her. The party cheered and clapped as the loving couple embraced for a very long hug.

"C'mon, it's about time to get the party started!" As Nino took off to his DJ set and turn up the music.

"Hey, I'm going to make sure everything is alright with the guests, you guys should catch up and say hello...they miss you as much as we did." Alya hinted.

"Thanks a lot you guys...you really are the best." Adrien thanked Alya as she nodded and walked off.

* * *

At the party, Marinette and Adrien were smothered to death by many old colleagues from high school, mutual friends of their parents and one points business partners that warmly welcomed them back.

But all this time, Marinette did not see her parents anywhere, glancing among the mass crowds as Adrien followed suite looking as well.

"Adrien, do you think they're in town?" Marinette asked. "You think they'll be here...after leaving them without goodbye?"

Adrien held Marinette with one arm as she held a sleeping Nathanael, "They're your parents, and they love you too much to think about that...I'm sure they understand you been through _a lot_...and they miss you too much."

Marinette agreed as she accidentally bumped into a woman before muttering an apology. Turning around, both of their blue eyes met firmly as the realization came shortly.

" _Chloe_?" She stared back, blinking.

" _Marinette_?" Chloe made sure, as Adrien held his breath, looking up to stare back at Nathalie, at the same height just about if not taller and taking note of the streaks of grey in her black and partially reddish hair. Her expression was soft, staring back at Adrien with relief.

" _Nathalie_?" Adrien asked as she smiled. Slowly walking up to her, he embraced her in a hug as she returned the affection.

"Adrien..." She sighed as she patted his back before they separated. Adrien stared at Chloe before reaching down and bruising her in a tight hug, swinging her around. She squeaked at the sudden affection before Adrien quickly put her down.

"It's good to see you both, after so long." Adrien swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing a bit.

Chloe gasped before hesitating to touch his arm, a soft glance at Marinette as she understood. A hand grazed over his blind eye as Adrien flinched.

"I'm sorry...I just-" Chloe apologized.

"It's alright. It's still a shock but..." Adrien breathed, a smile on his face, "Things happen for a reason."

Marientte cleared her throat, "Hey Chloe."

Chloe nodded approvingly before her eyes widen at the sight of a baby too alike to the both of them staring up at her with big leaf-green eyes.

She swallowed, "Is that...?"

"His name is Nathanael, but...we call him Nate." Marinette told her. Inching towards Chloe, she reached out to give her to him to hold. At first she hesitated, but a bit of old Chloe kicked in as she bundled the courage to cradle the baby in her arms, the dark blazer and striped shirt really making her stand out more especially as she adored Nate immediately.

"He...he reminds me of Nathanael..." Chloe told them. "I'm sorry it's just a shock-"

"I know Chloe...it's okay now. We're here..." Adrien understood while holding Nathalie with one arm. "How are you both?" He watch Chloe slowly return Nathanael in Marinette's arms.

Nathalie cleared her throat, adjusting her glasses a moment, "We're working fine running the company...as for Gregory he-"

Adrien swallowed, noting the lack of his old bodyguard's presence "I noticed he wasn't around..."

"Oh no, he's in Spain right now. He's training an agency of new guards there...been a few years. Besides that..." As Nathalie handed him a wrapped gift box. "Happy birthday, Adrien."

Adrien's mouth gaped, "No you didn't _have_ to-"

"I been saving this for your 19th birthday, and I'm already _five years_ late..." Nathalie insisted, "The least you could do is take this young master."

Adrien nervously swallowed before accepting the gift. Marinette watched as she felt Nate get slightly restless. Opening the box, Adrien took out a pendant with intricate patterns around the edges.

"This was your mother's, Gabriel left it for you to have one day...I found it while I was moving out the manor." Nathalie told him before Adrien smothered her in a hug.

" _Thank you_...it means a lot to me." Adrien emphasized. A piece of what was left of his family meant a lot, even Nathalie.

Chloe cleared her throat, "I helped polish it of course...last minute. Anyway, we're working just fine running your father's company...we're getting more involved in awareness fundraisers as well expanding like Gabriel would've liked maybe."

Adrien hummed approvingly, "I actually had a question for you both..."

Marinette stared as the tension grew between the businesswomen and Adrien, his eye wandering to both.

"If you needed me to, would you let me take over the seat as CEO?" Adrien asked seriously.

"Adrien-" Marinette began.

"Hmm, that's a tough one...especially since it will always be your company. The question is, would you want that for _you_ , or for your _father_?" Chloe pressed a finger to her lip.

"I...huh, damn Chloe." Adrien scratched his head, "You got me."

"Hmph! Don't you underestimate me mister. Besides, I _never_ said we wouldn't mind your help...but being CEO right now, I think we're fine without the _Agreste_ help." Chloe assured with a head tilt.

"Good, umm-" As Adrien turned to the soft fussing from Nathanael, as a sign of him getting hungry.

"Uh oh, he's should eat before we actually hear him cry like a real baby, our little angel." Marinette beamed. Chloe understood watching almost peacefully over the loving parents.

"They were right about you both, _you were meant for each other_." Chloe admitted. Before Marinette could say anything, "Anyway, we have to go a bit early and attend a meeting, we'll see you around okay?"

The couple watched the business partners walk away, blending into the crowd until they were seen no more.

* * *

" _Marinette_...? Adrien?" A chill went down Marinette's spine as the calm and sweet of that familiar voice awoken many memories and a bundle of feelings that was starting to muddle in her chest. She stopped short the moment the voice called from behind, a motherly tone that was reassuring and almost beckoning, but she could not turn around.

Adrien was the first to turn around, a stunned look on his face as he stood in place.

"Sabine...Tom." Adrien called their names, as Marinette's voice hitched to the names of her parents. The parents she abandoned for _five years_. The parents that she left without a clear explanation as to _why_ she had to go, worrying where her daughter was and if she was well and safe and-

"Marinette." As Adrien held her with an arm, " _Please_."

Holding onto Nate in her arms, she slowly turned around, meeting the eyes of her parents, barely aging with a notice of a few grays and some wrinkles around their face. But five years their eyes remain vibrant as ever even brimming with tears, their spirit remained strong and never wavering so. Marinette cold tell standing afar that she outgrown her mother, but her father remained tall and more hairy with a goatee.

"Mama...Papa..." Marinette could feel her past teen self curl up with tears and agony as she stared at her parents, her sleeping child cradled in her arms as her legs gave up listening to her mind and started listening to her heart, almost running before she was fully embraced by her parents. An intention space left between Sabine and Marinette, Adrien slowly made his way closer before he was also engulfed in the circle.

Pulling away Sabine's motherly eye was brought to attention by little Nate, wiping stray tears before gazing upon the newborn child.

" _Oh my_...is this...?" Sabine stared at the baby as her mind flew back 24 years ago when Marinette was born.

"Yes...this is Nathanael, our firstborn. And we...we got engaged." Marinette told them, watching her father wipe an eye.

"We wanted to wait until we were ready to come back to...to have the wedding." Adrien began, not sure where to start especially after those years ago. "I just want to say I _cannot_ even begin where to say sorry for everything-"

"No, it's quite alright...we have a bit of catching up to do...but right now, we're just so happy you're both safe and sound." Tom told him, clamping a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "You look like hell."

Adrien chuckled, looking up at him with a shining emerald eye. "It's...a long story."

* * *

After a few more hours at the banquet, Marinette and Adrien took off early following Tom and Sabine to the bakery where they spent time catching up; how the two bakers were holding up the shop, their overall feelings for Marinette and Adrien leaving on their own, and the five-year gap in their relationship.

"If you guys mind, can we stay here for the night?" Adrien asked, "We would have to drive thirty minutes back to the hotel and-" As Nathanael fussed more for his infinite meal of the day, Adrien cradled the baby rocking him. "I want to feed Nathanael and put him to sleep."

"Yes, as proper grandparents I _forbid_ you on leaving until after breakfast in the morning." Sabine ordered as Adrien chuckled, moving upstairs to Marinette's old room to feed and put Nathanael to bed. Sitting at the table with her parents, Marinette twiddled with the handle of a teacup before sipping.

"Marinette, I know this is still hard to grasp with...all that has happened, but regardless we are your _parents_ and we are here for you as long as we are alive." Tom told his daughter.

"Even with all this time, all these years away from home...how can I _forgive_ myself for leaving? At first I didn't think I could just _LEAVE_ , and then when I finally did...I realize I was more messed up than I realized." Marinette shut her eyes tightly. "We were so _messed up_ after bouncing from homes in New York...having to...abuse our powers for the sake of survival...the repercussion of that where Adrien got hurt...we had to stop. I had spent days...trying to fix and heal his eye, but it was far too severe. We had finally settled down after he was about to collect his bank money and close it. Moved into an apartment, applied for a few jobs and worked full-time for smaller company thanks to Adrien. It was enough so we can maintain a simple, happy life. And when we were sure of settling, we had got engaged...and then we had Nate." Marinette told her parents.

"He's one of the best _blessings_ you can ever had...in time of hurt and healing." Sabine realized. "And you _cannot_ beat yourself over this. You took time to get better, and I'm even more grateful you and Adrien figured it out _together_ , safe and sound. What still gets to us though, is how our little girl became one of the greatest heroes on this earth, along with Adrien. Our little artist..."

Marinette breathed in, smiling of how impressed her parents were, "It was all...just 10 years ago...when Adrien was first going to public school...when everything change in a single day. There was this old man, I helped out the street, and later found out he gave me my miraculous charm. The one I wore everyday and transformed into Ladybug, to fix wrong and do good. I didn't think I could do it, but Chat Noir convinced me."

Adrien finally came down from the room leaning against the railing, "That same man gave me my ring...and I was so happy and felt...infinite as Chat Noir. But without Ladybug's help, saving akumatized victims would be way harder that it got over time."

"I don't think _anyone_ else would do a better job than you had, and we are proud." Sabine told her children. "And as much we would love to hear about your future plans...Tom and I still have a bakery to run in the morning."

"We can help." Adrien insisted as Marinette agreed.

"You have a baby to take care of...at least one of you need to be there understand?" Tom pointed it out. "But we appreciate all the help...now, how about we all go to bed?"

The four adults got up before sharing hugs, fully embracing each other.

"Goodnight kids, and we're so happy you're back home safe and sound, it's been a _long_ five years." Sabine smiled, a large arm wrapping around her as Tom guided them both back to their room. Adrien yawned and stretched like a cat as Marinette quietly yawn, winking at her fiance before looking out the window, the moonlight beaming down as the light from the kitchen faded.

"Tikki, Plagg...if you can hear us..." As the once dynamic duo, now retired citizens, "I hope you're okay. _Thank you for everything_..."

"Except _stinky_ cheese." Adrien stuck a tip of his tongue out like a cat.

He caught her mischievous glance.

"Mon minou, _never_ change." As she leaned against Adrien as an arm wrapped around her waist. He kissed her forehead as they slowly made their way upstairs to her room.

"Change is sometimes good my lady." Adrien assured with a hand on his chest.

"And change is happening, **always**." Marinette agreed as they slowly closed the door behind them.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After NINE months of working on this fic, with all the hiatuses and a few drawbacks, we are at the END OF THE FIC. It's been a wild, long ride my friends. And it is not over from here. This fic, like I stated multiple times before has fixing up to do and by the time I finish re-working this it should be WAY MORE GRAMMAR/TYPO/HOLE free. I say that re-work is on TBA as I need a BREAK.
> 
> -clears throat-
> 
> It's been a pleasure writing this fic, and I wanted to say a few things about this. I didn't think I would be writing a fic this long with so many things going on and putting so much effort in the subtle details. And there's a lot more I can tell you, and probably have to write the notes down and submit it as a bonus chapter...
> 
> But I leave the mysteries up to the detectives
> 
> But for now, I hope you guys enjoyed this fiction and look forward to the revised, BAMF version in the coming year when I have time...until then, thank you for all the support and I shall part for now.
> 
> I will be working on my one-shot series called Pressure, when I have the freedom, tags be warned.
> 
> Thank you for the hundreds of reviews combined on both FF and Ao3, the THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE WHO READ IT (we hit almost 100k combined!), bookmarks, favorites, etc. etc. It's been wonderful reading them, taking the feedback, and also working hard to pump out those next chapters. You guys are the real heroes of this fic.
> 
> Until then, ciao friends.
> 
> -Ephi


	42. Please read...

I have to say a while has past for my fic, and although it's been a rugged road riding on it...I want to change/rework the story.

Let me explain.

I was originally was going to go back and clean up dialogues and phrases and such but I can only do so much as a non-english major. But a nagging part of me wants to rewrite it like the badass story I wanted to share with you guys and enjoy. 

And somewhat I don't feel like I accomplished that specifically on Ao3. Didn't get art, didn't have a beta, didn't advertise I wrote. And afterwards it felt like a waste of time because it didn't feel like you guys enjoyed parts of it like I did...or understood maybe.

So I have a proposal, here me out.

 

1) Delete the story and rewrite it as something more new and possibly more thrilling.

2) I will sit and write this story again on my own free-time with the respectful editing it deserves (probably 10x better)and change a lot of elements and aspects and elaborate more with details. Basically everything goes under a badass huge rework that will take months...

3) Tweak the story with respectful editing it deserves and don't touch the plotline.

4) Leave it alone, there's nothing I can do.

 

Please comment if you want this to be done. I am looking for that same audience and more who are very interested in this. I believe my story can be done better but I rather not work myself if it's just another fanfic lacking a beta reader and such.


End file.
